Daylight Series
by chipmunk2
Summary: At Margaret's apartment and Leo comes to cook. Nice 'Fun and Fluff! Now adding Flashbacks! Read the last chapter for the latest new fic! Only a few chapters are rated T!
1. Daylight Saving Time

Daylight Saving Time 

**Title**: Daylight Savings Time 

**By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing:** Leo/Margaret

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None 

**Beta By:** Lee pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer:**

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin. I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind that, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.

This is a learning process for me. Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback:** I would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at:** 

**Summary:** Margaret forgets to reset her clock.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Margaret is awakened to the sound of someone knocking at her door. She glances at the clock on the nightstand, which reads 6am. She moans to herself and thinks, ~No way! It's 6am on a Sunday. It was after midnight when I got to bed~. The knocking resumes on her door and she throws back her soft, warm comforter and swings her herself out of the bed. At the front door, she peeks out of the security port, to see Leo standing outside. Noticing he's dressed in a suit and tie, under his overcoat, it's obvious he's going to the office. Margaret jerks open the door and announces, "Leo, it's 6am on a Sunday morning. Why are you at my door, dressed for work?"

Leo answers right back, as if he can't understand her asking the question. 

"We need to start early, to have the Crime Bill reworked for tomorrows staff briefing. Josh needs it first thing in the morning." He then smiles. "Margaret, its 7am, not 6am. This is the first weekend in April, so last night we started Daylight Saving Time, at 2am.You know, Spring forward, Fall Back?"

"Great" Margaret replies, "I lost an additional hour of sleep." She sighs, as she motions Leo into the living room.

"You got an extra hour of sleep last fall," Leo reminds her. "Can we go to the office, now that we've straightened that out?"

She looks him in the eye and with a sleep thick voice asks, "Leo, do I look like I'm ready to go to the office?"

Leo scans her from top to bottom, noting her sleep tossed hair, that she is wearing soft, light blue oversized pajamas and with bare feet. "Well maybe you better change, before we leave for the office," he recommends seriously.

"You think!" she snaps, not fully awake yet. "Leo, have your driver take you to the office and I'll be there within the hour," she suggests.

"I'm driving myself today. It's Sunday, my driver isn't working today," was his answer.

Margaret does a slow burn and gives Leo a pointed look and replies. "Lucky him!"

"Hey, O.K.," holding his hands up, like he's warding her off. He hesitates and then adds, " I think you could use some coffee, you obliviously aren't really awake.I'll just go to the kitchen and start some coffee, while you get ready." 

"YOU are going to make coffee?" she questions, her voice slightly questioning.

"I 'do' know my way around a kitchen," he answers with bravado, like she knows that already, while he walks past her small, cozy dining area to the kitchen.

"Oh, right, I forgot about your 'soft porn' cooking show," her voice emphasizing the word 'porn'. She turns and heads off, to her bedroom to collect her unmentionables and a skirt suit for work.She then heads back out to the bathroom, to shower and dress. While doing all this, she can hear Leo opening cabinets and running water in the kitchen.Just as she's closing the bathroom door behind her, she hears Leo belated remark, "It's not porn!"

Smiling, she shuts the bathroom door, knowing she just got a rise out of Leo. He 'would' defend his precious cooking show. 

Leo is in the kitchen admiring Margaret's neat and organized kitchen. She organizes everything else, so he's not surprised at her efficient use of the small space.She has along one wall an area for cooking preparation, flanked to the left by the stove and to the right by the frig.On the opposite side of the kitchen, he's standing in front of the dishwasher, located beside the sink, where handily she keeps her coffeemaker on the counter. He notices that the wall at the far end of the small kitchen is located what must be a pantry door. The one thing that 'really' catches his eye is the row of professional steel knives, hanging on the wall, over the prep area. He steps closer and notices that they are on a magnetic bar, attached to the wall.He likes the handy way they are located above a corning-ware cutting board on the counter. Leo is speculating about the kitchen and runs his fingers over the smooth surface of the cutting board. He just loves good kitchen tools and an orderly kitchen. Taking a knife down, he tests the weight of it, before replacing it back on the bar. 

At the sound of the water being shut off in the shower, he raises his voice, so Margaret can hear him, "Where did you get this great knife set, hanging on the wall?"

From the bathroom, Margaret opens the door part way so Leo can hear her answer,

"On eBay. A distributor for Rada knives sells the complete line, all the time. I even got the Rada sharpener from her. The prices she has for them on eBay is a real bargain!"

"Margaret, eBay? You gotta watch when purchasing things online!" He warns.

"Don't be such a skeptic, Leo!" She scolds back at him.

Leo Looks at the floor and slightly shaking his head, he moans to himself and wonders, ~ what 'else' has she purchased at eBay~.In the next second, bringing his head up, he asks, "So, where is the sharpener?" 

"Setting on the window sill over the sink, it has two small, round metal disks on it."

Looking at the window, he is puzzled, "This small, black plastic thing?"

"Yes, it doesn't look like much, but it really works.Those knives are dangerous now," she answers trying to convince him. 

"They wouldn't be dangerous to someone who knows how to use them!" He states. 

Margaret, while applying her make-up, glances at the doorway using the mirror reflection, to see Leo, at the half opened door.She's not going to act shy; it's her apartment after all. He's leaning on the doorframe, studying the sharpener in his hand. Leo quickly looks up and asks a typical male question, "You ready yet?"

Margaret turns her head toward him and gives Leo one of her glares, indicating she knows he said that with out really thinking, "Leo, do I look 'ready' to go, to you?"

Leo scans her, taking inventory and sees Margaret is half dressed, consisting of bra, skirt and hose. Smiling slowly, Leo answers softly and sarcastically, "I guess you really should put on your blouse, before heading out the door."

Margaret, still glaring at Leo, snaps, "Leo, OUT!"

"O.K., I'll just go check if the coffee is done brewing," Leo suggests his retreat, still smiling.

Not the least bit embarrassed about catching Margaret half dressed, Leo causally goes back to the kitchen. Margaret watches him walk with that wonderful rolling gait of his; the one that makes you think he is walking on a ship at sea. He must've picked it up on ship, as a Navy pilot. He always looks good, especially from behind. "Mmmmm." After he's out of view, she turns back to the mirror and smiles, as she wonders, ~ Maybe Leo's not blind after all~. Her smile widens further, as she looks at herself in the mirror and speculates if Leo noticed the small pink rosebud, in the center of her bra. Sometimes, she's not totally sensible. ~ Now where's that Victoria's Secret catalog that Donna loaned me? ~ 

A short while later she enters the kitchen, now fully clothed, looking for the fresh coffee she smells. Leo's across the room sipping from a mug. He talks first, by remarking, "I'd love to try out those knives sometime."

After taking a mug from the mug tree and she pours herself coffee, then Margaret replies, pointing out the truth to him, "Like any day of the week we are going to get out of the office early enough, to have the chance to prepare real food. We're even working on Sunday, remember?" Giving him a look, which says, you know I'm right.

"Well, we could possibly leave early today, after we get the Crime Bill revised,." he suggests.

"Today? As in today," she asks, with wonder sounding in her voice.

"Yes, today. We could swing by the grocery and pick up some fresh vegetables on the way back," he plans.

"You want to cook here? Today," she just wants to confirm, what he's suggesting.

"Yah, Margaret, we do have to eat later today; I really want to try out your new knives," he is trying to sound logical, at this point.

"O.K. Well, I do have a stove-top wok," she replies, thinking out loud. "I prefer to steam the food in the wok; there's too much fat in frying oil." 

"Great, we'll pick up some chicken breasts and some wild rice. We'll have steamed, stir fry tonight," he decides, with a smile in his voice. "I need to get chicken broth, to use in making the rice. We can also steam the vegetables with it," adding it to the shopping list in his head. They both continued sipping and enjoying their coffee, lost in thought, Margaret wrapping her mind around the possibility of a daydream come true, of Leo spending casual time in her apartment, hopefully with soft clothes and soft music. Leo's still considering which vegetables to purchase and how many of the new knives he can utilize, in the food preparation. 

After turning off the coffeemaker, Leo helps Margaret on with the suit jacket, which she'd brought in with her. They both head to the front door, preparing to leave for work. Leo puts on his overcoat, while Margaret retrieves her purse from the bottom drawer of the desk, next to the door. She sets the purse on the desk, while Leo takes her coat from her and holds it up, so she then can easily put her arms in. This morning routine seems as if they're so tuned to each other, like they've done this a hundred times. They leave her apartment smiling, anticipating tonight's novel treat; the meal they'd be making and enjoying this evening. 

The end 

p.s. till they return tonight! 

Betty Lou Riley

6th April 2003  
Part 2   



	2. Daylight Savings Time 2

Title: Daylight Savings Time 2

By: chipmunk 

Pairing: Leo/Margaret

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None 

Beta By: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

Disclaimer:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

 No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

 Please keep in mind that, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    Feedback: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    Archived at: 

Summary:  Back to Margaret's to prepare dinner.

Note:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is 5:30 pm Sunday evening; Margaret's binding the last copy that's needed of the revised Crime Bill for senior staff in the morning.  She's been prodding Leo along, since they arrived at 8am, to get the revision finished in just over 9 hours.  Still, this day has all the markings of a normal weekday at work, with Leo having either been called out of the office or interrupted several times today, till she's wondering if the senior staff even has, outside normal lives.  She isn't going to complain, leaving before dark is considered a short day.  Working 'Daylight till Dark' is a regular day and with the 'Daylight Saving Time' dark is even later.  The daylight hours are just going to get longer now. 

Margaret has a schedule all planned out for the evening, and so far, it still had a chance of surviving.  Next on the schedule, is getting out of the office by 6pm.  If she could actually get Leo pried out of the office.  ~I may have to drag him out by the tie.  I'd like to get him out of that tie anyway.~  After that, on the schedule, is to get out of the grocery store by 7pm.  She has doubts about that happening; Leo would probably take his time selecting the vegetables in the produce section. 

Margaret wondered if they'd have time to swing by Leo's hotel for him to change into casual clothes.  ~He has to get out of that suit sometime, doesn't he; surely he has to 'own' casual clothes. ~

Stepping into Leo's office, she sees him reading over one of the copies of the Crime Bill, for like the tenth time since it was locked.  "Leo, are we done for the night?  Margaret tries to inquire without sounding hopeful or is that, without sounding like it's a hopeless question, as a soft evening light is still coming in through the windows. 

"Done?  Yeah, we're done," Leo answers, not looking up from his desk.  After a pause, he jerks his head up and turns to look at the window behind him.  Not turning back around, to face Margaret, a slight grin appears on his face as he teasingly answers,  "I guess we're not done!"  

Margaret's breathes a sad, quiet sigh, her shoulders just drooping.  She run through her head, what business might have been missed in this busy day?   She asks him the familiar words, "What do you need, Leo" Margaret waits for him to answer and to tell her, what still needs to be taken care of before the day is finally over.  It's supposed to be a day off, after all. 

Leo turning back around to face Margaret, trying not to let her see his smile, he answers, "Vegetables!"

Margaret, breaking into a small smile, remarks, "That's mean of you, Leo! That may cost you big time later.  Next time we work late on a Thursday, I may not record your 'porn' cooking show while you're busy with the President." 

Leo softly growls out, with a dark look on his face, "It's not a 'porn' cooking show, Margaret!  How many times do we have to go over that?" 

"I know," a smile spreading across her face. "You know, I'd not have anything to do with pornographic material, even for your sake.  So you be nicer to me and I'll take into consideration, recording it," she playfully replies back, knowing she just got him, again. 

"I plan on being nicer to you, starting this evening. I 'AM' going to cook you dinner, after all." He's smiling now, he's also taking into consideration, that he gets to enjoy cooking in a kitchen, which he's not been able to do since moving into the hotel.  Plus, he gets to try out Margaret's new knife set. All's right in the world tonight, in his opinion. 

"Shut down the office Margaret, while I go tell the President that we're leaving for the day," he decides to grab the chance to leave the Whitehouse, before anything arises that will demand his attention.  He hurries through the connecting door to the Oval office in search of the President. 

Margaret quickly gathers up the files on Leo's desk, before he comes back in and changes his mind about leaving while it's still daylight. Going through to her office, she places the files in the front section of a file drawer.  She can file them in the morning, while Leo's at senior staff.  She shuts down her computer and places the Bill copies in with the files and locks the cabinet.  Grabbing her coat and purse, she puts her arms in the coat as she returns back to Leo's office.  Retrieving his coat from the coat rack, she has it ready for his return so that they can exit the building, as fast as possible.  

"You ready yet" he eagerly asks, as he hurries back from the Oval office.  He hardly misses a step as he slides on the coat she is holding and scoops his briefcase off of the desk where Margaret had it ready for him.  

~I could remind him that he asked that question once today, but since I wasn't totally dressed at the time I'll pass on letting it slip out,~ Margaret wisely decides to herself.

Margaret following him as close as a shadow, they navigate the outer offices like they're on a mission. They're trying not to be sidetracked by anyone, that might see them leaving before the sun set. They scan their ID's on the way out of the lobby.  Moving swiftly over to Leo's private parking space, to enter the car, like they do this every evening. As they pass through the gates and enter the light Sunday evening traffic they finally relax. They've made their great escape.

When they get out of the immediate capital area, Margaret feels that now's the time to approach the first hurdle with the evening's plans: her plans. 

"Leo, don't you think that you should go by your room and change out of your suit before we go to the grocery store? You'd be more comfortable cooking dinner without your tie getting the way of you slicing vegetables. You'd end up in a short tie!" She tries to put a light tone to the question, she really wants him in some casual off hours clothing. 

"First, I wouldn't end up with a short tie!"  He gives her a quick side-glance, knowing she's trying to persuade him, "I'm very good with slicing and I know the difference between a tie and the vegetables."  Again, he gives her a glance and hopes she's receptive to his upcoming suggestion.  "I wouldn't have to go to my hotel, if I'd use your bathroom to change in.  I have some casual clothes in a satchel, in the trunk.  I keep them there for when I go to Mallory's. I just stay over in her guestroom and go to work the next morning from her place.  That way I have more time to spend with her, instead of traveling back and forth from the hotel, just to change clothes."  He smiles as he tries to watch her process that suggestion; he patiently anticipates her answer, while he keeps an eye on the traffic. 

Margaret's quickly runs several images and facts through her head.  ~WOW, Problem one, Leo'd be changing in my apartment and second, I may be jumping to the far end of the evening, but I don't have a guestroom.  I could be thinking too far ahead to worry about that situation.  Note to self, try not to smile too much right now and be casual, like he was this morning in the bathroom doorway.~  Trying to look and sound casual to Leo, while sounding agreeable, she gives him the answer she hopes he's wanting for.  "Sure, that sounds like a good idea to me Leo.  We can go straight to the grocery store then.  I know you're looking forward to getting to the produce section.  I think vegetables are a high priority right now, in your mind!  Are you sure that's a mentally healthy fixation?  Can you say that about vegetables?  Doesn't sound like a problem, but still doesn't sound right." 

Leo just laughs at Margaret's thought process.  He knows she'll work it out to her satisfaction, sooner or later.  He just doesn't understand how, but he learned years ago not to ponder the process too much. 

Arriving at the grocery Leo questions her, "We really didn't need to shop at a large grocery store, Margaret. We just need some simple vegetables, chicken, rice and broth." 

"Leo, on a Sunday evening the smaller stores are closed already. This is all that's open close to my apartment," she points out.  Then adding "Let just hurry in and get what we need.  It shouldn't take us very long."

Inside, they see a large area to the left that's all produce and Margaret now has doubts as to how long Leo's going to take selecting vegetables. 

"Leo, I can just tell from the look on your face that picking out our vegetables, in this size produce section, is like taking a kid into a toy store," she remarks, knowing he's not listening to her at all.  He's lost in a veritable garden of produce.  Well, this may ruin her nice, neat schedule and she has plans for them later this evening.  Well, at least for her, she's just hoping to talk Leo into staying late this evening.  A girl can only hope!

"All right Margaret, where should we start, with the celery, carrots, or broccoli?  Don't let me forget to get some fresh garlic," Leo starts to recite his list, while he wades into the multicolored displays.

"We don't need much of any one kind Leo. Remember we're not feeding an army, just the two of us!"

"I don't know about you, but I've been eating light today, saving up for our dinner."

"OK, Leo I'll drive the grocery cart and you pick out what you want.  I'll just keep the plastic bags for the vegetables coming at you."

 He selects several different types of garden produce, loving checking each one for damages or blemishes.  He next moves to the mushrooms and onions section, making his selection, after what seems like he's either picked up each package of mushrooms or puzzled over each type of onion. 

"You done with the produce now, I hate to drag you away, but we've other items in the store to pick up yet?"  Margaret impatiently requests at this point.  She continues, "We still need to get the rice, chicken and broth." 

"Do you know which aisle we can get a can of Water chestnuts?  They'd go great with this recipe and they'll stay crunchy after steaming?" Leo decides to include that option from the recipe.

"Yes, Leo, I do know!  Here's the plan," she informs him, in hopes that he'll cooperate with it.

"You have a plan," he teases.

"Of course, I have a plan!  You know, I always have a plan," she reminds him, as if he could have any doubt.

"Good, you keep us on course and before you know it, we'll be dinning in style," he gloats!

"Leo, no one should be this happy over vegetables!  You're getting a little scary here," she teases him back.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly harmless once I get to cooking.  I'll be in my element," he reassures her.

"OK, here's the plan, I'll get you to the rice aisle, then you pick out which one you want to fix tonight and I'll go get the chicken breasts and broth. This'll only work, if you don't leave the rice aisle."  She didn't want to waste a minute of their evening hunting for him all over the store. "I'll be back before you know it. We can grab the chestnuts, on the way to the front of the store, to check out. " 

Leo's contemplating his choice between the long grain and wild rice and brown rice.  Just as he's picking out a box of the long grain and wild rice, Margaret arrives with the items she went after. "Margaret, that pack of chicken has four chicken breasts in it.  I thought you said we're not feeding an army, Remember," he says this with a big smile, knowing she hates having her words used against her.  

"Leo, this 'is' the smallest package of skinless breasts, you can purchase. I can figure out something to do with the other two." Her frugal side reassuring him and she saves face at the same time.

"OK, maybe you can freeze two breasts, for another day?  Hey", Leo remarks, as he remembers more items from the recipe, "Can we pick up a small bottle of olive oil?  I'll also need to know if you have cooking spray?  I saw that you already have spices and soy sauce."

"Yes, I have cooking spray.  A nice canola one, that's low in cholesterol.  Why do you need Olive oil, if you're going to steam the vegetable and chicken," she remembers to question him. 

"It's to brown the onions and mushrooms in first, it just takes a teaspoon. We can get a small bottle," he answers, trying to pacify her and to still get his way with using a little oil. 

"OK, but I prefer regular Olive Oil. The virgin and extra virgin, just taste 'green' to me," she compromises, but limiting his selection.

"Green, Margaret, how does 'green' taste," he really is enjoying teasing her.

"You know what I mean.  Just get the regular," she's trying not to be embarrassed, in the middle of the grocery store.

"OK, but we're going to work on your taste palette," he plans for her, giving the impression that this may be a regular occurrence in their lives. 

"Not tonight, I'm hungry and would like a nice tasting, home cooked dinner," she agrees with warning.

"All right, all right. Regular Olive Oil, it is for tonight," he concedes to her choice.

"Fine, we're just about done, let's grab the chestnuts and you can be quick about which oil we need. The kitchen awaits you and this grocery store's making me really hungry. You better be a good cook," she's trying to get them back on schedule and warning him he better live up to his boasting.  

He just keeps smiling and still boasting replies, "You'll be amazed at all the talents I have."

He heads out, in search of the Olive oil and Margaret's left speechless, she stares at his back as he moves up the aisle.  ~That could be a loaded statement.  Note to self, I want to add that phrase to my memories of tonight.~

Outside her door and looking at all the bags they're carrying into her apartment, Margaret makes the observation, "It still looks like we have enough groceries here to last a week." 

"Well, I'm toting my clothes satchel along with my half of the grocery bags.  Wonder what your neighbors think of me entering your apartment, with groceries and a bag of clothes," he's teasing her again. 

"Leo, thanks for putting that 'worry' in my head.  You're 'so' cheerful tonight," she adds sarcastically. "I don't think you care 'what' my neighbors think or anyone else for that matter, as long as you get to cook."

"You got that right, no one's going to ruin my having a chance to enjoy myself in a kitchen. It's been to long since I've had such a treat," he states.

"Well, let's just get in the door and set the bags in the kitchen long enough for us to change clothes, then the kitchen is all yours," she plans again as she unlocks her door.

"Good, I get the bathroom first," he declares.

"Fine, I'll change in my bedroom," she lets him know that she'll not be waiting outside the bathroom door.

Leo must have broken some kind of record changing, she could hear him already rattling around in the kitchen and humming to himself. 

~Leo humming? Just sounds strange, this gruff Whitehouse, no nonsense, political powerhouse, happy and humming.  The staff and their assistants would be checking to see if he's the real WHCOS or has been replaced by an imposter.  I don't really care what anyone thinks of his changed behavior.  I've seen Leo in just about every human emotion over the years and I much prefer this happy mood. His life has been a hard one and the Whitehouse is no picnic.  He needs to find some small way to regroup away from the Whitehouse and I'm very willing for it to be here with me,~ she ponders; now that she really has Leo in her kitchen. 

"Leo, I'm going to put on some music," she informs him.  It's part of her dreams to have soft music and Leo in her apartment, at the same time.  Plus, Leo better keep his day job, if he couldn't hum any better that he could sing.  From what Mallory remarked at the last Christmas gathering at the Whitehouse, Margaret didn't what to hear him sing.  Going through her collection of cd's, she's at a dilemma.  She doesn't want to put on anything that's blatantly romantic, but still wants a soft comfortable sound.  The other problem is that she really doesn't know what Leo's preference is in music, but could guess that he's not into country.  ~Yes, This will work perfectly!  Kenny's G's 'Breathless' album.  Listening to soft sax and Leo here.  I think I'm dreaming and I do NOT want to wake up, ~ Margaret's thinking in wonder.  Now being realistic, ~Better go check on Leo and see if my kitchen's going to survive. ~

Entering the kitchen, she's amazed that he's managed to cover almost every inch of the counter space with the vegetables.  It looks like he just wants to line them up and admire them, before each has a turn at the chopping board.  Yet, on one small area of counter, is the other ingredients needed for the evening meal.  "Hey Leo, can I help?  I promise I'll not get near your sanctuary of the chopping board, but there must be something I can do? I could probably manage the rice without messing it up.  You'll be right here in the room, to keep an eye on me doing it! " She tries to sound convincing and competent, not wanting him to claim the kitchen as his domain tonight and ban her to the rest of the apartment.  She then notes to herself.  ~I really want to keep an eye on Leo, he's fascinating to watch, this is a whole new side of him, that I've not seen before. I wouldn't want to miss a moment of this evening with Leo. ~

"I think I'd relent and let you fix the rice, but wait a little bit, I don't want the rice to get done, before the stir-fry.  Timing is the key to a great meal.  You might get out a sauce pan to boil it in, I don't know where everything's located yet," he compromised. 

"Leo, by the way you're rattling around in here, I thought you'd already been through every cabinet and drawer.  It 'is' a tiny kitchen. That's why there's not a kitchen table in here. How long could it take to find everything" she's teasing him again. 

"I've been through most of them. I figure that I'd get to the rest of them before the meal preparation is done," was his logical answer.

"By the way Leo, what did you do with the chicken breasts" she questions, looking around on all the counter spaces, "you didn't leave them setting out did you?" 

"I know to keep the chicken breasts cool till we need them in the wok.  In fact, it makes them easier to slice if they're cold.  By doing them last on the cutting board, it'll lessen the change of Salmonella.  I can then sterilize the cutting board afterward.  You do have a chlorine spray cleaner for the kitchen, right?"

"Of course I do, you know how I'm about healthy eating" she reminds him.

"Yes, I found the anti-bacterial hand soap on the sink and I used it before starting with the food," he added as confirmation.  "You might set the dining table, while you're waiting your turn at cooking," he suggests.

"Sure, that shouldn't take me to long, to set it for two." She quickly agrees.  ~Banned already, but I'll make a hasty retreat before he realizes how my remark sounds, about setting the table for two. Sounds nice and cozy to me.  But I don't want him realize how it sounds.  He might change is mind about a repeat of tonight and I could get real used to him cooking dinner here, on a regular basis.  I can only hope that he feels this is a successful evening and he wants to do this often.  I hope, I hope, I hope!~  After she spreads a floral tablecloth on the small, round table.  Which is all she had room for in her small apartment.  She's the only one that uses the table and infrequently at that, most nights she's usually only home long enough to shower and sleep. The small size is plenty for her. Then adding really nice plates, with a small floral design and a gold rim, silverware and heavy crystal water glasses. She's glad that she decided to invest in a small set of good dinnerware. 

Returning to the kitchen she remarks to Leo, "Well that didn't take long.  One good thing about a small apartment, it doesn't take long to do anything in it".

"I don't think of it as a small apartment. I think it's charming and comfortable. I like your selection of music, by the way," Leo comments back to her.

To cover her flush face and not knowing what to say, to his wonderful remark about her home.  ~Another note to self, must remember how he just described my home.  This is better than any dream.~  She decides a quick change of topic is in order, "How'd you like a cold soda?  I've Cola, Lemon-Lime or carbonated flavored water.  Sorry, but they are all diet. You must be working up a real thirst working at that board?  I should at least keep your needs covered, while you prepare dinner." 

"Yah, you're good at keeping my needs covered.  I'd be lost in the office.  I wouldn't want you to stop now, just because it's off-hours.  I'm used to you knowing just what I need, before I even know I need it.  It's a habit of yours that I appreciate, even if I don't tell you very often.  Now, to answer your kind question.  Yes, I'd like something to drink, its going to get warm in here, soon as I finish chopping and heat up the wok."

She's almost giddy at his kind words.  ~Try not to smile to large girl, no sense letting him see how a few words from him and you are just a puddle on the floor.  It'd give him too much satisfaction and he might use that against you at work.  You know how at the Whitehouse, the male senior staff want to believe that they're the power forces and like to get the upper hand.  The women senior assistants can't give them an inch, because once in a while we've had to bring them back down to earth. ~ 

"What's the flavored water" his interest piqued.  He continues to chop up vegetables.

"It's actually almost nothing," she vaguely answers, "it has no sugar, caffeine, food coloring and is low sodium.  It actually still tastes great.  I have the flavors of White Grape, Mixed Berry and Strawberry.  Would you like to try one of those?"

"Sounds too healthy to taste good.  There must be a catch," voicing skepticism in his reply.

"No catch, I like drinking it in the evening.  Some sodas have so much caffeine in them, that I can't go to sleep for hours afterwards."  Deciding to pin him down to a choice, "So live dangerously tonight, which flavor would you like to try."

"I think I'll be cautious and try the White Grape; it can be our imitation wine tonight.  It'll go well with the stir-fry,"  He's teasing again.

"Are you being chicken, I'd have thought a powerful man like yourself, would at least be brave enough to try the Strawberry" she challenges with a smile.

"Touché Margaret, but I'm only powerful when I'm working, other than that time, I'm just a regular person.  I'll only just be adventurous enough to try the Grape."   

"I'd not have real wine in my home anyway, it'd have to be imitation," she dropped in the statement. "Working at the Whitehouse is intoxicating enough for me."  Then thinking, not daring to add out loud,  ~after what I saw alcohol did to him and I lived through it with him, I swore off any alcoholic beverages. Maybe someday I'll tell him that, but not tonight. I don't want anything to spoil tonight.~

Leo's now changing the subject, "I really do love these knives; they're everything I hoped they'd be. They're the right weight, firm blades, nice size handles and they're really holding their edge.  I'd buy my own set if I'd somewhere to use them."

"Well consider my kitchen, your kitchen and help yourself to my kitchen tools anytime," she hopefully offers. 

"Anytime Margaret," he grins at her and wags his eyebrows up and down a couple of times.  "I could get addicted to working in a kitchen again."

"Well that would be a good addiction, so the offer stands.  I could even learn to get used to someone cooking in the middle of the night, long as I get to share in the results.  You already have a door key for emergencies" sounding reassuring, she answers with a smile.  New note to self, ~I could get real 'addicted' to having Leo here, definitely anytime and as often as he wants.  Wonder if there's a Leo-anonymous group.  I may have to start my own group, just for me.  I'm getting hooked really bad.  Remind self to stock more staple foods and seasonings in the pantry for any last minute cooking adventures. ~

"You may not know what you're getting into, by offering me kitchen privileges.  You could end up with my cookbooks in the pantry and my spare clothes in the bathroom closet."  He playfully warns with an evil grin. 

"That's OK with me Leo, I know you need to unwind away from the Whitehouse," trying to sound casual, like it's no big deal.  ~Leo 'Playful', better sit down on a stool quick, I'm going to hit the floor soon.  A playful and teasing Leo's almost more than my system can handle.  Heart fluttering.  Please, Please, Please no heart attack yet.  Is my face red?  I don't want him to see me looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  Just look normal.  Smile.  Breath.~

"Good, maybe we could keep some meats in the freezer, that way we'd save a lot of time and wouldn't have to stop at the store.  I might even get a chance to cook on nights that we work late. We'd both still have to eat and I could unwind.  Unless you think, you'd get tired of tripping over me, after working together all day."  He's thinking out loud and working at the wok. 

"Just to let you know, if I want anytime away from you, I can always do something else in another room," she logically reassures him.

 "OK, I'll remember that.  Better open the broth and get it boiling for the rice.  I've the onions and mushrooms just about brown.  Then, I'll need part of the broth for the rest of the vegetables," he moves on with the cooking.

Getting the broth and moving in close beside Leo, to add it to the saucepan waiting on the stove, she tries not to shake as she pours.  "It says to boil two cups of liquid for the rice, so for the vegetables, here's the other box of broth." 

"Box of Broth, " he questions what she said.

"Yea, a box.  You can get it that way now and then the broth doesn't pick up the tin taste of the can. I think it's a smart idea," she explains.  Quite proud that she too, can find a better product.  After the way he selected the vegetables. 

"Definitely sounds better, you did well, Margaret," he praises her choice.  "I might even let you pick out some of the vegetables next time."  He grins, "then maybe not, I like doing that".

"You're doing wonders there, for my self confidence Leo," she tries to sound like her feelings are hurt. 

He knows she's faking it and he bumps her should and smiles at her, being busy at the wok. "You've no idea how much I'm enjoying myself right now!"

"Me too Leo, me too," she sighs back to him, not looking at him.  Afraid if he looks into her eyes, he'll really see how much. 

"Barring the fact that I'm enjoying myself, we better get this stir-fry wrapped up.  I'm starving here from just smelling these wonderful vegetables in the wok.  Is the rice about done?"  He's now hurrying the meal along. 

"Two more minutes then I can dish it out, is her quick reply. You can't hurry rice, Leo" she admonishes him.  He just keeps switching gears here.

The food is finally done, before Leo starves.  Margaret gets the two plates from the table and it's quickly served up.  They both walk their plates and drinks to the small table in the dining area.  Both of them moving smoothly in this teamwork process, looking like they are dancing, a well remembered, set of steps.  Like they do this all the time.  Must be all the years of working together, in just the small space of an office. 

"Oh Leo, this is so good and fresh cooked is really the best!" she praises his cooking, as she savors the first bite.

"It did turn out well and this bubbling white grape water is just the right touch," he's reminding her that she helped with the dinner, in her own way. "This is a nice table you set, even makes this simple dinner special," he continues to praises her.  

"So Margaret, what do you do most evenings?". "I just usually read reports and watch the news myself?" He nods his head to the side in a small quick jerk, as he's trying to start some conversation over dinner and wanting to learn a little more about the private side of Margaret. 

"You mean when I get home on the same day, as when I left home in the morning," she challenges back to him.  ~Now how much info does he want.  I'll just give him a brief outline.~  After a brief pause she continues.  "On early nights, I either stop and pick up something to fix for dinner, like we did tonight, or maybe just pick up a salad at the deli.  On the late nights, I usually have gabbed something in the Whitehouse mess for dinner.  Then I just rummage around in the kitchen and munch on something quick.  I usually just try to get as much sleep as possible.  Most of the staff's the same way, I guess. 

"That's it, you just eat and sleep," he sounds skeptical, looking at her face to see if she's serious.

"Well, on really long all nighters, when I get home, I'm lucky to make it to the bed. I just nap and return to work"

"You must do something else," he asks a little taken aback.

"Leo, I go when you go," she reminds him.  We both need this time to unwind.  I really am enjoying this, as much as you." reassuring him.

"There must be something you do to unwind?  You sound as bad as I am in the hotel. You've a whole apartment of stuff here to entertain you".  He surmises as he looks around.

~I guess he really does want to know more details of my life.  OK, I'll go for it!  Hope neither one of us get embarrassed.~  Well, Yes, I do have things I do to relax.  When I'm in early enough, I like to have a long soak in the tub with scented bubbles and candles burning on the sink counter.  I like soothing music on the stereo.  Afterward I try to catch an old movie on TV or just play a favorite movie from my collection.  I may even work on a small cross-stitch project while the movie is on.  Makes nice Christmas gifts.  I'm not very good a just sitting still.   Saying this in almost one long sentence, then switching to the conversation back to him.  So, you must do something else besides read reports?  How about weekends?  What do you do then, besides watching your precious recorded cooking show?  See I didn't call it porn," she teased him.

"Well, I must confess he adds with a smile, I do like to go on the Internet and look for recipes. There are like, thousands of recipes on there, at hundreds of sites.  Like you, I also have a hidden hobby; it is Family Genealogy.  I can keep track of it on the computer and search for info on the web.  Rootsweb.com is the best place to research.  Then he asks her, to change the subject off himself.  Bye the way, isn't Cross-Stitch hard to do?  One of my sisters does it and the other sister says, there's no way she could keep it straight.  All that counting lines, small charts and different colors.  She showed me a chart once and I could not tell which way was up."  He looks at her with a blank look.  She gives him a tiny smile of understanding.  He then smiles a the next thought, "Of course I do work my New York Times, cross-word puzzle every morning, that's relaxing to me, except when 'they" get the answers wrong." 

Smiling at his reminder of his ongoing battle with the makers of cross word puzzles, she tries to explain her hobby. "Cross-Stitch is just a matter of organizing where you're at and where you're going. It's very systematical," she explains.

"Sounds like what you've been doing all these years for me, so it must come second nature to you," he makes it sound logical.

Leo, I have a question and I hope I ask this right, so bare with me on this.  You like doing family research and I thought you weren't interested in anything to do with your Father, so I don't understand your interest in Genealogy.  It just puzzles me.  Tilting her head to the side and wondering if he'll explain. 

It's one of the things that I've done to help me understand my alcoholism.  I've found that going beyond the faults of my father, searching out my ancestors and relatives, I've found a whole network of researchers that are looking for the same types of clues that I am.  Some even in my own lines, when I get far enough back that is.  It lets me know that I come from a variety of different people, some bad, but mostly good and some really interesting.  It helps me to feel better about myself, so it's my personal therapy.  

"Well I'm glad that your are rebuilding you own self worth, I know you are a 'good man', I've told you that often enough and I'm thrilled your research helps you achieve that. 

"Yep, Sometimes you tell that to me very loudly, especially on a bad day, when you think I'm beating myself up.  It helps me, even if I growl at you for doing it."  Leo's now changing the topic again.  "Well if we're done eating here, what did you plan to do after we load the dishwasher.  I probably should head back to the hotel, but it seems early in the evening due to the time change."

"Well it's 8:30 but is does still seem like 7:30.  I planned that if I was home in time this evening, I wanted at 9PM, to catch a John Wayne movie on the TV.  I've always been a sucker for John Wayne.  He's my childhood hero," she reveals another part of her evening plans. 

"I liked John Wayne movies as a child, but after Nam, I really can't get into any of his wars ones.  I really liked PT109 back then, since it was about President Kennedy's time in the service.  What one's on tonight," he asked sounding interested. 

~Someone is smiling on me tonight,~ with a big smile, she informs Leo of her good fortune.  The movie is 'Hatari', the one about him catching big game animals in Africa.  I just love Red Buttons in it as Patches.  It's actually a very funny movie.  I like his movies where they added humor, at the most unexpected times.  Like the funny parts in McClintock and even the Quite Man has some.  They made him seem like a real person you'd know everyday." 

"Do you think we'd get the kitchen cleaned up, in time to catch the beginning, that's if you don't mind me inviting myself, to watch with you," he hints at an invite.

"I'm agreeable, under a few conditions," she wants to sound like she's ready to negotiate. She folds her arms in front of her.

Grinning and game, Leo take up the challenge in her statement, "OK, what are your terms or is that conditions." He has his hands on his hips.

'I like to watch old movies with hot chocolate and maybe later microwave popcorn" she give as a condition. 

"Any other conditions I need to be aware of," he knows by that look on her face, she has something else to add and is not telling him.  He leans closer to her, from his waist. 

"Well, I do love to watch them in dim lighting, like in the theater," She adds looking at the floor.

"And what else," he knows she's not done listing conditions, so he just grins and waits her out for the next one.

"Well, one last one," she pauses, not knowing how he's going to take this one, "OK, I just say it, I like to get comfortable in my soft pajamas."  She tries not to look embarrassed, as she looks him in the eye and not looking away.  

"I can agree with those conditions.  I don't mind you getting back into your pajamas; they were nice looking this morning."  He grins big at her. "I have a condition of my own.  Since the movie will last two hours, I want to get comfortable as well.  I could change out of these blue jeans and put on a pair of sweatpants.  I have some sweats in my clothes satchel." Rocking on his heels, and he has his hands shoved into his front jeans pockets, looking innocent.

~Margaret's heart almost stops at the thought of Leo in sweatpants and looking right at home watching a movie with her.~  She accepts his terms and answers him with, "Deal, lets get the kitchen clean quick and change.  Bye the way Leo, I hope you make a mean mug of hot chocolate.'

"Well, I'll see what magic I can do, with what you have in the kitchen, during a commercial," Leo's boasting again. 

They carry everything back into the kitchen.  Leo, I'll get some containers to put the leftovers in, if you clean the Wok.  It needs to be hand washed because the dishwasher's to harsh for it, it'll make the wok loose its seasoning.  I can load the few other items in the Dishwasher while you do that. 

"Don't put in the glasses, I want to take mine into the living room with us," cautions Leo.

Standing beside him at the dishwasher, Margaret looks out the window and comments, "Leo, it just got dark out and it is 8:30."

"Margaret, it got dark about half an hour ago at 8pm.  It just seems like 7:30 to us, with the new Daylight Savings Time.  Here, this is clean now."  He hands her the wok. "I'll wipe the counters and stove real quick."  When he is done, he looks at her filling some plastic containers. "Are you done with the leftovers," he's now the one prodding them along.

"Yeah, I'm done, I'll just go to my room to change.  Meet you in the living room." she answers as she heads toward her room at the back of the apartment. 

"Yeah, I'm finished also, I'll go change now too."  He lets her know, as he goes to the bathroom in search of his clothes satchel.

Margaret's standing in her room, looking at the closed door and is lost in thought, ~Right girl, now's not the time for me to chicken out, I'll just get changed into my pajamas.  He saw them on me this morning.  He even commented that he likes them; I think they just became my favorite pair.  Now for my big dilemma, bra or no bra.  It's my apartment, so I choose no bra.  He'd probably think I was being shy; if he ever found out I was wearing a bra with pajamas.  Then I d' just die of embarrassment.  I'd not be wearing one if I were home alone. ~  After logically coming to that decision, she quickly changes, as she hears Leo coming out of the bathroom.  That is one benefit of a small apartment, she can keep track of where Leo is.  Before going to the living room, Margaret stops in the Bathroom long enough to run a brush through her hair and a quick brush to her teeth. 

Entering the Living room she notices Leo viewing her music collection.  That's not all she's noticing, as his back is to her.  ~Leo obviously does not believe in baggy sweatpants, as his fit him wonderfully.  Those navy blue sweats really show off his nice small hips and they must be covering some nicely developed legs.  Must be the bike riding he used to do, before the president wreck his bike.  His suit sure hide his assets well and I'm not about to share this info, with the other girls at work.~  Picking up the remote to the stereo she clicks off the music, letting Leo know she's there.  "It's about time for the movie.  I'll scan for the channel."  She mentions trying to cover any uneasiness she might be feeling, Leo's comfortable as if he does this all the time.  ~If anyone from work drops in now, I 'will' just die. They'll never believe that we don't do this all the time. ~ 

"I took the liberty to refill our glasses and brought them in to the coffee table," he easily remarks as he get settled on the couch, using one of the large throw pillows to fit in the corner. 

Margaret takes a seat in the other corner of the couch using her throw pillow to get comfortable also.  Tucking her feet up beside her on the couch, making sure to keep to her side of the couch.  Leo smiles and does the same with his feet.  Margaret is keenly aware of their white socks, side by side, in the middle of the couch.  Leo reaches up over his head to the lamp switch and asks, "You ready for me to turn the light off, so we're alone in the dark," he has a wide grin on his face as he turns the switch.  He just loves, trying to make her blush.

At the 9:30 commercial break, instead of Leo scanning the channels for news, he amazes Margaret and announces he is ready to make that mean mug of hot chocolate now.   He's in the kitchen rattling around in the frig.  ~Does he ever search for anything quietly?  It must be a guy thing.  I could get used to that.~  Margaret tells herself, while she listens to him muttering in the frig.

"Margaret you're in trouble, you're holding out on me," Leo accuses her! 

Margaret eyes get wide as she looks toward the kitchen.  ~That could be a loaded sentence.~  "What did I do or not do, now?  She tries to figure out what she could've held out on him.  He enters back into the Living room with an unreadable look on his face. 

"Look what I found in the frig."  He holds out a bottle to her, like he's challenging her to deny it.

"That's my Hershey's syrup Leo!  She sounds relieved and a bit peeved at him for making her worry. "I use it on ice cream," she defends her chocolate. "Leo, don't mess with a woman and her chocolate."

"Yeah, OK, Ok," he has that teasing sound in his voice, with both hands in the air at shoulder level, like he doesn't want her to attack.  Looking at the bottle in his hand, "it'll make wonderful hot chocolate, after I add a few secret ingredients," he claims with at grin, as he turns, to make his get away.  

"Promises, Promises Leo," she raises her voice, so he can hear her, as he's already back in the kitchen.  

"You want the popcorn now," he asks as he remembers her condition?

"Not for me, I'm still stuffed from dinner. I can have popcorn anytime, but go ahead and make it, if you want some." she lets him off the hook.

"I'll pass also.  I'm not used to eating this well.  I get tired of the mess food or the restaurant at the hotel." he agrees with her.

As they settle back in, with their mugs of hot chocolate, they get back into the movie, laughing at the antics of Patches and his crazy rocket scheme.  Soon the warmth of the chocolate and the long day, start to creep up on Margaret.  She starts to sink deeper into the couch.  Leo notices her eyes blinking and asks with concern, "Margaret you're falling asleep.  Do you want me to go now?"

No, it is just the warmth of the chocolate.  I still want to see the end of the movie.  Please stay and watch the end.  It's only a little after 10pm.  This Daylight Savings Time is going to be rough on me for a few days.  Seems like 11 not 9 to my body.  We could catch the News after the movie," she suggests.  ~My evenings plan has been perfect; I don't want Leo to leave now and cut it short.~  These thoughts are just the trick to get her back awake.

"OK, Margaret, I'll stay, since you asked so nice.  It's so comfortable and relaxing here.  Thanks for this quite retreat.  I didn't realize how much I needed it, wanting her approval, he points out.  This evening, did you notice, that I didn't once read a report or surf the channels for news.  So yes, I'm in withdrawal and would like to catch the news at 11pm.  Now, I have a condition.  He waits for her to look at him, hoping she agrees.  I think we'd be more comfortable if we both stretch out on the couch, for the remainder of the movie.  My legs are getting tired of being cramped to one end of the couch, yours must be also and it's a nice wide couch." 

Well, since you don't think that it'll be crowded.  As long as you do not start on me, about being frivolous with money, on such a large couch in my small apartment.  I like to live on my couch," she defends her purchase. 

"Margaret," he laughs and grabs her hand, pulling her to his end of the couch.  "I don't think that the Penny Pinchers Society will ask for your membership card back," he couldn't resist teasing her anyway. He loved that indignant look on her face, as he was saying it. 

She lies beside him trying not to lean back too much on him. Adjusting her throw pillow, she settles against Leo.  She's very aware of where their bodies touch.  Just running her mind down the length of them, causes her face to get warm.   ~I never hoped for this in my plans. I can die happy now. Lying with Leo is better than any dream.~  She can feel his chest expand against her back as he breathes, how her hips cup into his and their feet are even spooned together.  Leo has placed his had at the dip in the side of her waist, it fit so nicely.  He then barely moves his fingers in small circles, just as if he's enjoying the feel of her soft pajama material.  Her mind is whirling, ~I can't stay leaning against him much longer, my insides are quivering at what he's doing, he's going to know my heart is pounding.  I'll just roll a little on to my stomach, as if I'm getting more comfortable.  There's enough room.  I'm sooo glad I got a wide couch.  OH, My...~  Leo's now gently rubbing up and down on her back, while he watches the movie.  ~What movie?  Are we still watching a movie?  What do I care.~  Confessing to him, with her face still toward the TV she sighs, "Leo you just found my greatest weakness, I love to have my back rubbed."

He just softly chuckles and whispers back in her ear, "I'll keep that in mind, next time you get mad at me in the office.  Although, I think we might get some strange stares from the staff, when I start rubbing your back."

"You wouldn't dare," she almost challenges. 

He just chuckles to himself again says, " You never know Margaret" 

Still rubbing, a couple of minutes later he makes some small talk, "Margaret, I really like you in this color of sky blue, but then, I like you just as well in forest green."  He rubs some more then adds, "Relax, I don't bite either."  He states in a low gravely voice, very near her ear and she can feel his breath.  His voice has her just melting into bliss. 

Trying to focus of the last half of the movie, they both relax and snuggle into the couch.  

Margaret slowly wakes to an infomercial on the TV, the sound has been turned down, but she can still hear it.  The clock on the VCR reads 2am and she knows she changed it ahead, to the correct time, when she put the music on before dinner.  Leo's asleep behind her, with his arm around her waist and they are lying spooned together again.  Knowing she has to wake and tell him what time it is and yet she hesitates because it's so comfortable with him sleeping behind her.  Sitting up on the edge of the couch, she wakes him by saying, "Leo, Leo it's 2am, the movie has been over for hours and we fell asleep," she informs him, still mostly asleep herself. 

He rubs his face and half sitting up, propped on one arm, he looks at her, "Sorry, I changed the channel to the news at 11pm. I planned to wake you afterwards and then leave to go back to the hotel, but I must've fallen asleep during the sports report.  I'll just go now." His face is just inches from hers and she notices the stubbles of his beard.

"No, we only have a few more hours to sleep, before we have to get up for work.  Just sleep on the couch and I'll go to bed.  I've the alarm set, so I'll wake you when it goes off."  She grabs the throw off the back of the couch and covers Leo up as he lies back down in agreement. 

When the alarm go off three hours later, she stumbles from the bed remembering she has to wake Leo.  Sitting on the coffee table she has a new dilemma of how or more to the point where to touch him to wake him.  He's lying on his side, in her half asleep state, she goes for the safe route and gently shakes his shoulder saying in the middle of a yawn, "Leo it is 5am and we need to be at the office early this morning."

"Margaret I'm awake already, he answers in a normal voice, I'm not used to more that 6 hours of sleep at the most. I was just lying here quietly, listening to the birds wake up. I don't hear that at the hotel." 

She looks at him with one eye open, like he's crazy to be awake.  With both eyes half open she orders, "Good, You can have the first shower."  She gets up and heads back to her room.

Later, Leo emerges from the bathroom, looking dapper and wide-awake, ready for the day.  The only hints that he's just finished showering and shaving is his damp hair and the wonderful sent of fresh cologne.  Leo, not hearing Margaret moving around in the apartment, looks at her closed bedroom door and decides to taps on it, to tell her the bathroom is free.  "Margaret, it's your turn to shower," hearing no answer from the other side of the door, he tries again, "Margaret are you awake still?"  Not getting an answer, he decides he better check on her.  Opening the door a crack he sees her stretched, face down, sideways across the middle of the bed.  Sound asleep again.  He moves to the bed, sitting on the end and starts to rub her back. "Margaret you have to wake up, the shower's yours now," he prompts her. 

Rolling over to her back she opens her eyes, "OK Leo, I'm getting up now!"  Looking sideways at him. "I've a question.  What are you doing in my bedroom?" she asks, wiping the hair from her face, as she gets more fully awake.  Sitting up, looking at him she waits for his answer. 

"I'm just completing my tour of the apartment."  He grins.  "I like the floral décor of your bedroom, but I probably need to see it in the daylight, to get the full effect of your interior design skills." he answers with the same teasing sound to his voice that he had last night. 

"Leo, that statement might not sound quite right, if you repeat it at work, so I think we should leave your opinion here, right?"  She teases right back and gets up off the bed.  Looking at Leo, still sitting on her bed she daydreams again, ~Seeing Leo sitting on my bed is going to fuel my dreams for a long time. ~  "Leo, just like yesterday morning, this is the point where you go make the coffee." 

 Leo gets up with a smile on his face and he casually starts for the bedroom door.  "Throwing me out of your Bedroom. Maybe I shouldn't mention that at work either," is his parting remark. 

~If you only knew Leo, I'd never willingly throw you out of any part of my life, or I'd have done it years ago.  Wonder what he'll cook next week?~

The end 

p.s. till  next Sunday or maybe Saturday

Betty Lou Riley

6th April 2003

Recipe found at 


	3. Leo Cooking and Easter Eggs

**Title**: Leo Cooking and Easter Eggs   Daylight series 3/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None 

**Beta By**: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind that, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo shows up to cook on a Saturday night and finds Margaret boiling lots of eggs.

**Note**: This short fic is third in the Daylight series. Hope you enjoy! 
    
    *********************************************    

It's 7pm, Saturday evening and Margaret's busy in the kitchen.  It's a little warm and humid in there right now.  She hears the doorbell sound and she intentionally ignores it.  ~I'm not going to answering the door, I know that no one said they are coming over and I certainly don't have the time to sit and be chatty with company.  I have to get this done.~  After a couple of minutes, she hears her named being called from inside the apartment and a smile spreads across her face.  Soon, out of the corner of her eye she sees Leo standing in the kitchen doorway, with a bag of groceries and his clothes satchel.  It's been two weeks since his last cooking adventure.  The problem is, she's currently using most the kitchen and too involved with the stove, to really look at him now.

Sitting his grocery sack in an open area on the counter, he grins and to make her jump, since she's watching what she's boiling on the stove, he inquires loudly,  "Margaret, 'what' are you doing in 'my' kitchen?"  He leans over to peer into the steam rising from a large pan. 

"Well, Leo, to begin with, it's 'my' kitchen, my name 'is' on the mailbox," she gives him a 'quick come back' remark, to stall from answering his question. 

Giving no comment about what he found in the boiling pan, he hurries to the bathroom, taking his clothes satchel with him, to get changed. 

~Now, I'm going to catch it.  Maybe he won't make fun of my situation, if I can just convince him to help and this might work out to be an easier project than I thought.  It might even be fun, if he's game to help!~  

Leo returns to the kitchen and she scans his casual attire, from top to bottom.  ~Boy, oh boy, he makes a good 'James Dean' impression tonight.  Form fitting white t-shirt, faded jeans, no belt and his thick white socks. ~  "Never takes you long to change, Leo.  Did you have to practice that talent?" She teases, afraid he'll notice that she's looking at him a little too long. 

"Picked it up in the military.  Now, I'm glad I forgot to pack a casual shirt.  You really have it warm here in the kitchen," pulling a few times at the neck of his t-shirt, letting her know that he's aware of her inspection.  He then changes gears and folding his arms across his chest, he tilts he head to the side and looks at her with narrowed eyes. "Margaret, should I even ask, why you're boiling enough eggs to feed an army," he knows this is going to be an interesting answer.  He loves to be sarcastic with her; he knows that 'his' Margaret tends to blush when she gets flustered. 

"To begin with, they're not to eat.  They're for hiding," she simply explains.

He leans toward her and asks in a stage whisper, "hiding?  Here?  Are you 'into' hiding eggs around the apartment?"    He knows she's about to bust, from either the fact that he's acting dense or that he's teasing her. 

She rolls her eyes and then pins a narrowed glare at him, "Well, since it's not obvious to you, this is Easter weekend and they're for an Easter egg hunt tomorrow afternoon, for the neighborhood community center." 

He remarks back to her, like he's not a total idiot, "I know it's Easter Weekend, Margaret.  Remember the President threw the staff out of the White House till Monday."  He places his hands at his hips.  "How else would we be standing here, at this time of the evening?  How many eggs are you boiling," he decides to pin her down to a number, looking at her with one eye, since he may not really want to know the answer.

"I'm doing half of them and Kathy's family downstairs, is doing the other half," she tries to lessen the sound of the amount, by informing him that she's not doing all of the eggs. 

"Then, how many is half," he's still going for a number, getting a little worried at this point.

"Twenty dozen is all," like she does this all the time. 

"You're going to boil and color 240 eggs this evening," he points out in amazement.  "I do assume you're going to color them and my next question is more to the point.  You 'have' got a plan as to how you're going to color this many eggs," he questions, as he knows she usually has a plan.

While watching that the pan doesn't boil over, she proceeds to tell him,"Well, first, I'm just getting them boiled.  Then while they cooled, I'll work out the details on a system for coloring them.  I'm hoping I could do large batches of different colors. Maybe use the large mixing bowl, the tossed salad bowl and a few casserole bowls.  You can't use metal bowls or utensils, because you'll get funny results with the vinegar.  I picked up the liquid food coloring, at the same time as I purchased the eggs.  I could spread out newspapers on the table, to let them dry on the newspaper," she was rattling off the details. 

"Whoa, Margaret, you lost me in there somewhere.  What's with the vinegar?  You aren't making a salad out of the eggs," he run the palm of his hand down the back of his hair, as he tries to figure out what she just said.

She looks at him, to let him know she expects an answer to her next question, "just when 'was' the last time you colored Easter eggs, Leo?  Mallory must have wanted to color eggs as a child," she thought that she was stating the obvious.

"For your information, I haven't colored Easter eggs, since I was a child and we just dropped some tablets in a coffee cup of water.  Jenny colored eggs with Mallory, while I was at work." he tried to bite off the last sentence; he didn't feel he should have brought up Jenny's name. 

Margaret could tell he wanted to take back mentioning Jenny's name; he was looking everywhere but at her.  To make him more as ease and clear up this dilemma, she comments back to him. "Leo, just to get this clear.  Don't you ever worry, about bringing up Jenny or Mallory around me.  I've liked Jenny for years.  We had an unspoken partnership in taking care of you.  When Mallory was little and before I worked for you, I'm sure you must have worked a lot of hours, to get where you are today.  There's no fault in providing for your family.  Jenny was at home, so naturally she helped Mallory with holiday events.  You and Jenny have a history together and raised a daughter together.  A divorce doesn't erase that.  I just wanted to let you know it's OK to talk about them.  I understand." She said it all in a rush, so he wouldn't stop her from saying it.  A short inhale of air and she changes the topic, "Now back to the eggs.  I'm so glad you showed up.  I'm beginning to think I need you to carry the boiling pot.  It's really heavy and my arms are tired from all the batches I got done before you came here.  I need it in the sink, so I can run some cold water in it.  It helps to cool down the eggs.  Thanks Goodness, I have only one more large batch to boil, after this one."

Leo's smiling now, "So, now all I'm good for in the kitchen is a strong pair of arms?"  Leo was back in his good mood.  The one he had the last time he fixed dinner. "Where did you get this huge pot anyway? Did you steal it from the Whitehouse kitchen," He's teasing her again.

"Leo, They were kind enough to let me borrow it for the weekend, since it's for a community project.  Like I'd sneak it out of the Whitehouse," she's looking at him, 'like are you nuts'? Then breaking into a grin, "That would really set off the metal detectors," she's joining in on his teasing.

 ~ I'm sure amazed at his Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde personalities, that he has between here and work.  I definitely like the one he has here at the apartment better.~ 

He has one hand in his front jeans pocket and the right hand, flat on his abdomen, "Margaret how's this for a plan?  While these eggs are cooling, I'll fix us a quick dinner."  He then gestures toward the stove.  "You can put on the last batch to boil while we eat."  He now shoves his free hand into his other pocket.  He rocks back and forth in his sock feet as he continues his plan. "After we're done eating the last batch of eggs should be ready to cool.  You can then get the items that we'll need to color the eggs ready, while I clean up the kitchen from my cooking dinner.  We'll set up a system of coloring the eggs and spreading them out to dry." He stands still a moment and looks at her face, for her opinion of his plan.

"Ok, Leo, that will work great for me," she agrees.

Once he deposits the pan in the sink, he starts unpacking the vegetables he brought, while Margaret takes care of the done eggs and prepares to boil the last batch.  They both work in happy silence, each content to be sharing this time together away from work. 

******

After dinner Margaret has one of the counters filled with large bowls and the items needed to add the color. "Leo, could you look in the utensil drawer and get all the large plastic spoons out?  We'll need them to scoop out the eggs after they are colored." 

"Margaret, I think it would be a good idea if I cover the floor with newspapers, because I know we're going to drip on the floor."  ~I just know this is going to take awhile and accidents do happen.  This 'is' a small kitchen, ~ he logically anticipates.

While they're dipping eggs into the bowls and scooping out the ones that are dark enough, Leo continues thinking, ~I know just what to say to make her blush.~  "Margaret," a slight pause so she'll look at him, "you would make a nice bunny." He grins real big at her and wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively. 

She was blushing, just like he knew she would.  Sounding indignant, she shakes a spoon at him, "Leo, that better be an 'Easter' bunny and not the one I think you're suggesting."  Leo's continues grinning and he then shrugs his shoulders, acting innocent.

She's looking at the eggs and not at Leo, "No one at work better ask us what we did for entertainment tonight, they'd be rolling on the floor laughing," she states to Leo.  

Leo, is trying to sound like he's agreeing, "Or they'll be looking at us like we're crazy," he states, then he really grins big and adds, "especially when they hear you're hiding eggs and I'm looking for a bunny."  He starts laughing and Margaret can't resist joining him in the enjoyment.

*********

Finally, they have the last egg placed on the table to dry and they both are 'so' glad the job is done.  "I feel like I wrestled the Easter Bunny, instead of helping him," Leo tries to sound grouchy, but can't pull it off, since he has a tired, but satisfied grin on his face.  He clasps his hands together and stretches his arms over his head. 

"I know what you mean, Leo, but it'll be all worth it tomorrow. To see and hear the little kids laughing and squealing with delight, as they discover them hidden in the park," she adds with the same look on her face.  "Thanks, Leo, for helping me, I'd have been half the night getting this done, if you hadn't shown up and rescued me."

"I'll keep that in mind, I might think of something you can do to reward me, for being the knight in shining armor," he has a hopeful look and smile on his face. 

Her mind is whirling, so many ideas pop into her head; most of them would probably shock Leo.  ~Then maybe not, but I'm not going to try and fulfill all my daydreams of Leo, just yet.  I don't want to scare him off, just as he's learning to make himself at home here!~

"Someone 'is' going to help you to delivery all these eggs in the morning," he asks, he can't see her doing it all by herself?  ~I hope more than one other person, or she's going to be making several trips up and down the outside stairs, to her car.~

"Yes, they're sending over some teenagers, really early to pick up the eggs, so they can hide them for the little kids," she reassures him. 

"So, what else did you plan on doing this evening," he casually asks, as he strolls into the living room and helps himself to the jellybeans, from the dish that he finds on the coffee table.  He notices that she has foil covered chocolate eggs, in a dish on her side of the couch.  ~I like the idea of my side and her side of the couch concept,~  he thinks to himself, with a grin.

She's trying to sound casual also, but is still anxious, "I was going to listen to 'Jesus of Nazareth' movie on TV, while I worked on the eggs, but now I can sit and watch it.  I don't think we missed too much of it," she hints, since she wants him to stay and watch with her.  

Leo, quickly agrees, "Sounds good to me. I'll go get us something out of the frig to drink, if you'll go ahead and find the channel."  He then warns her, "Leave the jelly beans alone, I'm claiming them for the movie"

"Fine with me, Leo, just don't touch my chocolate eggs.  They're a tradition with me," she said, staking her claim to the chocolate.  She hears him rattling in the frig, as usual.  "I'll take some of my strawberry flavored water to drink.  I don't want too much caffeine, this late in the evening.  The chocolate candy eggs, will have enough caffeine in them and I plan on sleeping well tonight." 

"No problem, I prefer dark chocolate when I can get it, the milk chocolate is for sissies," he knows that'll get a rise out of her. "Mallory likes to buy me the bag of Dove dark chocolate in small squares.  I keep them in a bowl in my hotel room."

"I'm no sissy, but dark chocolate isn't sweet enough for me," she defends her choice in chocolate.

"You're already sweet enough for me, Margaret," he adds as he returns from the kitchen with the drinks. 

She tries hard to still look him in the eye, as he hands her a glass, but she can't think of a snappy reply to what he said,  ~ Oh, wow!  Did he just say, what I think he said?~  She opts for a simple answer. "Thank you, Leo," she tries to keep the blushing to a minimum.  ~What 'am' I supposed to reply when he says something like that; he just likes to make be blush.  If he keeps this up all evening, I'm not going to need to wear blush to church in the morning.  But it sure helps my ego.~

They both get comfortable on the couch, tucking their feet up and a fluffy throw pillow into each corner. 

After the movie, they are both content from watching a good movie, which reminds them of the blessings, of the Easter season. 

Needless to say, Leo grabs the remote and changes to a news program, since it is 11 pm and he hasn't heard any news all evening. 

The first thing on the news is a problem going on in the Middle East and Leo feels that he better check in with the President.  Getting up to grab his cell phone out of his suit coat, that's hanging over the desk chair.  He quickly pushes the speed button that connects him to the White House.  After a short conversation, he returns to the couch, to inform Margaret of the results of his call. "Well, the President apologized to me.  Since he had banned everyone from the Whitehouse for the rest of the weekend, but he needs me to come in long enough for him to make a call.  He wants to try to calm some hotheads, in the Middle East, who are using the Easter holiday to their advantage."  

"Leo, I can get changed and go in with you.  You might need me for something," she's already swinging her feet to the floor. 

He holds his hand up, palm out, to stop her from rising, "No, the President feels bad enough asking me to come in, even for a short while.  He'd really feel bad if you went to the office with me."  He then quickly adds, " Not that he'd have a problem with us spending the evening together, in fact he'd be overjoyed that we're having some 'down time' together."  Putting a hand on his chest, "Then, he'd feel just terrible for calling me away.  So you just relax, maybe get some of that sleep you planned on."  He hesitates, then reluctantly continues, "So, I better change back into some work clothes now and get over there." 

She looks hard at him, to see if he's just acting like he doesn't need her in the office, to give her the night at home.  He seems sincere.  She then mentions to him, "Leo, you'd better leave your t-shirt here, for me to bleach.  It has tiny spots of food color on it," she points out to him, trying to be helpful.

"Ok, sure," he agrees.  He then proceeds to pull the bottom of the t-shirt out of his jeans and peel it off over his head.  Her eyes are glued on him, as he reveals to her, a nice chest that is finely coated with sandy gray hair and then he hands his t-shirt to her.  ~I didn't know that you get gifts at Easter, but I now may have to remember, how to breathe again.  What he keeps hidden under that suit of his, is probably the best-kept secret at the White House and I'm not telling anyone.~ 

 He heads back toward the bathroom where his work clothes are and Margaret watches his retreating bare back.  She sighs softly and grins.  ~I told him to make himself at home, in my apartment and I'm so glad he took me at my word.~  He returns shortly in his suit pants and dress shirt, but he's not wearing his tie or the suit coat.  ~Must be because it's late at night.  The open neck button reveals, just a glimpse of his bare chest.  I plan on nice dreams tonight. ~

She's sitting on the couch, trying to think of anything he needs to know from his schedule, since he's leaving. "Remember you have Mass in the morning with the First Family," she reminds him and then adding, "you're to pick up Mallory at the Airport at 4pm and you really should spend some time with her tomorrow evening, it's the last day of her Easter break.'  She then additionally suggests, "you two could get dinner somewhere, on the way to her house and catch up on each other's lives," she suggests.

"I may just do that."  He looks at her with a small smile.  "Thank you, Margaret, it's been a memorable evening and if I don't see you tomorrow, Happy Easter," he says softly as he kisses her on the forehead. 

~Well that makes my Easter complete,~  she smiles and snuggles down into the couch; with his t-shirt tucked to her chest and it smells like his wonderful cologne.  She stretches her legs out and touches the throw pillow, which Leo left in his corner of the couch. 

The end 

p.s. till  next Sunday or maybe Saturday

blessings 

chipmunk

Betty Lou Riley

20th April 2003

Happy Easter


	4. Leo Cooking and a Bubble Bath

**Title**: Leo Cooking –Margaret and the Bubble Bath   Daylight series 4/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None 

**Beta By**: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind that, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo shows up to cook on a Saturday night and Margaret is having a 'beauty' night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is a Saturday night and Margaret is home at the decent hour of 8pm.  This is the first time in a month she has had the opportunity to indulge herself.  She's planning on spending the whole evening on pampering herself.  At the moment, she has just stepped into a warm tub of wonderful bubbles.  She sinks down into the heady sent of raspberry and dreamily closes her eyes, ready to enjoy a long soak.  Just then when she thinks nothing is wrong in the world.  Her front door slams closed.  She listens wide-eyed till She hears Leo calling for her, as he advances into the Living room, of her apartment.  Her eyes check the half open bathroom door with a worried glance and answers to Leo.  "I'm in the Bathroom, but I'm not decent," with a voice that gets softer as she says it.  She slides lower into the bubbles as she hears him approach.  

Leo stops at the door and can just see her head, over the bubbles, in the mirrors reflection. "Hi, Margaret, I see you are enjoying yourself right now," he comments with a big smile on his face.  Loving the deep blush on her face, he adds, "It really smells nice in here with all the candles around the bathroom and whatever scent your using for your bubbles." 

"It's raspberry, Leo, and take that 'huge' smile off your face.  This is my night, for me."  He just laughs at her, he knows she's trying to sound pissed, when she's really so embarrassed.  Because he 'is' laughing, she adds as an after thought, "I just might have to confiscate back my spare key." 

He's still grinning as he holds up a grocery sack in one hand and his clothes satchel in the other.  If I can stay, I'll go fix us some dinner.  I brought fresh vegetables."

She pauses to give the impression that she's considering his offer.  "OK, you can stay, but I'm not changing my evening plans.  Very seldom, do you get us out of the office in time for me pamper myself," she points out right up front.  

"That's fine with me.  I know where the kitchen is.  Be warned Margaret.  Don't fall asleep in there and drown.  I'd have to pull you out and give you CPR," said with a laugh in his voice.  He doesn't sound like he would mind rescuing her.

"Close the 'door' Leo," she calls loudly, just as he's leavening to put the groceries in the kitchen. 

"Sure thing, Margaret," he complies with a huge smile, as he steps closer to grab the doorknob. 

"Leo, don't come any farther in here," she warns from the tub. 

He just gives her a deep chuckle as he shuts the door.  In the kitchen, he looks at his clothes bag.  He tells himself, ~Margaret's not going to relinquish the bathroom any time soon and I want to change into my casual clothes.~  Smiling to himself.  ~Well there's no other option, but to change in Margaret's bedroom.  She can have a fit if she wants, about me invading her private room, if she wants.~  He then slips past the closed bathroom door and into the bedroom. 

As Margaret immerges from the bathroom nearly an hour later, she can hear him rattling around and humming to himself in the kitchen.   ~Leo, happy enough to be humming, it is still fascinating to me.  He really loves to work in a kitchen.   How can I be upset with him for showing up unannounced?~   She heads to the kitchen to see what's on the menu tonight.  She notices that Leo's wearing his usual cooking clothes of t-shirt and jeans.  ~I wonder where he changed.  I don't see his clothes bag.  I just bet he went into my room and changed.  Oh, Help.   How am I going to sleep in there tonight, knowing he was undressing in there earlier?~

Leo became aware of Margaret in the kitchen by the wonderful smell that preceded her.  H turns to check her out.  She looks fresh and he likes the way she smells of raspberries.  Her hair must still be damp, as she has it wrapped up in a towel.  ~ Man, it's been a long time since I been around a female, with her head in a towel.  Jenny always had her hair done professionally.  I remember that Mallory always had her head in a towel, as a teenager, when I got home late from work.  I almost forgot what Mallory's hair looked like dry, back then.  I don't think Margaret looks like a teenager tonight, in what 'little' she's wearing.~  He watches her at the doorway, as she hesitates to enter the kitchen.  He really appreciates the mid-thigh, satin robe she's wearing.  The floral pattern reminds him of her bedroom décor.  ~Better not mention that to Margaret just yet.  It's nice to smell the sweet scents in the air after a female has emerged from the bathroom.  Smells homey.~

"So, Leo, what are you preparing for dinner tonight," she's trying to sound casual, so he doesn't see she's nervous about wearing a short robe.  ~This is the only nice robe I have.  My long robe is an old bulky chenille that I wear when I'm sick.  He's not going to see me in that.~

Margaret steps across the kitchen, to check out what's in the large sauce pan on the stove.  That's when Leo breaks out laughing hysterically, tears are practically running from his eyes and he's having trouble catching his breath.  

"What's so funny, Leo," she looks at him, like he as finally slipped around the bend.  ~His job has finally gotten to him and he's lost it. What'll I do with him, if he has?~  "Leo, I asked what's so funny."

"Margaret, 'what' are you wearing on you feet," he gasps out as he's trying to control his laughing. 

"Glad you like them, Leo.  I didn't know you'd derive such humor from my slippers," she remarks with dry sarcasm.   

"They're bunny slippers.  Really, Margaret, Bunny slippers?"  Trying not the break out laughing again and wiping his eyes, he sags weakly against the counter.  He gets back in control by telling himself.  ~She has that 'I'm going ring your neck, 'look' on her face.  If I don't quit, she might take action.~  "I didn't think they were made, big enough, for an adult," he just could not resist adding. 

"I could take one off and beat you with it.  Then you would find out that they're adult size.  Do 'not' make fun of my slippers.  I like them.  They're as close as I'm going to get to having pets, since I'm always living in apartments," she defends her right to have them.

"Alright, Margaret, I'll not make fun of your slippers."  He hesitates and has a gleam in his eyes.  "Do you have names picked out for them," he says this as he doubles over again with laughter.

Margaret takes the bait and grabs off a slipper, then proceeds to whack him softly on the back.  He's laughing and also trying to ward of her attack.  The whole time sh'is grinning at the fun they are having, teasing each other.  ~I should be really mad at him for teasing me, but this is so good to see Leo laughing like this.  I bet he hasn't had a good, side aching laugh in years.  I know I haven't had this much fun in a long time.  This is just good for the soul.~

"Are you going to say, you're sorry yet," she teases him right back.

"Ok, OK, I'm sorry.  I apologize to the bunnies."  The laughter is still in his voice, he's trying to sound serious. 

"You better be sorry, these are dangerous bunnies," she says as she lets him off the hook, for the insult to her footwear.

Getting serious, while holding his sides and straightening up to catch his breath, he answers her first question about what he fixed for their dinner.  "I fixed us a simple vegetable soup, with beef broth and a few herbs that I added to the fresh vegetables.  I didn't know when you were going to be done in the bathroom.  He looks her full in the eyes, I do like the results you achieved," he added to make peace.  "Lets eat, before you do any more bodily harm to me," he can't resist as a parting shot and moves to the stove.

"You're in luck, I love vegetable soup.  It's a cool night, so it'll be perfect for dinner," she approves.

After they've eaten all that they can hold, they quickly clean up the kitchen and Margaret stores the leftovers for tomorrow.  Leo quietly states, "I better get over to the hotel.  I have some reports to read tonight and I might as well get started," he figures the short evening is over.

"Do you have the reports with you," she inquires and hoping he has them in the car. 

" I do. Why?" He questions. 

"Well, I'm only going to give myself a manicure and polish my nails.  Things I do just sitting around the house.  I usually just play music and enjoy a peaceful evening.  You could read here and watch the news later, before you have to go back the hotel," she reasons out for him.

"Sounds good to me, if I won't be interrupting your beauty session," he agrees smiling again.

"No, Leo, you won't be a bother.  Your welcome to stay here awhile," she reassures him.

A short while later finds them, each on their end of the couch.  He has his glasses sitting down on his nose and is reading by the lamp light over his shoulder.  Of course, he has several files spread out over his half of the coffee table too.  Margaret's happily filing her nails and has her polishes and other items lined up on the edge of her end, of the coffee table.  They look like and an ordinary couple settled in for the evening.  To complete the atmosphere, she's put in a cd of soft guitar music.  ~I couldn't be happier, if I won a million dollars. You just can't buy this kind of contentment,~ she dreams to herself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Margaret polishing her nails and the astonishing part is that he never knew she polished her toenails.  A nice, bright red.  ~I'm not going to be able to look at her sensible shoes at work again and not think of those red toenails.~  He smiles to himself and doesn't care if Margaret sees how content he is to just be here, spending quiet time with her.  ~I know, I feel better when she's around me at the office, it has an empty feeling in the air, when she's out of the office on errands, but being here in her home, is like a sanctuary from the stress of the White House, that we deal with everyday.  Maybe this is how she copes, with me, day in and day out.  All I know is, I'm glad to be here tonight.  She might get tired of me, but I'm going to avail myself of her hospitably whenever I can get the time.~

The news comes on and Leo scans several channels as he start to gather up his files. 

 "Thanks for having me around this evening, even if you did try to beat me off with a ferocious bunny slipper," he's grinning at her and at the memory they made. 

With a gentle smile on her face she responds, "Leo, I would never beat you away.  I may have to get a deadbolt for the door, ~since I do remember getting caught in the tub earlier.~  I wouldn't ever drive you off," she has a serious tone to her voice. 

"Did you get all your files and do you have your clothes?" She reminds him.

"Just a minute. I need to get my clothes out of your bedroom,' he finally lets it sip.

"Out of my bedroom?  Is that where you changed," she questions him with a little squeak to her voice.  ~He better not repeat his prior sentence to the guys at work.~

"Yeah, I like the décor in there, nice soft bed, too," he's teasing her to make her blush, because he loves to see it on her face. 

After returning to the living room, he puts on his coat and pick up his bags.  Then with a parting remark to Margaret.  Just as he's closing the door, he sticks his head back in and wearing a leering smile, compliments her, "I'm really glad, you weren't sensible in buying that short satin robe you're wearing."

She covers her face with both hands.  Leo has done it again and she knows her face is blood red with embarrassment.  From between her fingers she says, "Good night, Leo!"

The end 

p.s. till  next Sunday or maybe Saturday

Betty Lou Riley

21th April 2003


	5. Leo Cooking show up Middle of the Night

**Title**: Leo Cooking –Middle of the Night   Daylight series 5/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None 

**Beta By**: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind that, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo shows up exhausted at Margaret's at 2am and wants to stay till morning to prepare breakfast. Things do not go as planned in the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Margaret was exhausted. They'd worked for nineteen straight hours on Friday.  Margaret had returned to work after four hours of sleep, on Saturday, to find that the situation was no better and it would not be an early evening.  At 11 pm, Leo had ordered Margaret home and said he would get the President to back him up.  Leo would be in the situation room for two, or three more hours, but they were hopeful that it was finally coming to a peaceful conclusion.  For once, she agreed and surrendered her 'I leave when you leave' motto and left work before Leo.  

*********

When she drags into her apartment a short time later, she's almost to tired to undress, but after years of practice, she can change for bed, while asleep on her feet.  ~I'd go to the kitchen for something to eat, but I'm too tired to chew.  Now that's tired.~

*********

Margaret digs to the surface of sleep, when she hears her apartment door close.  ~That better be Leo.  If it's not, I'm too tired to even defend myself.  He's the only one with a key.  There's no way he wants to cook in the middle of the night.~  She now can hear Leo softly calling her name, as he walks toward her bedroom. 

He looks into the room, by the dim light from the hallway; he can just tell that Margaret's lying in the bed.  He still softly inquires, "Margaret, are you asleep?"

She mumbles her answer; she doesn't want to get fully wake, "Is there a problem, do you need me at work?"

"No, No, It's OK now," he assures her in the same soft voice, he can tell she's still practically asleep and he doesn't want to wake her.

"Leo, this better be a dream or I just might beat you with a baseball bat and tell the police that I didn't recognize you in the dark.  Yes, I think I'm awake," she raises her head, from the king size pillow, that she's lying face down on and she's hugging under her.  Squinting an eye at the clock on the nightstand, she remarks to Leo, like he's nuts, "Leo, it's 2 am.  Why are you in my apartment?"  She then gets a better look at him, as he shifts in the doorway, to lean on the doorframe and the faint light falls on his face.  ~He looks so exhausted.~  "Leo, I hate to tell you this, but you look like 88 miles of bad road.  You didn't go home last night did you?"  She knows that what she just said was true.  "Oh, Leo," she moans as she drops her head back down on her pillow.  Leo then moves farther into the room and sits on the corner of the bed and drops his clothes bag, at his feet.

"I confess, Margaret.  I just went to the hotel to shower and change last night."  He gives a weak soft chuckle, "Oh, and thanks for the compliment, you didn't need to sugarcoat it.  I know.  I feel like crap."  They're both a bit verbally punchy in the middle of the night.  Both were too sleepy to really notice.  "I was going to be nice to you, Margaret!"

~I can think of several ways he can be nice to me, in the middle of the night and just my luck we're both too tired to even fool around.~  Margaret tells herself, being a little truthful.  She softly asks back, "OK, Leo, it's late enough for me to bite at that line.  What do you mean, be nice to me," trying not to fall asleep, before she hears the answer.

"Well, Margaret, don't get your hopes up.  Your virtue is safe tonight.  I'm too tired to ravish you."  ~Damn the bad luck,~  He swears to himself.  ~Hopefully, there'll be other opportunities.~   

"Ok, Leo, no ravishing tonight," she agrees.  "Save it for another night," she adds, not really paying attention that she just said that out loud.

He sighs, "Oh well."  He pauses and then continues with the real reason he's there.  "I thought I could finish sleeping the night on your couch and fix breakfast for us in the morning.  I'm sure you have eggs in the frig and I make a mean Mexican omelet." He's trying to sound persuasive.

"Sounds good to me, if you don't start cooking at the crack of dawn.  I plan on sleeping in," she agrees.  She notices that Leo's kicking off his shoes, now that she's consented for him to stay on the couch, by the sound of his shoes dropping to the carpet.  "Leo, hang your suit coat over the back of my vanity chair, you don't want it to get wrinkled."

  He slips the coat off and without getting up; he stretches over and hangs it on the chair.  Every movement is in slow motion; he's wearing down fast, now that he knows he's staying.  He just sits for a moment, head down and eyes closed, then in the quiet he agrees, "Sleeping in would be wonderful and tomorrow is Sunday."

"See, Leo, you remember what day of the week tomorrow will be, without me handing you a schedule with it printed on the top," she's being sarcastic in her sleep.  "Good, no alarm in the morning."

 Leo's brain is barely working at this point.  ~I better move or I'm going to be asleep sitting up.  I haven't been this tired, in forever.~  Leo still doesn't get up.  He removes the cuff links from his shirt cuffs and reaches over to slip them into his coat pocket.  Next, he starts to slowly, unbutton the front of his shirt. 

Margaret's aware of his movements, but is not really caring.  She's just trying to stay comfortable.  

"Margaret, are your eyes closed," she can tell by his voice, he's bent over digging in his clothes bag. 

"Yeah, they are now", she mumbles into her pillow.

"Good, keep them that way for a minute," he advises. The bed rises as he stands and she can hear him unzip his pants, then she hears them hit the floor, by the sound of the change jingling in the pocket. 

~Damn, why can't I be wake while he's undressing in my room.  Wait a minute, that sounds like it should be more fun than this.  I know I'm not going to see this in the same light, in the morning.  I'm glad the light's off, if I could see what he's doing, my face would be fire engine red.~  She then feels him sit back down and from the slight sound of clothing moving and the bed wiggling, she knows he's putting on his sweats.  ~Dreams do come true.  I won't have any trouble dreaming, any night soon.~  The bed really bounces then, as he pops quickly up and down to pull up his sweats.  He's quiet again, sitting on the end of the bed and she thinks it's safe to ask, "Is it safe to open my eyes now?"

He chuckles and replies, "It was always safe, but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable while I changed."  He's reaching out to lay his pants and shirt, over his coat.  He looks around at Margaret as the bed began to wiggle, at her end.  "Where're you going?"

"Well, it's this way, Leo.  You have me awake, in the middle of the night.  You have been wiggling and bouncing the bed, so now I have to go to the little girls' room.  Wait!  Hold it! The first part of that sentence will 'not' be repeated at work on Monday," she warns, as she crawls out past him, at the top of the bed. 

He chuckles and falls weakly back, on the now empty bed, with his feet still on the floor. ~Her bed feels so soft; I hate to move to the couch yet.  I'm just going to lay here, till she returns.~ 

Margaret stumbles back to bed, to find Leo half lying on the bed and very quiet.  She also sees, by the hall light that his shoes are under the bed and smiles at the sight.  ~This is not a dream. This is not a dream. Oh, this is not a dream.~  She climbs into bed and is thinking that Leo, just has his eyes closed for a minute.  "Leo, you need to go to the couch now."  No response.  ~Oh, no, he's out like a light.~  "Leo!"

"Mmmmmm," he almost responds.

"Leo," she tries again a little louder.

"Mmmm," he responds less and softer still.

~Well, he's not going to go to the couch anytime soon, but he can't sleep with his legs over the end of the bed.  Now what?  Oh, I 'have' to get back to sleep.~  She's trying to think of what to do with him, as she rests her head on her drawn up knees.  ~OK, if I can't move him, he'll have to stay here.  I can't believe I'm doing this.~  She shakes him on the shoulder, "Leo."

"Mmmmm," is his only response again.

"Leo," she calls as loud as before, shaking his shoulder.  ~If I keep this up, I'm going to wake the neighbors!~  Leo moves his head, slightly raising it.  "Leo!"  "Leo, move up to the pillow," she moves the comforter out from under him, as he starts to move.  He crawls up and at the same time turns on his side, toward her, tucking the other king pillow under the side of his face.  He doesn't even open an eye; she covers him with the comforter.  ~We'll deal with this situation in the morning.~  Putting it out of her mind, she rolls on her side away from him, toward the wall and is soon fast asleep, just like Leo, in mere seconds. 

At 5:30am, Margaret wakes slightly from her internal clock, that's trying to tell her it's time to get up.  ~It's Sunday and I hate waking up when I don't have to.  But this morning, I don't mind missing some sleep.  I can lay here and not worry about what's expected, just enjoy Leo being with me.  I don't want to spoil this arrangement we have, of Leo spending time here at the apartment, especially by letting things move to fast and regretting it later.~  Lying quietly, she smiles when she becomes aware that Leo has his face buried in the nape of her neck, she can feel his even breathing on her skin.  His arm is loosely around her waist.  His warm hand has snuggled under her baggy, pajama top and is spread out on her bare abdomen.  ~It feels nice to wake up being held. We were both so tired that we didn't even rolled over all night.~  She cuddles back into Leo and in his sleep he tightens his hold, pulling her against him.  She can feel him place a feather-light, soft kiss on her bare shoulder, where her sagging collar has slipped away.  ~His breathing hasn't changed, so I know he kissed my shoulder in his sleep. I could sleep like this forever.~  Margaret closes her eyes again, with a gentle smile, goes back to sleep in Leo's arms.

Margaret wakes later to realize that it's now 8am and this is the latest that she's slept in forever.  ~It must be that I'm so happy to be cuddled up to Leo.~  She breathes a soft sigh of contentment and snuggles down into the bed.  She can tell that Leo's starting to wake up. He shifts a little and draws her in close again.  His hand has moved, while they were sleeping and is now resting higher, just under her breasts.  ~If his hand moves any higher, I may not be able to tell him no, if he makes advances, but I don't want to risk our new relationship.  Oh, help, what'll I do?~

"This is nice, Margaret," he assures her in a husky voice, letting her know he's awake.  "Cuddling is one of my favorite things to do in the whole world."  He places kisses on her exposed bare shoulder, the same as he did in his sleep.  ~ I can't resist bare skin in front of my face.  So shoot me, I'm human.~  "Don't worry, Margaret.  I remember promising you last night, that I wouldn't ravish you."  He slides his hand slowly down her ribs and it's now resting at the side curve of her waist. "Do you trust me?" 

"Mmmmm, always, Leo," is her soft reply, as she's have trouble thinking coherently with his hand moving.  He now moves his hand to between them, still on her bare skin and is rubbing circles on her back, he knows she just loves that.  Both are 'so' content to just enjoy cuddling for a while. 

"Leo, as nice as this is, I need to get up now," she urgently states.

" The little girls' room again," he guesses with a soft laugh.

'Yeah, it's been too many hours," she confesses, being embarrassed and regretting getting up.

"How much water 'do' you drink in a day?  Margaret, you don't have health problems, do you," he asks both questions with concern. 

"No problems, I just make sure I drink my eight glasses everyday, it's good for my skin," she's trying to sound logical.  She's climbing out from under the comforter, trying to keep Leo covered and warm, because she has her furnace set to automatically turn down at night.  She then proceeds to climb over top of him, to get out, as he has ended up in the middle of the bed cuddling up to her.  He grunts, groans and moans, like she's killing him.  When she's finally standing at the side of the bed, to be sarcastic to him since he was to her, she pats him on the back, sounding sad and comforts him by saying, "Poor Leo, so abused."  He chuckles and rolls face down onto her abandoned pillow, which is still warm from her.  ~ I may not be washing those pillowcases for a while; he's been on both of them now.  Sweet dreams ahead.~  "Leo, you go ahead and take your time getting up.  I'm going to go and make the coffee."

Half an hour later, Margaret's sitting on a stool at the counter of the kitchen, sipping her coffee and reading a section of the New York Times.  When Leo enters, he has freshened up in the bathroom and is fully awake.  He drops a kiss on the top of her head, as he passes behind her to get himself a mug of coffee.  ~He's getting a nice habit of dropping casual kisses on me. Real nice.~  He scans the headlines of the newspaper over her shoulder. 

Leo, not setting down, promptly informs her, "I'll start the omelets now, I wouldn't want you to starve or anything, after being 'nice' to me last night and letting me stay."  He's grinning widely as he opens the frig. 

"Thanks for the kiss, but I wasn't that 'nice', Leo.  Let me warn you, I'm still on my first cup of coffee," she's just letting him know up front.  ~He might as well find out now, that it takes a cup or two of coffee, just to jump start my mind in the morning and then it's full speed after that.~

"It 'was' nice!  It was nice to sleep, in a warm soft bed and cuddle.  To wake up with someone in my arms and to talk softly with, before the day invades," he honestly gives his feelings to her.

"Yes, Leo, those things are special to me too," she answers softly and smiles to him.  Adding to herself, ~ It was more than 'I' ever hoped for and I hope we do to again sometime.  It really was special to me.~   she continues with another thought, "Leo, keep in mind here that I'm not fully awake and I may think better about this offer later."

"You're going to make me an offer?  Remember, you also promised not to ravish me last night.  So, are the promises null and void, now that it's daylight," he teases with a hopeful sound in his voice.  He knows she's going to blush at that.  ~This 'is' so much fun to make her blush and I don't want to rush our friendship, but someday, the time might be right.  I might get lucky.  I can only hope.~  

"Leo, the offer 'is' for you to keep some casual clothes here," Margaret tries unsuccessfully to sound serious, after that remark from him.  She's trying not to grin and not to blush at the same time.

"Are you going to clean me out a drawer and leave some room in your closet for my clothes," Leo continues to tease her.  "Are we going to be part-time roomies?" 

"Leo, you're just trying to get 'to me' again.  I'm awake enough to tell that.  Keep it up and I'll withdraw my offer and you can keep toting your clothes in with you every time.  I'll be nice and you can keep them in the bathroom closet.  There's plenty of room in it"

"Yeah, that would be nice.  Last time I came over, I had to go by the hotel and get my bag. I'd forgotten to repack it and put it in the car."  

By this time, Leo has the ingredients ready to put in the skillet. "OK, Margaret, how 'hot' do you want your Mexican omelet? With hot sauce in it, on it, or both?"  

"You've got to be kidding, Leo, none of the above.  Not this early in the day.  How can you eat that now," she asks with real concern.

"No, Problem," he smiles to her.  "You're just a sissy.  Really, Margaret, it's the 'only' benefit I ended up with, from my years of drinking.  A cast-iron stomach and I like to enjoy it." 

The omelets are done in just minutes and they carry their plates to the small dining area and dig into the steaming omelets.  Leo brings the hot sauce with him to the table.  ~He's got to be nuts to eat 'that' this early.  I don't think I could eat like that even late at night.~  "Leo, did you bring plenty of milk, to cool your stomach down after you eat that or should I go find you the Tums now," she could not resist questioning him sarcastically, about his hot sauce.

"I have plenty of milk.  I like my Mexican omelet warm," he boasts.

"Leo, there's warm and then there's hot, that looks definitely HOT." She knows she's right.

"I know what kind of warm you like, Margaret.  Leo lowers his eyes and gives her a dreamy look, "that warm bed of yours.  It was warm when I got into it. That's how I managed to fall sleep immediately.  I remember it was warm and soft.  You being in there also, was really to hard to resist," he was trying to get her blush to return.

"Leo, admit it, you were to exhausted to resist anything last night."  She pauses.  "I fully confess, I cheat, Leo," she looks him in the eye and gives a sneaky smile.

"How?  You, Margaret, 'cheat', do I need to have Agent Butterfield come here and check out what you're doing," he tries to look serious, but fails with the laughter in his voice.

She boldly states, "Well, unless you want him to be checking out my private bed, you better not sic him on me," she bats her eyes at him, teasing him right back.

"What?" He exclaims with a surprised and shocked look on his face.  "I had to practically pass-out on your bed, to get into it," he finishes with an indignant look.  

Smiling at the look on his face. "Ok, I'll tell you the truth.  I have a Restwarmer on the bed, so I can set my auto furnace down at night."  She adds, "no sense heating the whole apartment all night," was her frugal reply.

"What's a Restwarmer? Sounds like a good thing, Martha Stewart," he's back to teasing her again.

"It's a mattress cover that has tiny wires in it, to gently warm the bed from under you.  It helps when you sleep alone.  You know my work motto, I leave when you leave.  I get precious little hours in the bed anyway, so I make them count," she quickly explains as she can feel her face getting red.

He notices her face and to really get it red, after her remark about Agent Butterfield, he can't resist his next comment of, "I guess, I really shouldn't mention the fact at work, that you had your legs wrapped around my waist this morning." 

"Leo!"  Now she's shocked and appalled.  She looks at him and all she sees, is that he's smiling at her stricken look.  "No, I didn't…  I mean…  You wouldn't," she stammers to a halt.  She indignantly snaps out the fact, "I didn't have my legs wrapped around you." 

"You did," he confirms. 

"I did not," she states, her face is the reddest Leo has ever seen it.  He loves it.

He starts calmly to assure her, "yes, you did," he hesitates then finishes, "when you climbed over me to get out," his voice dropping to a sexy level. 

"It was not like…  the way you make it sound," she defends herself.  ~Oh, none of the guys at work are going to see it 'my' way.  I can be guaranteed that.  They'll all just congratulate Leo.~  "You were still covered up," she points out.

"Did I not, have my hand on your bare skin and kiss your bare shoulder," he's grinning, he really has her cornered now.

~Note to self, I may have to keep a list of what we're not going to let slip at work.  Oh, help! Leo will rally get some mileage out of this, in blackmail.  On second thought, better not make a list, someone might find it and there's no way, I could explain it.~ 

"Leo, if you let this slip," she warns.  Her eyes are wide as she contemplates the ramifications.  "That's a really good way to give me a heart attack. Don't even joke about that statement getting out at work," she threatens.

Leo smiles to himself.  ~Someday, she can try to give me a heart attack, in that warm bed of hers, but maybe I better not mention that right now.  I could find myself on the other side of her front door, with my bag in my hand.  I can hope for someday, until then, cuddling is good!~

Being serious and to reassure her, he touches her hand, "Margaret, you know I would never do anything to harm you," he vows with a gentle smile. "Waking up and cuddling with you, was a wonderful way to start the day," 

"I know, Leo," she admits softly, as peace settles in her world again.

They are quiet for a short while, just thinking and enjoying this time together.

Margaret announces, "I just figured out something about Josh," she has an astonished look on her face.

"What about Josh?  What did he do," he quickly questions, as he turns his head toward her.

"Nothing really," she pauses constructing her words. "I hope I ask this right, Leo.  You know how he likes to exchange playful and sexual, verbal banter with Donna," like she's just casually asking.

"Yeah, I picked up on that," he answers her question, not knowing where Margaret's leading.

"Leo, did Josh by any chance, learn that from being around you and his father, Noah?"  She knows his answer, before he confirms it.  By the playful way he is, here at the apartment.

"Yeah… he did… but we only do it to women that we really care about," he confirms and defines his answer.

"But... Donna and Josh have been doing it since the very beginning.  Even when we were first campaigning," she's thinking out loud now.

Nodding his head and remembering, "Yeah, they clicked right away."

"OK, I just wanted to clarify that," she drops the conversation short.  ~Does that mean he really cares about me and that's why he's so playful around me, here at the apartment?"

Leo has a worried thought, ~She may be on to me now!  Oh, well, too late.~

To change the subject he suggests. "Now, how about we start making a grocery store list for dinner and I can work on my puzzle."

"Oh, Leo, you and your morning puzzle," she smiles at him and about his plans for the whole day!

The end 

p.s. till  next Sunday or maybe Saturday

Betty Lou Riley

24th April 2003


	6. Leo Cooking and Margaret's Bad Back 1

Title: Leo Cooking –Bad Back  Part 1       Daylight series 6/?

By: chipmunk 

Pairing: Leo/Margaret

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None 

Beta By: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

Disclaimer: The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show The West Wing; they do not belong to me.  They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A grateful thanks, to the actors and actresses, who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault.  This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    Feedback: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!

Archived at: 

Summary Margaret pulls her back out and Leo goes to take care of her and cook. They get an unexpected visitor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Margaret is at it again.  She's sorting Leo's files and storing the inactive ones in the basement of the building.  She has a system.  She numbers and labels each box; the labels on them show the topic the files are related to.  She would take each box down as it was completed.  She has a master list of individual files on her computer, Leo's computer, a printout in her file cabinet and printout in Leo's desk.  She's not having the confusion Donna had, when she lost the master list to the subpoenaed MS files.  It's Friday morning; she has been working on the files for two days, she's determined to get them finished by the weekend.  It's just after lunch and she's taking a box, which she had finished before breaking for lunch.  

~ I wish I had a dollar for every trip I've made to this basement with a box.  I'd get myself a full hour of back massage, or at least half an hour.~  Her back didn't like a third day of packing boxes.   

She sets the box down, opens the door to the storage room and, in her haste, she just reaches back around sideways to grab the box and starts to lift it.  In the right side of her back, she gets a sharp pain,.  She immediately drops the box back down and very nearly spills it.  ~Oh, no, not my back again.  Why'd I do something this stupid?  Leo is going to kill me.  He tore me royal, for months after I did this the last time.  He said I don't take time to think first about caring for myself.  Before, it took me three days in bed to get it to quit hurting.  If this doesn't quit soon, I'll be in bed all weekend. If it will just ease enough, so I can just make it till we leave tonight.  Last time, it was just a box of campaign material I moved.  I missed the first town meeting at the beginning of the campaign and had to stay home.  I know better than reach sideways.  Oh, it really hurts.  It feels like a knife in my back muscle.  It must be a knot the size of a baseball.  I need someone to rub it now, before my whole back tightens up and is hurting.~  She carefully slides the box through the door, with her foot, just to get it inside and locks the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting back upstairs to her office, she looks through the door into Leo's office.  She finds Leo alone and reading at his desk.  "Leo, I need you to help me," she requests with tears in her voice. 

His head immediately pops up to look at Margaret and he is already rising.  The sound in her voice, has him asking with concern, "Margaret, what is wrong, are you hurt?" He can tell she's unable to straighten up and can see tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Leo, I did it again. I pulled my back out moving the boxes of files.  Can you rub the knot in my back before it gets any worse? I can't take a full breath, it hurts too bad," she explains with short breaths.

"Here, sit sideways on the chair and while you lean over the desk, I'll rub it," he pulls out one of the visitor chairs for her.

"Leo, please, shut the doors first, someone will see and we'll never get them to understand." 

He gives her a look thinking,  ~Who cares? That should be the least of your problems, Margaret.~ 

"Just hurry up, Leo. Please," she urgently begs.

He starts rubbing and she has tears quietly running down her face. "Margaret, your back muscle is clichéd up really tight this time.  Is this as bad as last time? Am I rubbing too hard,"' he asks with real concern. "Should I stop?"

"No, it hurts, but it'll be worse if you stop.  It'll get better in a minute, if you just keep rubbing. While you are at it take the knife out of my back.  Oh, it hurts!"

The President enters Leo's office, by way of the connecting doors. He starts talking before he is even in the room, "Hey Leo, Abby wants to know….  Well, to heck with what Abby wants.  Ouch!"  Abby is right behind him and has poked him for his remark about her. She is unable to see in the room yet, as Jed has stopped in the doorway, because of what he found going on.  "What's wrong with Margaret?" The president demands with curiosity. 

"Leo, what did you do to make her cry," Abby accuses him, as she gets passed the President.

Margaret tries to rise in the presence of the first couple, but Leo will not let her up with a hand on her shoulder and continues to rub on her knotted up back muscle. 

As the first couple move farther into the room, Leo gives them a pointed look and answers his best friends,. "I didn't do anything to make her cry. She pulled her back out again and I'm rubbing on the knot. I've been at this for five minutes."

Abby has moves over to beside Margaret and has crouches down to see her face, she strokes Margaret's hair back, "Oh, Margaret, not again.  Is it as bad as last time?" Abby is going into doctor mode.  

"Yes, Dr. Bartlet, I afraid it is. I was hoping that having it rubbed, as soon as possible, it might quit," Margaret tries to sound hopeful.

"It's Abby," she states. "Well, that sometimes works, but we know with your history that you're not that lucky," she gently reminds them all.  "Leo, she needs you to keep rubbing for about another 10 minutes and then its home for Margaret.  She knows the routine.  She needs her prescription meds, a hot tub or in the shower for about 30 minutes, repeated more than once today.  Margaret, dear, do you still have your meds for this, or do you need to get a refill from your doctor?  I could give her a call for you," Abby offers.

"I don't have any meds left and I would need fresh ones anyway.  It's been a while, since I last needed them," she sounded so sad about needing them now.

"The one thing that I am concerned with is her taking her meds and getting in the tub. With no one in the apartment with her, she might get drowsy and we wouldn't want her to drown.  Someone needs to be there and at least be talking to her," Abby tried to sound realistic. 

With a gleam in his eye, the President has an idea, "Leo, what is your afternoon schedule like?"

"Mr. President, don't get any ideas.  I have a 4pm appointment that I can't reschedule. They are leaving this evening, after the meeting.  You know!  I briefed you on that."  Leo tries to head off what the President is planning. 

"That's OK, Leo," the President is sounding generous; I think that Josh and I can handle it, together.  You are being ordered out of the building, you go with Margaret and the both of you 'do not' come back until Monday, unless we have an emergency.  Before you start to protest, Leo, I 'do' know your cell phone number.  You can have your driver take Margaret home. You can pick up her medications in your car and then drive to Margaret's.  Abby is more that willing to call and have the meds all arranged," he gives the details for the plan of action with a smile.

"Sure, I'll call her doctor and the Pharmacy.  I can have them add some back rub cream in with the meds.  Margaret, I don't want you to get burned in the tub, but do get it as hot as you can stand.  You know how, you've done this before."

"How about Donna going with her," Leo suggests, as he continues to rub.

 "Donna is busy with Josh on the hill till later this afternoon, but he will be here in time to be at the meeting with me." The President continues to reassure Leo. "They'll be more impressed to meet with me, anyway."  The President continues, "So, that's settled.  I'm now going to call for Leo's car to meet you both at the door," he states, as he picks up Leo's phone. "Bring Leo's car to the south entrance now, please. Thank you." He hangs up after the short call and turns to Leo and points a finger, "After you two leave," he then points to Abby, "Abby will call for the meds, so they will be ready and waiting.  OK.  Good." The President plans out loud, "Leo, next you get what you need to take with you."  The President, hooking his thumb back over his shoulder to the door, "I'll have Charlie walk over and get Bonnie to come back here and shut down Margaret's office."  He looks down at Margaret's tear stained face. "Let's get started!  Margaret needs to get home." He straightens, "Leo, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your back rubbing is not going to make it go away this time. "He points out, like Leo can't tell this. The President picks up Leo's phone again and calls for Charlie to come to Leo's office. Trying to cheer Margaret up, she looks like she is just about as miserable, as she can get.  "Margaret, don't worry about this happening again.  We've been through this, with you, a couple of times now and we feel bad for 'you'.  You're the one in pain here.  You know I feel for you."  He's remembering his last session with his back. "I know all about back pain.  It 'is' a heck of a way to get three days off.  This time, as punishment, you can take Leo with you.  He has the best hands for rubbing."  He tries to get a smile from her.

Margaret tries to smile through the tears, but she is still in pain and just leaves her head laying on Leo's desk.

Abby is now rubbing her hand up and down Margaret's back, as Leo is packing his things.  "Jed, come over here and rub, while I'll go get her things from her office," Abby ordered him, still in her doctor mode.

"That's OK, Mr. President, I'll be fine," she protests, she doesn't want to bother him; he might have important matters to attend to.  She tries to rise again and this time Abby keeps her in the chair.

"Margaret, when you will learn that while he is Mr. President to the rest of the world, to me, he is Jed.  He learned a long time ago, when I ask for him to do something, he might as well comply willingly."  She gives Jed a kiss on the cheek, to thank him, as he takes over the back rubbing from her.

"Yes, dear, anything you say, dear," he sweetly agrees with his wife.  The President is being sarcastic now, in an attempt to raise Margaret's spirits.  

Leo is smiling at this exchange. "I can tell, that it might be safer to take Margaret home, than to stay here with you two, when you are both in this 'happy' of a mood," Leo jokes back to his old friends.

Margaret smiles softly and thinks, through the pain,  ~This is a side of Leo and the first couple that I've not been witness to very often and it's nice to be included.~  The President is now rubbing on her back.  ~ I wonder if they can sense that Leo and I are growing more comfortable or casual with each other and are responding likewise.  Leo hasn't said anything to me about it.  I know, he'll have to tell them soon that we spend off-hours together. It's inevitable that he will and that's OK with me.~

Charlie arrives and does a double blink. He takes in all the activity in the room and the fact that the President is rubbing Margaret's back.  He can tell she has been crying. "Yes, Sir, you needed me," he says as soon as he steps in the door.

"Yea Charlie, I'm ordering Margaret and Leo to leave now and not to come back till Monday, it's a punishment," he proclaims with a straight face, getting a dig in at Leo again and he's pleased with his plan. "I need you to get Bonnie, or one of the senior assistants from the communications office, to come and shut down Margaret's office," the President gives his request to Charlie, like a command.

 "Sure thing, Mr. President."  Charlie gives a second look at Margaret, while he turns to leave.  No one has taken the time to give him a reason for her crying or why they are being ordered to leave in a hurry.

~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie arrives at the communications bullpen and heads straight to Bonnie's desk.  He takes in the fact that Toby is in his office and the assistances are hard at work.  They are trying to keep the peace, since he's in his frantic writing mode.  "Hey Bonnie, the President needs you to go over and shut down Margaret's office, right now," Charlie quickly relays the request he was sent to deliver. 

Ginger has by this time stopped her work and is looking at Charlie, waiting to hear if he's going to give a reason for Margaret's not shutting down her own office.  ~It's the middle of the afternoon and Margaret is always in the White house late,~ is the first thing to come to her mind. 

Bonnie is in the same confusion as Ginger and standing up immediately to comply with a Presidential request, but she can't resist asking the question.  "Charlie is anything the matter with Margaret or Leo. Did the President say why I'm needed to close and secure her office," Bonnie seriously asks, to clarify the unusual request.

"They didn't tell me what the problem was, but the President did tell me that he's banned them from the White House for the weekend and I did notice Margaret crying,." he adds to impress how serious it was. 

"Margaret was crying?  In front of the President?   Something big must has happened, to have her crying," Ginger questions Charlie like he must have been mistaken. 

"Well, the President was trying to comfort her, he was showing real sympathy by rubbing her back," Charlie states what he assumed.

"The President was rubbing on her," Bonnie asks and stops walking in disbelief, as she is rounding her desk.

"Yea, she had her head down on Leo's desk and he was just standing behind her rubbing.  The first Lady was in Margaret's office looking for something and Leo was stuffing files in his briefcase, in a hurry.  I didn't see his face, to see if he was upset," Charlie describes what he observed.

"Wow!  Was the President angry?  He must be, if he ordered them out of the building.  I wonder, which one of them screwed up, royal," Ginger lowers her voice as she speculates, she has joined Bonnie and Charlie walking across the bullpen.

"It might have been Leo, as the president said it was a punishment and he usually saves that for the senior staff and myself.   He likes you females.   CJ is the only female he punishes," Charlie gives his opinion to her suggestion.

"I wonder what Leo did?  Must have been something terrible.  He never gets thrown out of the White House, he's always here," Bonnie is thinking out loud, as the three of them move toward the door. 

"Just for my own information.  Do you two always pass a conversation back and forth?  You two are scary, like you are identical twins or something," Charlie can't resist commenting on the verbal ball passing, of the two assistants. 

"We 'do' work in the Communication's office," Ginger answers and they both grin at Charlie. She continues, "Bonnie, go now, maybe you can find out what is going on. I'll hold down the fort here with Toby."

~~~~~~

At Margaret's apartment, Leo helps her in and to stand in front of the couch.  He helps her get her coat off and asks, "What do you need to do first? I know coming up the stairs was the hardest part. Are you able to sit down or what?"  He can tell she is having a hard time deciding.  

Margaret worries to herself,  ~If I can make it down that far, but then I'd need to get back up.  What 'am' I going to do?  It hurts so bad.  I can't just stand up all night.~  "I'm fine Leo, I just need to rest and I'll be just 'peachy' by daylight, the pain is making her sound little short.  She immediately feels remorse, with a sad face, she tries to sound hopeful, "Tomorrow, we can get some work done here or at your hotel.  The whole weekend will not be a waste.  I know you brought files with you from work," she tries to cover, how serious her back spasms are.

"You are standing at a 10 degree tilt, Margaret, I know you are in real pain, don't try to tell me it's not hurting."  Margaret tries to straighten up and look like she is standing normal, but fails to keep the grimace of pain from showing.  He adds, "See, I knew it and you can't tell me that 'face' you just made was your attempt to convince me to leave you here alone. What do you usually do first, to relieve the muscle pain? Leo questions her. ~She must know the routine, the First Lady implied it earlier.~

"To be honest, Leo, the first thing I do is get in the shower and use the massage head on my back, as hot as I can stand it," she confesses. 

"OK, then you need to be in the bathroom.  So, get moving.  It's not going to get any better standing here in the living room," he commands, to get her in motion. 

"Leo, I don't know why the First Couple think you can be a help here, you're not going to be able to help me in the shower," she grouches back at Leo.  She is moodily bouncing between the need for help and not wanting to be dependant on Leo for help.   ~I help Leo, he doesn't help me.  This is not the way it goes with us.~

"Keep moving, remember, I'm here to keep you from drowning, or do anything else that you might do to get injured further. The First Couple, as you call them, cares a great deal about you.  They are so happy about the great way you have taken care of me over the years.  I'm sure that they know I care a great deal for you and that I would 'want' to take care of you. You are MY Margaret," he finally states, like that explains everything. 

She just looks at him, ~How can I protest that truth?~

Margaret makes it to the bathroom and sits gently on a stool, in front of the sink vanity.  ~I'm so glad I'm done with the long walk from the living room to the bathroom.  Even in my tiny apartment, it seems longer when I'm in pain.  I just need a minute to recover, before I start the water running.  I don't want to waste any of the hot water. I'm going to need it all for this back.~ 

Trying to stall for time, she hesitantly ask, "Leo, what if someone saw us leaving together today and didn't know why we were leaving? Especially since we're not going to make an appearance at the White House this weekend, which is unusual for us," she tries to convey her concern to him. 

"So," he casually answers, "I don't see what the problem is or how it relates to your back being out and me being here to help." He tries to comprehend where she is going with this line of thought as he leans on the doorframe.

"Leo, someone might ask questions, if we keep leaving together," she expresses her worry.

He responds softly, "Margaret, we leave together all the time.  If they ask, it's fine with me.  I know I want, for our own sakes, to be able to keep this time together private, if we can. We enjoy this time to ourselves. We aren't doing anything we'd be ashamed of.  Even if we 'had' a serious relationship, I wouldn't hide it.  It would be small potatoes, compared to what has been news worthy in my life."  ~Man, all the negative things in my life and the news people just love to dig it up, from my time before the White House.~  He continues, "No one at the White House would say anything against us and they are the ones that matter to us.  I really, really like this time we have together and I'm not willing to give it up, because of someone's opinion of what we should or should not do," states firmly.  He wants to let her know, how much this means to him and to reassure her. "Now, let me get some towels out for you," he says as he comes in and opens the bathroom closet.  I'll get my jeans out of here at the same time."

Margaret is still worried about how this would hurt Leo, "But, Leo, I work for you and some people might think it strange for us to spend time together after work.  Now, we have been banned for the weekend.  You have been practically ordered to stay here and care for my back and me. This is not going to go unnoticed. The office rumor mill works better than that. Believe me, the secret service has nothing on the coffee machine gossip," she still is unconvinced.

Leo grins, he knows Margaret loves to gleam info from the rumor mill.  He knows she doesn't like to spread rumors; she just inflicts them on him, to drive him crazy.  "Baby, Let them think it.  If they have no life and all that they have to do is 'try' and run ours, I pity them."

She looks at him, with her pointed look.  ~Don't Baby me, you don't know how much it could blow up in our faces.~  He sees the look she is giving him and he continues.

"Margaret, if you hear someone has a problem with it, you just direct him or her to me.  I also think I should go ahead and mention to the President about our cooking adventures. He'll not tell any of the senior staff, he knows it's hard for us to get any time away from the White house."  He reminds her, "Baby, we put in plenty more hours than 'the kids' do.  The president knows that in my situation, going to bars and nightclubs is out as a place to unwind.  He'll be pleased that we have some down time here at your apartment.  He's been worrying about my stress level and even Abby has gotten into bugging me about it."

She smiles as she concedes to his way of thinking, ~There's that 'Baby' again".  I could get used to it.~ 

He sees her smile and knows he won his point, "OK, enough of this chit chat, you need to get in that shower and let the hot water do its trick on your back.  What do you need me to do?" He smiles at her like he really is going to enjoy helping.

"Leo, I get the feeling that it is 'not' going to be a terrible task for you," she sarcastically remarks to his prodding. "Just keep reminding me how you were ordered here.  You don't seem, to me, as a person being punished right now."

Trying to keep a straight face he explains to her, "Well, Margaret, this may 'not' be in my COS job description, but someone has to do the dirty work at the White House and the Presidents depends on me.  I serve at the pleasure of the President," he assures her, still trying not to grin. 

"Yah, Leo, I get the play on the 'pleasure' part of your helping, so quit grinning. I'm in pain here," she snaps back at him, but still trying not to smile at his use of words. 

Leo makes a note to himself, ~I need to thank Jed about this nice 'perk', when I get back to work on Monday.~

Leo leans over the tub and start the hot water, to get her in gear, "Can you get undressed or do you need help?"  He is still grinning.

"I don't need that much help, but you could help get my shoes and socks off.  I can slide out of the slacks, after you vacate the room." she gives into his offer a little.

"OK, Margaret, I was going to be nice this evening and not make you blush, since you're in pain, but I think I need to help you with something else whether you want me to or not," he sounds like he's conveying sad news.

"What Leo? I think I can handle the rest of my clothing," she assures him.

"Margaret," he says in a low voice, as he leans in close to her, she can hear the laughter in his voice, "how do you plan on unhooking your bra, with your back in pain?" 

She gives him a startled look, as she realizes he is correct, she's going to need help with that function. "Well, I guess you are going to get to enjoy yourself after all."

"Margaret, I'm not some teenager. I have no problem with helping you to loosen your clothes. I don't want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable. I just want to help," he is sounding sincere. 

"Sure, Leo, and you want me to believe you are a proper 'gentleman'.  For that to happen, you have to first get rid of that silly grin," she can see that this must be the 'pleasure' part he was referring to earlier.  

"I'm just happy to be of service," he is still grinning.

"I'll keep that in mind when I need something from the kitchen.  You might make a good errand boy after all, it's just payback for all the errands I run for you," she warns him.

Leo stands outside the bathroom door till he hears the shower start to run and figures Margaret is safely in the tub, without falling.  ~I better get my clothes changed before she gets done with her 30 minute hot shower, getting her out, may be as much fun as getting her in was.  Well, I better hurry to her bedroom to change.  She might as well get used to me changing in there.  Abby said she's going to be in and out of the bathroom, a couple times this evening, so I hope she is not too shy or I could have a real battle on my hands.  When Margaret digs in her heels, she can give the Joint Chiefs a run for their money in the Situation Room.  The President has threatened to take Margaret down with him, to the Situation Room, if I am absent from the building, till I get there.  I explained; it's not like a card game where someone can sit in for you.  The President just laughed at me and asked if I was afraid of Margaret taking my place or taking over.  He was real funny that day.~  

He can't get to the bathroom closet where he has a suit hanger, so he did the next best thing; he drapes his suit clothes over her vanity chair.  ~Margaret won't yell me this way, I'm not getting them wrinkled.  She insists they need to be hanging somewhere. I like them here in her room.~

After he gets changed into his favorite casual clothes of jeans, t-shirt and no shoes, he heads to kitchen, to see what's available to prepare for dinner. He checks the frig and the pantry.  He notes that he may have to be creative, as all he finds are items that really don't go together.  He hears the shower turn off and figures that Margaret will make an appearance soon.  ~I better get Margaret a glass of cold water and her meds, so she can take them and I hope they start working before her hot shower wears off.~ 

Margaret gingerly gets out of the tub and dries the top half of her body, when she finds a new dilemma, ~Now I have a problem, I can't get the my legs and feet dry. I can't bend down far enough to reach them, with my back hurting.  Now, Leo, will really have some fun, at my expense.~ Wrapping the bath sheet around her body to cover as much of herself as possible, she yells for Leo, "I need some help in here, if you are still going to help!"

Leo stops at the bathroom door, "Margaret is it safe to come in?  I don't want to be shocked and amazed, if you are not decent."  He knows this will get her anger up and will help cover any embarrassment she might feel, if she is not comfortable with him helping. 

"Leo, are you trying to get yourself hurt? In my state of pain, I might just throw something at you, but I'd just pull my back some more.  Just remember, I'm keeping a list for when I'm better.  Now, will you get in here? I'm starting to get cold and if I start to shiver, I will be in real pain." ~I am just about at the end of my rope and I need the meds for the pain. I'm not that far out of it and I really know, he said that to get me off guard.  He can be sweet, but this is a punishment and I'll just let him worry.~

"OK, obliviously you did not wash away your grouchiness, in the shower," he teases. "Margaret, and did the shower help any?  I have your meds ready for when you are done here. I thought you should wait till after your shower, in case they make you woozy," he asked in all seriousness.

 "'Yes, the shower helped some, it still hurts, but it is not as tight.  Yes, it was a good idea to wait till I was out of the shower for my meds.  I don't want to fall and break something or end up in traction.  What I really need is help drying." She tried to casually, get to the point she needed help with.  ~I am hoping the redness to my skin from the hot water, will cover any redness from embarrassment.  He is grinning again.~  "Leo, I can't get my legs and feet dry, I can't reach them and you better not laugh," she warns him and gives him one of her best glares.

"Well, this really sounds like punishment to me, maybe I need to get in trouble with the President more often. I guess I'll keep this punishment info to myself, because if the senior staff hears exactly what my punishment is consisting of, they'll be driving the President nuts to get punished," he just could not resist.  

"Leo, just grab the extra towel and help," she is losing patience. 

"Now, be nice Margaret, I'm down on one knee here. Isn't this what all women want? A man at their feet." 

She sighs and speculates, ~Any other time, I would be giddy to have you on one knee at my feet.  Maybe I can dream of it tonight, if I get any sleep. The meds better work.~

"Margaret, I'm guessing here, but is the next stop, for you, the bedroom to get into your pajamas and then, after your meds, try to get some rest."

"Yes, Leo, you are enjoying bossing me around here in the apartment? Just admit it.  Help me to stand slowly and head me in the right direction." She holds out her hands to him. 

"Oh, no, I'm walking you to your bedroom and see you safely sitting on the bed, before I leave the room. Abby would kill me, if you got hurt, with me here.  She is going to call and check on you later and I'd better be able to give her a good progress report," he informs her. 

"She has the President and you both toeing the line.  She scares the two of you," Margaret guesses and smiles that knowing look women have when a man is cornered. 

"You just try and be the one to explain that something went wrong to Abby.  If I have to tell her that, she'll hurt me.  Now that we're here, what do you need," he asks as he helps to slowly lower her to the bed.

Margaret is making sure the towel doesn't slip, as she is sitting down.  "Well," she pauses as she remembers and her smile fades, ~Oh, no, my clothes are put away in the chest of drawers, on the other side of the room. He'll have to get them, now that I'm setting down.~  "Leo, you'll have to get me something to wear. They're in the top drawer over there," she points to the chest of drawers. 

"Oh, Good, more punishment!  I get to search through your 'unmentionables' and select what I think would look good," Leo is now grinning ear to ear. 

"Leo, don't get your hopes up. I have sensible taste in clothing," she tries to squash his fun. 

"I can still search for something nice.  Now, do I choose comfy cotton or shiny silk?" He looks seriously at the selection in her drawer.

Margaret speaks softly with a threat in her voice to Leo. "Just give me some panties and my baggy, soft blue pajamas," she scolds him.

"You 'really' know how to take the fun out of my punishment," he sounds like he is really disappointed.   "I can still choose the panties and I think these light blue silk ones will match your pajamas wonderfully," he holds them out on the end of one finger to her. "See, I do have good taste in women's unmentionables."

"Leo, OUT!"  She has had it with him.  Her face is bright red and it's not from the hot shower anymore. 

"Why is it almost every time I'm here, I hear you yell 'Leo, out', it makes me feel unwanted," he tries to sound like he's pouting, it might have worked on Margaret, if it wasn't for the deep chuckle he lets slip, as he grabs for the doorknob.

"Leo!!"  She has that threatening tone to her voice.

"I'm 'out' already," he states as he closes the door behind him.  "Nice towel Margaret," he loudly says through the door, having to get in a last tease.  

She hides her face in the pajamas she is holding. ~He's going to be the death of me yet. If not at work, then here. I'm just going to 'die' of embarrassment. The worst part is he knows it.  Some 'punishment' for him.~ 

Margaret cautiously walks to the door to her room, after getting dressed very slowly.  ~I hope the meds kick in soon.  Now my back is hurting again, but there was no way I was letting Leo help me to dress.  I'm not to the 'bare skin' stage with him yet or if ever, but if I do, I certainly don't want to be handicapped with a bad back. That would take out all the fun for me.  That would be punishment for me.~  

An hour later, Leo hears the opening of the bedroom door and Margaret comes shuffling into the living room, where he's reading reports.  "Margaret, I thought you were going to rest for awhile, your meds should have started working," he asks with some concern in his voice.

"Well, after getting dressed and laying for awhile I'm hurting again," she has to admit. "It's making me restless and I didn't want to just lie in the bedroom."

"You could've called for me. I would've at least helped you to stand up from the bed," he gently reminds her. "You want me to rub on your back again?"

"Could you please, it really helps," she readily agrees.

"Sure, gladly, that's what I'm here for, is to help!"  He leads her over to the couch. "Sit here in the middle, I'll sit beside you."  He sits down and moves both the throw pillows to rest against the other side of his legs.  

~What is he doing? How is he going to rub my back with the pillows on the other side of him?~  "Leo, is there a plan to this back rubbing, because my back is not waiting patiently," she wants to understand.

"Of course, Margaret, we always have a plan.  Here lie stomach down, across my lap and stretch your legs out on the couch.  Go slowly," he cautions. 

She very carefully does as he instructs.  "Leo, this better be worth the effort. If not, I may not be able to get back up," she informs him. After some adjusting with the pillows, she is fairly comfortable.

Leo is grinning at the view he has of her backside.  "See, now I can rub on your back and read at the same time." 

"Rub, Leo, Rub," she agrees impatiently as she knows he is pleased with his plan. How did you know this would work for me to be draped across you," she gives up wondering and asks.

"I used to do this with Mallory, when she was little and could not sleep late at night.  She would sneak down, to where I would be reading in the family room.  It was our special time together. We didn't say much, I would just read and rub," he reminisced with a soft voice. 

"Those must have been wonderful times for you and Mallory, you must miss that now she's all grown up?" Margaret sighs as the rubbing is working, 

"While Leo is reading, he moves his hand up under her pajama top, to rub on her bare back.  'Leo, are you have great hands, but don't enjoy yourself to much here," she warns, with very little threat in her voice, as the constant motion of his hand is lulling her half asleep. 

" Now, Margaret, I've a presidential order that this is my punishment.  You're just the person what gets to benefit from that punishment," he reminds her with a chuckle.

"Well then, Leo, since it's a presidential order, I'll just have to suffer with the responsibility of you fulfilling your punishment," she quietly teases back to him.

"Margaret, I really am sorry your back is hurting, but I could do with this punishment more often.  You could let me come here and rub your back, after you get mad at me at work, as punishment," he tries to sound serious as he checks the view of her lying across him and he can feel the warmth between their bodies.  ~It does not get any better than this. I wish I could just slow the clock down and make this time last longer.~

~~~~~~~~~~~

It is late afternoon in the White House and Josh has just gone to a meeting with the President, which Leo was scheduled for.   Donna wanting the scoop as to why Leo is missing, discovers that Margaret is missing also.  She heads to the Communication bullpen to see if the other assistants have any info on their disappearance.

"Hey, Bonnie, Ginger, do either of you know where Margaret and Leo are.  We just got back to Josh's office and Josh had to run right over to the Oval office. He was needed to staff the President at a meeting, which Leo was going to handle. What's going on?"  

"Hey, Donna, slow down!  All I know is that Charlie came in earlier and said that the President wanted me to shut down Margaret's office," Bonnie answered her first question. 

"Wow, this may be serious.  Margaret doesn't let anyone mess with her office.  She has it just like she wants it," Donna replies with at a shocked voice.

"I thought it was a little strange, too.  I asked Charlie what he knew about it and he told us that he was just called to Leo's office, The President told him to hurry and get me.  He also mentioned that the President was rubbing Margaret's back and she looked like she had been crying.  He noticed that Leo was hurrying to shove files into his briefcase.  He also said the First lady was doing something in Margaret's office," Bonnie continued.

"Oh my," Donna eyes getting larger, "it must be something really bad.  Margaret was crying?  In front of the President and he was rubbing her back?  The world, as we know it, is going to end.  Margaret would lie down and die, before she would cry in front of the President, let alone, let him casually touch her by rubbing her back. Wonder if Leo did something wrong," Donna asks, thinking out loud, as if she is trying to right a world that has gone crazy, while she was on the hill with Josh.  

"Josh is not supposed to be very long at this meeting.  When he gets out, I'm informing him that I'm going to Margaret's and find out what is wrong," Donna schedules a plan.  "I'll come back and tell you what I find out. Josh has already warned me that it'll be a late evening. You say they both have been banned from the White House, for the weekend?  That's really strange. It's going to be pretty eerie and empty around here, without them," she drops her voice.  "Like your parents have gone out and you've been left at home alone." Donna is still trying to understand the situation and the ramifications.  "Josh is going to blow a fuse.  He'll have to cover for Leo and staff the President. I hope it is a light weekend." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

He continues to lightly rub and read, as Margaret is finally drifting into a light sleep.  After about an hour of solitude together, there is a knock on the door. 

"Margaret, were you expecting anyone this afternoon? Someone is at the door," he asks her; he can tell that she is wake now. 

"No, wait, don't move to get up, Leo."  She raises her head.  "Who's there," she calls to the door.

"It's me, Donna, Margaret, are you OK?  Can I come in," Donna requests from the other side of the door.

"Oh, no, Leo, there goes our privacy," she says with at sad voice. 

'It's OK Margaret, I'm fine with the senior staff knowing I'm here, if you are.  Really it's OK," he reassures her with a smile.

"I guess now is as good as anytime to let the cat out of the bag, at least to Donna. Maybe we can limit this.  This is going to be embarrassing, I better move." 

"No you don't, your back just starting to get better, "he puts his hand firmly on her back to keep her still.  "Donna, come on in," Leo calls to the door.  "It's not locked." 

"Leo?" Donna asks softly, with surprise in her voice, as she opens the door.  What she sees next leaves her speechless.  Her boss's boss is sitting on the couch with Margaret stretched across him in her pajamas.  She doesn't know whether to come in or go out.

"Come on in, Donna, it's OK," Leo reassures hers with a smile and laughter in his voice. 

"Yes, Donna, it's OK really," Margaret, adds her approval to Leo's.

Donna was looking straight at Margaret, trying to avoid looking at Leo. "Margaret, I came over to see if you were OK.  Charlie said you were crying in Leo's office and the President banned you two for the weekend."  She eyed Leo then and continued. "I wondered if Leo was being a Josh and had hurt your feeling and you had quit," she waited for one of them to give her the bad news.  

Leo and Margaret both broke out laughing and the look on Donna's face was priceless, which added to Leo merriment.

"Leo, I'm going to have to sit up now, or my back is going to start again," she requests his help.

"OK, wait, let me help you, I don't want you to undo all the good my back rubbing has done.  Might have to redo it then," he cheerfully warns her.

"Margaret, what's wrong. Are you hurting?" Donna asks watching Leo help Margaret to sit up beside him.  "Oh no, I know that look on your face.  Your back is out again," Donna says with an understanding voice and look on her face. "I'm so sorry you did it again. How did you do it this time," Donna sits on the edge of the wing chair. 

"Wait, ladies," Leo gives Margaret a quick kiss on the temple and he then rises slowly from the couch, so he doesn't bounce Margaret. "If you two are going to discuss all the details, I'll make a run to the store. Donna is here to stay with you, so Abby will not kill me, for leaving you alone.  You have any requests from the store, Margaret?"

"Definitely, I want ice cream," she makes a snap decision.  ~I like to console myself with ice cream when I feel bad. It cures all ills.~

"What flavor this time," he asks with an innocent look on his face.

~This time!  He hasn't bought me ice cream before, he's just trying to get Donna worked up, so I've a hell of a time with her, when he leaves. Her eyes are just about to pop.~

"Hagan Daas, double chocolate, chocolate chip.  Better make it 2 pints, my back might get worse tonight," she is rationalizing the need for the ice cream.

"Going to be one of those nights, I can tell.  No sleep and double AMC movies." 

"That's right, it's your punishment," she pronounces, bossing him.

He drops a kiss on the top of her head before he moves away from the couch. "Let me get my tennis shoes out of the closet and I'll go.  I'm sure you girls have a lot to catch up on," he teases as he leaves the room.  

"Margaret, when he gets out the door, you're spilling your guts. I'm not leaving till you fill me in," Donna forewarns her.  

Leo comes back into the room.  "Good thing that I remembered my wallet, it was in my other pants pocket."  He goes to the door and starts searching through the coats, on the coat tree.  "Margaret, where is my brown leather jacket, I left it here," he asks her, because she knows where everything is here and at work. 

"It's on the coat tree, somewhere.  I don't wear it," was her flip answer, not being very helpful. 

"I found it!  It was on the back hook. How does my coat always end up on the back hook," he asks, not really expecting an answer.

"I have more coats than you do," Margaret cheerfully answers him.

"More clothes here, too," he remarks softly to himself, but he knows that Donna is hanging on every word.  "I'll be right back, baby," he promises as he leaves. 

To be continued in part 2

Betty Lou Riley

30th April 2003


	7. Leo Cooking and Margaret's Bad Back 2

Title: Leo Cooking –Bad Back  Part 2       Daylight series 6/?

By: chipmunk 

Pairing: Leo/Margaret

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None 

Beta By: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

Disclaimer: The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show The West Wing; they do not belong to me.  They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A grateful thanks, to the actors and actresses, who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault.  This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    Feedback: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!

Archived at: 

Summary Margaret pulls her back out and Leo goes to take care of her and cook. They get an unexpected visitor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Margaret and Donna listen as they can hear Leo walk away from the door.  "OK, Margaret, start talking. That might be the fastest way to tell me. Leo might come back before I get the whole story and don't leave out any juicy details," Donna demands, without pausing. She grabs a breath and then not giving Margaret a chance to start talking, she continues, "When Josh and I got back from the hill, you and Leo were missing.  Charlie said he saw you crying and the President was rubbing your back. He was told you both had been banned from the White House for the weekend. Is the world coming to an end or what?" Donna finally wound to a stop.

"Alright, Donna, since you asked nice and thanks for asking about me. I pulled my back out again, taking a box of files to the basement storage.  I went to get Leo to rub on my back, to try to ease it, but it didn't help.  The First Couple came in and they could tell what had happened, so the President sent me home and he decided that Leo should come here with me and make sure I didn't hurt my back further.  That's why he banned us.  I think he wanted an excuse to make Leo take the weekend off.  Abby called in to my doctor for my meds and Leo picked them up.  That's about it," she stops and looks innocently at Donna.

"Margaret, you know perfectly well what I want details of.  Leo was here and wearing a pair of jeans, that fit him like a glove,  I might add.  I thought Sam looked good in jeans and he's a lot younger than Leo.  Who knew how good he looked under his suit?  He doesn't even look like he's same person that I see everyday at work,"  Donna gets off course, thinking out loud.

"Yea, he has that James Dean look going for him," Margaret sighs at the memory.

"I'm getting off the topic here.  Leo acts right at home here and he gave a lot of slipped evidence that he just might be.  At home, at least part-time.  What have you guys got going on here?  You two looked awfully cozy here on the couch. This doesn't seem like something new."  

"Well, first, let me disappoint you we're not having sex.  That said and out of the way;  I can tell you that it is wonderful, how Leo's mood changes when we walk in the door. He is fun; he teases me and is kind."  

"Whoa, back up.  When has Leo, been all these things? You talk like this has been a regular occurrence, like often," Donna is trying to clarify what Margaret is saying, about 'Leo the Terrible' at work.

"Yea, he's terrible at work, but he checks the mood at the door,  He does read some reports and files here, but we do not work here," Margaret says, just to let her know that it is totally different here at the apartment.  ~I've known for a long time that Leo can be a passionate man.  He's passionate about what he is doing at the White House. He is passionate about the President and his daughter, Mallory.  He just shows it to the world in a gruff manner.  I see right through his gruffness, I always have.~

"OK, so if you to are not hot and heavy around here, what do you do," Donna gives the impression of: like is there anything else that two people alone could want to do.  

"Donna, we spend quiet, comfortable time together. Leo calls this our retreat. It started when Leo came by to take me to work and he went to the kitchen to get some coffee.  He asked if he could borrow my kitchen sometimes and fix dinner.  You know, he is wild about cooking and that soft 'porn' cooking show of his.  I told him he could use the kitchen anytime, I wouldn't mind someone cooking for me.  On the weekends, when we get out of the office early enough, we swing by the grocery store and then he comes here and cooks.

He just stays for the evening afterwards and we read or watch a movie. Usually, he goes back to the motel late, but sometimes he stays on the couch.  He really doesn't have a lot of options for the weekends.  He is stuck in that motel room or he goes right back to the office.  Some weekends he does make a short visit to Mallory's, but she has a busy life."  

"But, what is it with his clothes and shoes here? That is practically a roomie," Donna knows that there is more to tell.

"He was dragging a bag of casual clothes in and out with him, one that he sometimes keeps in the car for when he stays at Mallory's.  I offered for him to keep some clothes here, so he would not have to go all the way to him room, if he forgot his bag," Margaret explains like it was a simple choice. 

"He was dropping kisses on you; so don't try to deny it. This is a little more than an after work, get together, like we all do at CJ's place," Donna is starting to get impatient and more like a lawyer.

"Oh, all right Donna, he has been getting more relaxed and casual every time he is here. I am still pinching myself and loving it at the same time.  He does drop kisses on me when I least expect it, like he is so happy to be here, he can't help himself. I'm afraid to take a deep breath, for fear it might stop. No hugs yet, but he touches my arms and back like he has done it forever!  We seem like old souls together. It's hard to explain. I don't want to mess up what is slowly growing between us, I don't want to rush it and he seems the same way. We really are enjoying the downtime we have here," Margaret confesses to her.

"Margaret, I just want to tell you one thing," she looks Margaret in the eye.  "I'm so jealous of you two and so happy for you.  Leo did seem so comfortable to be here and he didn't seem to mind me being at the door. He was down right nice. Who all knows about this arrangement," Donna is starting to see how this might get sticky. 

"Well you do, now, but I personally think the First Couple has figured it out.  We really didn't go out of our way to hide it, but we didn't tell anyone either.  We're enjoying it just being us," Margaret is sounding more confident.

"Now that I know, I won't mess it up for you," Donna promises.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally. We knew it would not last forever.  I know Leo will tell the President really soon, so he doesn't find out from someone else, we do go shopping together.  I think we would like it to stay to just the senior staff and their assistants.  I would like the press to be kept in the dark, as long as possible.  They love to rake Leo over the coals. They will make this sound so bad. Leo says he doesn't care, he has been there before and he is not giving the arrangement up. We don't get out of the office to do this very often, so it is usually spur of the moment, so it's not like we plan when he gets to cook dinner.  Guess he gets to cook all weekend now," she smiles, as she looks forward to a whole weekend with Leo.

They can hear Leo at the door, "Hey, Donna, help me with these bags. I brought them all up in one load." Leo has several bags in both hands and is trying to close the door.  "Let's take them to the kitchen and find the ice cream, so we can get it into the freezer." 

After helping Leo to the kitchen with the bags, she leaves Leo sorting out the food items he purchased.  Donna then goes back into the living room, "Margaret, I've to get back to Josh, I can't leave him unattended at the White House for any length of time or his office will be a wreck.  Leo looks like he bought enough food for a whole week, not just for the weekend."

"He always buys enough for an army," Margaret grins as she remembers a previous argument. 

"I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are doing.  Have a nice evening," Donna smirks to Margaret. 

"Yea, right, with a bad back," Margaret answers with a sad tone. 

"Well, the back rubbing looked fun," is Donna's playful comeback.

"It is wonderful; he has great hands for rubbing," she closes her eyes and remembers the feeling. 

"Lucky girl! He even looks good in that worn leather coat of his!  Call ya," was Donna last remark as she stepped out the door. 

Leo returns from the kitchen, "I see Donna left. Did she get all the juicy gossip from you," he asks, like there was any doubt.  "Is there any thing you need, now that I'm back?"

"Yes, I need to go to the little girls' room," she figures she really does need his help to get up.

"You couldn't have missed a second of the gossip to go to the bathroom," he teases her.

"I need help getting up off the couch. I do seem a lot better when I'm still, like sitting or laying. It's the moving that still causes pain." she tries to be hopeful.

"Ok, up you go.  Can you make it in there on your own steam?"  He is trying to be helpful, but not to invade her privacy.

"Yea, it's just really slow going," she assures him.

"OK, yell if you need me," he leaves her and heads to the kitchen.

Margaret's finished in the bathroom.  ~I think I'll rest my back first, before I start on the long hike back to the living room.~  She sits down on the tall stool in front of the mirror and discovers something else she can't do.  ~Maybe Leo will help.  It's not really too personal, but I've dreamed of it.~  "Leo, can you come here and give me a hand."

"Which hand, Margaret? I was just going to use both of them to start dinner," he jokes with her.

"Very funny there, Leo.   Which hand?  I need help with something," she looks down, so Leo's can't see her face.

"What do you need, Margaret, you can ask me anything," he tries to gently get the request out of her.  ~Why is she looking down?  It can't be that private, she is dressed.~

"Leo, I can't brush my hair and it's a wreck," she answers with an exasperated tone. "I tried, but it's no use. I can't get my arms up, to do it."

"No, it's not a wreck, well, not a total wreck.  I can help.  Where's your hairbrush?"  He picks up the hairbrush and starts to brush gently; he doesn't want to pull her hair or her back. 

"Leo, you're good at brushing hair.  Don't tell me you did this for Mallory," she sounded skeptical.  ~I just can't see this tough guy, having the patience, for brushing the hair of a little girl.  I never held still for long, when I was little.~

"Yes, I did.  On mornings when I didn't have to go in to work at the crack of dawn, Mallory decided I could help her. We'd both be getting ready in our rooms, she would bring me her hairbrush and I brushed her hair. I found ways, to be a daily part of Mallory's life. That's why we're so close now."  He finishes and helps her to her feet. "You better go sit in the living room again, while I fix dinner.  Better take the cordless phone with you, Abby said she would check on you this evening." 

Just as she is sitting back down, there is a knock on the door.  "Leo,"  ~I'm not getting back up, if I can help it.~  "Leo." She calls to the kitchen.

Leo steps into the room and asks, "Yea, did I hear someone knocking at the door?"

"Yes, can you get the door, I just got down," she gives as the reason for asking him.

"Sure, hang on, that's what I'm here for.  Now, I'm the doorman," he is letting her know he is willing to help, if she asks.  He opens the door part way, "Hi, you mean 'she's' in the car.  Fine, come on in." Leo swings the door open all the way and two agents in black enter the apartment.

"Leo, she isn't?"  Margaret states, more than asks, the presence of the agents tells her the answer.

"Yes, Margaret, it seems that she is," he confirms her assumption, still holding onto the doorknob. 

"Evening, Miss, we need to secure the apartment and we'll be out in a second," the agent assures her. 

The other agent returns quickly from the back of the apartment. "All clear," he informs the first agent. 

The first agent talks into his wrist mic, "All clear." He then turns his attention back to Margaret, Thank you again," he turns to Leo, "Thank you, Mr. McGarry", and he and the other agent leave, to stand in the hallway.

"Well, that didn't take long in this tiny apartment," Margaret tries to sound casual, like the First Lady of the United States drops in all the time.  ~Great, the First Lady is visiting my apartment and I'm not even dressed.  Well, I'm dressed, but in my baggy pajamas.  Damn, the bad luck.  Glad the agents went back out into the hallway, my apartment isn't big enough for too many people at one time.~

"No, it didn't take long, but I'm sure that the agent noticed my suit in your bedroom.  I'm just glad they're discreet," he doesn't want her to panic about Abby visiting and focus on him.

It didn't work, "Oh, Leo,…. "   Then before she could say anything more, the first lady enters the apartment.

"Hello, Leo," she greets as she passes him and continues in the room, looking at Margaret.  "Margaret, don't you dare get up. This is your home, not the White House," she stops Margaret, just as she is trying to rise from the couch.  

"Well, from the looks of you, Leo has you all fixed up comfy," she smiles to help Margaret to relax.  "I'm just here to see if you need anything and that the meds are working.  If they're not, I could call your doctor again. If you are in Pain all night, neither one of you will get much rest, I think you both need it," the First Lady inquires, just wanting to help.

"Dr. Bartlet, thank you for coming.  It's really nice of you.  You didn't have to go to the trouble of a personal visit.  I'm getting a little better. I had a hot shower and Leo rubbed my back again. It will just take some time. I hope to be able to return to work on Monday," Margaret is not sure how to respond to the First Lady's visit. 

"It's Abby, Margaret. We are in your home and I would like you to consider me a friend.  A friend that's concerned about you hurting.  You and I have been through a campaign and now the White House, trying to keep Jed and Leo in line.  Anyway, I'm on my way back from a meeting and I decided to swing by and check on you.  I told the President that I was going to see if you were OK.  Jed wanted to know if Leo was taking good care of you, or if he was reading reports and leaving you to suffer," she knew that she could get a dig into Leo. 

"She has had the best of care. I haven't even looked at my briefcase. You just ask, Margaret.  In fact, I'm just starting to prepare dinner," Leo defends himself.

"I'll pass that report to Jed and that you are taking your punishment in stride.  Now, go back to the kitchen and let us women talk." 

"Ok, I know when to vacate a room.  Now, I'm just the cook," he wants to sound like he is being abused. He is grinning as he says this to Abby, who knows him so well. 

"Yes, Leo, I know perfectly well, you are happy as a lark in the kitchen, the same as Jed would be.  Now go," she watches as he turns and returns to his kitchen. 

Abby watches Leo, but remarks to Margaret, "I haven't seen Leo this relaxed in a long time.  I don't even remember the last time I've seen him casual enough to be wearing jeans and a t-shirt."  She turns and looks back at Margaret, "What magic have you been using on Leo? For a while this winter, I was really starting to worry about his stress level and how did you get him into jeans?  Good Lord, Jed wears his jeans every chance every he can get."  They can hear Leo rattling in the kitchen.  Margaret is content to listen to Abby and to the sounds of Leo in the kitchen.  She is also willing to let Abby do the talking; saves Margaret from giving any answers.  ~I might as well give her a clue to Leo's visits and keep her from guessing.  She will get it out of us sooner or later and I would rather tell her here.~

"Well, Abby, to tell the truth, he was carrying them back and forth in a bag in the car for at Mallory's, but now he keeps some spare casual clothes here," she tries to sound like it is normal for Leo to have clothes there.

Abby looks pointedly at Margaret, "So, how about some details and I know what to tell Jed and what we keep between us."  She sounds like Donna, but wants to reassure Margaret. 

Leo checks back in on them, "Would you ladies like something to drink?" 

"No thanks, Leo, you can go back to the kitchen now," Abby tells him, as his timing is crummy. 

"You sure," he asks with a sarcastic grin, knowing he is butting into their little talk.

"Out, Leo," the women both say at the same time.

"It's always, 'out, Leo,' " he grumbles and heads back to the kitchen, as Abby and Margaret are laughing at his remark. 

"I take it you have had to throw him out of a few rooms already," Abby asks as she looks at Leo sulking back to the kitchen again.

"Just the usual, the bathroom and the bedroom," Margaret tries not to blush as she confesses that info to Abby. 

"Sounds interesting, but we'll save that for another time.  Men can be a little dense when it comes to those two rooms," Abby states. 

"Well, to fill you in on Leo's visits, and, yes, this is not the first time. It started when he wanted to use my kitchen to cook in, he hasn't been able to since he moved to the motel.  On weekend evenings that we have the time, he comes over to cooks and then we watch a movie or he reads and we listen to music.  It gives him somewhere to relax and not just be stuck in the motel room.  If he didn't come here, he would just work at his room or sneak back to his office." 

"I'll just go ahead and ask. Are you two getting closer? He sure looks at home here," Abby honestly asks, as a friend of Leo and now of Margaret.  

"Well, that depends on your meaning of close.  No, we have not had sex," Margaret is honest right back, but is not looking Abby in the eye.  "Leo is very comfortable around me here, he teases me and has been know to drop a kiss on my head or face in passing.  Nothing passionate.  He has even started casually calling me baby in conversations.  I don't even think he realizes he is doing it.  It is so nice to see him being free with his manner here.  He has to watch everything he says and does, everywhere else.  I noticed he was still cautious at your farm in Manchester.  Must have been because the other staff was around,"  Margaret has a dreamy sound to her voice.

"What has Leo said about his visits?  Is he concerned about this getting out?" Abby is concerned because she can see from Margaret face and the softness of her voice that this is something special and important to them. 

"Well, we talked about it. He's concerned about the press bothering me, but he says he really doesn't care about the staff knowing, he's not willing to give up the peacefulness he finds here.  He figures that the senior staff and their assistants will find out soon, but he agrees that we may need to limit who knows, to hold off the press.  Donna found out today, when she was checking on me. She said she would keep it quite, but I'll let her know it's OK to tell Josh.  She'll burst if she can't tell him."

"Next question, friend to friend, do you think this might get serious, are you hoping it might?"

"It's Ok to ask, you are probably the one person I can talk to.  You've known Leo for years and you know what I've been through with him.  I think right now we are very close friends and I feel we both do not want to rush it, but I feel we are more than friends. If that makes sense. I think it's beginning to lean toward affection.  We do like to cuddle on the couch, as we watch movies.  We both enjoy just being quiet and close to each other.  I like having the close friendship first and if it turns to more, then it will be even better."

"Margaret, I am so happy for you!  I'm going to explain it to Jed, just like you told me, so he will not tease Leo and mess this up for the both of you.  This may be the best thing that'll come out of our time at the White House.  You two are so tuned to each other that it is like one person in two people." 

"I think you and the President are that way.  You two support and love each other so much that it shows every time you are in the same room," Margaret sounds envious.

"What about work, does it get in the way here," Abby is trying to see how it wouldn't intrude, she lives with it everyday.

"Work stops at the door.  He does read reports and files here, but we don't discuss them.  He doesn't even make calls here, even though he has his cell phone." Margaret wants to convince Abby.

"So, how is he doing, caring for you, then?  You usually are the one taking care of him," Abby states.

"Well, he really is enjoying his punishment. I may be the one being punished.  He is so happy to help," Margaret rolls her eyes, to let Abby know she is teasing.

"Oh, like what?" Abby asks, wanting some juicy details.

"Well, he thought it was just terrible he had to get my shoes and socks off and he really found it hard to help unfasten my bra, that was his idea," Margaret was willing to share, she knew Abby would not spread this info, like one of the assistants might. 

"Do tell more," Abby prompted.

"Also, it was real punishment after my shower, when he had to dry my legs and then hand me some unmentionables from my drawers, after my shower.  He was really suffering, when he had me draped across his lap and was rubbing my back," Margaret was really enjoying having someone she could tell this to, in a tongue-in-cheek manner.

"I'll just have to mention to Jed that Leo is suffering.  I promise not to give any details. This is just 'us' girls. I also, really enjoy talking to someone that, has to have a life while living and working in the middle of the White House." 

"I probably should confess the rest and the one thing that the press you like to know," she figured Abby might as well know the whole of it.

"Oh, there's more.  You said you weren't having sex," Abby candidly remarks.

"I just wanted to let you know, that he has spent the night here on the couch.  One time, we were so exhausted after almost two days straight at the office that he slept in the bed with me.  He fell asleep talking to me, when he got here in the middle of the night.  He fell asleep and I was too tired to get him to move.  We were even too tired for fooling around.  That's really tired.  It was nice to be held in the night.  Then again, that was the one time; I was really worried about how hard Leo was working.  Well, I worried how hard we both were working.  I think that's when Leo decided he didn't care who found out, he wasn't going to give up his time here," Margaret finishes her confession to Abby.

"Thanks for telling me, Margaret.  I know this wasn't easy for you, but I enjoyed that we're getting to know one another and to be friends.  Lord knows I need all the 'real' friends I can get in the White House.  Well, I better go, the agents will be dragging me out anytime now!  You take care of yourself this weekend and enjoy having Leo here all weekend.  Shame your back is hurting, if you know my meaning," Abby sadly states.

"Tell me about it, with luck like mine," Margaret sounds exasperated. 

Abby stands up and yells in to Leo, "Try not to poison Margaret this weekend, with your cooking."

"Thanks, Abby, for the vote of confidence. Nice to know who my friends are," is Leo's sarcastic reply.

"I leaving now, I'll tell Jed you are really taking this punishment to heart," she cheerfully teases him, just like old times.

"See you Monday, I'll bring Margaret with me dead or alive," he had to get in the last word. 

The agents whisked Abby quickly out of the apartment and the room seems so much emptier without her presence, she seems to fill a room.  ~I'm glad that I was able to tell Abby about Leo's visits here.  She'll tell the full story to the President, without Leo doing fifty questions in the Oval Office.  It's nice to have another female to talk to about dealing with men who work in the White House.  I just can't get used to thinking of and calling her by her first name, instead of Dr. Bartlet.  I'll call her Dr. Bartlet at the White House, unless she expressly tells me to call her Abby.~  Margaret decides in her head on the protocol she will follow.  ~Leo was really enjoying teasing Abby, while she was here.  Maybe he does tease the women he cares about.  I really hope so, with the way he teases me!~  

"Margaret, you hungry now?  I've got dinner almost ready.  Do you need me to get you up off the couch," Leo asks and sounds willing to help.  

"No, Leo, I'm sitting up on the edge of the seat, I think I can make it," she reassures him.  "I'll take my time."

"Ok, then you need to start your 'slow mosey' into the table.  By the time you get there, it'll be ready. Let me know if you change your mind on the help."

Not too much later, Margaret arrives at the table and slowly sits down.  "I'm here, Leo, safe and sound.  What did you make for our dinner tonight?"  

"I thought that tonight you might like something light.  Sometimes meds can make a person have a nervous stomach, with your back out, I didn't think you should risk being any more sick.  If you eat ice cream later, you 'will' be pushing your luck," Leo advises. 

"That's a thought Leo.  Thank you for being considerate about my total care.  So, Dr. McGarry, what did you prepare for your patient tonight," Margaret is smiling at him and he is smiling back at her, about teasing him. 

"Oh, so now, I'm a doctor.  How many talents do you think I possess," Leo asks as he wiggles his eyebrows at her, indicating he, has plenty more that are unexplored.  After a pause, he serves her a plate, which has pasta in a cream and herb sauce, top with strips of grilled chicken. "See, this is better that chicken soup," he continues to tease her. 

"Leo, this looks wonderful!  I'm really getting so spoiled when you're here to cook," she compliments his efforts.  

Leo joins her at the table, "Thank you, I love to cook and having someone to share it with makes it more enjoyable.  Now, do I get brave and ask what you and Abby talked about, when I was rudely banned to the kitchen.  I didn't hear much laughter, so it couldn't have been too detailed.  You didn't tell all of the items we didn't want spread at work," he tries to sound worried, but he is grinning at her.  

"Only some, I did tell her how you got started coming over and that you had spent a few nights on the couch," she reveals a little. 

"And," Leo urge/s her to tell the rest.

"I told her that we really enjoy the quiet evenings together away from work and that we're trying to keep it low key, but not really hiding it.  We also talked about possibly keeping it to senior staff and their assistants." Margaret now looks down, like she is really interested in her plate.  "She asked if we were serious.  I told her we were very good friends, that we do like to cuddle when we watch movies.  Abby smiled at that," Margaret sounds like she's making a confession, afraid she's said too much.  

"Good, that is the truth; I don't want to jeopardize anything that we have here.  This is the best way we have found to relax. You don't seem to mind me here. You haven't thrown me out at anytime," he is trying to get her to look up at him and smile again.

"Leo, I told you I wouldn't throw you out and I meant it," she reinforces her commitment to have him spend time here.

"Now, you know how I like to 'really' make you blush. I can assume that Donna and Abby both asked if we were having sex," Leo asks casually, which just drives Margaret crazy that he can be so casual about the most embarrassing things.   

"Yes, I will blush and you are not being a gentleman about it, but Donna did ask and I told her no.  I did volunteer the information to Abby, before she got to ask, so she'd be able to reassure the President.  Then on Monday, the President won't call you to the red carpet. Just to save you the displeasure of being grilled by him," Margaret is still looking at her plate with great interest.

"The carpet in the Oval Office is blue, Margaret, with a big eagle in the middle," he remarks to make her even crazier.   It works!!!

Quietly in an exasperated whisper, Margaret informs him, "Leo, I know what the rug looks like," she is looking him in the eye, with her famous pointed look.   He just smiles and loves that she is so easy pulled, out of her embarrassment. 

"Margaret, he will grill me anyway to glean any more tidbits from his best friend.  He wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything," Leo is definite about what will happen on Monday.  He seriously continues, "Margaret, if and when we decided to get serious, it's just between the two of us and the hell with the rest of the world.  I'm taking our time together, one day at a time.  I hope you are also. I don't want you to worry either, even though I know you will.  I have lost too much happiness putting my political career first and worrying what people will think.  I enjoy being with you."  Leo adds to himself, ~I don't want to push her into anything she is not ready for, but I want to reassure her and not let anyone scare her off, by her thinking we are doing something wrong or hurtful to the White House.  Getting serious would not be so bad, to my way of thinking, someday.~

"Ok, now to happier topics.  What movies have you picked out to watch tonight," Leo asks, as she usually gets to choose.

 "I thought we might check out AMC or TCM on the TV and see if they have a good classic on," she's glad to change the topic.

"As long as it is not Jerry Lewis or 'Mr. Hobbs Goes to Washington'," he rolls his eyes at the thought.  

"Well, I'm not in the mood for any Clint Eastwood westerns either," she can make conditions as well as he can. 

"What's wrong with a good western?  That's all American," he chides her. 

"I'm heading back to my place on the couch and check the channel," she wants to get a chance at the remote before he gets done clearing the table. 

"It's my couch for the next two nights and you getting a head start is really no fair.  Now, I get to be busboy, while you surf for a movie. This 'is' punishment," he acts like she is really cheating, by leaving him to clear up.

"I'll just pretend that I am hurrying to the living room, but you might just beat me there.  I'll give you a fair chance.  I think, I'll just make a detour to the bathroom and save myself a trip later," she knows that once she is down, she doesn't want to get up anytime soon.  She remembers to ask, "Leo, could you bring our drinks in with you and I'll need my next dose of meds soon."

"Sure, no problem, I'm here to serve. By order of the President," he reminds her. 

Leo does beat her to the couch and is stretched out the whole length. She also notes that he is already in his sweat pants, light gray ones this time, with a White House logo on one side of the front. "I see you are right at home.  You did your quick change and have the whole couch to yourself. By the way, who did you swipe those pants from, the secret service?" 

"I did get them from the secret service.  They wear them in the workout room and no, it wasn't from Ron Butterfield, his were too long.  I had a heck of a time getting a size medium, short," he admits to the theft. 

"Did you try the women's sizes, Leo," she likes teasing him back.  "You can move over and let me on the couch, too," she is bossing him now.  "I don't care if it is your couch this weekend, I've got rights to it, also." 

"Just for the women's pants remark, I should make you sit in the chair, but you'd report me to Jed.  They just come in adult sizes, not men's or women's," he states for the record.

"Leo, have you noticed that here at the apartment, you call him Jed and not the President," she makes a point.

"We're not at the White House or work and not at a function for the White House agenda.  So here, I call him Jed, my friend.  They are our friends, now.  I know you need a little time to adjust to them, but it'll be easier as you get to know them personally," he plans for the future.

"That's going to be really hard for me.  I think Abby will be easier to adjust to, but I just see the President as the President.  He kinda scares me.  I know he doesn't mean to, but he is the President," she tries to get him to see her dilemma.

"Don't worry Margaret. Just give it time. We have lots of time," he gives her a kiss on the head, as he tucks her in against him along side his body and covers them with the couch throw.  ~I really like just lying here behind her, with her resting back against me. It feels so right.~

Margaret reflects on the day's events and marvels at all the changes that have occurred in her and Leo's lives.  ~I'm just glad that we have everything out in the open with the people who matter to us and the best part is, that at the end of this crazy day I still end up in Leo's arms.~

"Oh, no, guess what's on AMC," he sounds like a condemned man.  

"Jerry Lewis movie," she asks with concern.

"No, almost as bad.  Doris Day and Rock Hudson, the one where she redecorates his apartment and thinks he's a playboy," Leo describes the movie.

"That's 'Pillow Talk', it's a sweet movie," she's so pleased.

"I guess that means we're watching it," he replies knowing her answer, as he hides his head against her shoulder.

"Please," she has wishful pleading in her voice.

He pulls his head back up, "Sure, since you're feeling bad, I'll be a gentleman and give in," he kisses her soundly on the temple.  "I've been the cook, the doorman, a doctor and a busboy. I'll try a gentleman now."  ~I'm not forgetting that I helped to undress and dry her.  It's going to be such a terrible punishment all weekend.~  He gives a happy sigh.

~There he goes again with the kisses.  I could stay here all night and cuddle.  It's going to be a wonderful weekend.~

The end 

p.s. till  the next cooking adventure

Betty Lou Riley

3rd May 2003


	8. Private Times Dinner Meeting 1

**Title**: Dinner Meeting                                        Private Times Series 1/?****
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Beta and Mentor By**: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind that, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Margaret finally goes on a trip with Leo. 

**Note**: Just the two of them!    Spin-off from Daylight Series.

*********************       

Leo walks briskly into the Oval Office. "Mr. President, you wanted to see me," Leo asks, as he stops in front of the desk, waiting for the President to finish what he's reading and respond to his question. 

"Yeah, Leo, I talked to the head of the 'Pep Boys in Detroit' and they're not too happy with us, right now.  I've come to the conclusion; that you probably need to be the one to meet with them.  I know that you were going to send Josh to talk with them about the fuel immersions bill."  

"Sir, Josh was going to meet with them on the quiet, Thursday night at a dinner meeting.  I'll have to juggle a few things, but I can do it.  Josh could take a few of my meetings.  Margaret will give him the files on what he needs to cover.  I'll fly up Thursday afternoon, meet with them for dinner and fly back on Friday morning.  When I arrive back, I'll meet with you and Josh, to let you know what took place." Leo plans out loud. 

"Ok, fine, you set up the arrangements.  Talk to Josh and let him know the change in plans."  

"I'll have Margaret to return a call to the 'Pep Boys' and let them know that I will be meeting with them.  She'll be able to book my flights and lodgings," Leo informs the President that his office, Margaret, will take care of the details.

"Leo, about Margaret, you better take her with you.  She can sit in on the meeting and take notes, the meeting might get a little tense and I don't want them to try and slip anything in on us.  She never gets to go on trips, like Donna or Charlie.  She'll get out of DC and have a nice dinner.  She'll like it," the President is pleased with his additional plan.

"I'm sure, Mr. President, but she's not going to be happy," Leo sighs and sounds a little unhappy now. 

"Oh, how's that," the President doesn't see the problem.  He's looking with great attention at Leo. 

"It seems, Sir, the only time she goes out of town with me, it's to a cold climate.  You just want me to suffer, right?" Leo's looking at the grin on the Presidents face. "Thanks a lot!"  

"Anytime, Leo, anytime," the President's smiling now.  He's happiest when he knows he's getting Leo into trouble, just like when they were boys together.

"Thank you, Mr. President," Leo ends the conversation, knowing that he just lost that decision, to the great 'pleasure of the President'.  He leaves the Oval Office, by way of the door to the Presidents outer office, to inform Josh about the change in plans.  ~I'll call Margaret from Josh's office and have her bring over the files that Josh will need.  She can return to book the flights, while I update Josh.  Best of all, she'd be calmer about accompanying me to Detroit; by the time I get back to my office.  I'll tell her it's the President's idea, when she gets to Josh's office.  She won't get mad at the President.~

*******

It's now, early evening Thursday, in the Detroit hotel.  Leo's standing in the middle of his room debating,  ~Well, at least she wasn't upset about coming to Detroit.  Which might or might not be a good thing.  Either, she's pleased that the President's considerate in suggesting she accompany me on this trip, or in the future, she has something she's going to use this against me for.  Margaret never forgets anything.  I'm ready to go to the dinner early and I'm just pacing the floor.  I'll go see how soon Margaret will be ready to go down.~  He grabs a few files that he wants Margaret to take in her tote bag to the meeting.  Closing the door to his room behind him, he walks down the hall to Margaret's room.  Checking his watch outside her door,  ~She might still be dressing; we've almost an hour till we're due to meet them and we never go down to the bar before dinner. Margaret wouldn't hear of it.~  He knocks on her door and announces himself, so she'll know it's safe to open the door.  "Margaret, it's me, Leo."  

"Coming, Leo, just a minute," she acknowledges his knock. He can hear her approaching the door, by the sound of her voice coming closer.

"I'm ready early.  Are you getting ready? Are you decent," he asks though the door. Leaning forward to hear her answer.

"Mostly, Leo.  Are you alone," she asks from her side of the door, before opening it.

"Yes.  I was just pacing the floor in my room," he explains why he's there.

She unlocks the door and opens it, while still standing behind it.  After he's inside, she shuts the door and Leo finds out why she asked if he's alone.  She's dressed in just her slacks and bra, obviously still getting ready.

"Now, I know why you asked if I was alone," he states while grinning.  ~Good thing she asked, if the Pep Boys were with me, she would've had a heart attack.~

"Leo, quit grinning. I know you're not surprised or impressed," she flips him a smart answer.  ~Act casual.  Maybe I should've grabbed my blouse.  I know I going to blush, but he 'has' seen my bra before.  He's a big boy. I mean Man.~

"Not too shy there, are you, Margaret," he teases her.  ~I can't resist smarting back to her.  She's not too hard on the eyes either.  You won't hear me complaining.~

"Nothing new to you, Leo.  You turn up at all hours at my apartment and find me half dress or you run around half dressed there yourself," she answered back, with something he couldn't deny. "So, you're not too shy yourself."

She starts for the bathroom to finish her makeup and hair, as she passes the bed she pulls out a pillow. "We still have almost an hour till we're due downstairs and I'll be a little more than thirty minutes to finish dressing.  Your hyper pacing tells me you are running on overdrive.  If I know you, you've been up since before dawn.  Here," she throws the pillow in the middle of the far side of the bed.  "You stretch out and take a power nap."

"OK, maybe I'm a little tired," he admits.  "I had a short night and I didn't get any sleep on the flight." 

She watches as he stretches face down across the bed, with his shoes still hanging over.  She's satisfied that he's at least resting and goes in to finish getting ready.  More than half an hour later, she emerges and rubs Leo on the calf of his pants to wake him. 

"Leo, I'm done in the bathroom," she lets him know she's close to finished getting ready.

"I'm awake," he says as he sits up and looks around amazed that he was actually asleep.

"You better go in and freshen up," she firmly suggests.

He rubs a hand down his tie.  "Ok, I'll just be a minute." 

Margaret goes to her carry-on case and retrieves her jewelry and then grabs her shoes from the suitcase.   She sits down at the small table in the room, to put on the shoes and has just finished putting on her earrings, when Leo comes back onto the room.  She's having trouble with the necklace, due to her hair in the way.  ~I'll never get this necklace fastened, at this rate, it has such a small clasp that it's hard to get closed, with my fingernails.~

Leo sees her problem, "Here, turn in the chair and let me help!  Hold your hair up out of the way for me," he suggests.  He has little trouble, since he can see what he's doing.  "Hold still a second, your blouse needs to be fastened," he warns as he quickly helps by buttoning closed the loop at the back of her neck.  To cover that he might have over stepped a personal boundary, he switches the topic, "I'd better check that I have my cell phone and door card with me."  Taking the cell phone from his pocket, he opens it and remarks, "Well, good thing I checked.  My cell phone was off.  I had it turned off when I was quick charging it in my room."  His cell phone rings while he's helping Margaret into her suit jacket. 

Margaret heads back to the mirror to recheck her hair, since they're ready to leave. 

********

"McGarry," he crisply answers.

"You're at the meeting already," the President asks abruptly.

"Not yet Sir, we're just about to leave to go downstairs," Leo answers to updates him that everything is on schedule. 

"Where have you been Leo? I've been trying to reach you for almost an hour.  Your cell phone wasn't working.  I've even had the desk to ring your room," the President isn't pleased that Leo has been out of contact, with a tone in he voice, that this just isn't done.

"I'm in Margaret's room.  My cell phone was off from charging it," he simply explains. 

"So, what were you doing in Margaret's room, for almost an hour," the President asks with lighthearted curiosity, changing his tone immediately.  Leo could tell the President was grinning from that tone in his voice. 

"Sir, don't go there," Leo has a warning in his voice, which the President should be able to understand from the years of knowing each other. 

"What are best friends for anyway," the President questions, with a smirk this time. 

"I just did 'nothing', Sir," trying to cut short where the President was heading with this inquisition.

"You never do 'nothing'," he stating with a voice, which is a reminder to Leo, that he's the President. 

Leo sighs and drops his head to look at the floor, "OK, if you must know, I stretched out across the bed and napped while she got ready," Leo knows that the President's going to run with that bit of information.

"I've a question for you Leo.  When did you two get married and not invite me to the wedding?  I'm serious.  I'm your best friend, after all," Jed, his friend, is now roasting him.

Leo can just see him with his hand spread wide across his chest, wearing an innocent and sincere look on his face. "I don't know sir.  I haven't figured that out myself, yet." With confidence between best friends, Leo confesses his mutual confusion and adds to himself, ~If he only knew, that she let me in the room and she was only half dressed, I'd never hear the end of it.~  "Sir, she bosses me, just like Abby bosses you," Leo's trying to turn the table on Jed. 

"And you let her, like I do Abby," Jed admits this weakness to Leo.

"Yes sir," Leo also admits, with a soft smile.

"You two are like an old married couple.  You just forgot to do the ceremony," Jed's now stating his personal observation of their situation. 

"Yeah, and no sex either," Leo sighs, as he reminds his friend.

"Poor Leo, you always were slow when it came to girls," Jed's now enjoying Leo's discomfort in this conversation.

Leo, trying not to be too sarcastic replies, "Thank you, Mr. President. That was kind of you.  Might I remind you sir, we're not seventeen anymore," trying with little hope, to get the President to cease.  "Sir, we need to leave for the meeting now," Leo was definitely wanting to end this conversation; he was coming out at the bad end of it.

"See you tomorrow, Leo," the President's still chuckling as he disconnects the call.

******

Margaret grabs the files Leo brought and puts them in her tote bag, with her note pad.  She follows Leo out of the room and checks that the door is locked, while Leo is pushing the button for the elevator.  After the nice dinner and a most productive meeting, Leo escorts Margaret back to her door.  Once outside her door, Leo's just looking at the floor while Margaret swipes her door card.  Just as she starts to open the door, he glances at her and speaks up, "Margaret, we really need to review your notes and get them organized with the files, tonight.  When we get the White House tomorrow, you could type them up straight away." He continues with another reason, "tomorrow is Friday and I'll need to go straight to the President with them.  We may have to make some decisions, about the bill, before CJ calls a lid for the weekend."  Leo says all this, sounding like he's trying to convince her.  ~We could do the work now and I could spend more time with Margaret.  I don't want to be setting alone, as usual, in a hotel room for the rest of the evening.~

"Sure, of course," she readily agrees.  Leo follows her into the room and she lays the files out of her bag onto the small table. 

"First, let me call the President, to tell him that the meeting went well and we're organizing the information.  He did want to know tonight.  I'll tell him we'll have the information ready for him shortly after we arrive," he's confirming this to her. 

OK," she's agreeable to his plan.   She removes her jacket and walks over to put her jewelry away in her bag.  She then removes her shoes and wiggles her toes in the soft carpeting. Leo watches her while he's talking to the President and he smiles at Margaret's simple pleasure.  Leo ends his short call and sits at the table with the files, ready to start. 

Margaret pipes up, when she sees he's already opening the first file, "Before we start, answer me a question.

"What is it, Margaret," he asks without looking up.

"We 'are' going to be half the night at this," she asks, knowing his answer, but wanting it confirmed. 

"What do you think," he asks the question right back at her. 

"Then I want to be comfortable in my pajamas, it's not like any of the other staff is on this trip and will knock at the door," she rationalizes to Leo. 

"Why, I'm still wearing my suit," he teases her. 

"You could change," she suggests.

"I'm not going to my room to change and then walk back down the hall in my sweats," he refuses. 

"Did you unpack your bags earlier, in your room," she digs for information. 

"What do you think," he repeats his answer, just like before. 

"Leo, give me your door card," she demands and holding out one hand, as she slips her shoes back on.

"Why, you're not hiding in my room.  We've work to do tonight," he states, like she's forgotten already.

"I know.  I know.  You would just hunt and find me," she sarcastically replies, she then playfully sticks out her tongue at him.

~She better keep her tongue to herself, unless she's prepared to use it.  With me hopefully.~  He stands up and retrieves his card, then hands it over. She heads quickly out the door.  He just shakes his head as the door shuts behind her.  Leo removes his suit coat, hangs it on the back of the chair, before he sits again and continues with the files.  ~I don't think I 'even' want to know what she's up to.  She gets a little 'kooky' at night when she's tired and it's been a long day.  The night's work, for us, is just beginning."~   

Margaret's quickly up the hall and swipes his card to enter his room.  She finds his suitcase is opened on the bed and his briefcase is on the table.  She sticks her head in the bathroom and grabs his kit bag, which she places back into his suitcase, closing it.  She has a plan.  She grabs the case and snags the brief case on the way out the door. 

Back at her room, she bangs on the door with her hand that's holding the briefcase.  "Leo, open the door," she requests help.

"Margaret, what are you doing and why do you have my bags," he sounds a little bewildered, as he's taking the briefcase from her.  She sets his suitcase on the end of her bed and opens it.  Ignoring his questions.  "Margaret, why are you digging in my private suitcase? My unmentionables are in there," he tries to sound indignant, but he's grinning now and looking very interested in what she's doing. The files are forgotten for the moment. 

"You mean these lovely dark green, silk boxers," she asks, as she holds them out on the tip of her finger, while she's still digging in his case with the other hand.  ~How does he like it when the shoe's on the other foot?~  "Ah ha," she exclaims.

"Ah ha, what," he asks with a worried tone.   

She pulls out a pair of navy sweatpants.  She holds them up in front of her.  She reads, out loud to him, the logo on the front "U S Navy and it even has a jet under it.  Once a flyboy, always a flyboy," she inquires with a smirk and wiggles her eyebrows at him.

"Woman," he roars.  "Why do you have my sweatpants out?  This is not a fashion show," he declares. 

"Because, Leo, I'm going to change and so are you," she explains booking no opposition. 

"Here, Margaret?  In your hotel room," he asks, in a loud whisper, like she has a screw loose.

"Yes, here.  You do at the apartment," she points out.

He tries to find a flaw in her plan and can't find one, "OK."  He grabs the sweats from her. "Go change, Margaret.  I'll change out here," he agrees, wanting to get her to hurry up so that they can get to work.  ~You know, Jed, just might be right. We do act married at times.~

She smiles since she's getting her way and grabs her pajamas from her case, which is setting on the floor and heads to the bathroom to change.  She comes back in to find, he's already changed and working at the table.  His suitcase is on the floor next to hers, out of the way.  She grabs her notepad and sits in the middle of the bed.  

Leo glances over at her and notices that she's wearing a navy silk tank top and matching silk, long pants as pajamas. He also notices she's quite comfortable with her legs crossed under her.  Her hair's falling forward and is shadowing most of her face, from the light of the small room lamps.  She's already intent on work.  "Are you comfortable there, Margaret," he asks, being smart with her.

She pops her head up and looks at him smiling, "Perfectly.  This is much better than working late at the office," she sounds delighted as she wiggles her toes.

He notices her bare feet. "You are incorrigible," he states. 

"I know," she gives him a big grin.

He grins in return and reaches down and removes his socks.  He tosses them at his suitcase. ~It may be cold in Detroit, but it is warm in this hotel room.  In more ways than one.~

They work late into the night, while the meeting is still fresh in their heads.  At 2am, they finally close the last file folder. 

"We're done, Margaret," he sounds relieved and tired.  ~Good thing she insisted I take a nap or I'd have been up almost 24 hours, by now.~  Margaret has moved to the head of the bed and is propped up on the pillows.  She's rewriting the notes by the night table lamp.  Leo continues, "I better get my stuff back to my room.  I'm still going to be walking the hall in my sweats," he finds and points out the flaw in her plan. 

"Leo, we need to get up in four hours.  Just stay here," she calmly suggests, not looking at him and trying not to blush.

Leo just looks at her a moment. ~ Jed was 'so' right,~ Leo agrees to himself, as he touches his left thumb across his palm, to his wedding ring.  ~Feels married to me.~

He watches her get out of the bed. "Margaret, there's just one bed.  You were being frugal again, when you booked our rooms.  You didn't book us rooms with two double beds," he's pointing out another flaw he found in her plan.  Margaret's turning down the bedspread, while he's explaining this to her.  

"I trust you.  We can cuddle for the rest of the night," she softly replies.  She knows his weak spot.  "It's only for the four hours and I set the alarm clock," she adds.

Leo grins and agrees, "You twisted my arm."

"Wasn't hard," she boasts as she gets in on the other side of the bed.

"You know me too well," he moves to the near side and tosses a pillow to her, from where she had them stacked behind her to work.

He remarks a little grumpy like, "Do we have to use the blanket and a sheet.  It's a little warm tonight in the hotel."

"Leo, you know I'm never warm," she states with a tired and pleading voice. 

"OK, fine, we'll leave the blanket," he gives in to her unspoken request.  He turns off the lamp on his side of the bed.  He turns to sit on the side of the bed and slips out of his sweats.  She gets a glimpse of the back of his boxers, by the light from her bedside lamp. 

"I really like your navy silk boxers too, Leo," she teases him as she climbs into the bed, but her face is turning red, in spike of her flippant remark.

"Good, our sleepwear matches," he remarks, as he turns and slips his legs into the bed.  He turns while he reaches over for her and pulls her close.

Margaret now remarks, being a little silly, this late at night.  "No one at the White House would suspect your soft side.  They just see your gruff side." 

"That's to scare and keep the 'kids' in line," he explains his leadership theory. 

With a sleepy voice she agrees, "Yeah, they're your 'lost boys', so that makes you Peter Pan.  You 'can' fly," she reminds him, adding to the silliness.

He chuckles and remembers her 'flyboy' remark from earlier in the evening. 

"So, then, you're my Tinkerbell," he adds softly. 

They both have the same thought ~Tinkerbell always loved Peter Pan.~

He pulls her tighter and quotes softly in her ear, "First star on the right and straight on till morning."

They both smile at the sentiment and fall asleep in each other's arms.

The End

4th May 2003

Betty Lou Riley

riley2@bright.net


	9. Leo Cooking Chocolate Time

**Title**: Chocolate Time        Daylight Series 7/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None 

**Beta By**: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind that, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: They have a fight and Margaret resigns.

*****

Thursday in Leo's Office

Margaret has been reminding Leo all day of things not to overlook or bringing items to him.  She's anticipating his needs before he's even aware of them.  She's on edge today and has little patience with him, especially since he's not appreciating her help.  She has reminded him of three meetings and two important calls to return.  She has practically worn out the carpet between their offices, bringing him stacks of files and several cups of coffee all day.  She even brought him lunch, since he wouldn't stop to go eat.  His phone has been ringing all day, till both of them were hard pressed to keep up with it.  He's been booming out her name all day, usually just when she's coming through the door with what he needs.  

At 3pm she brings him some aspirin, since she has taken a dose for her headache.  ~By the way Leo is rubbing his head he needs some aspirin also.~  "Here, Leo, you need to take these. Here's some water," she informs him, while she holds out two tablets and the glass of water. 

"No, Margaret, not now!  Can't you see I busy here?  Put it down, I'll get to them later," Leo answers her in a growl. 

"Do you 'need' me to stay till you take them," she raises her voice to get his attention with a slight warning tone. 

"Margaret, I don't need you to!  I can take care of myself!  I-do-not-need-you!  Now, leave," his shouting getting even louder as he gets to the end of his tirade.  

"Fine, Leo, I'm leaving," she shouts back and her face is white as a sheet, with hurt and anger!  ~That's it, I'm outta here!~

Margaret marches into her office and snatches up a sheet of his letterhead paper, she scribbles furiously a short note on it, then stomping back into his office, too mad to speak or even look at him and slaps the paper on his desk, right on top of what he's reading.

"What's this," he grabs her paper up and waves it in her direction, but she whirls around and heads back out to her office.  She refuses to answer him.  Leo can see her flip off the computer with a snap and grab her purse, slinging it over her shoulder, she then quickly moves out of his view.  Leo looks down at the crumpled sheet of paper and scribbled in the middle of the sheet, it reads,

'I resign, as of now!

Permanently!

Date and time are listed. 

Reason: Services no longer needed.  

Signed, Margaret'

~Oh My God, what have I done!  I didn't mean it.  She resigned.  She can't be gone.~

Leo stares at the paper, he's totally still, except his hand holding the paper is shaking.  His mind is blank, unable to comprehend.  Not knowing what to do.  Barely breathing.  Five minutes pass and finally his legs crumble and he drops to his chair, just staring at the door Margaret left by.  The office is so empty without Margaret there.  Scary.  He stares out at her quite office.  He has no memory of time passing. 

"Leo, 'what' did you do to Margaret?  You tell me and you tell me now!  Charlie saw her leaving the lobby in tears," the President storms in through the connecting door.  He's not even breaking stride, till he's beside Leo.  Leo finally focuses on him with a sad face and doesn't even rise in the presence of the President.

 Leo answers in a soft trembling voice, "Oh God, Jed, I really blew it, I yelled at Margaret that I didn't need her and she permanently resigned.  She's gone," he is looking at his friend for help.

The President knows this is a serious mistake and that Leo's completely overwhelmed by it. He sinks into the visitor chair in front of Leo.  He reaches out to Leo's hand, which is still shaking that's holding Margaret's resignation and covers it with his own hand in sympathy.  He also knows that Leo has feelings for Margaret.  Feelings that are stronger than what Leo'll admit to. Jed sees that they're written on his best friends face right now.  He was hoping they were starting to build the groundwork for those feelings. Looking Leo in the eyes for him to see how sincere he is, he commands, "you have to go after her and tell her how you feel about her.  Don't stop till she forgives you, no matter how long it takes.  Don't let her slip away.  Go now! The world will wait, this won't," His friend gives a warning plea and the urgency for Leo to do what he knows is right. 

Leo looks at his friend's caring face and knows that's what he must do, it'll be hard to convince her, but he has to try.  He has to have his Margaret back!  Leo stands and walks to the middle of his office. "Jed, I'll fix this or I won't be back, I can't do anything without her."  Leo bows his head and thinks with his hands jammed into his pants pockets, not knowing what to do first to right this. Turning to his friend he states with conviction,  "I won't lose my happiness again.  Not again!"

"I know, Leo," the President stands and wraps an arm around Leo.  "I'll take care of your office.  Don't worry, that's what best friends are for.  Grab your stuff and get out of here.  Go find her and tell her!"

Leo makes a quick look around and stuffs some folders in his desk and flips off the computer.  Grabbing his briefcase, he turns to the President, "Wish me luck and you might light a candle or two, this might take awhile."  He remembers to grab his cell phone off his desk at the last moment and hurries out the door.  The President just looks at the ceiling with a silent prayer before going in search of Charlie to get someone to reorganize and cover Leo's schedule. 

*******

Leo arrives outside Margaret's apartment and doesn't really remember the ride there.  He knew he was too upset to drive his own car, so he had his driver, Eddie, drop him off.  ~It's been just over an hour since Margaret slapped her resignation on my desk, it seems like days ago and just a few minutes at the same time.~  Standing outside her door he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.  

Margaret hears knocking on her door and just glances at the door from the couch, where she's curled up in the throw pillows, crying and hugging a whole box of tissues.  The dam has broken and she has no hope of stopping it any time soon.  

Leo, outside her door, knows he has a key, but he doesn't feel he should use it, since she's really mad at him.  It would be wrong to barge in uninvited and he's in enough trouble, as it is.  He knocks again, hoping she'll answer this time.  He's sure she's there, since she was seen leaving the Whitehouse crying, and she'd head straight home to her retreat from the world.  Again, Margaret refuses to go to the door; the world can go to hell, as far as she's concerned.  ~I'm having a cry and I've earned it.  It's been the day from hell.  To hell with Leo McGarry and his office.  See how he manages now, without me there!~  She breaks out in heavy sobs again at the thought of it all. 

From outside Leo can hear her sobs through the door and his heart's breaking, knowing he's the cause.  He leans his forehead to the door and presses both hands against it also, "Margaret, is me, Leo.  Please open the door," he's afraid she'll not hear him or will not answer him.   He waits, barely breathing softly against the door.   "Please, Margaret, I need to talk to you," he still doesn't hear any movement inside the apartment.   "Margaret, are you all right in there," he's now afraid she's made herself sick and will not open the door.  "Margaret, just come to the door.  Please. You don't have to open it, if you don't want to.  Just come close enough to hear me," he's pleading now and trying to coax her to the door.  He lays his cheek to the door.  He doesn't care who overhears him, just so that Margaret hears him.  "I'll wait as long as you need.  I'm sorry, Margaret, really sorry.  Let me explain. Let me try to make it OK again.  Please!" 

Margaret can hear him through the door, with the sorrow in his voice and has moved to the desk chair, by the door.   She's hurt and mad at him, but she moved nearer the door, just to be close to him.  ~What am I going to do, he hurts my feelings and then says he's sorry.  I know he means it afterwards, but I just couldn't take any more yelling and he said he didn't need me.  I don't know if I should just cut it clean and never see him.  Can I face a life without him in it?  Should I let him in to explain?  To try and work this out.~  She starts to sob at her own indecision. 

Leo can hear her, just on the other side of the door, sobbing again and it's killing him that she's so close and will not let him in.  He slides down to his knees, hands still on the door, down to the level he hears her sobs, he doesn't know what else to tell her.  When all he really wants to do is to look in her eyes and let her see he really didn't mean it.  "Margaret, I'll just sit here. It's OK.  I need to tell you I'm sorry.  Anytime you want to talk, I'm here.  If you want me to leave, you have to say so.  Just please let me say I'm sorry.  Please, Margaret," his voice is softer; he doesn't know what else to say and he has little hope she'll want to see him.  He's really made a mess of this.  He leans against the door jam and pulls his knees up and rests his head on top of his folded arms.  Sighing deeply.  So sad, he's near to tears himself. 

Margaret on the other side hears his sad sigh and knows she has to let him talk.  The thought of him just waiting in the hall breaks her heart, even though he earned it this day.  She doesn't know what she'll respond to him, she just knows he's sincere in his effort to talk to her.  She stands and with tears still slowly flowing, she opens the door to find Leo on the floor, folded up like a lost soul.  "Leo, come in." 

Leo pushes himself off the floor and grabs the door casing to stand; he looks at Margaret's face, still wet with tears.  She steps back for him to enter.  He quickly crosses the doorway and pushes the door closed behind him; half afraid she'll change her mind about letting him in.  "Margaret, I was wrong and I shouldn't have yelled that I don't need you.  I'm really sorry.  I 'need' you in my life, not just at work.  I'm really sorry.  I'll 'never' say that to you again.  I promise."  He pauses momentarily, to see how she's taking his apology.  "Margaret, please don't cry.  I never meant to make you cry.  I'm sorry.  Standing out in the hall and hearing you cry was killing me," Leo says this all in a rush, for fear she'll not let him say it all before he finds himself outside the door again.  "Don't cry any more."  

She's been standing there, with sorrow on her face, as she hears Leo pleading with her to forgive him.  Even though his words hurt her, 'she hurts when he hurts' even now when she feels her lowest.  The sobs start again and she moves to sit on the couch and Leo sits beside her.  He turns toward her, so he can see her face.  She can tell that he's really sincere and is being really honest with her, not just trying to smooth this over.  He seems to be desperate for her answer.  ~He hasn't been this nervous since he came out of rehab.~

  "Margaret, please don't cry again," he reaches a hand up to cup her face and uses his thumb to wipe uselessly at her tears that are flowing free again.  "Please forgive me, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I 'do' need you.  I was wrong to lose my temper with you. When you left, you took Leo McGarry with you.  I was just empty.  Will you forgive me, just one more time?"

 She looks at him with tears hanging on her lashes, "Oh Leo, I'll think I can forgive you, just about anything.  You're my Leo and I forgive you."  She then looks down at her hands and starts to shred the tissues she's holding. "I was hurt, angry and mad at both of us.  It was a bad day for me right from the start and I know you were having a tough day, too.  I was trying so hard to make it easier.  We both had a headache and then you yelled.  My temper just snapped.  Then I yelled back at you and left.  I was at fault some too.  I got a bit bossy with you and we both were on edge. We both needed to yell at something and we yelled at each other.  I guess it was just a bad day for me to need a good cry."  She turns her face toward Leo's, so he can see that she's as sincere as he is.  "We can work this out.  I 'need' you too, Leo," she wants to reassure him that she believes there's hope that they'll be OK again. 

He has his arm across the back of the couch and can just rub his fingertips on her back.  He leans forward and kisses her tear stained cheek.  "Thank you Margaret, for giving me another chance, I'll really try to fix this.  Why do you need a good cry today?  Is something wrong that I can help you with?  You have been helping me for what seems like most of my life.  I don't know what to do, without you there to tell me," he's concerned for her and wants to start on fixing their friendship. 

She takes a deep, shaky breath from crying and then she looks down to hide her face from Leo, with her hair hanging down.  "I hate to say this, but it's my 'chocolate' time of the month," she confess this quietly, not ever admitting this to a male before. 

Leo chuckles at her, placing his free hand over hers and gives her a hug with the arm that's draped around her, "I guess I've never heard it called 'that' before, but it's probably a good description.  So, should I go out and get you lots of chocolate for me to use to grovel with and hope for your forgiveness.  At least you have a real reason to feel short tempered and miserable," he's trying to tease her out of being uncomfortable telling him.  

"Oh, Leo, sometimes I think chocolate can fix most of the problems in my world.  Maybe this time too," she answers with a small smile and a happier tone in her voice. 

Leo smiles back at her, happy that she's not crying any more.  Glad that she seems to be more comfortable with him and his apology.  He gives her shoulders another squeeze and then looks at their hands that are still in her lap. "Margaret, I do want to talk serious with you about us.  I now know that I have feelings for you.  In the office, when I thought that you were gone for good, I just couldn't comprehend my life without you.  I was devastated that I wouldn't have you near me.  I think my feelings are serious toward you and I'd like us to explore those feelings together that is if you feel the same," while telling her just how important she is to him, he lifts his hand to her chin and turns her face toward his to read the look in her eyes.

"Leo, are you saying, what I think you're saying," she questions him, with her heart not knowing whether to race or to stop beating, while he confirms what he just said. 

"I am," he looks her in the eyes for her to see how really serious he is.  "Yes, Margaret," he kisses her forehead, "I want us to see where a more romantic relationship will lead.  We're friends first, now I'd like for us to be a couple."

 "Oh, Leo," she sighs a happy sigh, but she also gives him a sad smile, with a knowing look.  

"Margaret, I don't care about the world's opinion of us.  I'll not risk losing you.'  He can tell that she's thinking about what he's saying and about them being a couple.  He pulls her to lean on him and they settle in to the corner of the couch.  "I have cared for you for years as our friendship grew.  Lately, since we have been spending more time together out of the office, those feelings have grown to be much more and I wasn't even aware of it.  Maybe that's why I've developed the new habit of dropping kisses on you.  I'm happy when I'm with you."  He pauses reflecting, "I guess I yelled at you because I feel really close to you.  Like it was safe to yell at you, if that makes any sense?  I've been taking you for granted and I'm really sorry about that, also."  He drops a kiss to the top of her head, just as he likes to do.  "Margaret, we don't have to move to fast, just whatever is comfortable for you.  I know we get along here wonderfully and I hope we can take our friendship to the next level.  I think we can." 

Still laying against his side, Margaret leans forward and places her hand on his chest.  She then moves closer to him and places a firm, but gently kiss, right on his lips, something that she has wanted to do for longer than she can remember.  She shifts back to lean on his side again, "Damn my hormones," she blames them for her action and blushes a bright red; a few tears sliding down her cheeks.  

"I think your hormones are doing just fine," he soft laughs and then pulls her to him in a gentle hug and kisses her fully but gently, till they both need to catch their breath.  By now, they've slipped down to be practically lying on the couch.  He pulls his face back and rests his cheek on top of her head, she rests the side her face on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  "Can we just stay like this forever?  It's so nice to hold you, again," Leo wishes out loud.  "I was so scared today.  Half of me was gone," he softly confides to her. 

"You, Leo McGarry, scared," she scoffs. 

"Yes, me."  He confirms, "You left and I was scared in so many ways.  Scared you wouldn't come back.  Scared of you not being there.   Scared you wouldn't want me to be around you.  Scared you wouldn't want to see me.  Scared I'd lose you and not have you in my life.  Scared enough to come straight here and tell you how I feel about you."

"Leo, I'll always want you around and, mind you, this is probably not the last time we are going to fight that's just our nature.  "Ok, Leo, I'll give us a chance.  This is the first time I started a relationship with a fight," she chuckles to his chest.  

Leo grins and offers a bright point, "Well, the making up is the best part.  You don't know how many times I've caught myself starting to drop a kiss on you at the office.  I guess, I'll still have to behave myself, but it'll be hard," he can see her lightly blush, but still smile as she considers his restraint.  

"Yes, Leo, we'll have to have some professionalism at work, we don't want to be the next Josh and Donna of the White House," she teases him right back, happy to be making up with him. 

"Can I stay here this evening with you? I'll fix you dinner.  I didn't bring food this time, but we can raid the kitchen and see what's there to make for dinner," he's not above bribery to spend more time with her, now that he's in her good graces again. 

"Leo, don't you need to go back to the office?  I don't think I can face the staff there this evening with my red eyes," she knows the office will always take a front seat, but she'll be there with him, but not really wanting to tonight.   

"I'll call the President and see what's going on and see if he needs me this evening.  Maybe he'll let me play hooky," he gives a hopeful grin. 

"Won't the President be mad at you that you left your office," she asks, now that she realizes that it is too early in the evening for him to be out of the office. 

"He found me in my office after you left, he took one look at my face and told me not to worry that he'd have my office covered, so I could come and find you to apologize.  He said that's what best friends are for," he wanted her to know how bad he felt after she left.   

"Well, Leo, you call him and I go put some cool water on my face and meet you in the kitchen," she starts on a plan for the evening.  

*****

Leo enters the kitchen to find Margaret with her head in the freezer.  "Is that a new trick to repair a tear stained face," he knows that he might get in trouble for that remark, but he's so happy to be there with Margaret, he can't resist teasing her, since it's one of his ways of showing her affection.  He's not disappointed when she steps away for the frig and gives him one of her best glares and then smiles at him, knowing why he's teasing her. 

"Well, good news, the President won't let me in the building tonight, he wants us to have sometime tonight to make up," he grins at her.  "I told him that we're going to pursue being a couple and that's when he banned me from returning to the White House tonight."

"Oh, Leo, that's just embarrassing to think that the President is encouraging us and yet, on the other hand, it's sweet of him. 

"I'll let him know that you appreciate his help, it'll please him immensely," he teases her with the truth.  

"Leo, you better go change into some soft clothes.  We've already made a shambles of your suit," her practical side kicks back in.

"Ok, but don't start on choosing our dinner till I get back," he warns as he like to run the kitchen when he is there. 

"Alright, but Ill let you know what I find, when you get back.  You better do your quick-change trick, as I'm starving now that I am happy again.  It's one of my PMS symptoms," she warns him.

"Margaret, you care to clue me into your other PMS symptoms," Leo asks with a worried voice.

"Scared, Leo," she gets in the last tease.

The End

18th May 2003
    
    blessings
    
    chipmunk
    
    Betty Lou Riley
    
    riley2@bright.net


	10. Leo Cooking Babysitting Rachel

Title: Babysitting Rachel        Daylight Series 8/?

By: chipmunk 

Pairing: Leo/Margaret

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None 

Beta By: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

Disclaimer:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

 No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

 Please keep in mind that, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters brilliantly and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    Feedback: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    Archived at: 

Summary: Margaret gets volunteered to baby sit for the weekend and Leo comes to her rescue.

Note:

****

Friday afternoon.

"Leo, remember that I need this weekend off, you promised," Margaret reminds Leo that she's not able to stay late tonight.  He's concentrating on the report he's reading.

He looks up at her, "Yah, You never told me what you're doing this weekend.  Should I be jealous, Margaret," he teases her, since no one is around in the office area to hear them.

"Really, Leo, I'm having a friend over this weekend.   A 'female' friend is visiting, Leo.  We're just staying at the apartment," she informs him, if he must know.

"Well, unless a 'real' emergency comes up, I see no problem.  I'll try to keep the White House standing all by myself."   She gives him a look, like he's being real funny.  "I know, I know.  The rules are don't mess with my schedule and I'm 'not' to refile any of the files that I use.  Just stack and lock them in the spare drawer, you'll file them on Monday," he recites, what she's been trying for years to get him to follow. 

"That's right, no messing with my files," she warns him by shaking her finger at him. 

He looks at her finger, then to her face, with a look that says, 'You know that you're pointing your finger at me'.  "Who's files, Margaret," Leo teasingly growls at her, to imply he might need to remind her it's his office. 

"Your files, Leo, but my filing cabinets and my filing system," she sets him straight on who takes care of those files.  

"Ok, ok, I surrender.  I'll be good, Margaret.  I'll leave you a nice 'tall' stack of work to do on Monday," he grins at her, pleased to still get the last word on the files.

"Thanks a lot, Leo," she know he's not kidding about a stack of files.

"That's my goal in life: To keep you in work.  I'd hate for you to be sitting around with nothing to do," he gives as his parting comment as she leaves his office.

Answering from her office, "And you do it 'so' well, Leo," she's being sarcastic now. 

****  

Later on in the evening

~I'll just drop by Margaret's and introduce myself to her friend.  Just to make her guest feel welcome and I can tease Margaret in front of her.~  He smiles at the thought of Margaret blushing.  ~Better pick-up some of Margaret's favorite weekend basics, M&M's and ice cream.  I'm sure that they'll both appreciate them, most females do.~  Leo rationalizes to himself about his going over to Margaret's this evening.

Leo makes it to the apartment at 8pm and while climbing the stairs he reviews his plan.  ~Margaret and her friend should have had dinner by now and should not yet be planning anything for their late night snack.  M&M's are her weakness.~

He plans on knocking instead of using his key. ~They could be having a beauty night and they might not be decent. Margaret would really kill me if I embarrassed her guest, by just walking in.~ 

He knocks and listens for Margaret to answer the door.  ~Wonder what they're listening to on the TV.  I can hear a baby laughing.~  Margaret finally opens the door and she's looking a little frazzled. The most interesting part is that she's holding a baby on her hip.

"Well, Margaret, that's a 'very' well kept secret.  Where have you had this baby hidden when I was around, let alone when you were at work.  Did you keep it in the filing cabinets?"  Leo can't help asking, to save his soul, it's just too good an opportunity to get Margaret flustered.  The baby's eyes are bright with laughter and Leo can't resist tickling the baby under the chin and grinning at the happy baby.

"Leo, this is no time to be cute," she knows he's going to enjoy getting a lot of mileage out of this situation. 

"I think you're both cute," he drops a quick kiss on Margaret's forehead and one on the top of the baby's head.  

"See, this is exactly why I didn't tell you what I was doing this weekend.  You would just tease me," she resigns herself to his knowing now. 

"You can tell me all about it now, while I put this ice cream away.  I did come baring gifts and you look like you need them," he tries to make her feel better about him showing up unannounced. 

"Ok, it's like this, Leo.  I somehow got volunteered to sit for my college friend and her husband's baby, for the weekend, so they could go away for a little while.  It's their fifth anniversary and the mom hasn't had a break since before she got pregnant.  They just moved to the D.C. area after Rachel was born.  There was no one else to watch her," Margaret rushed the explanation, so he'd see her total predicament. 

"I take it, this is Rachel," he assumes from her explanation.  He's takes the baby from Margaret, since Rachel's reaching for him and grinning at having a new big person to get attention from.

"Leo, be careful and don't drop her," Margaret cautions, since she's new to this, except from what she's been reading up on babies once she knew Rachel was coming to spend the weekend with her. 

He's gives her a pointed look, "Margaret, I have a daughter and a few nieces and nephews.  I'm part Irish, part Scottish and Catholic.  I do babies.  I won't drop her and babies are more durable than they look."  He's looking at Rachel, as he holds her at eye level "And this one's a real doll, blonde hair and blue eyes.  She seems to be a happy baby."  He lowers her to his chest.  Rachel's grinning and making raspberry sounds, all the while she's playing with Leo's collar and patting him on the chest.  He moves to the couch, while holding Rachel.

"Yes, she's a happy baby.  I'm beginning to believe too happy and she seems to be a night owl.  She never seems to wear down. She's not bad, just very active.  Dinner was an adventure, but you can't get mad at her.  She just grins at you with her new little teeth showing and your heart just melts.  We're way off schedule, I still have to get her cornered for her bath," Margaret reviews the fun times of the evening and slightly despairs of ever catching up.

"Oh good, bath time is fun time," he's talking to Rachel now.

"If you say so, Leo," Margaret has her doubts about his definition of fun.  "Leo, this is serious.  She has a certain schedule of things to do before bed and she's suppose to be in bed right now, but that's not going to happen.  No wonder her parents needed a weekend break," Margaret has a glimmer of insight. 

"They left you a schedule for her," he's a bit surprised to hear.  He sets Rachel on the floor by the coffee table and she starts to crawl off and he grabs her by the seat of her pants, as she really is a fast crawler. 

"Well, not really, but I was advised that babies do better on a schedule," she confesses.

He stands Rachel where she can hang onto the coffee table and start walking along it past him.  He keeps one hand on her back ready to grab her if she falls. 

"Margaret, that lasts about the first two weeks after they are born.  After that, they're in control and the parents spend the rest of their lives trying to get control back," he says with laughter in his voice.  "So, tell me what they said about Rachel when they dropped her off."  He's now up and walking across the room to retrieve Rachel, since she took off crawling when she reached the end of the table.  He grabs one of her toys off the floor to keep her entertained with, at the coffee table again.

"They did leave me a medical permission paper, with the Doctor's name and number and that all her baby shots are up to date.  They said that she's 8 months old.  Still likes a bottle at bedtime and uses a sippy cup at meals or uses a straw.  Oh, she crawls like the wind and she can walk around furniture or you get to walk her.  She's not allergic to anything that they know of.  They did warn me she's very, very active.  She also prefers to take short power naps," Margaret recites the info she knows about Rachel

"My kind of baby, likes power naps.  Really, Margaret, you just have to keep them in sight, at all times.  When they get away or if they get quiet, that's when trouble starts.  Oh, most important, you have to keep them busy or they keep themselves busy, getting into trouble on their own.  You say that the next thing on her schedule is a bath.  Uncle Leo can help with that."

"Are you sure Leo, this isn't going to be easy, she's very active in her high chair and I'll assume that she's active in the bath as well," she just wants to warn him ahead of time. 

"Margaret, you run the water in the tub and I'll get her undressed.  We'll need a large plastic cup to rinse her with.  Did they send baby shampoo," letting her know he's the one with the plan now.

"Yes, Leo, they did.  I'm going now.  I'll turn on the bath water and get the cup.  I think they sent a plastic bath toy," she's agreeable to any plan at this point.  Help with babies is always welcome.

"Good, remember we just need to keep her busy, to avoid her making a real mess," he give a final reminder, wishing it'll be true. 

"Come here, Rachel, lets get you out of those clothes and see if we can get Margaret to blush, when she sees you streaking through the apartment," he's wanting to be overheard.

"I heard that from in here, Leo.  The tub is about ready for her.  We don't want her to have too much water.  We'll just be wearing the water, instead of it just being on her," Margaret's practical side is showing. 

"OK, here we come," he comes in holding a bare Rachel, around her ribs, at his side like an airplane and she's delighted.

"She's a regular nudist, she likes being without clothes.  You're lucky that she's still to little to get them off by herself or she'd be nude at the worst possible times.  Like when company's visiting.  They all go through that phase.  Here, hold her for a minute," he reveals some of the trials that parents go through.

"Ok, Leo, I got her," Margaret's looking at Leo. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I can tell she's going to be a splasher, so I'm stripping to the waist to keep my shirt dry. We probably should also place a towel between the tub and my knees," he anticipates the floor getting wet.

"Good idea, Leo, I don't mind the view," she boldly informs him, with false bravado.

"Margaret, I'm shocked.  Are you ogling my bare chest?  There's a baby present," he tries to sound shocked, but he's smiling too wide to pull off the act.

"Leo, quit teasing.  I've seen your 'nice' chest before," she answers with a grin and a slight blush.  "Are you ready to put Rachel in the tub?"

Since she's getting serious again after his teasing her. "Hand her over," he asks for Rachel.

Leo blows on Rachel's tummy, making a raspberry sound, just to hear her squeal in delight.  "This is one of the best things in the world. A bare baby on your bare skin," he declares as he holds Rachel to him, to lower her down into the tub.  "Guess that something you don't realize how wonderful it is till they're to big to be carried any more.  Here you go, Rachel.  Now you can be a duck in a pond."

Rachel immediately starts to pat the water with her hands, taking joy in splashing both her and Leo.  

"Told you she was a splasher," he remarks that he was right, as Margaret places a towel against the tub on the floor.  Margaret pulls back when Rachel gets carried away in splashing the top of the water.

"Margaret, maybe you should just stand behind me and hand me the things, as I need them.  You better run and get another plastic cup, I don't think she's giving up the first one," he deduces, from the fact that Rachel's trying to fit both of her hands down in the cup and wiggle her fingers in the water at the bottom.

Rachel has now started pouring water out of the cup back into the tub and then she starts to water Leo's arms as he's hanging on to her. 

"Oh, you think we both need a bath, do you?  If you don't mind, Sweetie, I'll just take mine later, Thank you." he's talking nonsense to Rachel. 

Margaret returns and hands him the cup. "Thanks, Margaret.  First, we need some of the shampoo on the washcloth, like body soap.  At least we know it is gentle enough for her," he decides on where to begin.  He takes the cloth from Margaret and sings to Rachel, as he washes her. " Rub-a-dub-dub, we have a Rachel in the tub."

"Leo, that's a silly song," she laughs at him.

"That's Ok, Rachel likes it, she smiling at me," he's not insulted.  He rinses her with water from the cup.

"Ok, back to business, again.  I now need some shampoo in my hand to wash her hair," he moves on with step two of the bath.

Rachel ignores the hair washing, while she plays with her cup and not the plastic toy, of course, until Leo uses his cup to pour water over her head.

"Leo, she'll get shampoo in her eyes and in her mouth," Margaret admonishes Leo.

Rachel laughs in the waterfall of bubbles, holding her hands out like she can catch the bubbles.

"See, she likes it," Leo reassures Margaret.  As Rachel tries to pour water over her head also.

"Ok, little mermaid, time to get you out and get you dried off.  Auntie Margaret has you a nice fluffy towel."  He lifts a dripping Rachel out of the tub and Margaret wraps her in the towel and heads to the bedroom.  

"Leo, can you empty the tub, while you dry yourself off," Margaret requests from the bedroom.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute to see the rodeo."  He can tell Margaret's giving him 'her look' right through the walls.  "Now, you can get her diapered and dressed," letting her know it's her turn to hang onto the active baby.

Leo walks into the bedroom to observe Margaret trying to wrestle a diapered Rachel into some pink pajamas. 

"Leo, why, for goodness sakes, do they have 15 snaps on this one pajama top," Margaret asks, as she tries to figure out which snap goes to the other, on a wiggling baby.

"Well, there are two rows around, for when they grow longer.  Just pick a row," he advises.

"I would if she'd hold still.  Now I know why they say babies are slippery as eels," she's sounding a little desperate at this point.

"Ok, Margaret, I'll hold her down and you snap her in," he volunteers to help. 

Leo's still bare-chested and lies down on the bed with Rachel.

"Come here, kiddo, you're giving Auntie Margaret a hard time," he makes that sound like a good thing.

He proceeds to tickle Rachel till she's giggling and can hardly catch her breath, so that every times she moves, he tickles her again.  Till she's making loud sighs and soft chuckles, as she's too tired to laugh or move anymore.

"Leo, that's 'not' helping.  Your having as much fun as she is and the pajamas are still not on her."  Margaret tries to sound like she's scolding, but she's smiling at the both of them.

"Ok, We'll quit," he agrees.  Rachel is resting the top half of her body on Leo's chest, like she pinning him down.  She's still making little happy sighs. 

"You know, this might wear her out," he tries to sound positive.

"Well, if earlier this evening is any indication.  I doubt she's worn out yet.  She's just taking a break, till she gets her second wind," Margaret's not sounding like she's holding out any hope.  "You can entertain her in the living room, while I get her sippy cup and some graham crackers for her bedtime snack," Margaret lets him know the next item on the schedule.

"Oh Boy, Rachel, graham crackers.  Lets go to the living room and find your toys," he's anticipating more play time.

Margaret watches Leo. He's enjoying interacting with Rachel.  She never would have imagined he was so baby crazy.  Margaret returns to find Leo lying on the floor with Rachel and her toys.

"Leo, those are her toys, you have to share," she teases.  Rachel has been crawling a circle around Leo, looking for her chance to crawl away.

"But, Margaret, they have such neat toys for kids now," he hands the toy to Rachel, acting like he was just holding it for her.  He's been rolling over on the carpet and grabbing her by the seat of her pajamas when she crawls too far away. 

"Leo, you better go and get your shirt on, while I coax Rachel to the coffee table for her snack," she recommends, so she can get Rachel's attention long enough to eat her snack..

"What's the matter, Margaret, is having a baby here and me being bare-chested, starting to give you ideas," he says with a leering grin.

"Leo, just go get dressed," she orders, but is blushing at the thoughts that Leo put in her head. 

Leo returns after retrieving his shirt and combing his hair, to again look the neat and dapper Leo that most people know at the White House.

"Hey, Rachel, give me a bite."  Rachel, being a happy generous soul, gladly gives him a bite of her cracker.  Making him take the remainder of the cracker for himself.

"Thank you, Rachel," he's treating the baby like a proper hostess.

She immediately wants to him take another cracker.  "That's your cracker, this is mine," he takes an exaggerated bite of his cracker and she does the same with hers. 

"Leo, you amaze me, there's a whole other Leo to you, that the people you work with never even suspect," Margaret just 'has' to voice her discovery of this other Leo. 

"I told you, I do babies.  With Mallory, I worked long days and bedtime was my time with her.  It gave Jenny time to do something for herself and it was my bonding time with Mallory."  He continued to entertain Rachel with eating his cracker, so she'd eat hers.  Plus, she was trying to feed her cracker to her doll baby.

Needless to say, his cell phone ringing interrupted the fun. 

"McGarry.  Yes, sir.  They're still working on that," he questions as he blows out his breath in exasperation.  "I'm at Margaret's.  Well, I can come now, but Margaret's babysitting a friend's baby this weekend.  Yes, a real live baby.  You know, smells like baby power and leaks at both ends.  She's a cutie.  Her name is Rachel.  Likes to laughs and crawls.  A lot, I might add.   I don't think that's a good idea."  He strolls back through the apartment.  "I 'do' know it's after hours at the White House, sir.   Yes, sir.  Let me see what Margaret thinks.  I, myself, will be there shortly.  I'll warn you that I'm in casual clothes.  I know.  I'll try not to shock the agents too much, as they won't recognize me.  That's why I like to wear them.  That's very funny, sir.  I'll see you in a little while.  Thank you, sir."  He closes his cell phone. 

"Margaret," Leo bellows from the back of the apartment, where he was taking the call.  

"Leo, this is not the office," she calmly reminds him. 

"I'm sorry.  The president needs to see me.  Toby and Josh are there and they have fine-tuned the wording on Monday's speech.  Just the part, where he touches on the tax cut proposal."  He pauses momentarily.  "The President 'was' hoping that you could be persuaded to come in and retype that segment for him, but I told him that you had Rachel this weekend."   He pauses again with a grin on his face and is looking at Margaret out to the corner of his eye, while he observes Rachel dripping milk from her sippy cup onto her cracker.  "Now, here's the fun part, Margaret.  He'd like us to still come in and bring Rachel along.  He loves babies and is 'overjoyed' at the prospect of holding one this evening," he tries to sound like they are doing the President a favor, to take Rachel for a visit. 

"Well, well . . ." She's undecided, since the President did ask.  She looks at Leo with one of her pointed looks.  "He just does that to enjoy his power of the Oval Office, doesn't he?"  

"Yah, He feels that it's one of his perks," he nods his head once to the side, to agree with her. 

"Well, Ok, her parents did leave the car seat.  I had Rachel's dad to install it in my car, in case I needed to take her out with me.  We'll just take her in pajamas with us for her to see the President," Margaret's sounding like this is a Sunday afternoon outing and not after nine in the evening.  "She's not in any hurry to go to bed anyway.  If she falls asleep, we can pad a place on the carpet of your office for her."  Margaret works out, in her head, the problems that might arise.  "I'll go and pack her diaper bag.  You keep an eye on her and maybe you can get her into her jacket.  You two get along so nicely.  You 'did' volunteer to take her to the White House.  This should be interesting, Leo!"

****    

When entering the White House, they look like an average couple to the agent at the desk, till they get near enough for him to recognize them, since he usually works the day shift.   Then the surprise sets in.  This is very unexpected, the agent admits to himself.  ~Mr. McGarry and his assistant have returned to the White House, with a baby, in a carrier.  They don't even look like themselves tonight.  They're both in very casual clothes, jeans, soft shirts and sneakers.  I've never seen Mr. McGarry without, at least, a jacket of some kind in the White House.~  He gives them and their ID cards a double check, to make sure someone's not trying to impersonate them. Security 'is' his job.

" Mike, that's real funny." Leo growls, being sarcastic.  "Yes, it's really us.  You can check out the baby if you want, she's not hiding contraband in her dolly." Leo can't resist harassing the agent, he's in a good mood and he knows that none of the security has seen him this casual before. 

"Actually, Mr. McGarry, you know that I 'do' have to make an initial check of the baby's carrier, also any bags and packages that enter the White house," he hates to sound disrespectful to the Chief of Staff.

Leo's grinning now, "I know that, Mike.  I just couldn't resist the look on your face," he wants to let the agent know that it 'was' OK, to do his job.  But he did 'not' satisfy the agent's curiosity about whose baby they were bringing in.  He just let him speculate.  ~This'll give the nightshift something to talk about tonight.  By morning they'll have us married, carrying in two babies and another on the way. ~  He gives a leering grin to Margaret.  She rolls her eyes at him; she knows he's egging on the security agent.  Margaret hands Mike the baby bag, so he can check it first.  Leo is now really getting into feeding hints to Mike.  He looks at Margaret and teases, "I'm sure your wallet's safe in there while he's checking the baby bag or did you leave it at home?"  

She looks at him with one eye closed, like she's asking him, 'are you really sure, you want to say this'.

Since Mike's looking in the baby bag, Leo winks at her.  He quickly continues, sounding serious, "You really don't need it tonight anyway, since I drove us here.  If we need something on the way back, I have my wallet."  Leo's giving the agent an ear full.  ~Mike will be beside himself, till his break and he can tell someone what he's overheard.~  Leo's really grinning now, at Mike's dilemma.

"All done, Mr. McGarry.  The baby's a real cutie," hinting at asking her identity, but Mike's just glad that his search of the baby's things is done.  He can tell that Mr. McGarry's in a 'rare' happy mood this evening.  It's almost scary, as if he's being tested in some way. 

"Thanks, Mike, we think so.  We have to get to the Oval office now, as the President's waiting for us.  Have a good evening, Mike." Leo smiles at him and places a hand on Margaret back as he moves to pick up Rachel's carrier.

"Yes, sir, Mr. McGarry. Thank you.  You have a nice evening also," the agent breathes a sigh of relief and reflects on what Mr. McGarry said.

Leo and Margaret walk quickly out of the lobby and into the West Wing.  When the door closes behind them, Margaret turns to Leo as they are walking to his office, "Real subtle there with Mike, Leo."  She calmly predicts, "I hope you 'do realize' that we're now officially a couple with the whole White House grapevine.  Whether we wanted to let the 'complete' staff know about us now or not," she not really upset at this prospect. 

 Leo's still grinning as he leans over the baby carrier between them and gives her a quick kiss on the temple.  "Margaret, I'm not going to hide that I have feelings for you.  I'm not going to hide it and I'm not going to announce it at a press conference either.  Just let the notion grow on it's own and see how it goes, we might get pleasantly surprised," Leo states and hopefully predicts.

"Well, you know that you just confirmed Mike's rumor, with that kiss, Leo, this place has eyes and ears you know," she adds, about just what he's put in motion, on their way in. 

They proceed to his office to get Rachel out of her jacket and to drop off the baby bag, before entering the Oval Office.

Josh pops his head around into the office doorway, "Hey, Leo, I see you finally got here.  The President wanted me to keep an eye out for you."  He steps fully into the office. "Wow, Leo, a baby!" Josh is totally surprised at what he sees in Leo's office.  His face is just full of questions, if he could just choose which one to ask first.  

Before, he can decide and voice the first one, Leo glares at him and orders. "Josh, go tell the President that we're here, now!"  Leo leans over to lift Rachel out of her carrier, which he's just set on the floor.

"A baby, Leo," he questions, just to make sure he's really seeing a baby in Leo's arms and he glances to notices Margaret by the couch with a baby bag.  

"Josh, go now!" Leo orders again.  He just sat Rachel on Margaret's lap, now that she's sitting on the couch and he's helping her to get the baby's arms out of the jacket sleeves. 

Josh is soaking all this in and then agrees with a cheerful reply, "Yeah, with pleasure," With a wide grin he heads out to the hallway, on a mission.

"Well, you do know that Josh will have the rumor on the grapevine, before poor Mike goes for his break.  He was absolutely giddy to leave here," Margaret's just confirming what Leo already knows.

"I know, Margaret, but we have to give the guy some fun at the White House.  He's my deputy after all."  He grins as he sarcastically adds; sounding like it's a huge secret, "and he should know first about our 'love child', he's practically family to me." Margaret has a shocked look on her face, that Leo just said that in the White House.  He loves that look!

Margaret then changes gears and glares at him, "Leo, you've strung this along, about as far as it will go.  OK!  Give it a rest.  You've had your fun," she's letting him know that she's willing to go so far in the teasing, but she has her limits, especially in the White House.  

"All right, I have to have some fun, too.  Why should the 'kids' that I have for a staff have all the fun," Leo's trying to look hurt at his fun being shut down. 

"You had your fun back at the apartment with Rachel," she reminds him. 

"Yeah, that was fun and this is just Friday night, we'll have the whole weekend to spoil her," Leo anticipates more time with Rachel and Margaret.  

"Great, that'll make her really easy to take care of.  I'm nervous enough now and you're so casual," Margaret's being more practical about how spoiling Rachel will result.

"Just don't sweat the small stuff, Margaret," he advises.   

Leo figures that Josh has been doing a mad dash around the bullpens spreading his news and that Toby better hurry with him into the Oval Office, to check it out.  ~I plan to be gone, before the small number of staff that's here, arrives to see if there really is a baby.~   Leo suggests a getaway plan to Margaret. "We'd better clear out and go see the President, before the staff and their assistants come here and corner us to verify Josh's tale.  Donna will be on high alert and looking for you."

"Good idea, Leo, lets hide in with the President.  That just doesn't sound like a good place to hide in the White House, sort of like out of the frying pan and into the fire," she agrees, with more than a little reserve. 

"Don't worry, Margaret, this'll be just fine.  I'll check on the speech's' progress, while you're retyping the tax cut section.  Then we'll go back to your place and curl up on the couch for a quite evening, together," he's trying to calm her nervousness with a plan; she can handle any crisis with a plan.

"Somehow that doesn't sound right, for us to be saying that out loud in your office."  She grins at him, "but I can get used to it." She takes his hand, needing to touch him, now that she can in semi-public.

Leo leans down and first gives her a kiss on the mouth, while reaching to take Rachel from her.  At that moment the door to the Oval office swings open and the President walks in, searching for them.  "If you two are going to neck in here, I'm taking the baby into my office.  She's too young and impressionable to see you kissing."  He looks at Margaret to see her blushing, "Hello, Margaret, nice to see you this evening."  He looks at Leo, as he straightens up,  "you're right, she does blush nicely."  

Margaret covers her face, mortified, that the President's teasing her into blushing, the same teasing that Leo does.  Standing up and uncovering her face, remembering she's in the presence of the President, "Thank you, sir." Moving over to Leo, who's handing Rachel over to the President, she leans close to him and boldly whispers loudly.  "You just had to get him started on teasing me too, didn't you?"  

"Sure, Margaret, what are best friends for?"  He turns his face, to see her reaction and kisses her again, with the President standing right there in front of them.  

She could just die, "Leo!"

"I told you two, that I'd have to remove the baby," the President teases again, while acting like he's covering the baby's eyes.  Rachel thinks this is a new game of Peek-a-boo and laughs at the President.  "Oh, Leo, she 'is' a happy baby.  This is going to be a fun evening."  

"Glad we could find you some entertainment for this evening, sir," which is the closest that Margaret has ever come to being sarcastic to the President.  The sisterhood would be proud, that she didn't let two males tease her, with no rebuttal.

"Leo, you better watch her.   She just might live up to her red hair, you know!"  He warns, as a parting tease to Margaret and he turns to go back to his office, not giving the baby up. Leo follows him. 

Margaret darts out to her office to grab a notepad and she's not surprised to find Donna perched on her desk.  No doubt, 'she' was the first one Josh told his news to.  

"Margaret, I know you're in a hurry to get to the Oval Office, but Josh said you and Leo showed up with a baby and I just heard a baby's laugh inside Leo's office.  Is it true?" Donna's as bad as Josh, with a list of questions all trying to get said at once.

"Yes, Donna it's true," she grins really big at Donna and whirls around to disappear into Leo's office, on her way to the Oval Office.  Donna's left standing with her mouth open and no real answers.  Margaret can have some fun also.

Margaret catches up with Leo in the Oval office and she finds the President sitting with Rachel, on one of the chairs in the middle of the room.  She's blowing bubbles, while making a motor sound.  He's giving her a horsy ride on one knee and patting her hands together.  She loves it.  At this point, Josh and Toby arrive by way of the outer office and are practically on each other's heels.

"See, Toby, I told you they had a baby with them, now where's my ten dollars." Josh has his 'no one believed me and I'm right' smile, fixed on his face, dimple showing.

"Hi, boys, come on in.  This is Rachel and she's the entertainment for the evening.  You don't mind if she sits in on our meeting, do you?" He continues by teasing,  "Leo's just adding another member to his 'kids' of the White House that he calls his staff.  He thought he should add another girl, since CJ is the only other female in the senior staff."  The president is using his usual misdirection to stop a load of questions being asked and he's not about to enlighten the 'boys' whose baby it is either.

Since Toby couldn't remark on the baby, he then directed his dry sarcastic wit at Leo, "Hey, Leo, almost didn't recognize you in your disguise there, dressed in jeans and sneakers." 

"My disguise, Toby," Leo acts like he's offended, looking down at what he's wearing.

"Yeah, your dressed like a regular person tonight.  Like one of the guys," Toby elaborates.  

Smiling now, "Toby, I 'am' a regular person, after hours, just one of the guys," Leo gives the dry wit right back at Toby. He now gets more serious, "Maybe we better get to work and let Margaret get started on the typing," he's now directing the meeting, like he always does, regardless of how he's dressed.

"Here, Leo, let me get the draft from my desk," the President informs Leo and stands with Rachel in his arms.

Leo casually takes Rachel from him, like he's been handling her since she was born.  "Hi, Sweetie," he coos to her, then sets her on his forearm and gives her a kiss on the cheek, as he follows the President to his desk.  Both Toby and Josh follow them with their eyes, not missing Leo's interaction with Rachel.

Josh decides now to have some fun with Margaret, since the President and Leo won't let them harass them.  "Oh, Margaret, when did you two manage to find time for a baby or is it a rent-a-baby?  I know you two never leave the office for any personal lives.  Did Leo just decide you didn't have enough to keep you busy here at the office,"

Playing along with their teasing Margaret replies, "What makes you think 'I' have anything to do with Rachel?  Have you seen me carrying her around and playing with her?  They must have rented her from somewhere.  They're doing just fine taking care of her.  They both are fathers, you remember."  

"Yeah, but I just can't picture Leo carrying around a baby and being such a natural at it.  Our Leo!  Most people walk wide circles around him in the hallways, for fear he'll either mow them over or just shred them up.  It's hard to wrap my head around this.  Now, the President loves all kids, so he's a given natural.  With Leo, it makes you want to check to see if it's really him.  He even sounds different when he's in soft clothes and with a baby."  

Toby tries to explain Josh's comment better, "It kind of blows the images of him, in your head and now you have to work on building a new one and you don't really know where to start.  It's kind of scary, really."

Margaret softly answers, "Not to me. I knew he had many sides to his personality, but then, he sometimes surprises even me," Margaret gives the a little glimmer into the person she sees, as Leo.

"He's the Chief of Staff, he's packing a baby around, like I do my book bag." Josh gestures with his arm at Leo, "I'd hardly know which end was up on a baby."

Leo still listening to the commentary at the couches, "All right guys, you've had your fun.  Want me to find something to keep you busy all night?"

"Uh, no thanks Leo.  We're perfectly content to sit here and discuss any matter that you may need our input on," Josh volunteers like this is a normal meeting.

The President and Leo return to the furniture. "Sit down, Gentlemen, while we wait for Margaret to get this typed."  Handing the file to her, he smiles and says, "Thank you, Margaret.  Take your time.  We have plenty to keep us occupied," the President gestures at Rachel, with another file in his hand still. 

She's worried that Rachel will be a hand full for them, "Leo, you sure Rachel will be alright in here with you guys, if you have work to do," 

He places his free hand on his chest with fingers spread to show he's serious, "Margaret, we 'are' four grown adults and she's just one baby."  Leo now points to his friend, "The President has three daughters and one granddaughter."  He places his hand back on his chest. "I have Mallory, remember?  I think we can manage, but if it'll ease your mind, just leave the doors open between here and your office. Then you'll hear if she cries, but I don't think she knows how, happy as she is," Leo suggests to her and smiling at Rachel.

Rachel's at this time circling the coffee table in the center the furniture.   

"OK, I'll just go and get this typed now.  I'm sure Donna will keep me company while I do it!"  She gives Josh a pointed look.  He just grins and shrugs his shoulders.  She leaves the doors open as Leo suggested.  

Rachel is now by the chair, at the end of the coffee table and at Toby's knees.  She turns to face him and pats him on the knee. The President's delighted just to watch the baby work the room.

"What does she want," he asks Leo and the President.  She hangs onto his pants leg and pats his knee again.

Leo remarks like even an idiot could figure that one out, "Well, Toby, you're the only one with a cup of coffee, I would guess she's thirsty," 

"Well, even I know you don't give a baby coffee."  He looks down at Rachel and addresses her, "Sorry, honey, but this is coffee for big people.  You'll get your share of coffee, when you're grown," he assures her. 

This is not the answer she is looking for.  She bounces up and down making bubbles again. 

"Go see, Leo, Sweetie. That's a good girl," Toby's trying to get her moving again and she can blow bubbles at someone else.

"Hey, Toby, I think she likes you, do all the females want your coffee," Josh laughingly asks Toby.  "Then no wonder you don't have any dates, if you won't share with them."  Josh can't resist getting a dig in at Toby, when he can't blast him, in front of the President.

"Very funny, Josh.  I haven't seen you go on a date for a while," Toby put in a great shot, right back at him. 

About that time, Rachel makes a break for it.   She drops to all fours and takes off crawling between the furniture.  "Grab her!  She's as fast as a race car and she'll be out of sight in no time," Leo warns, not really afraid, agents are at every door.  Josh is the closest and pops up to chase her.  She sees him tailing her and speeds up, baby laughing at the fun.  Josh is, by now, walking almost over top of her, careful to step on both sides of her and she's enjoying the race.  

Leo and the President are enjoying hearing the baby laugh and the sight of Josh chasing a baby across the floor.  Even Toby is grinning at Josh and the baby.

"Hey, this 'is' fun.  She's fast!  She could win at those baby races they have.  Donna thinks it so cute."  About that time Josh trips, on his own shadow, and in trying not to step on the baby, ends up falling on the floor blocking her path.  "Well, this is one way to stop her." Rachel hardly slows down as she climbs up on his chest, like king of the mountain.  He grabs her across the back, to pin her down before she gets away.  

"Joshua, do you know you're rolling around on the carpet of the Oval Office," Donna admonishes Josh, from the door to Leo's Office.  "I'm sorry, sir.  Margaret asked me to peek in and see how it was going with Rachel.  I guess Josh is the one I need to check on."

"Come on in, Donna and meet Rachel.  Right now she's winning, but I think Josh wants a rematch," the President encourages her to enter the room. 

Donna goes over and plucks Rachel off Josh's chest.  "Josh, are you having 'fun' down there," she's still scolding him.

"Uh, Yeah, I really am, she's a lot of fun," he honestly answers with a grin and a dimple.

Turning her attention to Rachel, while Josh gets up off the floor, "Well hello, Rachel.  How are you doing at keeping the men in line?  Just as I thought, you had to tackle one already," she talks to Rachel female to female. 

Rachel pats Donna cheek, as if she understands the sisterhood already.  

"How can they communicate, female to female, at that young age?  It just goes to prove they 'are' born with it, the power to render men helpless," Josh asks the men of the room.  

Leo answers him, "She 'can' do that!  She had me wrapped around her finger after about 10 seconds.  We've just had a ball, all evening at the apartment.  Margaret's amazed at my ability to take care of Rachel," Leo being in a generous mood, shares some of his happy evening.  

Donna informs the men, "Now, unfortunately, I have to get back to my own typing.  Here you go, Leo.  Here's the little princess." Donna grudgingly gives her to him.  

Leo takes Rachel and holds her over his face.  He lifts her higher in the air and brings her down for a loud kiss on the neck.  She scrunches her head to the side and laughs at him.  Leo's sitting on the couch opposite of Josh.  Josh is still staring at Leo.  Fascinated.  He's never seen Leo this relaxed or comfortable. 

Rachel sighs, as Leo lays her on his chest.  

"She's seems to be a chest baby there, Leo," the President observes.

"Yes, Mr. President." Leo continues, "She's had me pinned once already this evening, after her bath.  I told Margaret that a baby on your bare skin is the most wonderful feeling in the world."  

"Josh, don't even ask, how Rachel ended up on his bare chest!  Don't go there." Toby's now warning him, for his own good. 

Josh shuts his mouth and glares at Toby.

The President just laughs with Leo, at the look on Josh's disappointed face. 

"Mr. President, do you want a turn with her?  I think she might actually be wearing down." Leo's willing to share her. 

"Sure, let me have her.  I like to cuddle with babies," he watches Leo rise with her; he definitely wants to hold her.

"I'll go to my office and get her bottle.  We can see if she'll drop off to sleep for you," Leo excuses himself to his office.

"That would be great.  Give her here."  They transfer Rachel to the President's arms and he lays her on his broad chest.  She curls up on him and tucks her head under his chin.  When Leo emerges from his door, the President continues, "Leo, you were right she smells like baby powder and baby shampoo."  

"Well, that's what I used on her, in her bath," he verifies for the President.    

Toby and Josh look at each other. Their eyes have the same question in them. ~Leo, gave her a bath? ~  

As Leo rejoins them with the bottle, the President just holds out his hand for it and then offers it to Rachel.  She immediately pops it in her mouth and snuggles down to get comfortable.  "Makes me wish we still had President Kenney's rocking chair in here.  It'd be real handy now.  Oh, Leo.  Listen to the sounds of a nursing baby. The cooing they make as they get half asleep.  I'm going to call Annie tomorrow.  She's the last baby I had to fall asleep in my arms."

"Well, sir, we let you put us to sleep." Josh covers his mouth just as the words slip out.  "Sorry, sir. I was just kidding."

"You better be, or you get the next diaper detail," the President warns him.

"Yes, sir.  I hear you, sir," Josh is sounding properly chastised.  

Rachel's by now asleep. "Sir, maybe I should take her to my office and let her sleep on the padded floor.  Margaret can listen for her," Leo suggests.

"Oh no, she stays right here.  You get to have her at Margaret's all weekend," he's wanting to get his fair share of baby time.

"Ah, Leo, Maybe this might be a good time for me to put my foot in my mouth and ask for a little clarification," Toby clears his throat, "on the situation between you and Margaret.  Am I reading the writing on the wall, that you two are spending, out of office, quality time together," Toby asks, trying to be tactful.  

"Yes, Toby, since your asking." Leo confirms, "Margaret and myself 'are' seeing each other romantically."  Leo's watching their faces to see what their reaction is, to his news.  "We're just taking things nice and slow.  We're not in any rush.  We're not flaunting it, but we're not hiding it, if someone asks.  Just not making a big deal out of it.  I'm hoping it'll just make little ripples."

"Ok," Toby's agreeable on the spin. "That might be a nice way to approach it.  Just wait and see what ripples it does make.  After all that we've had in this term of office.  This might just seem small potatoes to the rest of the world."

"That's exactly the way we feel about it," Leo lets him know, that there's no room for discussion.

"I'll let CJ know your good news, in case it's brought up at a briefing.  That's if the sisterhood hasn't informed her by now." Toby has a feeling she knows by now. 

"The Sisterhood's getting to be a scary concept.  I think their network for information is faster than what is in the Sit. room.  Our days of being in control, may be numbered," Josh is serious with his remark. 

"You may be right, Josh," Leo thinks of Margaret now.  ~She can make me or break me so easily, but I'm not too worried. ~

"I agree!  They're not even keeping it secret.  They flaunt it.  It's a power support group to them.  No lines, no boundaries, and no borders.  Just to be female and they belong," Toby tries to define it.

"Its not anything new, guys.  They just don't care anymore, if we know about it now," the President adds this from his experience in a household of all females.

Leo just looks at him in agreement.  Josh and Toby are also looking in agreement. 

Leo continues, "So, guys.  You need not be shocked, if you see Margaret and I being a little less than professional with each other, at times, in our private offices.  Be assured, we'll be professional at all other times and places."  He then adds, "Except maybe in the staff mess hall, but no one would notice, with all the other crap that takes place there."  

"We expected no less, Leo," Toby seriously reassures him.

Margaret enters with the retyped papers and hands them to Leo.  She's looking at Rachel with the President, amazed that she's asleep.

"Leo, how'd he do that?  She's asleep.  I was beginning to think she stayed wake 24 hours a day," she just had to ask, with that statement.

"Just talent, Margaret, real talent," the President boasts.

"I wore her out first," Josh wants his credit also.

"I heard from Donna.  Apparently, Rachel won and you want a rematch," Margaret can't resist teasing Josh.

"Mr. President, if we have trouble tomorrow night getting her to sleep, we'll be paying you another visit," Leo warns, with a smile, knowing that it wouldn't be a bother to him.

"You do that, Leo.  Margaret, I'd be happy to help," he happily reassures them both.

"Leo, if we're all done.  We should get Rachel back to the apartment and into a bed," Margaret advises.

"Yeah," Leo retrieves Rachel from the President, who looks like someone just took his new toy away.

They excuse themselves with a "Good night, Mr. President." They leave to Leo's office, to pack Rachel's things back into her bag and then exit the White House.  Glad the visit went as well as it did.

****  

Arriving back at the apartment, they're amazed that Rachel's still asleep.

"It seems that once she's asleep she stays asleep."  Leo observes, "She's like a computer. Her power is either on or off.  Awake and full force or asleep like a rock."  He jokingly adds, "We could have the Marine Band in here and she'd sleep right through it!"

"We'll, it'll definitely make the rest of the night less hectic.  With the little angel asleep," Margaret sounds hopeful. Looking at Rachel in her Port-a-crib.

"Can I stay awhile?"  Leo asks hopefully, "I know, I promised you we'd curl up on the couch, but if your too tired, I understand." 

"Good idea, Leo."  Margaret's smiling, she has a plan.  "You can keep an eye on the sleeping beauty while I take a bath.  'Calgone, take me away,'" Margaret agrees, revealing her plan for his help.

"That sounds interesting.  I'll just hang around here and think nice thoughts about you in your bubbles," he has a large grin on his face.  "I could wash your back."

"Leo, don't get your hopes up.  I'm bathing alone, in peace and quite," she's 'not' wanting to encourage him 'that far' tonight and she doesn't want to be tempted either. 

"Spoil sport," he's sounding so disappointed.

"Just keep those nice thoughts, Leo.  I'll see you after I'm done," she promises.

"I'll be waiting on the couch.  Just watching the news, with nothing better to do," he's trying to gain some sympathy from her.

"Patience, Leo.  This is not the White House, where you bellow and get what you want immediately," he can tell, she's not buying his pity party routine.  

"Sure would be nice."  He steps to her and cups the back of her neck to give her a passionate kiss.  "That should hold us till you get done with your bath," he grins and heads to the living room.  

Margaret's blushing and breathing fast, she's rooted to the spot, just watching Leo.  ~I've have men before, in my life, but I'm going to have to watch Leo McGarry more closely.  He's been in the Sit. Room too much and he works in stealth mode.  I could willingly end up doing more than cuddling in bed with Leo.  That could be nice, someday.  I must remember that we've agreed to go slow.  Just enjoy the courtship.  Now, I'm really blushing.  I can feel it on my face.  Better get into the bathroom, before he returns and catches me daydreaming.  It's written all over my face. ~

Leo relaxes onto the couch, at his end.  ~I'm going to really enjoy this next level of romancing Margaret.  It's definitely going to be interesting.~  He can hear Margaret in the bathroom, preparing for her bath.  ~I gotta concentrate on something else besides what she's doing in the bathroom.  I promised her we'd go slowly.  I don't want to come on too strong and scare her off, like some dominant male or some young stud in heat.  Whoa, McGarry, better not let my mind go there.  Where's the remote?  I really need to watch some news.~  Later, he checks on Rachel, during the commercials and she's sleeping like the baby she is.  When the local news goes off, he can hear Margaret in her room after finishing her bath.   He goes to the kitchen to make some decaf tea for them both.  It's Margaret favorite flavor, spiced orange.  She says it smells as good as it tastes.  He returns to the living room, just as Margaret's arriving and she smiles at the sight of him carrying two mugs.  She accepts the one he holds out to her.

"Thank you, Leo.  That's so nice of you.  You're spoiling 'me' now," she has a pleased smile on her face as she sips her tea. 

"I'm just anticipating your needs, like you do for me everyday.  I learned from the best," he informs her with a matching smile. 

"I appreciate it, Leo."  She leans over and kisses him.  "Oh, nice, Leo.  Warm lips."

"I warmed them with my tea, with you in mind.  I might need to use them later," he boldly hints at his plans. 

"Oh, Leo, you are so bad," she quietly teases him.

"Not yet, I promised you I'd be good today, remember," he warns that this is his good behavior.  

"Well, there's good and then there's good," she boldly indicates she knows the difference in his good and bad behaviors. Looking him in the eye and she's enjoying the banter that they're getting so good at.

He willingly assures her, "I can demonstrate a number of things that I'm good at," trying to shock her. 

She looks warily at Leo. "Don't get so good, you need a cold shower," she threatens.

"Wouldn't mind a warm one," he squinting one eye and looking at her, hinting to her that she 'would' be invited. 

"Leo."  Now, she's shocked.  Her mug of tea stopped half way to her lips. 

"OK, I know, enough.  I'm just trying to get you to blush.  You know, I never can get enough of your blushing." He's grinning at her over his mug of tea, as he takes another sip.  

Margaret decides that retreat is the better form of valor, "Maybe we need to see what's on the late movie."  

"I hope that they are all boring ones.  Then I can keep you entertained."  Leo, is sticking to his plan and he's rubbing, with his free hand, up and down her back, since he know she loves that.  "Let's move to the couch and get cozy," he's moving on to next stage of the evening.   

"I agree.  Cozy sounds wonderful," she's beginning to like his plan.

They move to the couch and she waits for Leo to set his mug on the coffee table.  He grabs both throw pillows and puts them at his end of the couch.  He lays down first, shifting back to give her room to lie down in front of him, spooned together.

"We can cuddle for a little while, Margaret.  You need to get some sleep tonight.  The powernap princess is going to keep you busy tomorrow.  I have to go the office during the day tomorrow, but I'll try to be here to help with her evening schedule," he assures her that he's willing to help.  He also would like a repeat of the fun they had earlier this evening.

Margaret scoots to lie flat on her back to see Leo's face better, "That would be nice, Leo.  This is my first adventure with a baby, all on my own.  Now, don't get me wrong, it's been wonderful and nerve wracking at the same time.  I'm just being practical about it.  It's a learning experience for me and I think I've coped quite well.  I'll be interested to see how tomorrow goes.  I'm not trying to prove anything, so help is appreciated.  I like having you here anyway, Leo.  I have noticed that on weekends that we don't have any private time together, I keep catching myself looking for you to show up at the door." Margaret doesn't want to rattle on, but she seriously wants him to realize how much he has become a part of her home life. She looks solemnly up at his face.

"I know what you mean." He gives her with a quick gentle kiss, "That's one of the reasons, why I thought that we were ready to get closer.  I 'need' you in my life."  

"I like this closer us, I like being able to touch you," she's rubbing her hand along his arm that's holding her protectively around the waist.  "It's another way to communicate to you, how close we 'are' becoming," being honest with Leo.  "At the office, I've always tried to keep any touching strictly professional," she assures him.  

"Well, I may have spoken out of turn this evening and if I did, I'm sorry."  He has her attention now.  "I warned the guys at the meeting this evening, that in our offices' and in the staff mess, they would probably see us being more than just professional with each other." He pauses and grins,  "We might actually be affectionate with each other.  I assured them that we would be professional, at all other times and places."  He now looks seriously at her.  "Does that sound OK to you?  We really haven't talked about how we'll conduct our relationship, at the White House, but I felt you would agree to these basic limits. "

"Exactly what I think, Leo.  Our new motto can be, 'we don't hide it and we don't flaunt it.'  She smiles at him, letting him know that he's not in trouble by speaking for the both of them. "By you mentioning the 'guys' at the meeting, you do realize that one of them is the President of the United States.  I'm going to take awhile getting used to the fact, that I need to be more casual, with your best friend, the President, but I will not in the Oval Office and not in public," she states a few limits of her own, about the President.

"Any motto you want, Margaret, as long as it's 'our' motto," Leo's more than agreeable.  "Now, how about you roll over here, cuddle up to me and we can 'practice' necking.  I've been as patient as I can, but as a guy, I need to express how I feel for you, with more than just words." 

 "Sounds like a good plan to me, Leo."  She does his bidding and also wraps her arm around his waist and surrenders to his eager, but gentle, passionate kisses.  She's so happy, knowing this is 'not' a dream, just a dream come true. 

Later, when they both are breathless and content to lay in each others arms, they hear a soft whimper coming from Margaret's room.  Leo chuckles into Margaret neck commenting, "Sounds like intermission.  You want me to check on her or do you want to?."  

"I'll go, Leo, she may just be dreaming," she needs a breather anyway, as they have been getting a little warm on the couch, practicing.  

"OK, I'll take our cold tea to the kitchen," he volunteers, just to stretch his legs in this intermission. 

By the dim light of the nightlight, Margaret finds Rachel uncovered and restless in the port-a-crib.  She lifts her out and snuggles her close.  Rachel seems to settle down, as she gets comfortable in Margaret's arms.  Margaret sits on her bed and rubs Rachel's back.  Rachel makes little sucking noises in her sleep.  Leo steps into the room wanting to check on Rachel,  "Leo, I think she's wanting her bottle again, she sure sounds like it."

"Let me look in the crib for it.   I found it, but it's just about empty.  I'll go get her a new one from the frig."  He starts for the bedroom door.  "I'll just put it in the microwave for a few seconds, to take the chill off it.  Don't want to shock her awake with ice cold milk." He thinking, a sleeping baby is preferable right now.  

"No, we really don't want her awake at this hour," she remembering the parents warning about her being a night owl.  She continues to rub Rachel, while Leo fetches the new bottle.

Leo quickly returns with the bottle and hands it to Margaret.  She offers it to the lightly sleeping Rachel, who immediately starts to nurse on it.  Leo lies down on the bed to watch Margaret and Rachel.  He reaches a hand up, to rub on Margaret back.  He then gently wraps his fingers around Margaret's arm and pulls her and Rachel down, to lie on the bed with him.  Rachel's lying between them and Margaret is supporting the bottle.  Rachel is quickly going fast asleep again and slowing down on taking the bottle.  Leo leans over to kiss Margaret, since he can't resist.  "Margaret I don't think you have anything to worry, about when you someday become a mother.  You're a natural.  I just hope that I'm there to see you."  

"Thanks, Leo, that means a lot to me.  But you know, in our line of work, that probably isn't going to happen for me anytime soon and later on might be too late.  I don't really think that far ahead in my life.  I'm just happy with my life now.  I never know what may happen in the future and I don't want to miss any of this time right now.  What we're doing at work is so important.  My life just keeps getting better.  I may have a child someday, but I may not.  So, like this weekend.  I just enjoy the time I have with children and be glad that I can.  By the end of this weekend, I'll probably miss her, but on the other hand, I probably be glad she going back to her parents.  So it's a win, win situation for me," Margaret wants to let him know her deepest feelings about her future and her work right now. He is that important to her. 

"You're wonderful, Margaret," he kisses her leaning over the baby.  When he finishes the kiss, he looks at the sleeping baby between them,  "Yeah, it has been nice spending time with her, but babies do require a lot of time and devotion.  Parents have to work at it."  He's honestly reflecting on his own baby girl, from years ago and the effort they've spent, in just one day with Rachel. "Maybe her parents will take another mini vacation and we can watch her again." 

"That would be nice,. Leo.  We're having a nice adventure with her and the White House staff's having kittens right about now," she softly laughs at the thought.  

He then confesses to Margaret, "I also like having you to myself.  I can freely express my feelings to you here at the apartment.  I can make you blush, kiss you and gently caress you."  He demonstrates with a kiss and stroking her arm.  "All things that I'll catch myself having to curtail at the office lately, but I'll find ways to work around that," he now advises her.

"Leo, are you going to be in stealth mode at the office," she asks pointedly, like this is going to be a problem, but she's smiling at him in the dim light of the room. Thrilled at the thought.  ~Wait till I tell Donna about stealth mode, she'll be green with envy, but she has a dance going on with Josh, so that keeps her occupied.~

"Yeah, Margaret, be warned.  I'm going to be affectionate with you in every little way that I can get away with," he's confessing to her ahead of time.  

"Oh, Leo, that sounds intriguing.  You know that the staff is going to be watching us like hawks, at first," she wants him to know she's willing to be an accomplice, but it's not going to be easy.

"Yes and every time one of them invades my office unannounced, like they usually do.  I'm going to take advantage of it and show them just what they want to see.  We should be able to break them of not knocking, finally, after being in office this long," he sounds like he's going to enjoy that little punishment for the staff.

"Sounds like fun to me, Leo.  Put Rachel back into her bed and then lets cuddle for the night.  We might need to practice some more," she's willing to be an accomplice right now!  

Leo grins, "I'm all for practicing." 

"I thought you would see it my way."  ~ Score one more for the Sisterhood.~  Is her happy thought, as she wraps her arms around Leo and embraces him for a long practice session.

The end 

p.s. till  the next adventure

Betty Lou Riley

22nd May 2003

riley2@bright.net


	11. Leo Cooking Apartment 1

**Title**: Apartment  1/8           Daylight Series  Leo Cooking   9/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None 

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Beta and Mentor By**: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Margaret gets a notice that she has to move and Leo wants to add his opinion to the new apartment's requirements.

**Note**: At this point in the series, it is assumed that Leo/Margaret and Josh/Donna are couples.  They are casually touching, trading endearments and swapping spit.  This fic helps it define the relationship within the couples.

 ***********    

It's 10:15 Friday evening and Margaret arrives at her apartment to find a bright pink notice taped to her door. The same notice that's on all the other doors of this floor in her building.  After she removes the notice from the door, she reads it as she is unlocking to let herself in. 

~Oh, no, not already?~ Her mind's in a whirl, ~I can't do this now.  It's a really bad time at work.  We're so swamped.  Leo will chew out me so bad for letting this creep up and catch me by surprise.  I can't take my vacation time now for this.~   She drops her stuff from work on the top of the desk and moves over to flop onto the couch, with a dejected sigh.  A few quiet tears escape and slide down her cheek, as she rereads the notice:  

Dated June 1.

'Occupant, this final notice is to advise you, the tenant, that all tenants must vacate their apartment no later than 30 days of this notice. Prior notice was given at the first of the year.  Prior notice stated that each floor of this building was being remodeled and as each floor was ready to start construction, occupants would be expected to vacate upon final 30-day notice.  All occupants were required to acknowledge and did comply, in writing, to said prior notice.' 

 ~How can it be so soon!  I know that they started with the top floor, but I didn't notice much construction going on.  I've been at work longer in the evenings, these last few months. I guess that the workers were here during the daytime, so that's probably why I didn't notice them as much.  Good thing Leo's fond of me now, but he may still kill me.  This is the last thing that we need to deal with now.   First, I didn't tell him at the beginning of the year, since we had a lot to deal with at work with the new people coming into Office in January.  Second, I thought that I'd have more time till they got down to my floor.  Finally, third, I was so happy that Leo was feeling at home here that moving was the last thing on my mind.  ~She starts to worry at the ramifications of moving.  ~I'm going to need time off to 'quickly' hunt for a new apartment and to pack up everything after I find a place.  Not to mention, the move itself.  One good thing, is that I cleaned out all the closets and drawers at Christmas time, so I could give the things I didn't need to charity.  That should help cut down on some of the packing.~  She earnestly sends up a prayer.  ~Oh, God, help me.  I'm going to need it.  Just 'when' will I find time to pack.  I may have to give up sleeping altogether.~  Still looking at the notice, like it'll give her the answers that she's needing, the tears start to slide quietly down her cheeks again and now she's feeling a little sorry for herself at this point.  She has the worst luck and with the worst timing.  While Margaret sits in her living room trying to figure out a way to accomplish all the things she needs to do, she just gets sadder thinking of the impossibility of this 'ever' having a good ending.  She reminds herself, ~I found this apartment just by 'sheer luck', right before we started working in the White House, after the election.~  She sighs, since she's aware also of the fact, ~That's when there was a change in the administration staff in DC and they were all moving.  Now it's midterm for most of the officials and the chance that an apartment that's close to my work coming available will be scarce.  Oh help! What will I do.~ She thinks of this new obstacle trying not to be overwhelmed.  ~I can't move farther out from work, I'll never get to go home and sleep. I'll have to start sleeping in my car.~  

 She hears a key in the door and her heart drops.  She's not going to get a chance to form a strategy for telling Leo this bit of news.   He's walking in the door.   

Leo steps in and works at shutting the door behind him.  He's having trouble getting his key out of the door, since his hands are filled with bags of groceries to get into the apartment.  He's aware of Margaret on the couch, but is not really looking at her in his trouble.  He's not noticing that she has a problem.  He immediately starts talking, "Hey, Margaret, I know it's a little late to fix dinner, but actually for us, 10pm is an early evening out of the office.  I took the chance that you would be nice and let me use the kitchen to cook."  He continues right on, "If you were planning on catching up on sleep, I'll be quiet and leave you some leftovers."  He's sounding like he's doing an imitation of Margaret's rattling pattern of speech, at this point.  When she doesn't answer him, yes or no, about him using the kitchen, he sets the groceries on the floor and moves over to the couch to see what Margaret's looking at in her hand.  He leans over the coffee table to look at her more closely, since she's so quite and that's not natural for Margaret.  She looks up at him with a woe-begotten look on her face. 

"Margaret, you look like you just lost your best friend," he quietly states, like she can't deny it.  He's concerned about what put it there and how to get that look off her face. 

"No, Leo.  I'm hoping that my best friend just now walked through the door," she hopefully answers him. 

He smiles, "That would definitely be me then."  He drops a kiss on her forehead.  "So, Margaret, what's wrong, maybe I can help," he wants to take action, first thing.  He sits down on the couch next to her, puts an arm around her and gently kisses her temple, to reassure her that he means it.  She leans into him and hands him the notice.  After he reads it, he knows what's wrong and he gives her a kiss on the top of her head this time.  He can tell that she's really upset by the notice and he wants her to be reassured that it'll not affect their new relationship.  He then tilts her face up and kisses her on the lips to confirm how he feels about her.  She shyly grins in understanding.  She then tells him about the remodeling project the building has to covert all the apartments into two bedrooms. With three apartments on each side of the floor, they're tearing out the middle apartment, dividing and adding it onto the two on either side. 

"So, now you know, Leo.  I have to quickly look for a new place and it's going to be impossible for several reasons," she's reviewing them in her head and he can see her concentrating to organize them.  Sometimes, he finds that fascinating to watch. 

"Wait, before you start listing impossible reasons; lets stop, take a breather and just think about it.  First, I'll fix dinner before we starve.  Second, I think you need a quick bubble bath."  He's used to giving orders and right now he senses that Margaret needs someone else to make the decisions."  To reassure her he advises, "Don't worry, just soak.  We'll sound out some of the pros and cons.  We'll work out a plan."  He even warns her, "Just don't go off the deep end about moving."  He's sorry if she took that last remark as a growl, "I know that at work it's crazy right now.  It never gets any better.  We'll work this out.  As the COS office, we do manage to run the whole White House after all."  He makes this last statement to appeal to her logical thinking.

Margaret really smiles for the first time since arriving home.  "Sounds like a good advice, Leo.  That's my kind of plan, Leo.  You have a plan that involves a bubble bath and strategy.  I don't think you learned that in the Sit. Room," she teases him.

"Nah, Fritz won't share his bubble bath soap, not even with Nancy," he jokes to her, happy to see her smiling.  

Margaret smiles wider at that thought.  "Oh, Leo, you make me feel so much better.  I'd have been a wreck all night, if you hadn't come over." 

"Good, I'll go change while you get some unmentionables from your room."  He gets that playful leering look in his eye.  "I could help you with that, if making decisions is going to be a problem for you tonight."  He has a hopeful look on his face, at the end of his offer.   

"Leo, you're still pushing your luck aren't you." She shoves him over on the couch, as he laughs at the fake mad look on her face. 

He stays leaning over because he's weak with laughter and he knows she's just going to shove him again, as he continues to tease her.  "I'll even help you to choose which scent of bubble bath to use and I can scrub your back for you."  She goes ahead and shoves on him again, as he's earned it.    He adds, just to really finish her off, "Really, I'm good at decisions.  Just ask the President of the United States."  He sounds like that really is a good thing.

"If I ask him, he'll just make a presidential order for you to help me with my entire bath," she's got them figured out already.  

"What are best friends for, Margaret?   Him and you 'are' my best friends."  He's laughing more, as she now whacks him with the throw pillow

"Yeah, you two can be a real riot, throwing around presidential perks," she's just letting him know that she's not in the dark, where the two guys are concerned.  She's really enjoying the fun they're now having together.  Leo would never be this open and relaxed in front of other people. 

"We have to have some fun at the White House," at this point he's starting to sound like Josh again.  Sometimes she wonders, if his claiming Josh as a son is wearing off on Leo, or vise-versa.   She may have to keep a closer eye on Josh and confer with Donna.

"Some of them, Leo, I don't even want to know about.   I'm going to go to my room and get my things.  All by myself, I might add.  So, you better get moving and get changed.  You promised to fix dinner while I'm soaking, Leo," reminding him that he's there for a reason.  She puts a hand on the upper side of his hip, to push herself up off the couch, since he's still half lying down. 

Leo sets up and stands, only after Margaret's away from the couch and it's safe for him to move.  He throws the pillow to the end of the couch.  Margaret had left it lying on top of him, where she whacked him with it.  Grinning, he then heads to the bathroom to change into his casual clothes.  A short time later he's putting his suit on a hanger in the bathroom closet as Margaret enters through the half open door.  Neither feels uncomfortable sharing the room, since Leo has his jeans and t-shirt on.  Margaret moves to start the warm water in the tub. She doesn't ask his advice as she adds her liquid bath soap and the scent of raspberries fills the air.  Leo's now sitting on the stool in bare feet, watching Margaret and smiling at her familiar tasks, while he starts to put on his thick white socks.  "Not in a hurry for your bath, are you Margaret or did you change your mind about me helping to scrub your back?"  He knows that his sarcasm will really 'get' to her and will make her blush at the same time!

"Leo, you were dressed decent when I came in here and I suggest you remember how to do your magic quick change trick, as you're just about to get thrown out of here," she warns him. 

"I'm going.  I'm going.  You're not being any fun about this," he tries sounding disappointed, but the deep chuckle in his voice gives him away.    

"Leo, OUT!"  She always seems to need to say that when they find themselves in the bathroom together.   She's now given up worrying about what sentences might slip out at work, since the senior staff knows about them being a couple.  

"I said I'm going, you're giving me the bums rush again.  The bath is all yours, 'dear'.  I'll just go to the kitchen and see if I can keep us from starving," he's being sarcastic again, with a grin.   As he starts to shut the door behind him, he turns back and offers, "Yell, if you need any help."  He chuckles as she throws her bath puff at him as the door is quickly closed. 

Leo checks what he bought at the grocery store and is glad that he picked up some ready cooked, grilled chicken breast.  He knew he was running late this evening.  He really likes to prepare the vegetables fresh.  ~I'll fix one of our favorite fast pasta meals with the grilled chicken on the side. She'll be pleased with that, as long as she has the vegetables fresh cooked.~  He unpacks the last of the produce and starts to clean and chop them.  Humming to himself, he contemplates how they are going to achieve finding her a new apartment. He starts to smile big as a thought accrues to him.  ~We could look for a bigger kitchen and dinning room in the new apartment.  Now, just to convince Margaret that it'll be worth the extra rent.~  He shakes his head at his next realistic thought.  ~I swear, she'd live in a cheap cardboard box, if D.C. were in a warmer climate.  Over the years, I have had to watch that she doesn't take her frugal nature too far.  Wonder what else would be nice to have at the new place?~  He continues to make a mental list as he fixes their dinner. 

Margaret's just dressed when Leo calls from the kitchen, "You done in there, or did you drown?  I get to do CPR, remember, if you do.  Dinner's just about ready for the table.  I won't laugh if you're really wrinkled all over, from soaking so long in the bubbles."  He knows that she won't be able to resist tearing him for that last remark and that should speed her to the table. 

Margaret doesn't disappoint Leo.  She arrives momentarily with her head in a towel and wearing her short satin floral robe; the robe that drives Leo crazy.   "Leo, I'll have you know, the only thing on me that is wrinkled is my palms of my hands and the soles of my feet." She raises her foot backwards to show him, which just emphasizes how short the robe is.  "See these wrinkles will go away, not like some of the wrinkles you have," she grins cheekily at him.  He takes a quick breath and gives a sigh, as he looks at her bare legs and feet.  He's really glad that he has a steady hand, since he's holding both dinner plates, on his way to the table. 

To cover how she's affecting him, he replies to her playful insult, "You said you liked the lines on my face.  You said that they make me look distinguished."   

"I do like your wrinkles," she turns and leans in-between the dinner plates, which he's still holding.  "I like this one," and places a small kiss on the side his face.  "This one'" and places a small kiss on other side of his face.  "And especially the ones on your forehead," as she kisses them also.  She's boldly being a tease to him and he totally loves it.  She knows she's safe from retaliation since his hands are full, so she then slips out of reach and sets down in her chair for Leo to set dinner in front of her.  He sets her plate down and enjoys that she smells like raspberries and has her head in a towel.  She has a huge smile on her face, as pay back can be hell for Leo now. 

"You did that just now on purpose while my hands were full."  He says with a grin, to get a little dig in at her.  "I really like that short robe.  I think I mentioned that the last time I saw you in it.  I know you wear it, just to give my heart a work out." He knows that he can get her blush to come out.  He also knows he loves coming here to spend time with her.

It works!  Margaret now is looking at her plate and not at him, with a nice deep blush on her face.  

Refusing to grant him a reply, as she will save the robe remark for review later when she's alone, she starts the dinner conversation as Leo sits down.  "You said we'd talk about finding me a new apartment over dinner."

"Ok, Margaret, lets get some of the facts lined out.  First, this not your fault, but it's going to happen, so we just need a plan.  What are some of the facts we need to keep in mind as we look for the apartment?"  He's letting her know right up front that he is going to help in her decision.  "What's some of the most important factors to you?"  

She seriously considers, "Well, Leo, due to type of job I have and the hours we put in, I'd say the most important factor would be location.  I can't be 20 minutes away or I'm going to be sleeping in my car a lot.  I got this place, close to work, on a fluke." 

" You're right, Margaret, that would definitely be a major point to keep in mind.  So, location is first."  He starts their mental list, as they start eating their dinner.  After enjoying a few bites of the pasta meal, to keep them from starving.  He continues, "What next, do you want to consider?"

"Well, Leo, you know how I am, the price and security are big factors." Margaret then adds, Getting a one-bedroom apartment is preferred, because I hate studio apartments.  Makes you feel like your living in a box."   

"Ok, just what do you pay for this apartment, he asks, not to be nosey about her finances,  

so we have something to use a guideline.

" 

She knows he can probably find out what her paycheck is for, if he doesn't know already. She takes the question at face value and reveals, "I pay $1400.00 a month and that includes the water, electric and trash." Quickly adding, "The phone, cable and Internet are optional and I pay for those.  I do have a parking space.  In this building, this is one of the higher one-bedroom apartments, but they have a few higher with a laundry closet in them.  I have to do my laundry in the basement, at the public laundry."  She wants to give him all the parameters they need to consider.

"So, you want something similar," he asks as a statement.  Trying not to sound like he's rewriting a bill for congress, "Do you know anything you want to add?"  He wants her to list what she wants, before he adds in his opinion. 

"Just the laundry closet, if possible.  It would save me some time, which we have precious little of after work," she's trying to rationalize the need and the additional expense.   

"Ah, Margaret, now can I add some ideas to consider?  You can take them or leave them, as it is your apartment that we'll be looking for," he decides it's time for him to put in his ideas.

"Ok, I'll try to keep an open mind!  But, I'll have to make the final decision.  Leo, I'm going to be paying the rent there," she warns him that she's in charge of the final decision.

"All right, Margaret, remember you promised to keep an open mind and don't say anything till I get done," he warns her in return. "I think it would be nice if you got a little larger kitchen and maybe a small dining area, like here, that's not in the kitchen.  I like eating away from the stove."  She smiles at his request that's mainly for his benefit.   

"I might consider that." She sees the stern look on his face.  "I'm sorry, you weren't done."

"Ok, it's a given that I think a larger kitchen might be nice, but you promised to hold your opinion till I was finished.   He jumps right in, so he can see if she's willing to consider his next option, "It would be nice to have an extra bedroom, also.  Wait," he holds up a hand to halt her reply.  "'Not' for us to be roomies!"  He pretends to be shocked, holding his hand on his chest. "Don't deny that's what just crossed your mind.  I can read it on your face." He continues as she blushes, "For office use, Margaret and it would be an extra closet for me to leave my clothes in." He holds up his hand again to stop her answer.  'Before you complain about the price, I'd like to add, that I'd be willing to pay for the extra room."  

Margaret can't help it she's going to burst, "Leo, you can't pay me rent, the press would have a field day!!!  I would look like you were keeping me, if you know what I mean," she finishes this last sentence in a stage whisper, like a reporter will hear her.  She studies her plate as she's embarrassed at what she just implied.

He laughs at her fear of discovery, "Margaret, the press is not going to know.  I'll just give you cash at work and you add it to your rent money.  But the real answer that I want to know about is:  Are you willing to look for a two-bedroom apartment?"  She's looking at him out of the corner of her eye to see if he's serious, while thinking of the pros and cons.  

She starts thinking out loud now, "Well, the two bedroom apartments are easier to find.  They are in less demand and having your things in a regular closet would better for your suits.  We keep wrinkling them."  She's trying to logically work this out, "I could put the desk in there with my laptop on it and get a printer stand for my four-in-one-machine."  

Now, he goes for the real clincher of this option, "Yeah, and for the real reason I wanted you to consider it is so that I could put a daybed in there for me to use on the few nights I stay over and you could use it for guests.  I could pick up one that has drawers under it instead of the trundle bed.  So there would be extra storage.  Add a small nightstand and the room can be for both uses."  Just to sweeten the offer to get her to go for the two-bedrooms, "Margaret, I'll even chip in for the laundry closet, if you let me do my unmentionables in it.  I hate the strong bleach the hotel uses and they have lousy softener.  See, I do know about normal things!" He knows he'll get a smile out of her for that remark, as she thinks he doesn't know about anything but politics. "I do notice, that when I leave my jeans here, after wearing them, that you have them fresh and clean the next time I'm here. Thank you, Margaret."

How can she say no, when this is the first step he has taken of any kind, to establish himself outside of the hotel.  Her dreams are starting to come true.  He wants to stake a small area in her apartment. "Yeah, that does sound nice, Leo. You really do need to have a regular bed at night.  With your job, you can't afford to have a bad night on the couch.   You need your rest every night you can get it.   You know you cheat.  You're not even going to let me complain about the cost.  You want to pay for the extra room."  She adds another thought, "The two bedroom apartments are usually a lot nicer set up also, with a separate kitchen not just a kitchen nook."  She's weakening and starting to be swayed to accept his idea. 

"See, Margaret that might be a nicer option.  As for me sleeping in a regular bed, I was fine sharing yours, while we cuddled." He grins at her in remembrance. He continues before he gets into 'real' trouble and she digs her heels in on the idea of the second room.  "Like you said, you get precious few hours in the apartment during the week, but we really enjoy it on the weekends.  I don't see a problem, unless you're ashamed to have me 'seen' coming and going." 

'Leo, that comment 'will' get you into trouble," like I would be ashamed of you for any reason," she says that like, are you kidding. She wouldn't change after all these years.   

"I just couldn't resist, Margaret.  Now for the press, they haven't bothered us here and when they find out that we're a couple, they're going to say something about me coming here anyway and I really 'do not' care," he sounds like he's ready to take them on. "The press is just going to have to get over it."  He leans over to give her a kiss full on the lips, to show her he means it.  

Giving into his opinion of the press, since she's going to let him handle them.  She gets back into the apartment details, "Leo, that adds to our list of location, two bedrooms and a laundry closet.  Most apartments in D.C. now are Internet connection ready, so that would help us for work."  She notices his expression changes, "Don't give me that innocent look, Leo McGarry.  I admit, you've been trying to keep work away from here, but if it means the difference in you working at the office or working here.  I think 'here' would be more restful for you.  So, long as we don't put in a full second day here, in the evening, I can make the adjustment."  She sets the ground rules, "Just remember, I get to yell at you in the apartment and you yell at me at work."  She grins at him, "Deal?"

"Deal," he agrees and adds a condition of his own on work at the apartment. "Only, if I get to bring over a desk top computer, instead of trying to work on your laptop.  The computer I need is more secure than yours.  Ron Butterfield will make sure of that, so I'll just tell him I need a second one for here and he'll arrange it.  I can have him wait till you get you moved to install it.  Plus, I'm sure you don't want me messing with your computer and possibly crash it."

"Ron knows that you're regularly spending time here," she asks, with a slightly startled look.  It just seems unusual to her somehow, but she knows that they have to keep tabs on Leo, in case of a National emergency.  It just never occurred to her, as a factor in Leo being here so much.

"Sure, remember that Abby's detail was here once, with her.  Besides, Ron would check with you first if he couldn't find me," he states the obvious.

I'll remember to keep clothes on when you are here then, in case they need to storm the place to retrieve you," she sweetly looks at him.  

He gives her a look like, 'that's not funny, Margaret'.  It kinda puts a dent in his future plans.

"The computer is fine, Leo.  The biggest question right now is, where will I start to look for a new place?  When we arrived in D. C. at the start of the administration, you and Jenny had a place.  I got this place real quick from someone that, the previous tenants and I both knew.   So, I've not really looked in DC for a place to rent before."

"Well, Margaret, I know Mallory started with Rent.com on the Internet, to get an idea of what was available, the prices and options.  It's getting late and after your wrinkle remark, I need my beauty sleep.  Let's clean this all away from dinner and write out a list of options you're looking for.  Tomorrow evening, we'll fire up your laptop and see what we can find.  Sooner is better." 

"You're right, Leo.  My 30 days ends the first of July.  I have to be moved in and partly set up by then.  You know the President will keep us tied up, all through the first week in July with his 4th barbeque.   So I need to hustle for a place immediately."

Cont. Part 2


	12. Leo Cooking Apartment 2

**Title**: Apartment  2/8      Daylight Series 9/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

See disclaimers in Part one

**Archived at**: 

********    

Saturday evening in Leo's office

'Margaret," Leo called loudly.  He wanted her to come to him, but it wasn't work related, so he didn't quite bellow!

"You need me, Leo," she asks automatically, not stopping till she was in front of his desk. 

"All the time, Margaret," he answers with a grin.  She rests the notepad in her hand and grins back at him.

"I'll keep that in mind for later, Leo.  She's being subtle about his personal remark in the office.  She then asks, since he's willing to be in a non-work mood.  You are coming over tonight to look at Rent.com with me?"

"Yes, Margaret, I plan on it, especially since I get to cook two nights in a row." He comes up with a different suggestion and he still gets to prepare vegetables. "How about us fixing tacos tonight? It's something easy.  I can have mine hot and you can be a sissy."  He likes to tease her about the fact that she can't stand the 'heat' in her food and he has a cast-iron stomach.

"Fine by me, Leo, I'll set out the antacid tables, she has that 'we'll see' sound to her voice.  It may be a long night! I wouldn't want you to suffer, Leo.  

"Save them for yourself, I not be needing them," he smirks at her, as in we'll see who can take the heat.

"Now, about your problem of having to find a new apartment.  I warned the President that we'd be pulling long days or nights probably, at your place to deal with this."  Leo looks at the top of his desk like it's really interesting and sounds like he's confessing a bad thing.  "I mentioned that I might redirect some of the workload around, so that we're not here till midnight every night, during the next month."  He looks at Margaret to see if she's ready to call the men in the little white coats for him.  ~She must think I'm now out of my mind.  She won't believe I gave up any control as COS.~  "The President agrees, and says it's about time I let someone else have a try at running the White House and quit trying to do all by ourselves."  Leo looks at the ceiling as he remembers the delight his friend took in that comment.  "He thought he was being very funny, but I didn't think so."  

"I just bet he did, Leo, good thing he took it well.  By telling him you're easing off on the workload, you might have scared him," Margaret teases him also.  She's happy; she gets more time with Leo. 

Now, he breathes a sigh of relief.  He broke the news to her that he's worked out a way for them to have extra time and she took it well, judging by her happy face.  He was afraid she would balk at them rearranging work to help her.  "Monday, I'll inform the senior staff that I'm willing to share the load, just for a little while and I plan on telling them why.  He grins at her and explains, "They know that when you're upset, that I'm upset, so I'm positive that they'll be supportive in this," he has a confident look on his face and a pleased sound to his voice. 

"Leo, you make it sound like a threat to them, instead of them helping us," she not to sure she wants their help that way.

"Just on of my perks, Margaret."  He looks like he enjoys that part of his job.  "How do you feel about dragging Josh and Donna into helping us?" He looks at her for approval and he then rationalizes, "We're going to need help, to accomplish getting you moved in less than a month?"  He gives his opinion waiting for her, "I think they would be willing to help out." 

"Sounds like a good idea to me, the more help, the easier the move will be," she definitely agrees, especially since Donna and Josh are good friends to them.

"OK, next time we see them, we'll ask them."  He gets back to office work. "What have we got left for the day?" 

"'Not much, Leo."  She answers him as she looks at the days schedule clipped to her notepad. "We're still waiting for Senator Mann to return your call, but I wouldn't hold my breath on that happening this weekend."  He looks at her, lost as to why she thinks that.  She rolls her eyes and explains, "It's graduation weekend and the politicians have all returned to their districts to smooze with the voters at Grad ceremonies.  The hill is practically deserted.  ~Now we're back to the basics again and I'll have to tell him what day it is or what month!~

"OK, screw the senator," he snaps knowing that she's right and waiting for a call that's not going to happen, is a waste of both their time. 

With a straight face, she gives him deadpan answer, "I don't think so, Leo."

"'Margaret?  Not like that," he looks shocked, as if he can't believe she took it seriously.  Like he would suggest she sleep with someone else. 

"What, Leo?  You said it, not me."  She innocently looks at him like don't blame me.  "I just refused your suggestion, it not in my job description." 

"Margaret," he growls.  He adds, for her ears only, in a stage whisper, "I do 'not' want you to… You know… with anyone."  He blows his breath out like, 'did she really take me seriously'. He looks at her to gage her mood. 

'Is present company excluded?"  Margaret asks sounding so sincere.  "Here I thought that we were getting along so well.  She pauses and doesn't look him in the eye, because she'd never get the next sentence out, if she did, "Guess then I'll be the one needing that cold shower, one of these days." 

"Margaret?" He pauses, "You're going to get some mileage out of this, aren't you?" He can tell that he just boxed himself into a corner.  He decides that since he's a man of action, action is what's called for.  He rounds his desk and Margaret can see the gleam in his eye.  

"Leo, you wouldn't?  Not here!  I said the hill was deserted, not the White House, someone might come to your office.  

'Leo just grins at her, time to get a little payback in.  He has her escape route to her office cut off and she's cornered in the sitting area, with just the door to the Oval office available and she's not going to just run in there.  "I think I can convince you that present company 'is' definitely excluded.  We have a couch here after all," he reminds her in a playful threat.  If you are that much in a hurry, Margaret?"

"I believe you, Leo.  Looking over her shoulder to see where she's backing up to, "I'm not it a hurry, just remember, the last time you got carried away here in your office, the President walked in on us.  He might get mad this time." She's now past the couch and is backed up again his soft chair in front of the window.  

"So, what if he walks in on us necking.  He likes you, not as much as I do, but I can guarantee that he'll approve.  You trust me?"  Leo reaches for her and she smiles back and moves into his arms.  Their lips join for a much-needed respite from the craziness of the White House and to get lost in a world of their own.  

"Hey Leo," Josh, with Donna at his back, bounces in unannounced, as is his bad habit.  "See Donna, I told you they were hiding in here," Josh's pleased that he could make Leo and Margaret spring apart.  

"Josh, do have to do that every time I get a quiet moment around here," Leo growls at him, but he's not really mad at Josh, more exasperated with him.  It's like your kid walking in on you and then making fun of you.

"Sure Leo, it's one of my new perks." He sounds so pleased with himself.  "I catch you two kissing when ever possible and see if I can make you jump apart.  Just to rub it in Josh admits, "I'm keeping track, by the way.  I'm up to three times this week now!  Next week I'm trying for four," he lets his anticipation shine on his face as his dimples are showing.

"Well Josh, I'll try to keep that in mind and see if we can be of any assistance to you," is Leo's sarcastic reply, but he chuckles afterwards to let Josh know that it would not be a hardship to help. 

"Ouch!"  Two male voices complained at the same time.  

Margaret had just pinched Leo on his chest and he grabbed at the pain, like he was looking for blood, as she had her hand inside his coat and could get to him, through his shirt undetected.  Donna's bolder, since she couldn't whack Josh on the back of his head.  She went for a more tender area and pinched him on the back of his thigh, probably removing some leg hair at the same time, by the way Josh buckled the leg so quickly.  The women definitely knew how to keep the guys in line. 

The guys both look at their assistants.  Wondering if it's safe to point out that attacking their bosses at work might be a bad thing to try.  The males then look at each other and communicated by eyesight, that it would probably go worse for them, to point that out.  It can get mighty lonely at home, all by yourself on a Saturday night.  

Leo, decides quickly to change the subject, he was not about to share what he and Margaret were doing when the younger couple walked in.  "Josh, luckily, you two are just the people we wanted to talk to."

"See Donna, he's not mad we barged in," Josh says this as he moves out of Donna's arm reach.  "What do you need us for, Leo?"

"We need your help in finding Margaret a new apartment," Leo announces, like this is going to be fun and easy. 

"What's wrong with her old apartment," is Josh's dumb question before he can stop himself. 

Leo answers him like he might really be a kid, "They're going to remodel it and Margaret's floor that is next."  He let's them in on the best of the news, "The bad part is that she just has 30 days to vacate."

"Wow, that's short notice," Donna is amazed at the short time frame.  She knows Margaret must be going crazy about now, trying to move in 30 days.

Leo explains some of the details, "Well, they did inform the tenants at the first of the year, but the construction crew's ahead of schedule and it caught Margaret off guard."  He starts by telling them what plans they have made so far on the apartment search, "We're going to look at Rent.com tonight on the Internet and see what's available for her."  He adds why, "Mallory used it last time she moved and was please with it."

"That sounds neat," Donna's impressed and she loves to research on the Internet. "That way you can weed out the ones you don't want and just look at the ones that fit your needs." 

Margaret has a great suggestion, "Leo, how about they come over to my place tonight and check out what we find on the apartments.  We can feed them tacos and discuss what we need to do."  She adds the part the females will like best, "Maybe a movie afterwards.  A nice quiet evening with friends really sounds great," she adds this to convince Leo, who doesn't need convincing when it comes to movies. 

"You two game enough to eat what I cook?" He makes it sound like a boastful challenge.

"You got hot sauce for the taco," Josh asks like that's the decision making point.

"Yes, of course I do, Josh," he reassures him.  "Margaret has the antacids ready for herself, she's a sissy with hot food," he teases her in front of the other two, 

"I can tell it's going to be a long night if he's already teasing me.  She directs her statement to Donna, "To be honest, the way he eats hot sauce, he needs a fire extinguisher. You should see what he does to a Mexican omelet." 

"Oh, Boy, my kind of food, blazing hot!!"  Josh whole-heartedly agrees with Leo's food choice. 

"Not mine," Donna defends her mild eating habits. "I'm with Margaret, I don't like to inflict pain on myself. See looks at Margaret with an understanding look, "They must be related by blood somehow or it must be a guy thing.

"We'll, everyone." Leo gets their attention, "It's six o'clock now, since it's Saturday how about we call it an early evening at work.  Wrap up what we're all going and we'll meet you two at Margaret's at 7:30.  Smiling he adds looking at Donna, "Tonight is definitely casual attire."

"Leo, casual attire?" Josh can't believe he is hearing correctly. 

'Don't worry Josh," Leo calms him. " Donna has already seen me in my jeans, she'll not be shocked and appalled." 

"Jeans on Leo," Josh's still amazes at the thought of Leo that relaxed. "I can't ever remember you in jeans, he looks at Leo with a smile.  "I'm definitely going to be there."

"Yes, Leo in jeans. Margaret confirms for Josh. Donna smiles at the conversation they had the day she visited Margaret and Leo was there.  "He's looks even better in sweats, Margaret can't resist adding like she is gossiping to Donna. 

"I get to bring my sweats too then," Josh pipes up. "Sounds like my kind of movie watching."  

"Sure, Josh, what ever you're comfortable in, it'll be just the four of us there."  She smiles thinking ahead to the evening.  ~Leo and josh are so alike. It'll be just like a family night.~  "Donna has seen you in less when you have been sick, so she'll not be shocked seeing you in sweats," she lets him know that he's not safe from the teasing. 

"I wasn't surprised or impressed either," Donna can't resist getting a dig in at Josh's ego.

Leo just laughs at the hurt look on Josh's face.  Margaret's proud at the way Donna works Josh. 

"Donna, I thought you liked my manly physic."  He sounds wounded, so he bends his arm to show his muscle.  

"Sure, Josh, a real he-man and you won't even move a box of files for me, she rolls her eyes at him and his antics.  It may be a long night for her also. 

"Hey, it's not in my job description," he's making a feeble excuse, which Donna's not buying.

Josh and Donna head for the door, "We'll see you two at 7:30 at Margaret's and I'll let Josh bring his sweats, he has to have his way some of the time. I'll pack a bag for me, with something nice to wear.  Sounds like fun!!"  Josh turns back to her with an interested look on his face.

Leo calls after them, "Hey Donna.  Bring soda.  Josh won't like the healthy stuff Margaret has."  This earns Leo a poke in the ribs.  He looks at Margaret with at phony hurt look. "Well, it's the truth and he won't drink beer in front of me, even though I told him several times that it's OK." He rubs the area she poked, "You know, Margaret, I might have bruises now?"

"That's OK, I'll kiss them better," she assures him.

"Promises, Promises."  He has a flash of inspiration and has his leering grin on, "I better get to your place early tonight to change then," 

'You're welcome there anytime and you do have a key,' she reminds him, not a bit worried about his suggestive look. 

"I going to have to take you up on that more often, late at night worked out pretty well for me one time," he smirks.

"You're pushing it, Leo," she has a laugh in her voice as she warns him.  He tries this tactic all the time.

"Yeah, I never know when I might get lucky, he replies hopefully.   OK, so it not going tonight either," he states the obvious.  

"Start clearing up the paperwork and I'll finish my files and check with the President. That should take us about 30 minutes and then we can stop at the grocery for more vegetables," is his plan.  

'Leo you brought vegetable last night," she points out. 

"Those were anther kind of vegetables, we need different ones for tacos.  And more hot sauce for Josh, I'm not sharing," he sounds greedy.  

"Good, I want to pick up lots of shredded cheese for mine and Donna's," she gives in to the stop at the Grocery store. 

"Cheese does sound good.  Remember to get enough for Josh and me also," he adds so the guys are not left out. 

"You two would eat the kitchen sink, if there were nothing else left.  We better grab snacks too.  I do need some eggs for Sunday morning," she adds to the growing list.

"Sunday, Margaret? Is that an offer for me to cook?" he has that hopeful sound again.

"We'll see how it goes, Leo.  Depends on how good you are tonight," she half promises.  

"I can be real good," he gives her a quick kiss. 

"Leo, get started on your files," she tries to sound stern, but fails as she's already heading to her office to get things put away for the weekend.


	13. Leo cooking Apartment 3

**Title**: Apartment  3/8      Daylight Series 9/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

See disclaimers in Part one

**Archived at**: 

****    

In the car traveling to Margaret's, after stopping at the grocery store

Margaret voices a wish.  "Leo, I really hope the next apartment building has an elevator.  It would be so much easier, with the way you keep loading us down with enough groceries for an army on the weekends."  She couldn't help from teasing him 'again' for the way he goes through a grocery store.   He can fill a cart in no time flat.  He really enjoys buying food, like it's a hobby or a challenge to him.

"Margaret, have you ever seen Josh eat in the evenings," Leo seriously asks.  "As a teenager, his parents could hardly keep enough groceries in the house."  Leo can remember a lanky kid full of energy.  "I still don't know were he put it all, at the time. 

He was just a typical teenage boy Leo.  Boys tend to eat their way through high school," Margaret assures him.  You just raise a delicate girl and not boys.  

Just to make his point to Margaret, "His Mom even said he was so bad, it was like when he was an infant.  He still had to eat every two hours, the whole time he was awake.   He goes back to the Josh they know now, "So, Let me warn you, Josh may sincerely be helping us out due to friendship, but it'll cost us in groceries."

"Leo, he can't be that bad?"  She laughs, thinking about Josh's eating habits now.  "He's just like you, Leo.  Donna has to keep him fed or he would starve or live on coffee.  

Leo just makes a gruff sound, not willing to comment on the truth about himself.

Margaret, still with laughter in her voice, "Maybe back in high school, Josh was stocking up for the time he would be working in the White House." 

"We'll see, Margaret, but I warned you.  Leo decides to reveal his close personal opinion of Josh, "He's always been fond of refrigerators."  Margaret can't help but chuckle at that comment.  "He ranks they just about as important as his home stereo.  He's 'still' a teenager at heart." Leo's trying to sound serious to her, while listening to Margaret's enjoyment of his statement.

"That's a great opinion to have about the White House's Deputy Chief of Staff, Leo."  She sarcastically but teasingly, points out.   She now adds her opinion, "I'm glad Josh is still like that, after the stress of the White House, but let's not let the press know your personal opinion," She teases Leo.   "Seriously, Leo, with your worry lines," She smiles over at him, "you could take a page from Josh's book on controlling stress."

He glances a smile at her and looks back to the traffic, "I'm doing better at relaxing at your place, Margaret."  Remembering the playful fun they have there.  "Don't you think I am?"   They arrive at the parking lot of Margaret's Building.  Leo turns off the key and looks hopefully over at Margaret.  "We could neck like teenagers later tonight and work on reducing our stress levels."  He looks at her suggestively gives her a quick kiss, to try and sway her answer. 

"We'd better get you inside, Leo," she suggests as she scans around outside the car windows.  "We may get an audience, if you keep looking at me like that.  She gives him a pointed 'you know' look, "No necking outside, remember, Leo?"

"Fine, necking 'inside' works for me and the 'kids' aren't here yet!  We can be alone for a little while; Leo's totally happy and agreeable with her plan.  Since she just talked her way, right into his way of thinking.

"Kitchen first, Leo."  She sternly sets a rule.  "Necking later, maybe."  

She can just see Leo's mind working.  

"You may be right, Margaret." Leo agrees with a smile and he seems in a hurry now to get inside the apartment.  "Josh will need to eat upon arrival," he flips as a weak excuse for his impatience.  

They finally get in the apartment with their load of groceries and after setting them on the kitchen counters, Margaret turns wanting to go change before the others get there.  Leo grabs her wrist and turns her back to him and wraps his arms around her.  The next thing she knows he has her locked into a passionate kiss, that takes her breath away. 

Coming up for air Margaret exclaims, "Leo, I thought the necking was on hold until later tonight."  

"No.  You said, and I quote,  'kitchen first, necking later', he calmly points out to her the flaw in her rule.  "This 'is' later than before and we 'are' in the kitchen." He smirks a grin at her since he's right. 

She smiles back at him in her defeat, "Leo, now I know how you got us in the White House. You can get anyone to agree to your point of view."  He grins with a look that's saying, 'of course'.

"Yeah. Well, now I'm feeling the all stress again, since you mentioned it."  He pulls her into another kiss.  

Margaret breaks again for air, her heart doing a strange tattoo,  "When I said later, Leo.  I meant really later, like in late tonight," she thinks it's time to revise her rule or they won't be stopping anytime soon.

"I'm not complaining about the timing."  He has an innocent look on his face, while he's gazing at her lips, "I'm willing to kiss you now and later," Leo's sounding in a helpful mood and is still winning his point.

"Leo, this is 'not' getting us changed into our casual clothes and getting dinner started, before they get here.  I need to change and so do you," Margaret's trying to get Leo's mind back to the evenings schedule and off the kissing, she needs to focus also on something else.

Leo has her still caught loosely in the circle of his arms, as she pulls back.  "We can help each other to change, if it will make you happy and expedite the process," he volunteers with a pleased look on his face at his suggestion.

"Leo, out!"  She then folds her arms in front of her, between them, waiting for him to comply.   He let's her go.

"Again, Margaret?  He has a hangdog look on his face, "You keep throwing me out of rooms, but this is the first time you've thrown me out of the kitchen."  His head pops up and he tilts his head to the side and points out to her, "Remember, Margaret, you said it was my kitchen when I'm here. So, you're throwing me out of my own kitchen."  He places his hand, spread wide, on his chest like he has rights. 

Margaret drops her arms and looks at the ceiling and then at him, "Leo, It's going to be a long night?  I can just tell, since you're in such a good mood.  Right?"

He starts for the bathroom to change his clothes and he throws back over his shoulder to her, "The longer with you the better, Margaret."

"Oh, Leo.  You say the nicest things when I least expect them."  She softly answers back to him and she watches him leave with a happy smile.  Anticipating the evening they are going to share with friends and the time they'll spend together later.  She heads to her room to change.  ~I'd better move myself.  Leo will be returning any minute, since he's fast at changing.  He'll want to get back to his kitchen.  Yes, I know, It's his kitchen when he's here at the apartment. She thinks back to the first time he used her kitchen and it seemed a dream come true for her.~

Shortly, after changing, they're both in the kitchen getting dinner started when the doorbell rings.  Leo's stirring the lean ground chuck he's making for the tacos and Margaret is putting taco shells on a plate to heat in the microware, when needed.  She knows better than to touch Leo's vegetables.  He can chop 'his' vegetables when he has the taco seasoning, simmering in the beef. 

"I'll get the door Leo.  It has to be them."   She moves to the front of the apartment enjoying the Kenny G music, that she put on before going to the kitchen to help Leo.  Which she knows, he grudgingly lets her help.  He is very possessive of his time in the kitchen.

She peeks out the security port and it's Josh and Donna on the other side.  She swings the door wide,  "Hey you two, we're were listening for you to arrive."  She notices that they took Leo at his word.  "Josh, Leo's in the kitchen.  You can take your soda in and put it into the frig."  She smiles big and jokes with Josh.  "Leo, warned me that you check the location of the frig when you arrive, so you won't starve."  

Josh's grinning and the dimples are in full force, "He knows me too well.  Eating is on of my favorite pastimes."  That may be a statement or a warning. Either is OK!  

"Don't worry," she giggles at his honesty.  "We stopped at the grocery store on the way here and Leo bought enough food for an army.  She rolls her eyes at Donna and they grin at each other, in remembrance of when Donna had to help him in with the bags.  She informs Josh why they are grinning, "Donna has seen the amount of food he brings in for a weekend."  

"You won't stare, Josh, believe me, if Leo did the shopping," Donna confirms, as she note the pleased look on Josh's face.  

"Alright, food feast tonight," Josh declares and he heads to the kitchen to find Leo and the frig.

Margaret and Donna just grin at his happy mood.  Josh's needs seem to be simple tonight, food, and friends, plus down time. 

Donna remarks, "This is a much needed and will be a really good evening for Josh.  He needs to unwind almost as much as Leo." She is sure in her facts.  "I absolutely forbid him to look at a file folder tonight," she confesses. 

Margaret peeks toward where the guys are in the kitchen and listens to make sure that they're busy, "Donna, bring your bags.  We'll drop Josh's off in the bathroom.  Then we'll go to my room and you let me see what you brought to change into for the movie.  You can help me pick out something to drive Leo crazy!   

"Margaret, you do want to live dangerously, Donna points out. "This is Leo McGarry you're playing with. 

Margaret just smiles and reveals one of the holds she has on Leo, "I have noticed he is 'so' into lingerie and I think he's really prefers satin." Donna eyes light up with interest.  So, Margaret continues the confession,  "I have a short satin robe, that just makes him catch his breath," she confides to Donna with a womanly smirk. 

"No," Donna's amazed by this unbelievable, but this interesting fact.  Impressed that Margaret is able to use this information, to work on Leo. 

"Really!  I've caught him doing it!   Oh, Donna, Its so much fun."  She describes his reaction, "His eyes just smolder and his breathing is shallow."  Margaret remembers with a grin and Donna grins with her.  Enjoying the bonding of the Sisterhood, that's alive and working well here.

Donna digs into her bag and pulls out a pink stretchy, sleep tank top and dark pink swirled satin pants.  "Hey, Margaret!"  Donna asks, "Wonder if Josh likes satin too?"  She giggles and Margaret joins her at the thought. They are so bad and payback of any kind to the guys is fair game.

"Oh, Donna, I just remembered.  I have satin sleep pants also and the same form fitting, sleep tank top, in white. We can really make them crazy.  The long satin pants will keep us covered decent and the tops will drive them wild.  

'I'm game," Donna agrees with her. "Josh will just drool."  Very confident that she can make Josh's to have difficulty breathing.

"Leo, just gives me such a look and I just melt," Margaret anticipates his reaction. 

They girls laugh at the reactions they know the guys will respond to. 

Donna figures Josh has been in the kitchen long enough to be starving, being that close to food. "We better go check on the guys, before Josh goes ahead and eats without us."

In the kitchen, while the girls were in the bedroom discussing the guys.  Leo's was just adding the seasonings to the beef.  After he had removed the excess grease, which Margaret insists he do, for his cholesterol level.   

"Hey, Leo!"  Josh greets him as he breezes into the room and aims straight to the frig.   Leo looks over his shoulder with a smile.  He has Josh pegged.  "I brought the soda that you recommend and Donna wanted us to grab some chips and dip for later," he lets Leo know what he brought.   

"Good, since you will be ready for your next two hour feeding, by the time we get to the movie, Leo teases him with an old joke of Noah's.

"I'm not that bad, Leo!"  Grinning he reminds Leo, "Dad just said than when we traveled.  I'll be nice and I'll even share.  I insisted to Donna, on us buying the ex-large tub of dip."  Josh adds to refresh Leo, on which one they picked up. "It's that wonderful Dill one that CJ always has when we go over to her place.  The one from Blackburn's deli, we just got in the door, before they closed for the evening.

"Oh, that is great dip." He looks at Josh with mock threat, "You'd better share."  

Josh looks at the doorway and listens, "Wonder what the girls are giggling about."  

"Us, if I know my Margaret and I do," Leo states

"Yeah, Donna loves to drag me over the coals with Margaret.  He lowers his voice to Leo, so he's not over heard.  "I see the looks they fling my direction, when I pass them and they're talking in the mess.   He looks at the doorway again as he hears the girls laughing.  Josh does a fake shutter, "Makes a guy uneasy at time." He adds to Leo, "Makes you wonder what the Sisterhood is up to."   

"The Sisterhood is a dangerous thing, Josh, but we love to play with danger."   He looks at the doorway also, "I guess we'll find out some time tonight."  He adds, "I hear them coming, now."  He hands the large spoon to Josh, "Here you stir this and I'll get the vegetables chopped, so we can eat."  

"Good, I'm staving." Josh readily agrees to help, before the girls get there.  He doesn't want to look totally useless in at kitchen.

"Hey, Leo," Margaret protests looking at Josh at the stove, "You're letting him help you and I lucky to be allowed in the kitchen."

"Well, the way you two women were giggling in your room, I figured I needed all the male reinforcements I could gather around me," Leo defends his decision. 

Donna grins at Josh and reveals, "Leo, you do realize that Josh doesn't know how to cook."

"He should be OK."  Leo glances at Josh just to check, "he's just stirring the beef and seasons around."  Leo now states some reality, "He's not too young to learn how and if he dumps it on the floor.  We'll fix a new batch," Leo logically points out.   

"Nothing like a little confidence there, Leo."  I 'can' do simple cooking, you know, Donna," Josh tries to defend himself.

'Yes, Josh, real simple.  You boil water and everything else goes into the microwave," she gives the short list of his cooking achievements.   

"Works for me," he's confident that's more than enough skills.  "Maybe, Leo, will teach me a few tricks about cooking.  Just so that what I do fix will end up better."

"Not, till I'm in the new apartment," she nips that teaching lesson in the bud as she warns, this kitchen's going to be packed up and moved first or Leo'll have a fit if he has to wait to try out the new kitchen.

Speaking of my new kitchen," Leo winks at Margaret, "We need to get this evenings business underway and first we eat." 

"Good idea, Leo.  Josh's always in a better mood after he eats," Donna rubs Josh on the abdomen and Josh grins at her and drops a kiss on her forehead.  Stepping out of his reach she volunteers, "I'll get the drinks ready."

Leo asks, "Margaret, would you get the cold ingredients from the frig.  I have the onions, lettuce and some different peppers sliced.  

Everyone lends a hand and they're soon sitting at the small table and the guys continue in teasing the girls about being sissies. 

"Josh and Leo, you two are going to be sick.  Eating those tacos that hot.  It makes me have heartburn to watch you," Donna admonishes both of the guys, not even considering when she's here at the apartment, that both are her boss.  Let alone the first one is know to yell at her and the other growls at her. 

"You got that right, Donna.  I may have to take the antacids myself after watching them," Margaret joins her in tearing the guys, for eating food that would injure most people.

"Well, I for one, am stuffed and the wonderful searing is still working its way down." Leo is enjoying the females discomfort in watching them eat tacos. 

He decides to torment Margaret, "Want a kiss Margaret?  Leo teases. 

She immediately snaps back, "No, not till you brush, I don't.   Your mouth is lethal right now!  She looks at him like he's crazy.

"How about you. Donna, want to tongue tango." Josh challenges her. 

"Not till you rinse with soda at least and it may be risky still then," She's braver than Margaret.  The young usually are.

Josh quickly leans over to surprise Donna, who's sitting on his right and grabs her behind the neck and plants a big passionate kiss on her.  

"Oh, my gosh, where's the water?"  She's trying to drink soda and chew him at the same time. "Josh I said after you rinse.  You did that just to be cute.  She give him a warning, "I'll just have to think of some kind of punishment for you later."

"Sorry Donna!  When you say punishment, is that a Sisterhood thing," he sounds worried and looks to Leo, who may have to rescue him.

"You bet, Josh.  So, be very afraid," Donna confirms it and gives a wicked little smile.  

Josh does not know if this is going to be a good punishment of a bad punishment.  He hears her warning, but her smiles, gives him hope.

"OK, you two, time we moved this to the computer and see what we can find on Rent.com," Leo announces, to get everyone into the other room.

They all clear the table and take everything to the kitchen.  Margaret suggests, "Leo you go start the computer and Donna can help me pack away the leftovers."  She winks at Leo, "Josh may want to eat again later."

  Donna standing behind Josh and snickers at the truth of Margaret's statement.

Josh feeling he is being picked on again, decides to retreat with Leo, "I'll just go see what Margaret has in the way of music cd's," Josh volunteers, always going for the stereo.

"Sorry, Josh, no Doobie Brothers, but you're welcome to see what I have that you might like," Margaret approves his idea to select the evenings music.  ~This should be interesting. At least it's my music.~  Leo gives her a look over his shoulder that says, you're sure you want him running the music.  She just smiles back reassuringly.

Leo and Josh are huddled around the computer, by the time the girls get to the living room.  Leo is sitting at the desk and Josh is standing behind him.  Margaret smiles when she hears her greatest 60's cd on.  She loves the surfing music of that era.  It does sounds like something that Josh could get into.

Josh looks like he's waiting impatiently for them to get into the living room, "Donna dance with me," he grabs her and starts to gyrate to the beat of the music.  She loves it when his in a happy mood and joins in his enjoyment. 

"Margaret," Josh exclaims, "where has this music been hiding all my life."  Josh's so pleased with her surfer music. 

Leo gives a dry comeback, "Probably packed away in my stuff.  On an old 8-track," Leo grins, this is his kind of music, but keeps that to himself.  Josh would just use it against him someday.

"So, Leo what did you find?"  Margaret pulls her attention from the couple enjoying the music and wraps her arms around his neck while she looks over his shoulder. 

"Well, Baby.  It doesn't seem too hard to navigate.  It wants what city you are looking to rent in and then you select size and price.  After that, it then gave me a list of places that are renting," he reviews what he did. 

"Ok, what numbers did you enter," she wants to know the limits he put in.

"That you're looking for two bedroom and I left the rent amount pretty broad.  From under what you're paying here to an amount that would make you faint.  He turns his face and kisses her cheek reassuringly, when she drawls a quick breathe at his faint number. 

"Thanks, Leo, but I'm not viewing the higher priced ones, so you can start yelling now," she's certain that he'll lean toward the nice high priced ones and she might as well put her foot down now, so there is no fight later.

"Margaret," he growls softly, "all I'm asking is for you to have an open mind and we'll review the options.  

Josh and Donna then join them at the computer to see what Leo's found, as the conversation sounds like it's getting interesting between Leo and Margaret.  They are both curious to see if the office attitude is carried over to the apartment.  

"So, Margaret you decided on two bedrooms this time."  Josh wiggles his eyebrows at her.  "Looking for a roomie? A male roomie?"

"Josh, that's real funny." Margaret's slightly caught off guard at his teasing.  Her dreams do 'not' need to be said out loud by Josh.  "Leo, where's the list we made last night, maybe we should review it for them and put an end to Josh's insinuations."  ~Good covering, they'll never guess, they hit the nail on the head with the roomie remark.~  

"That's no fun Margaret." Josh playfully whines, "I was just getting in gear to make this a fun search."  

'That's why you get a review, Josh."  Donna wraps her arms around Josh from behind and looks around him, at the Margaret 's list.  Margaret continues to explain, "Ok, first we're looking at two-bedroom apartments for several reasons.  First they're going to be easier to find in midterm and second, Leo wants an office/guest room with a closet for his clothes that he leaves here." She waits to see how that information sits with the other couple. 

"So, he's leaving lots of clothes here? This is interesting," Josh still teases Margaret and gets a poke from Donna. 

Leo turn and gives Josh a look that says, 'mess this up for me and you 'will' be sorry'.  Josh wisely changes gears now.  "Donna, you won't let me leave my stuff at your apartment and Leo getting a whole room, he sounds like he's pouting.  

You're a slob, Josh, and if you left your stuff at my place, you'd be right behind it and then I'd have to take care of you and your stuff.  Remember, I have been in your apartment," Donna reminds him. 

 Margaret adds another reason for the two-bedroom option, "Leo also thinks that the floor plans and kitchen will be better in two bedroom apartments. You usually end up with more floor space." 

Donna points out, "That might be a lot more rent than this one, Margaret.   Are you OK with that?" 

Margaret is not about to let them know her and Leo's arrangement.  She jokes, "Well, I may have to live on Leo's weekend leftovers, during the week to save on the groceries, but seriously, it'll be alright.  We hashed this out last night and I agreed to go for it."

"No, you won't have to live on my leftovers."  Leo growls at Margaret. 

Margaret and Donna just look at each other to exchange a look, acknowledging that Leo's really being sweet.  A true sign that Margaret's that important to him.  Donna's still amazed that, the gruff and tough Leo McGarry's, so caring for Margaret here at the apartment, but she thinks is so nice.  She knows that Josh's so much nicer away from the office, where they have to deal with the stress!

To get them back on track, Leo continues on what he found, "Ok, here is the listings and some have pictures. These all have two-bedroom and one bath, unless stated:  

Barbara of Capitol Hill – $1250-$1500   700-850 sq. ft.   some/Laundry Room    Hardwood  

Control access    a/c    refrig.   Internet    ceiling fan   Garb/disp.   cable  

2.5 miles  10 min. from White House

Connecticut Heights- $1795-$2100  950 – 1050 sq. ft. some/Laundry Room  Hardwood   Control access   a/c refrig.  Internet   ceiling fan   Garb/disp.  Cable    micro    covered parking  pool   tennis elevator    4.1 miles  17 min from White House

The  Kenmore- $1781-$2100  980-1180 sq ft. some/Laundry Room  Control access  a/c refrig.   Internet   ceiling fan   Cable micro   covered parking, elevator carpeting   walk-in closets  4.8 miles 19 min from White House

Potomac Place –  $1390-$1460      972 sq ft.  some/Laundry Room  Control access  a/c  Internet  ceiling fan  Garb/disp.  Cable   covered parking, walk-in closets   DishW   fitness center  Balcony/deck   elevator.    2.9miles   9 min from White House

Latrobe – $1939-$2119   820 sq ft   Laundry Room   Control access   a/c   Internet  ceiling fan  Garb/disp.  Cable   micro   covered parking, walk-in closets   intrus. Alarm    DishW   pool    hot tub   covered parking    dry cleaning   2 baths    .08 miles  4 min from White House

Lexington – $2600-$3450   897-1209   Laundry Room  Control access  a/c refrig. Internet  ceiling fan   Cable micro  covered parking, elevator carpeting  walk- in closets  garb disp  carpeting balcony/deck  club house fitness center  ex storage  DishW   1.1 miles  4 min. from White House

Well, that's six to major ones to consider.  Leo, questions, "Now, are we going to look at all of them or weed out a few?  Leo's not looking forward to viewing 'all of them' and they really do not have that much time. 

"Well, Leo, I can tell you right now, the Lexington is out.  It's too rich for my blood.  So, don't even try to change my mind on it, she is reminding him of their conversation last night.

I think we missed the fireworks last night, Donna," Josh teases them, as he picks up on the non-verbal looks, that Leo and Margaret are exchanging.  He does ask a good question next, "How far away from work are you willing to move, Margaret, Josh asks

"10 minutes traveling time, tops," is Margaret's quick and firm answer, that's an important factor to her.  She sometimes needs to get to the White House in a hurry if Leo needs her. 

"OK, Margaret, then that drops out the Kenmore and Connecticut Heights," Donna reasons.

Leo now jumps in "That leaves three and my opinion is that the Barbara of Capitol Hill, even though it's in the limit of 10 min.  It is too inexpensive and does not have all the features Margaret's looking for." He lists them again, "The options she wants are security, price, two-bedrooms, 10 min. drive, larger kitchen, a possible dining area and a laundry closet. 

"Ok, so that leaves the closest ones to the White House.  Margaret reviews what's left. Potomac Place and Latrobe, they cost more, but they might be worth it.   Wonder if they'll show them on a Sunday. 

"It couldn't be that easy, Margaret," Donna's in disbelief.

"Well, I do have to face the fact, that I don't have a lot of time to search the city for the perfect place and I only have 30 days.  So, I'm not going to be that choosy," Margaret's trying to be realistic about the move.  I know it's going to cost more, but this one was so cheap and I 'do' know how to stretch a dollar."  Leo growls again at her remark. 

Leo outlines the new plan. "Ok, so the plan's to check on these two apartment buildings tomorrow, if they'll let us and go from there.  If they won't work, we can try again.

"Can we go with you to look at them, Margaret," Donna asks hopefully. 

"You know, that might be a good idea, now that you suggest it," Margaret's thinking out loud.  "If Leo and I go alone, it would look bad if the press view us.  It will look, to them, like we're searching for a place to move into together, but if the four of us go together.  It looks like my friends are helping me search".    

"What do you say, Josh." Leo give him a look of, please save me from two women looking at apartments, it's worse than taking them to the mall.  "Want to spend part of your day tomorrow, looking at apartments," Leo asks, to see if Josh got the message.  

"Sure, Leo.  I can be free tomorrow.  If is Donna going, then sure I'm going.  Besides," He grins at the rest of them, with his dimples at their best, "We wouldn't want it to look like you two are shacking up."  Donna rolls her eyes at that.  Margaret has a slightly shocked look and Leo looks like he 'will' have a talk with Josh later.  Josh just loves the looks he's getting. 

"Alright, movie time!"  Leo decides to change the topic and the activity.  He has plans for Margaret during the movie.

"Good," Margaret's ready for some quality time with Leo, "Donna and I will go change in my room and you guys can take turns in the bathroom. 

"Josh, I already put your clothes bag in there," Donna informs him before he can even open his mouth to ask her.  She anticipates his needs almost as well as Margaret does Leo's.

"OK, Donna.  Leo, I'll change first and then get the snacks out."  Leo gives him a look to see if he can trust Josh in the kitchen, without him there to oversee him.

"What?  He looks at Leo and then the Girls for defense. "It's chips and dip.  How hard can that be," Josh's just replying to Leo's look.  "Like, I'm not a total idiot in the kitchen."

"O.K, you get the bathroom first and I'll print the two apartments out on the printer, while I'm waiting for you to get back. 

Margaret gives a cheerful but teasing promise, "Well, we'll see you guys later.


	14. Leo Cooking Apartment 4

**Title**: Apartment  4/8      Daylight Series 9/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 
    
    Rated PG-17 It gets a little warmer in this one!!
    
    See disclaimers in Part one

**Archived at**: 

****    

Josh swings by the living room, to tell Leo the bath is free, for him to go change now.  I'm going to the kitchen, to get the chips and dip, since the girls are taking their time changing."   Josh rattles around all the cabinets for two small bowls for the dip and two large bowls to hold the chips.  He spies some napkins in a holder and decides that he might as well take them into the living room now.  ~Donna will just make me get up and get them later.~  After filling all the bowls and replacing the leftover dip back in the frig., he heads to the living room with his first load.  He sets the first set of bowls on the coffee table.  ~I haven't spilled anything yet,~ he notes to himself with satisfaction.  Leo arrives to see how far he has gotten and what else is needed.  

"We better refill the soda and drinks, while we're still up and before the girls get here."   Leo recommends and Josh agrees, just to make themselves look efficient. 

"I'll get ours, while you refill Margaret and yours." Josh, then lets Leo know what's left in the kitchen, "I still have one more set of bowls to take into the living room and the napkins.  

Leo acknowledges and now informs Josh, "OK, but the couch is reserved for Margaret and me.  You two can have the recliner."  Leo then grins at Josh and points out, "That should be cozy enough for you two."  He helpfully adds for the seating arrangements, "Just pull the coffee table over where we can all reach it, for the snacks and to set the drinks on."  

"Want to flip for the couch, Leo?" Josh hopefully challenges.

"I'll flip you, Leo threatens.  That comfortable couch is strictly reserved.  He smiles as he quietly explains. "You need to understand, that's usually my sleeping place when I 'do' get to stay over, so I claim prior rights," Leo puts an end to the debate.

"Ok, Ok, you can't blame me for trying, that couch looks wonderful."  Josh admits he amazed, "I didn't know you could get one the that large."  

"Margaret says it's the one piece of furniture, that she really lives on and she didn't care how much it cost." Leo notes the look of disbelief that Josh is wearing on his face, since Margaret's frugal tendencies are legendary at work.  "Now, that's a statement, coming from Margaret."  Leo confirms. 

The guys make the final, getting all the needed snacks finally into the living room and settle in to wait on the females to arrive.  Leo's surfing the channels looking for news to keep them occupied till the movie starts.

****   

The girls soon arrive and they walk in acting casual and innocent.  Watching for the reaction from the guys, on the loungewear they have on.  "Hey, Josh, did you get the snacks in here, without spilling anything?"  Donna asks, really to get his attention, she can see the bowls on the coffee table.  

"Sure…"  He stops speaking as he notices what Donna's wearing and she seems to glide across the floor in the satin pants, and tight top.  The room must have just got warmer, since he's having a little trouble catching his breathe.  With his voice a little unsure sounding, "Nice lounge clothes you got on, Donna."  He sweeps a pleased glance up and down what she has on. "You could have worn them when we were dancing," he makes a belated suggestion.  

"Josh, if I was wearing this outfit, then you would have wanted slow music and you were 'so' enjoying the fast surfer music." She taunts him, that he missed the opportunity.   His dimples really appear for her, when he grins at the thought of slow dancing with her in that outfit. 

"I may just have to find us some time later, for the slow music," he plans his strategy out loud to her.  "Come here and squeeze in beside me.  I feel the need to hold you and that pink outfit close."  He softly whispers to her as she curls up next to him, "You know that I like you in hot pink the best." 

Leo is watching Josh drool over Donna, until Margaret stepped into his line of vision.  "Ah, Josh, I think you may be right.  I think I now need to hold Margaret's satin outfit close."  He drops his voice to his best rumbling sound, that Margaret just loves to hear. "I think the after dinner dessert has just arrived." 

Margaret's grinning and looking at Leo, to say 'I knew you'd like this'.

Leo continues to tease her, since he knows she's wearing the satin pants to make him nuts.  "I like the aqua color Margaret's wearing, its just wonderful for her coloring.  She wears 'her pink', on her face when she blushes."  He's pulling her down onto the couch with him and she snuggles with him.  He keeps her flat on her back, instead of spooning together right away, so he can show her how much he appreciates the outfit, with a passionate kiss.  She wraps her arms around his neck to fully enjoy his appreciation.  

"Well, you two aren't a bit shy and Margaret does blush nicely," Josh drying comments on the couple on the couch.

Leo lifts his head from Margaret's. "I've learned to accept any and every opportunity, to enjoy my time with Margaret." She still has her arms around him and is playing with the back of his neck with one hand.  "I don't waste time.  It's not my way.  Turn the lamp off, Josh," Leo orders.  "It's a movie-watching requirement here."  

Josh readily complies and snaps off the lamp.  Josh then wraps his arms around Donna as she throws her legs over his lap, being more relaxed in the dim light of the TV. 

"Alright, making out at the movies," Josh approves of the rule. "This evening just keeps getting better."  He starts kissing Donna in an exaggerated manner.

Leo and Margaret laugh at his enthusiasm.   Leo cautions out loud, "we may have to throw cold water on them, before the end of the movie."

"Kissing, Josh, is limited to just during the commercials," Donna informs him as she comes up for air; since Josh isn't losing any time either.  "We 'are' going to watch a movie, you know."

"All right, Donna.  New rule, kissing is just during the commercials.  Snacking is while it's on," Josh's ready to eat again anyway. 

Margaret, agreeing with Donna, turns on her side facing the TV, since it's time for the movie to come on and spoons back up against Leo.  Leo growls his disappointment, but settles for rubbing his hand up and down the side of her leg, enjoying the feel of the satin.  

****    

About the middle of the movie and at the commercial, Margaret announces that she's going to the little girls room and Donna pops up to go with her, which is a disappointment to both guys, 

"Why, Leo, do girls always prefer to pee in groups," Josh's mystified with this habit.

"Just one of the Sisterhood mysteries, Josh," Leo flatly states, since he can't figure it out either. 

Josh confesses to Leo, "I don't know about you, but tucked into this recliner, cuddling with Donna, is get too warm for me with sweats on."

"I hear you!"  Leo agrees, "I'm a warm person to begin with and I'm sandwiched between the couch and Margaret.  Margaret doesn't seem to mind, as she's always cold."  He looks up and remarks, "This apartment doesn't have a ceiling fan, to at least stir the air.  That'll be a must in the next apartment," he tells Josh, so one of them can to add it to the list, for tomorrow's search.

"Next time we do this, Leo.  I'm bringing my own satin pants to wear.  This is June and it's getting too warm for sweats."  Josh's munching as he thinks, "Besides, Donna likes my bright blue sleep pants," he grins, remembering Donna couldn't take her eyes off them at his apartment, when he was home sick.

"I agree, Josh.  I didn't bring mine here, because I didn't want Margaret to get the wrong idea and think I 'planned ahead', to spend the night.  We agreed to take things slow and enjoy our time together.  She's more comfortable with me being here now and we've gotten a lot closer as a couple."  Thinking out loud, "I think she'd be agreeable to me wearing my black satin pants.  She's wearing hers tonight."  He smiles at the thought of their legs molded together in satin.  Leo makes an absolute certain prediction to Josh, "Movie night will be regular occurrence; if the girls have their way and I've no doubt that they'll get it."  He makes a fair decision, "Then they're just going to get used to the notion of satin pants for all of us.  Leo states for both Josh and himself, "We're not going to roast all summer."

****   

The women return and as they inter the room, Josh pipes up "Hey, Margaret, is it alright if I take off my shirt?"  He explains, "I'm roasting in this recliner.  Donna's better than any blanket for keeping me warm."  He grins at Donna since she's standing in front of the chair.  

"Sure, no problem, Josh.  "What ever makes you comfortable?  Women like having bare chest men around," Margaret answers from where she's standing in front of the couch. Winking at Donna who is wearing a pleased look on her face at Josh's request.  

Leo's up on one elbow, while waiting for her return, and is watching the exchange.  ~It's going to get more interesting between Josh and Donna, if I don't miss my bet.~

Josh whips off his shirt, while still sitting and promptly tosses it at Donna like a challenge.  Donna gets a mean playful look on her face and throw the shirt right back at his face, which he easily catches and stretching the arm out, drops it to the floor.  With the other hand he grabs Donna and pulls her to his lap.  " Donna, now you've had it," he quickly starts kissing her rapidly all over her face.  She's laughing and wiggling like it's just killing her, she's weakly protesting for him to stop.  

Josh finally relents, "OK I'll stop for now, but you remember, I won."  He points out with a smirk on his face and Donna whacks him playfully on the chest. 

Before Margaret can sit down, after watching the other couple play.  Leo pops up quickly and is toe-to-toe with Margaret.  He announces that he's too warm also and starts to tug at the bottom of his t-shirt that's tucked into his sweats.  He leers a challenge at Margaret, "You want to help?   She grins her answer and reaches behind him to pull the back of the shirt out of his waistband.  He has a look of total enjoyment on his face as he raises his arms and rests them on her shoulders, with his hands clasped behind her head.  Since he has her so close, he reaches forward with his lips and kisses her and breathes a soft thanks.  She smiles innocently and figures that she's safe, while in front of the others.  She slides her fingertips under the t-shirt, at his sides with her thumbs on the outside of the material and slowly slides her palms up his ribs raising the shirt.  When she feels his nipples in the soft curls of his chest with her fingertips, she presses her palms more firmly as she continues to raise the shirt.  He growls softly as his eyes smolder. 

Josh decides on payback and pipes up, "You two should get a room."

Leo growls out loud and Margaret laughs, as they step back to arms distance, they almost break apart. 

"Hey, Leo?  Is that four times this week for my score keeping or is this number one for next week," he asks, getting brave and teases Leo. 

Margaret Laughs again and reaches back and flips the t-shirt over Leo's head and down his arms as he drops them off her shoulders.  Leo smiles at his own expense and jokingly replies to Josh, "Remind me to stomp you ass at a later time, Josh."

They all laugh at the remark, as they hurry to cuddle back up for the movie. 

Margaret softly comments to Leo, "This 'is' nicer," as he slips his bare arm under her arm and around her waist.  She can now better smells his cologne, radiating from his bare skin.

"Margaret, did I mention that in my opinion, that your small white top, is one step away from a wet t-shirt.  Leo's voice is so soft, it practically sounds like a rough purr,  "And you're making me crazy tonight.  You know that, right?" 

Margaret just gives a happy sigh and wiggles closer to him. 

"And quit wiggling, I can only resist just so much, Margaret," he seriously whispers into her ear.  He pulls her closer to hold her still.  He blows out his breathe to calm down.  "Now, you're 'the one' pushing it."  He then warns, "Remember, I'm not to shy either." 

"Ok, Leo, I'll be good," she promises, but it doesn't sound like it will help him any.

He growls, "I just bet you are, but your not right now." He's kissing the curve of her ear.

She giggles at that comment and the kissing.  She's trying to concentrate on the TV screen.  "Shush. Leo, the movie is back on!"  She's reminding him of the new rule.

He growls softly and glances at the couple in the recliner and they're in a world of their own.  Happy to be together, no matter what the rest of the world is doing tonight.

****    

After the movie, the guys are again surfing the channels for news reports.  Leo, always with his cell phone close at hand, has done his last check-in with the President.  The girls are content to just relax, staying tucked in with their guys awhile longer.

"So, Margaret, what time do you want to go check out apartments," Donna asks Margaret, so Josh and her can schedule when they should be back here at the apartment. 

"Well, they probably won't show them till noon, at the earliest," she being realistic.  "I'm was planning on sleeping in, which means about 8am for me, if you know what I mean.  That's a lot later than the 5 AM we're all used to, working at the White House." 

 Donna nods in agreement, "You're right about that.  Three hours extra sleep sounds wonderful.  Donna's a little punchy this late and relaxed, "Why couldn't we have two Sundays in the week, with one in the middle."  They both giggle at the thought.

"Now, that would be wonderful," Margaret's in total agreement with Donna's wishful thinking.  ~That would be two Sunday mornings with Leo also!~

Margaret sighs and gets back to tomorrow mornings plans.  She runs through the rest of them for Donna, "After Leo fixes breakfast, I wanted to go look for cardboard boxes to start packing with."  She gives a sigh, "I may need to figure out a plan for getting all this packed up quickly."  

"Well, sounds like you need us here early then," Donna knows Margaret's time is going to be limited.  "We can decide a plan of action tomorrow, while we're out getting the boxes."  

Josh has an idea to add to the morning plans, "Hey, Leo, are you cooking enough to feed us also, I'll be starving in the morning." 

"Sure, Josh.  We can call you in time to be here for breakfast.  I'll fix plenty, if you're bringing your huge appetite." Leo just has to remark on Josh's eating habits again. 

"Leo, if you don't mind?" Margaret asks with a suggestion. "If they want, they can sleep here on the couch tonight."  She explains, "They'd just have to come right back in the morning and staying would save them the time of driving home and then right back."  She looks at Donna, "Do you have enough clothes with you?  If not, I'm sure we can loan you what you need." 

Leo eyes light up, he jumps in and agrees, "Sure, if that means, what I think it means?"  He has an eager smile on his face, looking at Margaret. 

Josh is grinning.  He's figured out why Leo's so willing to give up his couch, "OK, I'll go ahead and ask.  Then just where will you be sleeping, Leo?"  

"He'll be cuddling with me, in my bed," she boldly replies for Leo and she gently pulls him off the couch.

He jumps up with little pulling and gives a quick, "Night, you two."  Leo grins at this next dig he gets at Josh, "Oh, Josh, you're welcome to the couch now.  Pillows and blankets are in the bottom of the bathroom closet." He helpfully adds with a smirk in his voice. 

"Night!"  Josh laughs back at Leo's good fortune.  Happy since he knows he's sharing the couch with Donna tonight.  

Donna's blushing in the chair, she can't believe Margaret's taking Leo to her room or that Leo arranged for her to sleep with Josh on the couch.  Things are moving right along for all of them.

****    

In Margaret room Leo's helping her remove the bed throw, "So, you want to cuddle tonight.  I'm not complaining, mind you, but how am I suppose to be good, with you in that top," he tries to sound serious, but the laughter in his voice is not helping.

"Well, Leo." She takes deep steadying breath,  "If you're real good we might invoke, the waist and up rule." She doesn't look at Leo, because she's definitely blushing and he'll be able to tell in the light from the bedside lamp.  She's now holding her breathe for his response to her suggestion. 

Leo's surprised and happy, "The waist and up rule. Sounds really interesting!  Playfully he asks, "You want to explain that to me." His eyes are sparkling as he waits for her to tell him.

She tries to sound calm, like everyone knows this rule, "It's simple, Leo.  It's our next step up from cuddling, anything's allowed from the waist up."  She quickly adds before she weakens, "You want to climb in bed now?" 

"Anything you say, Margaret."  He's sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her, "What ever makes you happy, makes me happy.  Lets try out this new rule of yours."  He can tell by her rapid speech that she's nervous, "Might have to make it a law.  You know from work, that I'm good at law making." He teases her, to help calm her.

"Turn out the lamp, Leo," she orders, after snuggling down in her side of the bed.  "And you can slip out of your sweats if you're too warm."

****    

The next morning Margaret smiles as she stretches out beside Leo.  He's lying on his stomach with an arm draped around Margaret waist.  Softly Margaret wakes him, "Leo, Leo, it's 7, you awake yet?"

"I am.  I'm just happy to just lie here quietly beside you.  Content just doesn't begin to express how I'm feeling, when I wake up with you in my arms."  Putting action to words, he pulls his shoulder under him and reaches to pull her into his arms and kisses her good morning. Their faces are lying close together on the pillow.

"Me too, Leo," she agrees.  They lie quietly and listen to each other breathe, enjoying the solitude of early morning together.  "Can we be serious a moment?  Before the day starts," she asks.

"Sure, Margaret, anytime and about anything." He can tell from her voice that she's a little unsure about something. "That's the only way our relationship will grow," he reminds her.  "I enjoy having early morning talks with you."  

"Leo, I want your honest opinion of how we are going.  I know we tease, but I don't want to hurt either of us, by 'being' a tease," she sounds worried and almost apologetic.

"Margaret," she can hear the smile in his voice, "I hope we have enough history together and to know each other well enough, to recognize the difference." He's just glad it 'is' them that she's worrying about and not a worldly matter like the press.  He hugs her with a small squeeze to reassure her. "We both know the teasing 'is' part of the closeness we have.  Don't worry.  Honest.  I don't read you wrong, Margaret.  I'm happy to let you set the pace." He kisses her on the forehead, as she's not looking directly at his face.  "I honesty think we are mature enough to not jump right to the sex and miss all the special times we can enjoy getting there.  It's our relationship and we can develop it how we want.  There are no required or expected steps to it."  She smiles at his calm, but rough morning voice that she loves to hear next to her.  "I hope you'll tell me your wants and needs, Margaret."  He reaches to smooth back her hair from her face, enjoying the silky texture.  "I promise to be honest with you and tell you if something feels uncomfortable."  

She snuggles into his chest feeling safe and secure, "Leo, how did you know just what I need to hear from you." She sighs happily.  "I 'was' worrying that you might be expecting more from our relationship than I was ready for."  She tries to explain where she's coming from, "I've worried and cared for you a long time.  You were so important to me.  I believed in you and in what you were working toward."  She confesses, "That now, being so personal with you is taking some adjustment. There are some ways that I know so much about you and yet in other ways there is so much to learn."  She can still just smell the faint and lingering scent of his cologne from the warmth of his body, which is a comfort to her.  "I always thought that being together romantically as a couple was impossible for us.  A pipe dream that slowly started after your divorce."  She raises her eyes to his and kisses him softly to let him know that she's so glad that it's not a dream.  She smiles in return to his smile.  She then lets him know she agrees with his take on their relationship, "Yes, the teasing 'is' just the right way for us to find what we need in each other.  We use it to stretch the boundaries."  She leans on him, to roll him on his back and she rests her head and hand on his chest.  "We seem to use teasing with each other to learn to be happy together and enjoy our new relationship." 

Leo softly strokes her arm that's lying on his chest and he holds her securely close with his other arm across her back.  "There's so much for me to learn about you, Margaret.  I like that each level has different discoveries, for us, about each other and I don't want to hurry through them either."  He kisses the top on her head.  "I want to savor them with you." 

She smiles at his cooking metaphor for them.  "So, OK, the new level for us is to share more of the new apartment together and to share more of ourselves with each other."  She chuckles at her next comment to him, "I thought you'd like our new level and the new rule."

Leo quickly agrees with pleased sound to his voice, "Definitely the new rule.  It opens a whole new way to discover how much we care about each together."

She remarks with a satisfied response, "I thought that you would want for us to have a way to share a more personal touch, without feeling we were rushing.  The cuddling is so special to us, I wanted a way to expand it and yet not loose the magic of it."

"Margaret, you found the perfect way."  He pauses to think, "I'll be honest with you, it just seems that our pace feels right."  He admits and then jokingly adds, "I am male and I may need a cold shower now and then."  He chuckles softly, "A fact that tells us that's working for us."  He reminds her of a good example, "Just like last night when I told you to quit wiggling.  I know you could tell that physically I was having trouble with that and you took it in stride." He kisses her at the point where her forehead and the part of her hair meet, "Neither one of us is inexperienced here," he truthfully points out.  "We had a cooling off time then and that worked for us."  

She's been lightly stroking small circles on his chest with her index finger, "Oh, Leo, you make me so happy.  What would my life be without you in it?"

"Margaret, I can guarantee that my life would have been a nightmare without you."  He slightly shutters as his past flows in his mind.  "Certainly not what it is today?"  

"You earned your place at the White House and in politics the hard way, Leo.  I was just there to help you keep on track," she states a certainty.

"And we have a ways to go, personally and professionally."  Leo predicts, "Together as a team, Margaret."  

They just cuddle for a time, thinking on the things that they have said to each other.

"Leo." Margaret now brings up another thought she has about them, "One other thing I wanted to talk about was the daybed and you sleeping on the couch."  She hurries to continue, which clues Leo in that it's going to be something that's important to her and she doesn't know how he'll respond. "I know you've been comfortable sleeping on the couch, physically and mentally, or I would have traded with you." 

He interrupts her, "I know, Margaret.  You have always taken care of me first before yourself."  He stops her with a hug, before she can respond. "I know.  You did it willingly.  That's what makes you special to me now.  Your unselfish outlook," he means it, but makes it sound like a tease.  "Ow !" She plucks a hair from under her hand for his tease.   He tries to be contrite sounding, not an easy thing for Leo McGarry, "You were saying about the couch and the daybed?"

"Yes, Leo, I think the daybed is a good idea, but when we're here by ourselves.  I want you in here with me to cuddle."  She looks into his eyes, resting her chin on his chest and seriously adds, "I trust you."  She boldly points out, "So, you'll not actually be using the daybed or the couch, except when there are unusual situations or it can be just be for priority sake."  She reconfirms what she means, "What we do here privately is our business and I want you in here.  I'll honestly let you know if, for some reason I change my mind and your expected to let me know, also, if you are uncomfortable any night with the understanding that it wouldn't be thought of badly of by the other.  Your job may be reason enough at times." 

"I'm OK, with that, Margaret."  Leo is amazed that she would be that considerate, but she has always been that way with him.  "I think our relationship is ruled just as much by our heads as by our hearts."  He nods his head to the side even while lying down and gives her that small knowing smile of his, "We're just that kind of people.  It comes with our political profession."  He pauses a moment reflecting on what they have together.  "Thank you, Margaret, for so many things.   Your trust means a lot to me.   You do know my weakness for cuddling.  You're teasing back at me.  It keeps me humble, well sort of, as much as I can be.  Ask Josh, it's hard for politicians."  He chuckles at the truth of that and continues, "You accept my sexual teasing in the manner it's intended.   I just can't help but make you blush. Your blushing shows that I mean enough to you, for you to blush at what I say." 

"Leo, how do you know so much about me?"  She can't understand yet how they read each other feels so clearly and so soon. 

"I had years to learn your ways, Margaret.  We have a good solid background together and our time together is just blooming now."

"That's so sweet, Leo."  She'll remember his words forever. 

"Anytime, Margaret," he promises.  He rolls her onto her back for some quality time.  He kisses her passionately with his hand now caressing her breast.  Her sleep top covering it is not daunting him any.  

He chuckles, when he pauses for air, "This new rule adds a whole new dimension to necking." 

"Leo, it's 8 am now, maybe we better get Josh and Donna up now and get the day rolling," she hates to end their private Sunday morning time together, but real life has a way of continuing on.


	15. Leo Cooking Apartment 5

**Title**: Apartment  5/8      Daylight Series 9/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

See disclaimers in Part one

**Archived at**: 

****    

Leo goes past the living room on his way to the kitchen to make coffee; he knows Margaret will be right behind him looking for it.

He peers over to the couch and finds Josh on his back with one of his arms lying curled up over his head and Donna is curled on her side against him facing out and he can see Josh's arm extending out from under her neck with his hand hanging out in mid air.  Leo smiles and tells himself, ~Well his arm's going to really hurt when the blood returns to it.  I can hear him complaining now.~  "Josh, its 8am and I'm going in to fix coffee now.  You two can jump start you brains now, it's daylight."  Leo then points out to Josh, who's wiping his face with his free hand to wake up.  "Oh, Josh, if for some reason you feel like you've lost an arm, just wait till it wakes up for you."   Leo loves to taunt him.  

"Thanks, Leo, it's real nice of you to mention that.  Now, I don't know if I want to wake Donna up or not."  Josh continues with a mumble, "When she sits up, it's got to hurt like hell." 

"Well, Josh," Leo smirks with no sympathy, "that's the price you pay to have a female to hold all last night."

"Yeah, but that kinda makes it worth it anyway."  Josh admits and is smiling to himself.

"I'll be in the kitchen."  Leo adds over his shoulder to Josh, but he knows someone will be able to hear him in her room.  "You don't want to see the wrath of Margaret, if she gets there and its not at least dripping," Leo warns Josh of Margaret's need for coffee upon rising.  Today Margaret might be better, since they did talk and wake up first.  Leo's not going to risk it and hurries to get the maker working.  ~Hope Josh is getting Donna up soon. I'm going to cut through the living room for my paper in the hall, whether they're awake or not, after I get the coffee going. I want my puzzle.~ 

With the coffee maker working, he heads back to the living room and Donna's now sitting on the side of the couch, looking like she's still asleep sitting there.  Donna hair looks like a high wind came through there during the night, since she's wiping it out of her face with both hands looking for the opening before opening her eyes  "Morning, Donna!"  Leo greets her with a cheerful tone. "Coffee is on.  You look like Josh was a restless sleeper last night," he grins at her disheveled state.  He continues to open the door and retrieve the paper. 

"Good morning, Leo," she then answers, "No, he was dead to the world," she admits," but he fell asleep with the TV on, so I slept with my head under the blanket to get away from the light."  She gives Josh a look like 'say something cute now'. She explains to Leo the trying night she had, "I finally found the remote under him at about 4am this morning.   He seemed to like me looking for it, then I almost killed him, since I wanted to go back to sleep."  She might not have really given this info to Leo, if she had been more awake.    

Leo was smiling, noticing Josh was totally quite, but smiling with half open eyes during Donna's explanation.  He's just trying to get the feeling back into his arm.  He's not awake either just sitting half up and half still lying down.  "So, how long did you two stay up watching 'movies'?"  He wants to get a little payback to Josh for the 'get a room' remark the night before.

"We're not telling that, we don't kiss and tell any more than you do," Josh replies with a smirk.  He quits really quickly when Donna makes a threatening gesture at his painful arm.  Josh pulls away from her; he knows that she means her threats in the morning.  

Leo chuckles at that and lets him know that dig didn't work, "I'm not being a dirty old man, Josh.  But it 'is' 8am, usually you both are at work at 7am and you two are still half asleep," he counters since he can out-think Josh this morning.  

"You have 'always' been a disgusting morning person, Leo," Josh growls, this debate is just too much without coffee. "Alright, it was probably after 2am when the horror movie went off." 

"I didn't make it that long," Donna pipes up, "but just the sleeping was short lived."

"Yeah, she was sawing logs way before me," Josh is foolishly teasing her. 

Donna now flat out warns him with a loaded question "Josh, do you want to get hurt this early?"

"I think she needs coffee more than I do and that's saying something," Josh knows that now is a good time to retreat.  He pulls his bare feet up to his chest, to swing out and get up with out disturbing Donna in the middle of the couch.  He leans over to her face and gives her a peck on the forehead through the tousled blonde hair. "I would bring you some coffee, but I only have one working arm this morning."  He laughs as Donna playfully punches his good arm, but then she leans her head on it, while rubbing the spot she punched.  Leo is enjoying watching the younger couple trading digs, while they're still practically asleep.  Neither one ever, ever gives an inch. 

"Did someone say coffee?" Margaret has joined the others in the living room and she loops her arms around Leo's waist and glances at the headlines he's scanning.  He has opened the paper, now that the fun is over with Josh and Donna.

Josh notices the newspaper and puts in his bid, "I want the sports section first!"  He grins and adds, "Since we all know Leo goes for the crossword puzzle, after the headlines." 

"Good," Margaret tries to swipe the back half of the papers from Leo hands, with a sneak attack from underneath of what Leo's reading. "Donna and I will scan the rent ads.  Just save me the Grocery flyer that came with the paper, for later."  As the middle sections fall to the floor, she makes her getaway. 

"Woman," Leo roars in mock anger, "I haven't checked that part of the paper."  He warns that this could get serious, "It better not have my puzzle in it!"  He lunges for her and the paper that Margaret's hurrying to the kitchen with. 

Josh pops off the couch to digs in the mess on the floor for the sports section.  "We better get in there, Donna.  We may need to referee."  Josh remarks to Donna with glee, "You know it might just be a fair fight between the two of them.  Leo is wiry, but Margaret has determination.  This could get good and we don't want to miss it," he bounces off the couch to catch up with the other couple.  He hears Margaret lets out a small shriek and then silence.  

When they get to the kitchen, they find Margaret cornered at the far end by the pantry and Leo is cheating with a passionate kiss.  Margaret, by this time, is losing her hold on the paper.  Her mind is totally on enjoying his tactics.  Leo may be busy kissing her, but he never forgets the main task at hand.  Getting the paper back.  He breaks the kiss to grab her paper and turns his back to Margaret, keeping her from snatching it back.  "Ah ha," he boasts as the victor.  He's still pressing her into the corner with his hips.  She's now trying to reach around him and at the same time shoving at him, to move his hips over, so she can get around him. They are both laughing, almost too hard for either to achieve any logical purpose to this activity.  Neither is really trying very hard at it either, enjoying the early morning fun. 

"Told you, Donna, that this was going to be good," Josh's look at Donna is jubilant, dimples showing since he 'is' right.  "I know Leo well enough to know he won't stop till he wins and it seems neither will Margaret."  Josh throws the paper he's carrying on the counter and crosses his arms to lean on the counter to watch the action. He announces out loud, "Heck with the sports section, they look like two basketball players now.  Margaret has some reach!"

Donna's waits to enter the kitchen right now, it's a small area and she doesn't want to be caught in the fiasco going on.  She never dreamed that Leo and Margaret would actually wrestle in play.  This just doesn't seem possible for someone as serious and powerful as Leo to be so normal here at the apartment.  This is something that Josh would pull with her and as she looks at him, he's not a bit surprised at the horseplay.  She knows that Leo and Josh have a close history; not quite father and son, but a close bond.  Josh had a wonderful Dad, but they're almost that close.  They have been acting like 'just guys' hanging out together here.  She also knows that Josh respects and strives to never disappoint Leo at work.  She's amazed they can turn it on and off at the entrance to the White House.  This overnight stay has been a learning experience for her, not only with Leo and Margaret.  A fact, she knows, which has been an honor granted to her, that was not given lightly.  It was also a discovery to watch Josh with an "almost" family members in a homelike setting. He's even known Margaret, practically since she first started working for Leo, through his Dad.  This is how Josh interacts with family, a side she has never experienced with him.  It's something even closer than the family unit of the senior staff.  Sam's the only other person in the DC area that's near family to Josh.   They're practically brothers.  Josh seems to carefully pick who he lets into his life, but once he does, it's with his whole, trusting heart.  She smiles, since she's now aware of how special his 'caring for her' really is.  Donna's thinking all this, while she watches the enjoyment of the others.  Distanced, but belonging at the same time.  It almost brings tears to her eyes, the importance of her revelation of how much these friends and Josh now mean to her.  She's definitely going to find some quite time for her and Josh today, to let him know that she 'gets it'.  She feels that she really belongs now and wants to share this happiness with him.  She slips into the kitchen passed the paper fight.  She notes that Margaret's weakening as the aroma of the coffee finishing is starting to call her.  At Josh's side, she gently clasps her hands around his upper arm, just to be able to touch him and she rests her head against him.  

"All right here, Margaret.  I have my puzzle now," Leo surrenders most of the newspaper back to her, but it's in sad shape.  Margaret gives it a skeptical look, wondering if there's enough of the classifieds left or will she need a new paper.

"All that just for your puzzle, Leo," Donna can't resist asking with a smile.  She's getting more comfortable with teasing him.  She glad that in the apartment, he never reminds them that he's the COS of the White House.  Realistically, she knows that Leo and Josh both have cell phones turned on and that Leo checked with the President late last night.

"Nah, that was because she stole my paper."  He grins at Margaret and then looks back at Donna.  "That was a clear challenge and she knows I love a challenge.  

"Your paper?  It was outside my door," Margaret defends her ownership rights.

"Margaret, what 'is' the title of that paper?" Leo asks like he's making a cross examination of her, with his hands resting on his waist, one still holding his puzzle section.

"The New York Times, Leo."  Margaret calmly answers over her mug of coffee.

"That makes it my paper by domain rights."  Leo challenges, "If it's anywhere near where I am, it's mine."   He straightens out his puzzles' wrinkled page.

"That's some theory there, Leo.   Getting kinda territorial with the newspaper aren't you?" Josh points out, just to join in as he sneaks a mug of coffee, before Donna. 

"Sure!"  He pauses to point to Margaret.  "That's why she stole it."  He smiles, "But I got it back."  He smirks just like Josh, "I won. "

"Wait till next week, Leo," Margaret cheerfully warns, not intimidated at all by Leo's accusations.  "I'm going to work on my strategy between now and then.  You cheated!"

"Tactics, Margaret.  Just superior tactics," Leo boasts and safely tucks his paper under his arm.

"OK, what's everyone hungry for this morning," Leo asks, while he pours a mug of coffee for Donna and one for himself.  Since Donna's stealing sips from Josh's mug and Josh keeps checking the level of coffee in his mug, after every time she does it. 

"Please, don't make Mexican omelets, I don't think you two guys should have hot sauce, two meals in a row," is Margaret logical opinion. 

"How about ham and cheese omelets, then?"  He's already heading for the frig., checking  the contents.  "We can have toast or bagels with them to help fill Josh up."  He turns to look at the others, looking especially at Josh, as if he's judging how much food it'll take to fill him up.  "I did remember to get half a gallon of orange juice yesterday at the grocery store."  Everyone's agreeable.  Margaret just snickers at Leo's judging look at Josh.  She remembers Leo's remark about feeding Josh.  Josh looks mock offended, but smiles as Donna pats his stomach, reminding him that she knows Leo's right.

"Then lets get started.  I'll chop the ham and cheese."  Leo's not the COS for nothing; he assigns everyone a task, efficiently. "Margaret, your in charge of getting the eggs ready for the skillet.  Donna, you and Josh can set the table and by that time you'll need to make more coffee and pour juice.  Josh, you're in charge of the toaster."  Leo looks at them to see if that's also agreeable with everyone.  "Good."  They all move to get breakfast going. 

"I can keep an eye on Josh, so he doesn't don't burn anything, including the apartment," Donna can't resist teasing Josh about his cooking. 

"Donna," was Josh's exasperated remark, as the follows Donna to set the table.  Leo and Margaret share a knowing smile, pausing in their tasks. 

Breakfast is soon on the table and Josh is enjoying the huge steaming omelet on his plate and comments, "Leo, I'll admit in front of witnesses that you 'do' know how to cook.  This is wonderful." 

"Thanks, Josh."  He looks at him with a smile. "I may need you to verify that some day to Jed.  He thinks he can still out cook me.  What?"  He notes the surprised looks he's getting from Josh and Donna. 

"You just called the President, Jed."  Donna answered for both of them, "I've never heard you call him anything but Governor or Mr. President."  She's a little nervous admitting this.  

Margaret's smiling, since she was surprised the first few times Leo used the President's first name to her.  She still has trouble realizing that she's now in that same circle of family and friends that can.  Just not at work.  

Leo laughs at her observation.  "Well, I do like to annoy Jed in his company and always call him Mr. President.  It's really getting to him." Leo's showing his enjoyment in this dig to his best friend, "Here at the apartment, I call him Jed.   We're still working on Margaret calling him Jed in private company, but she dodges it, by not calling him by any name.  She's warming to calling Abby by her name when they are out of the public."  

Donna has eyes as big as saucers when she looks at Margaret's face to confirm this reality,  "I never thought of how many adjustments this means for you, Margaret."  She continues, "I just couldn't do to myself.  He's the President."  

Josh chuckles and remarks, "Donna, the first couple are old friends of Leo's and Margaret's privy to that now."

She looks at Josh, "It's enough for me to adjust to Leo teasing and being playful, in private, but to be at ease with the first couple would be beyond me." She now looks at Margaret in awe and sympathy at the same time. Realizing the monumental scope of adjustment she's making to be with Leo.  He deals with the world daily.  She looks at the other couple and is amazed at her friends and that they care about her.  Her blessings are countless at times. 

Leo reaches out and places his hand on her hand, "I guess we need all need this talk.  Donna, I can read you face.  Josh and I know that sometimes the world of politics that 'all' of us deal with can be overwhelming.  Just remember that friends are friends, no matter what the job they have, be it powerful or supportive.  Just the fact that Margaret and I asked for you help, should tell you how much we enjoy your friendship.  Enough to want you as a close friend and that we feel we can ask."  Addressing Josh with her, "All of us are going through a transition time that redefines our perspectives of each other and yes, which includes the first couple.  As you and Josh are more in my personal life, you'll both be making adjustments the same as Margaret.  All of us will be in situations where we're privately in the company of powerful people, both from the nation and the world, while we're in office.  They'll be just regular people at the time and I'm confident that we'll be comfortable with them.   Adjustment will be easier than you think among friends.  Even with or without that big lug you have with you.  He's getting better at it." He flashes a grin at Josh.  Margaret has reached over to Leo's arm and is stroking it to reaffirm what he's saying about the friendship the four of them have developed. 

Donna's smiling at Leo, now more at ease. "I appreciate that you explained it up front with me, Leo."  She covers his hand with her other hand. "I guess I needed to hear it.   You're right; friends are friends and should be enjoyed and cared about. That must be how you're able to have a best friend as President."   

"Exactly.  In here he's still Jed, the same best friend I've had for years," he points to his heart.  

"Yeah," Josh addresses them all, with the sparkle of happiness in his eyes, "years from now, we'll look back at the White House years and be amazed at what we were able to do and the people we met and knew on a personal level.  The best will be the ones we call friends."  He leans over and gives Donna kiss on the temple.  He's happy that he's closest with her.  

Margaret now takes charge and stands, "Time we get the ball rolling with getting me a new apartment."  She lists first, "Everyone needs to shower and get dressed.  Josh, you go first."  Looking at Leo with a knowing and accepting look, "Leo can be next, after he checks in at the White House and at he same time, I'll call the rental offices of Latrobe and Potomac Place."  She then finishes with, "To save time Donna and I can use the bathroom together."

"Good, cause I was afraid you'd demand that I share with Josh."  Leo jokes, "I'm not that close to him." 

"Funny, Leo."  She gives him a squinted eye look and then turns to speaks to all of them, "After everyone's done, we need to go hunt down some boxes this morning and while in the car we can make a plan of action, to get this place packed up."  She explains her hurry, "I want to get started this week and I can live out of boxes till the move."  She looks at the ceiling as if in prayer and then back at them, "If we find a place soon, I need to be able to move in as fast as possible." 

"OK, I'm going first," Josh states as he heads to the bath.  "I know, don't use all the hot water."

"I'll clean the table, while you and Leo make your calls," Donna volunteers.

"Thanks, Donna," Margaret agrees to the help and heads for the phone.


	16. Leo Cooking Apartment 6

**Title**: Apartment  6/8      Daylight Series 9/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

See disclaimers in Part one

**Archived at**: 

****    

One hour later, all four are ready to go box scrounging.   Needless to say, the guys decide to ride in the front, Josh calling shotgun.  Donna points out with their jobs, "Maybe you shouldn't say that too loud, Josh.  At work they'd have Leo and you flat on the concrete and you'd be covered over by at least two agents." Everyone chuckles as Josh agrees with her.  The girls are fine with this arrangement since they're going to plan the moving strategy, while they're riding around.  

Margaret's directing from the back seat and suggests to Leo where they should try first.  "Lets try the super grocery store."  She tells them her logic, "With this being Sunday morning, they should have boxes emptied from restocking the shelves after Saturday and maybe no one else is there before us." 

"Sounds good to me, 'Dear'.  I'll drive and you can hang over the seat and pick-out which pot holes I should dodge on the way," Leo's being sarcastic, figuring he'd 'nip in the bud' any back seat drivers. 

"Just suggesting a starting point, 'Sweetie'."  She knows what he's doing and she's not letting him get away with it.  

"Donna, I get the feeling that the endearments, 'Dear' and 'Sweetie', don't mean the same thing to them as they do to us.  Must be the hint of something in their tone of voice," Josh loves ribbing them.  

"Yes, it does, Josh," Donna assures him.  "I just use different words than they do. They're being polite about it."  She shoots Josh down without breaking a sweat or a nail. 

 Leo and Margaret can't help it and they laugh at the look on Josh's face, waiting for the comeback.  He doesn't make them wait long.  

Josh smile and look back over the seat and answers, "Yes, 'Dear', I know," to Donna. 

"Oh, Josh," she swipes a hand at him, but can't reach him, due to her seat belt.  Leo even ducks, while he's driving.  He can see Donna's swing with the rearview mirror, since she's sitting right behind him.  He doesn't want to be the recipient when she misses. 

"OK, everyone, while we're traveling, lets decide how we can achieve the packing in the shortest amount of time." Leo suggests, getting everyone back on track.  His job talents come in handy at times. 

Josh, adding his part in helping suggests, "The most logical way, would be to divide up what's needed to be packed by areas."  He further explains his plan, "That way we're not falling all over each other, trying to move back and forth through the apartment and falling over boxes."   

"Good idea, Josh," Leo agrees.  "How about we assign rooms and that way everyone knows what they are responsible for."  He pauses to see if anyone pipes in. "That way we're not double guessing what each other has packed and what's left."  

"OK, then I would like to suggest the room assignments."  Margaret states, "Leo packs up his kitchen and I'll take my room.  Donna can handle the bath, plus the dining area.  Josh, you get the living room with the electronics and media, since that is your expertise and can best decide how to pack them."  She figures that's the logical way to divide by what each of them knows best. 

"I definitely can do that!"  Josh promises, "Margaret, rest assured, the entertainment equipment will arrive at the new place in excellent condition and I can reinstall it when we get it there."  He looks around at the others.  "You know, that's probably going to be the best plan anyway, for each of us to unpack our areas at the new apartment."  He's pleased with his assigned area.  "This is going to be the fastest move on record."  

"Sounds great to me!" Donna likes the assignments too and suggests a time frame. "That way, if any of us get off early or has extra time during the week, we can go over and pack, since we'll know our assigned area."  She continues, "Margaret, you can just let us know what few basics you really need out and we can pack everything else."  

Leo adds his opinion, "Well, you know I'll agree.  I'm happy knowing I get to pack the kitchen.  Plus, I'll know what basics to leave out for her to use and I can save a small box to pack them last and unload first."  He continues, "That's decided then," he pauses to look at Margaret in the mirror, "Margaret, we got out of the apartment so fast, I didn't get to ask you how you did with the rental offices.  What did they tell you on viewing the apartments?" He has a hopeful tone to his voice.  He wants to get it settled 'where' she's moving to, as fast as possible, since Margaret's going to be a nervous wreck till she knows. 

"We're in luck, Leo."  She smiles cheerfully, "They both did have two-bedroom apartments for rent and are available immediately."  Donna and her then exchange a smile at her good fortune, "I told them that I worked at the White House and was limited on time to move, might as well use all the strings that I can."  She adds since they're in for a surprise, "I just didn't tell them where in the White House I worked, but they may guess it with you two in tow."  She lowers her voice like she's spreading gossip; "They thought it was terrible what the landlords were doing to the tenants on short notice.  Even if we did get an initial notice at the first of the year."  She smiles again, "They both are nicely willing to have someone show us the apartments this afternoon. 

"So, what times did you agree on?" Leo asks as he quickly glances back over the seat to her. 

"At Potomac Place, I told them 1pm and at the Latrobe, I asked for 2:30pm."  She reviews the time planning. "That should give us an hour at Potomac and since they're close together, we can be over at Latrobe in time.  One apartment is south of the capital and the other is north of it."

"Excellent scheduling there, Margaret."  He then gets has a small grin on this face, "Maybe you should get a job doing that, somewhere that you are appreciated for your skills."  Leo just can't resist teasing her. 

"Sure, Leo, very funny."  Margaret's dry wit is coming into play, "Maybe one of these days I will, but right now I have this tyrant that I work for and he won't let me quit.  He has me tied to my desk!"  She's really rubbing it in.  She likes to take the opportunity on the weekends, when he blindly walks right into it. 

"Ouch," he takes the verbal hit. "You got that right!  Your tyrant boss would be so lost in paperwork; he'd be buried under it, till halfway through the next Republican President." 

"That's bad, Leo!  Really bad," Josh can't help voicing his displeasure at the thought of a Republican President. 

They arrive at the huge parking lot, but it isn't packed today.  The girls finally emerge from the back of the car and all four gather at the back of the car, where Leo has the trunk open and Josh is helping him to rearrange the contents to allow more space for the boxes.  "Hey, Leo, I found your bungie cords.  If we stack the boxes inside each other, we should get quite a few in here."

"Yeah, but if they're willing to give us a lot of boxes, we'll need to take a load back to the apartment and make a second run, after we view the apartments." Leo regretfully suspects they may need a quite a few, before this is over.  "Maybe we can do it on the way back?"  

"Good plan, Leo!"  Donna agrees that more may be needed, remembering the last time she moved. "Times like this makes me wish more of us had big cars.  Yours is the biggest car, Leo.  Margaret's and mine are little economical types and Josh's is a two seater, with practically no trunk area."  

"Hey, Cutie!  You like riding in my small convertible."  He grins at Donna, "Beside, it's cool," Josh defends his car. 

"It may look great, Josh."  She point out to him, "But it isn't very practical for moving purposes."  She wraps her arm around his waist and grins at him, "I'm Cutie, now?"

Leo, reminds them that, "We just need to transport the empty boxes."  He then decides now is a good time to voice his overall plans and firmly declares, "I'll pack boxes, but I'm not moving furniture.  I want to walk upright the next week.  We 'are' getting a moving crew on moving day.  I'll even pay for them."  He's looking intently at Margaret.  He knows she's going to balk big time at this.  He bravely reminds himself that she hasn't taken a swing at his head, yet!  That may change, so outside is a good place to let her know.  Plus, to stay out of arms reach. 

"No, Leo," Margaret loudly protests with a pointed look at Leo. 

"Yes, I will, Margaret," he firmly states.  "You can give me your, 'Leo, your wasting money again' look all you want.  A crew 'will' be there, if I have to sit on you, while they haul the furniture and boxes out."  He says this as no idle threat. 

"We'll just see, Leo!"  Margaret's sizes him up and is not backing down.  "First, I know you'll get the most expensive crew in the District."  She starts to get the faults of plan. 

Josh and Donna are leaning on the closed trunk looking like they're enjoying a tennis match, as they shift their faces back and forth between Leo and Margaret.  The fireworks are getting better. 

"Margaret," he growls as he leans toward her, almost nose to nose, so by-passers will not hear what they're saying. "As long as they're on time, careful with your things and efficient."  He growls out, "'screw' the cost."  His eyes are daring her to comment on his using the word 'screw'.  "Hell, I even throw in a bonus if they send extra men and are done in half the time," He's really going to make her blow a gasket.  

"Leo," she practically stomps a foot as she tries to keep her voice to a normal level, since they are in public. Though the public is scarce right now. "You'll 'not' throw money around like that.  I won't allow it."

"Don't 'Leo' me!"  He retorts, "You know that we're in crunch for time and if money talks, this time it's going to sing."  He points out the pluses she has already achieved, "We're already doing the packing and then the unpacking."  He pauses while looking her straight in the eye, head tilted, to read her eyes.  "That's as for as I'm compromising."  He still lists the best points to her, "You have us packing your stuff, to keep it private and packed up safely." He decides to try being firm again and he jabs a pointed finger to the ground at his feet with his keys still in his hand, still looking at her face, "This is the part I get to decide.  That's what I do best, Margaret.  Define the job.  Analyze the best way to get it done and also be done right."  He's still looking at her face to judge if she sees how serious he is. Their eyes are locked, still silently debating without words. 

Her shoulders slump just slightly, "Leo," she now has the slightest plead to her voice as a part of her knows he's making sense, but the other part doesn't want him footing the bill.  

"Margaret, I know this goes against your grain, but you're not injuring your back again. Period!"  Leo switches tactics, since he knows she never worries about herself.  "I 'need' you with me at work in the coming weeks."  Switching again, since he can tell she's swaying in his favor.  "You're important to me and I take care of those who are to me.  It's just my way." 

"Margaret," Josh puts an arm around her, "sorry, but that clinches it.  You lost this round. Might as well concede graciously, now."  He gives her a squeeze, "When he gets that tone, we know we've lost."  He speaks from experience. "The President can't even stand up to that argument, so neither can we."

"OK, I surrender, Leo.  How can I argue with you, when you are doing it to help me?"  She steps out of Josh's arm and wraps her arm around Leo's waist.  "Let's get inside and grab some boxes.  We don't want to be late for the first appointment and we'll have to feed Josh lunch before we go, or he might starve right before us," she jokes again.  

"You know, being with you two is nice.  You feed me at regular intervals," Josh comments back to them as he's starting to the store with Donna already. 

"Just getting you fattened up for the work week, Josh," Margaret answers and Leo smiles, since he knows that they'll really have feed Josh.  At work he's going, all the time, at 90 miles an hour, so that he forgets to eat, but during down time he makes up for all the lost meals. 

 The four of them walk through the parking lot to the store entrance in pairs.  Josh and Donna have an arm around each other's waist, walking in sync and are just happy with the day together.  Leo leans over and gives Margaret a kiss on the temple. "Thanks, Margaret," he whispers while his head is near hers. 

"Leo, we're not suppose to kiss in public," she cheerfully scolds him, glad that the storm between them has blown over. 

"I keep trying to remember that, Margaret," he chuckles to let her know he's not trying too hard. 

At the entrance the girls and guys split up, "Leo, you and Josh try the produce section and Donna and I will try the snack aisle."  She looks pointedly at Leo; so that he hears what she says next, "Do 'not' buy any produce.  I mean it.  We have enough now to feed an army or Josh, which ever comes first."  She looks at Josh, "Restrain him if necessary and try for boxes with handles cut in them, like the ones for bananas or apples."  She finishes with, "We'll meet you up front, shortly."

"OK, Margaret, no more produce today." Leo looks disappointedly at the produce to the left and at Josh, knowing Josh is under orders.  "I agree, since we're in a hurry."  As the two group start on the separate ways in the store, Leo, gets in a quick, last minute dig at Margaret.  "You know, we could've gotten really nice boxes from the moving company."  

"They charge you for them, Leo," she just couldn't resist getting in the last word.  

They meet shortly outside the front door.  Both groups have boxes loaded into shopping carts. They get these to the car and are systematically packing them in to the trunk.

"Leo," Donna suggests, "Margaret and I got some boxes that are a little smaller that we could nest together and set in the back seat with Josh and me.  It'll be fine till we get to the apartment."

"Good idea," Leo agrees.  "You girls sort them out, while we get ours in the trunk and then we'll see what we can do with what you have left."   They manage to get all 20 odd boxes into the car and shortly are at the apartment.  

All four of them are loaded with boxes as they awkwardly maneuver out of the hall and in the door.  "Leo, why don't you and Josh go fix us some sandwiches and chips for lunch?"  Margaret is looking at the pile of boxes in the middle of the living room.  "Donna and I will sort what size boxes are needed in each room.  That way we can sit down and eat before we need to leave again." Margaret has a plan going again. 

Leo and Josh take off for the kitchen, "OK, Leo, what first?"  Josh is waiting for orders in Leo's kitchen.

"First, Josh, to save us time, grab the bread and lay out about half the loaf, in a line on the counter".  Leo then tells him, "I'm going for the sandwich spread and a small spatula."  Josh has a happy look on his face, as he understands the plan.  Leo confirms the idea, "This is going to look like poker night and I'm the dealer."  The guys just grin at each other. 

"Cool, I'll keep the sandwich makings coming at you from the frig.," Josh adds to the plan.

They look like they have practiced this technique before.  The girls arrive in time to see some of the finals items applied, like an assembly line.  "You know, Donna.  The Pep boys of Detroit have nothing on the White House Senior Staff, when it comes to getting something accomplished in a hurry."  Margaret can't resist making fun of the way the guys are making the sandwiches.  "Leave it to a couple of guys to get mechanical with something so simple as making sandwiches and love doing it."  

Donna adds to the teasing, "Do you guys go to a class for that technique or is it a natural instinct?"

"I think it's a fraternity system for survival. That's where Sam and I learned it," Josh explains where he found out about it.  

"I got it from the guys in the military, before I even went to college," Leo tells his source for the deal a sandwich style. 

The females look at each other and say together, "A guy thing!"  Like that explains it totally.

Donna volunteers, "We'll just get the drinks and chips to the table and when you get done building the Dagwood sandwiches, we'll be at the table waiting."


	17. Leo Cooking Apartment 7

**Title**: Apartment  7/8      Daylight Series 9/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

See disclaimers in Part one

**Archived at**: 

****    

After lunch they climb back into the car and head to the capital area to view Potomac Place.

"Leo."  Josh's sitting beside Leo in the front seat again, "Margaret said that Potomac Place was south of the capital.  What's the address?"

Leo answers after hesitating to see if Margaret will answer, but the girls in the back are busy with something else.  "It's 800 4th Street, just a couple block south off RT 295," letting Josh know how he's getting them there.

"Just how close to the White House is it?"  Josh is trying to visualize 4th street and see if he remembers Potomac Place.  "I think 4th street wouldn't be too far from work and Margaret said that she wanted close."  

"It's not too bad of a drive."  Leo tries to picture the map that rent.com showed with the listing.  "About 3 miles and she should be able to drive it just under her 10 min limit."   

Margaret explains from the back seat, "The 10 min limit is so that if I need to run home and get something, its just a 20 minute round trip of driving and if you add another 10 to park and get up to the apartment, I'm at a full half hour trip."  Margaret wants to give them the full picture of what it is like, to race home and back, before she is needed again.  Hinting to the back of Leo's head in the front seat.  She now continues to explain it more to Donna, since she knows that the guys will either overhear her or will just tune her out anyway.  "I've had a terrible time with the location that I'm at now.  You can guess yourself how many times; I've not even tried to make the trip, since I would be almost 45 min to an hour if I hurried."

"Good Grief, Margaret, when would either of us have a full hour during the day," Donna remarked in amazement.

"It definitely was not worth it."  Margaret agreed with her and then lowered her voice to add, "That is why I changed a lot of times at work."

Leo can hear the lowered voices and knows that's a sign that the guys are being talked about, "OK, Margaret, give us the highlights again on Potomac." 

She gives him a glance, knowing he's redirecting the conversation away from boss bashing, "Checking with my wish list, it says the building has controlled access and covered parking. Good idea, so you don't have to clean snow off the car in the winter, plus a/c for summer and some apartments have laundry rooms.  For Leo's benefit it has an elevator for packing in his groceries."  She gives a quick glance to the rear view mirror to catch Leo glance back as he understands her comment.   "He'd also have in the kitchen a dishwasher and garbage disposal.   For me in the bedrooms, walk- in closets."  She smiles at Donna.  "It also lists a balcony or deck, but I don't care much for either of those."  She scrunches her face up not really able to explain why.  "Josh being in charge of the entertainment center can note that all the apartments have a ceiling fan, cable and Internet.  Plus, there's general access to a fitness room."

"Like you're going to have time to use it anymore than you can the one at the White House,"  Donna rolls her eyes and reminds her.

 "Now, to add a note on rent.  Keep in mind that it does cost less than the Latrobe," she points out looking at Leo, to see if he gets her meaning. "A lot less."

"Thank you, Margaret," Leo sweetly throws over his shoulder, being a little sarcastic.  Her price checking is not lost on him. He then addresses them all. "We can review the options for Latrobe when we go to it.  Just keep an open mind that we are going to check both places." 

"Well, Donna," Josh turns to look over to the back seat, sounding serious, "who's your favorite to win in this little adventure?  You know that they're going to disagree." he states it like a given.  "Pick now, before we get there," he rushes her like it's really important. 

Donna, being cautious when Josh tries to hurry her with a decision,  "What do I get if I pick correctly in the end."  She figures it'll really be something for him, just that he'll make it sound good for her. 

"Ok, a movie in the theater and you choose, but not a chick flick like the last one."  Josh warns and sounds like the last one was like going to the dentist,  "If I remember, it was something crazy about a wedding?"

Donna is insulted, "That was 'Runaway Bride' and it was sweet!" 

"Exactly my point," he exclaims.  "No chick flick, or you can take Margaret as your date," he's leaving himself a loophole, just on the outside chance. 

"Ok, I agree.  I'm still sticking with the Sisterhood and pick Margaret gets her choice."  She smirks at Josh up in front.  "I know I'll win.  It's going to be her apartment." 

"Deal!"  Josh asks.

"Deal!"  Donna answers.

"Now," Josh reveals what he has in mind if he wins, "If I win, I get a personal back rub from you!  A Long one! With that wonderful lotion you have, the Vanilla one," Josh has that small satisfied smile on his face that pulls out the dimples as he looks a Donna to see her reaction.

Donna' thinking before speaking, "Agreed, but at my place, not yours."  She quickly adds to remove that happy smile, "That's only if you win, Josh." 

"Margaret," Leo has a disbelief tone to his voice, "Do you feel that they don't have any faith in us picking out your apartment and being civil about it?"  Leo's trying to lighten the mood, he suspects that Josh may be right and he really wants the best for Margaret that he can get her to agree to. 

"Well, Leo, I promised to keep an open mind and we do have a list to keep us on track," she seriously remembers their talk.

"Here we are." Leo announces as he pulls off the street into the front visitors parking.  The building looks like modern 10 stories high rise, with a red and white-checkered appearance from the patio doors and the balconies across each floor.  "Let's go find the office," Leo encourages as they exit the car.  He's not too thrilled, but since he's staying at a hotel after having a home for years, he admits to himself that he doesn't have that much experience apartment shopping. Mallory wanted to do hers for herself.  He did promise to have an open mind, also. 

After a nice, but short exchange of pleasantries at the office, the manager escorts them to the backside of the seventh floor to view the available two-bedroom apartment.

The manager unlocks the door and still standing in the hallway the manager smiles and invites them to go on in with a hand wave, "Here you are, take your time and be sure to familiarize your self with the brochure and look over the apartment. I'll be in the office for the next hour, if you have any additional questions.   You just drop by on the way down."  The foursome step into the apartment and the manager leaves.  Josh reaches over and closes the door that was left standing open, so they can have some privacy.  They want to check out the pros and cons of the apartment without sightseers.  They find themselves in a small foyer or hallway that leads to the living room.  Leo steps to the left and finds the kitchen.  The girls, after a quick peak in the living room entrance, check the door to the right and find another foyer for the bath and sleeping areas that has a laundry closet.  The bath is the typical small size with all the fixtures lined up on one wall.  Margaret moves to the back larger bedroom and Donna checks the front one next to the bath.  Both have large closets along the adjoining wall with sliding doors, that are 'not' walk-in. The back bedroom where Margaret is has one wall that's 2/3rd patio doors, which lead to a balcony.  The front bedroom that Donna's quickly checking is medium size with one window.  Donna soon joins Margaret in the back bedroom, to find her looking out the patio doors.  She also notes the view is the back parking lot. "Well, Margaret, we're to take notes pros and cons for the sleeping areas, we can review everything later," Donna tries to reinforce the open mind policy. 

"I know, but all this glass in the bedroom and no walk-in closets."  She sighs, "Not a good sign.  Even for my frugal heart."  She seriously looks at Donna agreeing face, "Leo, may be right and you may be giving Josh the back rub." 

"Remember the cheaper price in your judgment." Donna reminds her, seeing the discouraged look on her face.  "Lets go see what the guys have found in the other half of the apartment."

They find Josh out on the balcony and Leo's at the patio door looking out. "Leo, we're done looking in the sleeping area.  You guys can check it out and we'll check this side." Margaret recommends.

"OK," he glances at Margaret with a disappointed look that speaks volumes to her.  One of those: we'll talk later looks. 

Shortly, the guys are back in the front hall to find the girls in the kitchen.  The guys stay in the hall, as four people may not fit in the kitchen.  

Josh asks the hanging question, "Ok, girls, what's the pros and cons with this apartment?"

Margaret flips open her pad of paper in her hand, "OK, Leo, Go ahead.  Give me the cons, that I can see running past behind your eyes and I can read from your frown."  

"Margaret," Leo growls and gestures with both hands out and down in front of him, trying to defend his opinion, "I'm trying to be fair, but the kitchen's barely bigger than the bath and  I grant that the living room is good size, but with the sleeping area closed off by itself , it feels like a really small apartment."  He looks toward the sleep area,  'I guess you could prop the connecting door open all the time, to feel you have some room to move around."  He tries to show logical reason, "I just feel with all the foyers you loose a lot of usable space." 

"Donna, what's your opinions," Leo asks hoping for reinforcements.

"My complaint is, Leo. And I think Margaret agrees with me.  Is that we found that the two-bedroom apartments don't have the walk-in closets she was hoping for."  Margaret's nodding her head in agreement, not looking at Leo, for fear he'll smile and she'll have to do bodily hard to him in front of witnesses.  Donna continues with what she found. "The bath is small, but you probably give up bath space to have the extra bedroom.  Which is good size, usually the second one is really small, like for a child."  She pauses thinking, "It did have the laundry closet in the foyer, that's on her list." Donna tries to find at least one thing that is a pro. 

Margaret's writing down all the comments for later, when they debate the two apartments. 

Leo's wanting to get everyone's input in while they are still in the apartment, more like evidence from what they're finding in this apartment.  "Josh, your turn."

"Well, I agree with what has been mentioned, but they use the balconies as an incentive and then the only view you have is the additional parking lot out back."  He has a second problem to mention, "You know with all the foyers that it has, it is sorta like a maze and getting the furniture through all the doorways will be fun for the movers." Josh adds his items to the list. 

Margaret lastly gives her opinion, "Well, here's a surprise, everyone."  She waits as she knows that they anxious for her comments, "I'm not really fond of balconies, since I'm never home to use them and they can be a security risk." She attaches a logical reason.  "The worst thing about them: is.  That there are two of them and the heating bill in this place, in the winter, with that much glass would be an outrageous cost." Her frugal side just cannot tolerate the thought. 

Josh points out on the same line, "The a/c in the summer will be a killer, also.  This building runs north to south and you'll get a whole wall of either the morning sun or the afternoon sun." 

 "Ok, everyone," Margaret announces, "I have noted all the comments and also added that it does have a coat closet by the front door that I don't have one at my place now."  She waves the paper from the Manager, "We also have the nice brochure," with a smart-alecky tone, since he was so briefly helpful.  

Leo's now trying to keep things moving, "Well, let's return the key and then head over to Latrobe and see if we can see it a little early."  He hopes that going straight over will make a better impression on Margaret. 

In the car again, Margaret's in sitting in front with Leo this time and she pulls out the notes that Leo printed out, the night before, on Latrobe. 

"The address is 1325 15th Street NW."  Leo pipes in the location before Josh can ask this time, "It's the one north of the capital."  

"How close to work is this one?"  Josh asks again.

"It's 'under' one mile and takes less than 4 min. to get there from work," his voice has that 'can you believe it' quality.  He continues talking to the others, but really is directing it to Margaret, "Which sounds good to me.  Maybe, she'll go home and sleep more?"  Margaret makes an unladylike snort at his last comment.  Josh and Donna both chuckle together as Donna lays her head on Josh's shoulder.  They both are thinking that's not going to happen, unless she drags Leo home with her.

Leo looks in the rear view mirror at the pair chuckling at his expense.  "You two 'are' wearing seat belts, right?"  He pauses to check the mirror and see the innocent looks they give him, "You're getting really cozy back there's that's why I'm asking."  He teases them now, "No back seat fooling around, its still broad daylight."   This really cracks Josh up and Donna gives his a firm pat on the chest for his trouble, but she still snuggles into him. 

"Just watch the road, Leo.  The back seat is 'our' business."  Josh tries to redirect they're attention, "You and Margaret just keep discussing the next apartment."  Josh then tilts Donna's chin up with his hand and does the tongue tango with her, whether Leo's watching or not.  

Grinning, he flashes a smile across the seat from him, "Margaret, we may have to separate them or trade places."  He pauses to rethink what he just said, "Nah, Josh isn't driving my car, he'd wreck us for sure."  He explains with at dig at Josh, to see if he's really listening to him and for the fun of distracting him from Donna,  "He's so used to that tinker toy he calls a car that he doesn't know how to drive a full size car anymore."  Leo knows you do not insult Josh's car and get away with it. 

Josh's sounding offended, "First, you guys tease me about my eating, then my cooking skills, now my driving and my car.  Sheeesh!"

"But, Honey, what are friends for?"  Donna asks him sweetly. "That's our way of letting you know how much you mean to us."  She perks up with, "Plus, it's fun when you always take the bait."

"Thanks guys, I can really feel the love," he's being sarcastic.  Then, to get even he gives Donna another kiss to prove he's just kidding. 

"All right," Margaret breaks in and teases them now, "Before you two fog up the back window, I'll read the options for Latrobe."  

Josh and Donna turn forward and are still leaning together, now ready to pay attention.  

"The Latrobe has some of the same features as Potomac, like controlled access, covered parking, a/c and plus, an intrusion alarm for extra security."  She likes the sound of that. "It doesn't state that it has an elevator." She looks at Leo on this.

Leo answers her look,  "If it's a large building, it'll have an elevator, Margaret.  It's not like the place you have now, yours is only four stories.  This one looked like ten stories from the picture" 

"We'll check," she notes that on a new page.  She reads more of the notes out loud, "In the kitchen at the next one they list a dishwasher, microwave and garbage disposal.   It states walk-in closets, so I hope it does."  She smiles at Donna, who has her fingers crossed this time.  "Some apartments have laundry rooms.  All of them have a ceiling fan, cable and Internet.  Plus, get this guys, access to a pool and hot tub."  She sighs after reading this.  "A fitness room was shown in the pictures," she adds.  Margaret pauses from listing the items. "It 'does' cost more than Potomac Palace, about 25% more than Potomac and 30% more than my old place."  She says this like it's going to be a sinful amount to pay and will be painful.  She does admit glancing up from her notepad to Leo, "It does have some nice features, I hope it's not going to a disappointment like Potomac seemed to be."  

Leo smiles and tells the couple in the back, "The one item that she did not mention, the best feature included and the one that 'is' raising the price."  He pauses for effect, "Is that the two-bedroom apartment has two bathrooms, one for each bedroom." He smiles at the mirror and is satisfied with the knowing look Josh gives him back.  

Margaret quietly adds, because she knows it's going to another feature he'll like, "It also has valet dry cleaning, but I'm not planning on using it often, just maybe for my gowns.  You have it at the hotel already, Leo."

Josh tries to reason with her, "Margaret, you can look at the higher cost in two additional ways, not just what you mentioned last night about taking what you could find on short notice."  He lists them for her, "First, is that you will be getting your money's worth with the extra features and second, the sad fact is, that the prices have gone up on everything."  He seriously adds looking at Leo in the mirror, "One of the things we're working on at the White House with the economic package."   

They arrive and Donna is impressed, "Margaret, this is so much better looking than the Potomac."

"I agree with Donna," Leo's real pleased with the look of the building, "Now, if we can just get her to consider the extra price.  He exaggerates a wink at Donna. "This looks like a nice place with all the warm brown brick."  Leo turns the charm on to Margaret, "You're close enough to practically 'see' the White House and the monuments!"   He's still charming her, now with logic, "Considering the advantages of locations and class look of the place from the outside, the 30 % more might be worth it."  He grins encouragingly at her, "Let's go inside and see what they have to show us."  While walking to the front of the building, Leo removes his sunglasses and notes to the others, "If I remember right, the two-bedroom apartments have that bay window in them, you can see them over there on the side of the building."  

"A bay-window, Leo?  Like in a real house?" Margaret has a happily surprised sound to her voice. "You may have just sold me on it."  She's teasing Leo in a serious voice, "I don't really eat much.  I could save more that way."  Leo flashes her a dark look, but doesn't growl at her comment, since Margaret's starting to agree with them about the looks of the Latrobe.

Josh is holding the lobby door open for them as Donna slips inside, in front of them.  Josh takes his sunglasses off with a flourish all his own, as he follows them in. 

Leo reminds her with a tone low in his throat, while he puts a hand at the small of her back to escort her into the building.  "Margaret, I know what you make and you can afford the apartment.  You'll just not be able to save as much as you'd like to." ~Penny pinching be damned!~  Leo's remembering the deal that they made, the night before last, about his paying for the extra bedroom.  He figures he can get her to agree to 1/2 of the extra cost, over what she was paying now.  She's already expecting to pay more rent for a new apartment.  

Just inside the lobby they notice the clean waiting area and a bank of elevators, behind a glass wall with an electronically controlled door.  Leo smiles, "See, I knew that elevators would be available.  Check one item off the list."  They find the Management office located just to the side of the lobby.  The Manager is waiting to give them some basic info and a brochure.  Next, he's happy to show them around the general access rooms, after taking them through the secured doorway.  They tour the pool and hot tub area and then walk through the fitness center. Margaret notes where the recycling room is located, right next to a freight elevator for furniture moving.  The Manager's now telling them, "The last part of our tour, before I show you the apartment, is at the lounge and meeting room.  We have a residents meeting once a month and a charity benefit group that helps organize ways that the residents can volunteer to help organizations in the area.  We're a very nice community and try to preserve a pleasant atmosphere here."   Standing in front of the elevators he continues with the buildings visitor security information, "Out in the lobby where we started," he's now pointing through the glass wall as they wait for the elevator to arrive.  "We have phone access, for your visitors to call you on the intercom in the apartment and you can buzz them into the elevator area or they can wait in the convenient lobby."

At the apartment, he opens the door and ushers them inside, even bare they can tell this is so much better than the other apartment they viewed earlier.  The carpeting is in soft neutral colors and clean. The walls are of interesting designs and pastel coverings.  The apartment opens into a nice size foyer with a closet and slightly to the left is the living room with Margaret's bay window.  The kitchen's directly to the right from the foyer and is good size with a double pass thru window to the living room for serving.  Leo was really impressed.  To the left off the foyer was a small bath that's also connected to the second bedroom.  The main entrance to it is off the left side of the living room.  Walking from the living room to the right was the master bedroom with an identical separate small bath and the hoped for huge walk-in closet, containing an over and under laundry pair in one corner of it.  The apartment is spacious and just flows.  The manager decides to leave them to discuss the merits of the apartment. " Mr. McGarry." He turns and nods, "Margaret.  I'll be down in the office, if you'll just stop by to return the key and I can give you a listing of the fees."  He then leaves them with a smile.

"Well, Margaret, he must be a democrat?  He knew who Leo was."  Josh's tickled that the manager unknowingly let it slip.   "I, for one, think you should take this place, Margaret.  For the rent you're going to be paying, this is a bargain for what you'll be getting."  He teases her back now, "You only live once and with our jobs, we 'all' deserve a nice place to regroup."

"Yeah," Donna agrees, "If you can afford this place, I say go for it."  She also tries to persuade Margaret. "This is really nice and has all the options you wanted."  She jokingly adds, "Just remember to add us to your visitors list.  I'm going to visit you real often, if you move in here."

"Come on, Donna," Josh suggests, as he grabs her by the hand. "Lets go back into the Living room and check out where I can put the entertainment center.  I need to see where the connections are located."  They both know that Leo and Margaret need a few minutes to privately discuss Margaret's decision.   

Margaret and Leo have moved into the nice kitchen and they are standing face to face, with arms looped around each other's waists ready for serious decision time. "Leo, I can tell by your smile that you already have me moved in here."  

"I want you to be happy with your decision to live here, Margaret."  He looks her in the eye for her to see he's serious. "This will be your home and you need to be comfortable here.  If your agreeable, then lets go down and talk to the manager and see what he has to say when you tell him that you're serious in wanting to rent here."   Leo nods his head to the side and continues, "He can tell us the deposit, getting utilities and tell you what references that you might need."  He pauses and has a small smile, "but I think your friends with you and where you work might be enough references."  He's really smiling now.  He can tell from her face as she looks to the living room, out the pass thru window, at the bay window, that she's hooked.  

"OK, Leo."  She grins back at him, "I'm going to go out on a really thin limb here and go with your opinion." She looks him in the eye this time, "So, if this doesn't work out, remember you get to move me back out of here and no complaining."  She gets the last word and is happy to surrender with valor.   

"Thank you, Margaret."  He kisses her quickly and happily, as he knows she's really trusting him on this one.  

She really knows he'll feel better with her in a nicer apartment building and so close to him at work . 

"Come on, guys," Leo calls to the others, "she wants to go talk to the manager again."

They reach the lobby and Josh is bouncing with energy, ready to pack and move the entertainment center.  He just anxiously waits for when Margaret is given a key.  He knows she's going to take the apartment; by the way she and Leo are holding hands. They don't even have to tell them they have decided in favor of the apartment. "Leo, give me your car keys. Donna and I'll wait in the car while you talk the manager about the details."

"Sure," he digs into his pants pocket and hands Josh the keys. "Feel free to play some music, but don't change the radio buttons, like you did last time for a joke!" Leo reminds him of the time Sam and he were left to wait in his car. 

They then enter the manager's office.  Margaret smiles at the Manager, "Hi, I think I'd like to find out the details for renting the apartment, if you can do that today, with it being Sunday?" 

He smiles back at Margaret and Leo, "Yes, I'd be happy to help you with the arrangements today. I would assume that you two have very little time during the week."

Leo answers for them, "You're correct at that, in fact we work most hours around the clock.  Since you did recognize me, you probably guess that we have to discuss the serious a factor.  I'll be here visiting Margaret and we might get a surprise visit from the Secret Service now and then due to my job and with Margaret being privy to some information that's not for everyone to know.  Security is sometimes an issue. One of the reason Margaret and I like it here is your buildings safety measures." 

The Manager, not surprised, agrees, "I understand that and we have had to deal with unusual residents before, with us being this close to the capital."  He now tries to assure Leo, "You just let us know how we can make it easier for you and we'll see if it can be arranged."  

"If Leo is OK with that part," Margaret's ready to get down to business and asks, "Then can we discuss the rental agreement and the financial aspects for the apartment?"  

"Right, I have an application here that is short and simple. It asks for references, but if you list your friends that you have here with you, I can guarantee that we'll not worry about that.  Due the fact, we previously know all employees of the White House are already security cleared and that's good enough for us."  He hands Margaret a form that has three layers, "Here you go.  If you like, you can take a few minutes to fill it out now and I can answer any additional questions that Mr. McGarry can think of." 

"Thank you," Margaret replies.  That would be helpful if I could fill it out now. Time is a little short for us this coming week."

Leo now redirects the manager back to him, "I did see that the rear door has a pass card lock.  Is it the same as for the security door here in the lobby?"  

"Yes, it's the same."  The manager explains, "The rear door is for the residences only and anyone they're escorting in with them, so they can enter from the covered parking.  Anything else I can answer for you?"

Margaret lifts her head from filling out the application and has a question on the security cards  "With the door security cards, how many cards am I allowed to have?"  She looks at Leo to let him know she's thinking of his habit of arriving at her apartment after she does.

"One per listed occupant and that 'is' confidential."  He adds to reassure Leo, "We have had foreign residents that the various law agencies wished to remain confidential."  He boasts, "We have been a close and handy location to the Capital in such situations." 

 "Then, if I list Leo on this application as one of the occupants, I can have a security card for him?" She just wants to confirm it, not trying to move Leo in or anything permanent.  But who knows the future?

 Leo follows this train of thought, "If that's possible, then the next problem may be that the secret service will want one".  Leo smiles and adds why, "That's if they need to quickly secure and retrieve me, as Margaret kindly puts it." 

The manager knowingly returns the smile, "That'll not be a problem, as they've had one in the past.  Our other residents deal very well with the inter-workings of the political DC area. As most are of political or business occupations."   

Leo now shows signs of relaxing.  He was worrying that after getting Margaret to agree that there might be other obstacles blocking her renting here. 

Margaret grins and hesitates with pen over the from, she remembers to ask,  "Now, as you might have guessed, our friends want to know you're rules on visitors."  

"We are pretty flexible, but try to retain the security of the other residents.  You may have guests 'accompany' you to any of the general room with you.  Overnight guests are fine, unless they need to stay more that 2 weeks. Then we ask you list them temporarily on the rental agreement."  He smiles at Leo, "That's not including anyone on the rental agreement as you indicated you would be. They get full resident privileges, same as she does.  Hope I covered any questions you have on that, Margaret, but you can always call down and ask us." 

Leo wants to be up front with the Manager, "Yes, Margaret, is right.  I'll need a security key card." He smiles at her and she flashes him a smile back, comfortable with his honesty and knowing he's going to explain, "Margaret and I are a couple as well as working together at the White House's COS office.  We work long and unusual hours and we'll be coming and going at odd hours."  Leo jokes with him, "You may have to sometimes point us to the elevator, as we might be asleep on our feet."  He leans forward toward the manager, like a conspirator and teasing Margaret at the same time. "That's usually when Margaret finally give in and goes home to sleep."  She blushes, but still gives him a look that says, 'I go home, when you go home'.  That's the way that is, always has been!

Margaret has another question she needs the answer to before they leave, "On another topic, I believe I mentioned to you on the phone that I have to move quickly and we need to know how soon and what arrangements we need to make.  My current landlords are firm on the date to be out of my current apartment."  

He's happy to be able to give her a positive reply, "You can move in as soon as I receive payment for the deposit and first months rent.  We allow furniture moving on weekday 8 to 8 and on Saturday, but discourage furniture moving on Sunday.  It's the one day that most residents have as a quiet day here." 

"Sounds agreeable to us."  Leo remembers this morning's quiet talk they had on a Sunday morning, "Now maybe you can help us, we'll need a moving crew in about a week.  We could start on small things during the week and they could move her big furniture in on Saturday."  

"That would work."  He agrees with Leo, "The apartment is ready for immediate occupancy." 

Margaret now hands the rental forms back to the manager, "I think I have all the information on here that you need."  She glances to Leo and back to the manager, "Would you like us to sign now and leave the deposit or would you like to wait till you approve my application," she asks wanting to finalize the agreement.   

"I think we can finish this up now, since you both have reached a mutual decision." He hands to form back to Margaret after reading it over, "Just sign across from your name and have Mr. McGarry list his name and sign to receive his own key card.  You'll be the apartment renter and Mr. McGarry will be the secondary, with full occupancy privileges." He looks at Margaret and then glances to Leo, "If this is agreeable I can take your deposit check and issue the keys to the apartment and the security key cards."  He continues with more information, now that the agreement is being signed, "Your apartment number is 525 on the fifth floor. It is halfway up the building and has a nice view of the city at night, but the upper floors are a little more expensive due to the greater view of the DC area."  

"That is fine with me."  Margaret sounding like she's not really impressed, "I see the historic sites up close and personal everyday."  She adds, "Including the President."   She wants to let him know that selling point for her, "I do love the bay window and the pleasant atmosphere here.  It is what we're looking for to recuperate after work. A nice retreat." 

"Thank you, Margaret."  He's very pleased at this point, "We appreciate your opinion of our community and we're happy to welcome you."  He open as drawer and removes a small envelope with her new apartment number on it. "Here are your keys and two security cards, plus a new resident folder with lots of information on our facilities."   He adds before they leave, "The number on the key card is also the number of your parking space.  This way you will each have a space that you'll arrive at, from the rear of the building.  He opens another drawer and hands Leo a security card, "Here, this is the Secret Service card.  It's the red one and is a master pass card without a number."  He now goes over to the side table in the room and brings back a pamphlet, "Mr. McGarry here's list of recommended movers for our area that have worked well here and I hope will help you.  Call if you need any assistance at all.  We're available at all hours."  He knowingly smiles, really doesn't need to say it but he does, "It just the way with the DC area." 

Outside Leo takes her hand in his as they walk to the car and he gives hers a little squeeze in appreciation.   She smiles, as it is now a relief to know where she's moving to and is happy with their selection.

Leo slips his sunglasses on, but he notices that Josh and Donna are in the front seat of the car.  Josh is slumped down and enjoying the music thay they can hear he's playing, when they get near the car. 

"Hey guys, you get all the details?" Donna asks as they arrive at the side of the car.

Margaret holds up her news keys

"You took the apartment!  That's great, Margaret!"  Donna is pleased for her and jokes, "You ever throw Leo out, let me know and you can twist my arm to be your roomie."

"Sorry, Donna," Margaret softly assures her, "I'll never throw Leo out, he's grown on me after all these years."  He has his arms wrapped around her as they talk outside the car. Margaret says, to prove what she said "I even got him his own key card to the new apartment."

"Great!" Josh agrees from the drivers seat with his arms folded on the window ledge, he winks at Leo and looks at Margaret, "Congratulations are now in order, Margaret.  Now lets go somewhere for a quick meal and celebrate."  

"Fine," Margaret agrees, "As long as you two cut out afterwards."  She quickly adds, "I'm not trying to run you off, but I know you both have things you need to take care of on your day off, at your own places.  We can talk over dinner about the packing time schedule and you would not believe when Leo told them we're moving in the furniture.  Hope you two can start tomorrow evening.  Leo has warned the President that we need extra time off next week and we are really going to need it."

At dinner, Josh and Donna admit that they both won and agree to both the movie and the backrub.  Both could get interesting.

Latrobe Link     


	18. Leo Cooking Apartment 8A

**Title**: Apartment  8A /8B       Daylight Series 9/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 
    
    Rated PG-13 
    
    See disclaimers in Part one
    
    **Archived at**: 

****    

At the old apartment Margaret's closing the door behind Josh and Donna as they leave, after retrieving their clothes. They're still discussing when they'll pay up on the bet.  Margaret smiles while listening to them debate as they continue down the stairs.  

Leo is now rattling in his kitchen.  He volunteered to make them some of her decaf tea and she smiles knowing for sure that he's in there also planning his attack for packing the kitchen.  Margaret stops at the doorway to the kitchen.  Smiling still, since she can see that Leo has most of the cabinets' doors open for his inspection, while he waits for the microwave to ding with the tea water.   

"Leo, are we crazy?" Margaret questions the giant undertaking that they set for themselves.  

He looks at her and grins widely, "Of course we are, Margaret!"  He sounds like that is a good thing and cheerfully lists why.  "Crazy in believing we could get a dark horse elected President and is now in the White House.  Crazy enough to believe we make a difference with the work we do there.  Crazy enough to blow off the restraints this city tries to enforce us, telling us whether we can make ourselves happy together or not; and yes, crazy to think we can have you moved in one week!"

Margaret can't help herself, she chuckles with tears shining in her eyes, "I guess, Leo, that when you put it that way, maybe moving in a week is not too crazy." 

"Nah, just another challenge and we thrive on challenges.  Our friends will help us. They always do when we need them, whether we need to ask or not."  He steps to her and he can't resist the tears in her eyes.  He pulls her close for a hug and a peck on the lips.  "You just need a plan of operation.  That's your expertise."  He drops another kiss on her again, "You tell me what schedule we need to follow to get this accomplished and the next thing you know, it'll be Friday evening and you'll be spending your last night here."  

"OK, Leo, I can do planning.  You get the tea and I'll get my notebook and lets figure out what free time we'll have available and start a schedule.  Meet me on the couch."  She kisses him a thank you, as she agrees with him and willingly grabs the chance to start getting something positive accomplished. 

They're cozily sitting on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table and Leo has his arm around her shoulders, as he looks at the notepad she's writing on.  "Margaret, I think that during the next week we should all work at packing 'after' we get out of the office in the evenings. 'No' morning packing for you."  He wanted to add that rule at the beginning or she'd work practically around the clock and burn out rapidly. 

She gives him her pointed look, like that's going to help.  

"Really, Margaret, I have warned the President and the senior staff that we're taking early evenings this week." He cranes his face around to look her in the eyes, "Everyone says they'd help us."  He continues and teases her slightly, "Since this place is not 'big' enough for all of our friends to fit in here to help us pack, they're helping by covering for us at work."   

"Ok, Leo, so what time can we hope to leave the office?" She wants a time frame to work with.

He lays his head on her shoulder and wrinkles up his forehead as he considers what would be a realistic time, "I'm thinking after the 7pm briefing.  I'll check one last time with the President and the four of us will sneak out before 7:30."  He chuckles as he predicts, "It'll be Wednesday evening before the rest of the senior staff catch on."  He lifts his head to see if she agrees. 

Margaret gives a smirk at that, knowing that his comment would get some feathers ruffled. She can just see Toby bluster at that one.

Leo reminds her of the arrangements made earlier that evening, "Like we discussed at dinner, Josh and Donna will swing by their places to change and should arrive here by 8pm, with takeout food for dinner."  

Margaret's voicing her doubts again, "You don't think that's a lot of work, for so little time to work here, do you Leo?"

Leo reveals how he expects the evenings to progress, "I have clothes here that I can change into, that'll save me time.  After dinner, all of us can pack for a couple of hours."  She looks at him like, 'that's just the point'.  He reads her look and reassures her, "I know this 'is' a little apartment, but it'll still take 'some time' to pack and transport everything."  She nods and agrees with that.  He now suggests, "The last thing we can do each evening is take a load to the new apartment of what is packed.  Josh and Donna can even help deliver it on their way home."  He has a lighter tone as he states, "That should have them home by midnight, just any normal day for us." He jokes as he wraps up the plan that's in his head. 

"Speaking of your clothes being here."  Margaret adds to the week's list of 'things to do'.  "That reminds me that you need to go and purchase your daybed and furniture for the other bedroom."    

"Well, we could try to go during lunch tomorrow or Tuesday," he definitely wants her to be there and add her opinion on what he purchases.  "We could set it up for them to deliver the stuff, as well, on Saturday."   He nods his head to the side, "Might as well have everything arrive the same day." 

She quickly rattles a plan she has,  "Leo, if everything goes as planned.  I was going to ask Donna to come back over here on Sunday for a couple of hours and help me clean a little.  I know that they're going to tear it apart to remodel, but I can double check for anything we missed and make sure that things are relatively clean.  We can do some of it as we pack."  She gets a gleam in her eye, "I want my deposit back!"

"Sounds like a good plan for you ladies".  He readily agrees, "Josh and I can work at the apartment."  He rolls his eyes at the next statement he makes, "Josh will probably be working on the entertainment equipment.  He won't quit till he thinks its perfect; he said something about mounting the extra speakers for surround sound.  He loves the size of your new living room." She smiles in appreciation.  Leo is thinking out loud now, "I can finish working on the kitchen.  Since Saturday, I'll be lucky to get just enough boxes unpacked to cook a quick dinner for us."  

"Leo, you're going to cook after moving in all day." She's looking at him, like he is crazy.  

"Yes, Margaret." He pauses and then tells her sweetly, "I'm not waiting a whole week to try out the new kitchen."  He grins at the incredible look she's giving him.  She knows he really 'is' going to try out the kitchen. 

"Leo, sometimes I think you'd have a hard choice between cooking and having sex," she's looking at him dead serious.  

Leo bursts out laughing at her statement and has to set his tea mug on the coffee table to keep from spilling it.  "Margaret, that's one of the things I like about you best.  I never can predict what you'll say."  He looks at her with a leering smirk, "To answer your question, I guess you'll just have to wait till we make love to make a informed opinion."  He lowers his voice to a soft rumble, "Just for your information.  I don't have sex.  I make love.  Never doubt that, Margaret."  He reaches up and cups the back of her neck, as he slips his other arm around behind her, to pull her into a passionate kiss as a preview. 

When they come up for air, Margaret has a soft grin on her face, "I never doubt you, Leo."

Leo catches his breath and his voice is a little shaky, "That'll have to wait till a better time."  

"Maybe, we better get to work packing some boxes tonight and get our minds off fooling around," she gives him a knowing look.

"Now, we're both being spoil sports," he jokes and reluctantly agrees. 

"I know, Leo.  I'm just too practical for my own good sometimes." She looks at him sadly.

He cheerfully volunteers, "I can work on that fault for you, if you like?"

"Leo," she has to get stern with him, "you have a kitchen waiting on you and the cabinets are hanging open in anticipating."  

"That's a low tactic your pulling, Margaret. Making me choose."  He hesitates to decide on a rational reply, "But, to be a gentleman, I'll withdrawal to the kitchen.  Your virtue is safe tonight."  He softy adds, "In fact safe this whole week."  He kisses her again, like he's afraid he's has to store them up.  He perks up and plans ahead, "After that, I may have to regroup with my strategy.  So be warned, Margaret, I have lots of tactics to win your heart."  

"Leo," she sarcastically states, "lets be honest here, you have my heart, you're just working on the rest on me now!" 

He kisses her as he gets up, "Your too smart sometimes, Margaret, I really have to work to stay ahead of you!"  

"Keep working, Leo."  She teases him about the on going battle, "That's one way to keep you in shape, since I give up trying to get you to eat right at work." She calls as her parting shot, knowing he's now lost in his kitchen. 

She switches gears to thinking ahead of the evenings packing time and stops by on the way to her bedroom, where she needs to start the packing her assigned room.  "Leo, I was thinking and wanted your opinion."  She hesitates before asking, "I know we've been on the road all day, it seems, but do you think we could take a load of my winter clothes over this evening.  If we are quiet and use the back entrance, we shouldn't disturb anyone."

"Sure, Margaret," he quickly considers the trip, "going tonight is a good idea, we need to get as much done, ASAP.  That would get one big load done now." 

 "It wouldn't take long for me to take my clothes, which are on hangers, to the car and you could grab my comforters that are in the zipped bags.  That would remove a lot from my packed closet and give me space to work."  She suggests for him, "You need to first put shelf liner down in the kitchen cabinets, anyway.  We could stop at the superstore on the way and run in to grab a few of rolls."  She logically explains, "Going over this evening would give me a chance to see what I need for curtains. We can check if the frig. is plugged in and things like that." 

"Margaret, I'm right in thinking that this is the point where women get all domestic," Leo determines with a slight whine in his voice. 

"Yes, Leo." She happily confirms his coming misery, "We women enjoy making our nest.  I 'am' generously letting you pick out what you need for the spare room."  She also lets him know a change in the plans that they discussed before about the spare room, "I'm thinking, maybe you should see if you can fit a small computer desk in there and I'll put my desk out in the foyer." 

He resigns himself to his fate, "I can see we need to check some measurements, to see where things will fit and what we need to purchase."  He looks at the satisfied look on her face, "This evening does look like the best time to do it.  Lets both grab the clothes and go!"  

"That's Ok, Leo, the bedroom is my area to pack and I'll take them to the car.  You need your time in here.  You can pack up the smaller pans and cookware.  We'll take them with tomorrow's load.  The big boxes we'll leave for the movers."  She throws a promise back to him, since she's already going to her bedroom, "I'll come tell you when I have everything ready to go.  I won't be long."

"Ok, Margaret, you're running the schedule."  He answers with a fading voice, as he's already planning what to box up first, "I'll keep working on my room then." 

After four loads to the car, she's ready to go grab the comforters.  She stops by to inform Leo she's ready and finds him surrounded by the lots of boxes. "Do we need to send a search and rescue party in to find you, Leo," she asks jokingly.

"We definitely have to take this load tomorrow or you won't able to 'find' the coffee maker, let alone food," he warns in a flip manner.

"Well, then I'll send the S&R for the coffee maker and you can fend for yourself," she sounds heartless and he knows she serious about her morning coffee.

"Your warm concern is so touching, Margaret," he returns mockingly.   "Let me find a path out of here and we'll go to the new place."  He climbs over and around the boxes that are on the small floor space.  "That kitchen is small, but the cabinets are bottomless pits."  He teases her with a dig; "Better keep the S&R on speed dial." 

She retaliates with, "Better yet, I'll tell Ron Butterfield I lost you and would he 'pretty please' come over and find you."  She says this as she picks up a comforter bag and her purse, still moving to the front door.

Leo grabs the other comforter bag and follows her, continuing the conversation, "You just give up those 'pretty' thoughts and Butterfield can keep out of your apartment." He closes the door and locks it.  He's right behind her down the stairs and keeps the debate going.  "You know, I'm beginning to think it might not be safe, for Butterfield to ever be here.  You might just tackle him down and have your way with him."  

She calls his bluff, "Sounds like you'd like to be him, in that personal fantasy you got going there."

"Oh, Margaret, be still my heart."  He holds a hand to his chest, "My fantasy, for right now,  is being here with you and I am happy to have that."  He grins at her as they're walking, "Everything else would be 'beyond' fantasy.  

She looks at him to see if he is serious or not. She decides to keep it neutral, "You're getting punchy early this evening, Leo.  How tired are you," she asks as they get into the car.

"I'm OK, Margaret," he gives his snap and automatic response that he has answered her with for years. She raises her eyebrows, when that answer blows right by her, it was said so fast. "Sorry, Margaret, I said that out of habit.  I not really tired, just relaxed."  He leans over and kisses her cheek. "I've spent the last 48 hours with you and that makes my weekend wonderful."

"You might change your mind before this week is over, Leo."  She makes a slight prediction, "You may go hide at the hotel.  Or we both might go screaming into the night after this coming Saturday." She laughs as she visualizes that scenario in her head.

He laughs with her and adds, "If it gets that bad, Margaret, 'Honey', I promise that I won't run out on you." He pauses and grins at her, "I'm sure there'll be a small 'convenient' crisis somewhere in the world that the President will 'desperately' need me for."  He can sarcastically remark, since she knows he'd not wish a problem on anyone in the world. 

"Leo, you're terrible, you know that."  He just chuckles wondering if she's just now figuring that out.

After a short drive they arrive at the superstore to make a quick stop for the paper.  

"Margaret," Leo makes an observation, "I've noticed that since I started going to your apartment, I get out in public more and get to be a normal person.  Before it was politics 24/7, unless I went and visited Mallory or maybe she and I did lunch."  He puts his hand at the small of her back as they walk the parking lot, "Going places with you is so refreshing.  You're so good for me!"  He completes his thought with, "I feel that I'm the one getting all the benefits."  They enter the store, "Lead on, Margaret, this is your turf in here."  He looks back and forth at the rows of merchandise, "It looks like a jungle to me."  

"Don't be afraid, Leo.  I'm here to protect you," she grabs his hand and enjoying the freedom they have now to do so.   

"That's an understatement."  He comments in a lowered voice, "You've been doing that for years!"

"Well, remember that tomorrow at work," she playfully requests.

"Nah, I get to go back to bellowing for you at the White House," he doesn't relinquish any of his turf.

She ignores his bravo, "OK, Leo, we've got what we need from here," she remarks after selecting a few rolls of shelf cover and she remembers to grab a can of disinfectant spray on the way to the checkout.  "Lets get to the new apartment," she gladly requests.   

At the Latrobe, they have no problem finding Leo's new parking space and Margaret's is beside it.  "Leo, grab the store bag and the small toolbox I put in the floor of the back seat," she directs him were to find it and adds, "I'll get a load of clothes." 

"Ok," Leo being a gentleman offers, "Then I'll get the doors for you.  I do have my keys with me."  While waiting for the elevator to arrive at the main floor, Margaret has her load of clothes resting against the wall and Leo's looking in the bag at her purchases.  "Why the spray, Margaret?"

She smiles at him and she reveals her 'work plan' for him this evening. "That's for you to spray in the cabinets before you put down the shelf paper.  I know it looks like a cleaning crew has been in and cleaned, but I want anywhere we put food or where we touch to be disinfected.  We can't be too careful," she gives him a serious and knowing look. 

They get off the elevator on the middle of the fifth floor and head down the hall to the end,  "OK, I agree with your reasoning.  Just my luck it's my area to unpack." Leo grumbles, but with a grin. He unlocks the apartment door and steps aside for Margaret to precede him in.

"Poor, Leo.  We know it's your favorite room and you won't be happy unless you do it yourself."  She shows no sympathy and continues to the master bedroom and hooks the clothes over the closet rod. 

Leo has followed right behind her in case she needs help with the bulky load.  "You're probably right.  You know me too well, Margaret." 

"Bet your ass, I do," she flips back at him as a fact.  He pulls her into his arms and locks her into a passionate kiss, which she enjoys immensely.  "Couldn't wait, could you," she mischievously asks him. "Getting romantic in an empty room."  

"Wait?" He asks sounding like he can't believe she said that, "I've been patient all day.  It doesn't look like we're going to cuddle tonight or any night this coming week.  So, be warned, I'm in stealth mode." 

"Oh, I like you in stealth," she assures him. He chuckles at her reply and goes to get working in the kitchen. She grins and calls after him, "I'll check the windows for the curtain measurements, while you spray the kitchen.  When you're done with the spray, let me know and I'll spray the doors and the bath."  She can hear Leo humming as he opens the cabinets to tackle the job lined out for him.  Smiling at the happy sound, she then gets started by removing a tape measure and a small notepad that she will need from the toolbox.

Leo later takes her home to her old place and he heads to the hotel to call and check in with the President before getting some sleep. The days are going to be long this week.

****    

Monday evening, all four are able to work on the apartment.  Tuesday, Josh stays and staff the President at the White House.  Wednesday, both the guys attend a meeting and the other assistants stay over, to cover for the girls.  Margaret and Donna are then able to get out early enough to go hang curtains in the new apartment.  They first stop to grabs some salads and go the old apartment that isstarting to resemble a disaster area.  

"Margaret, you're really roughing it this week." Donna voices her opinion of the living conditions she sees, "Trying to live here with part of your things packed and part of them at the new apartment."  

"I'll manage, as long as you leave out my daily stuff in the bath and I can find my bed.  I know I'll survive this week."   She rolls her eyes, conveying that it has been an experience, "I saved enough outfits here for this week and I'm packing everything else."

"Planning out the week,are you," Donna approves of her thinking ahead.  "This would drive me crazy!" 

Margaret clues Donna in on some future plans "Friday night is going to be interesting with an apartment full of boxes.  Leo is going to stay over and help me early Saturday morning with packing the trunk of the car with my personal papers and valuables.  I want to do it last and take them over myself.  I definitely want to have them out before the movers arrive, so they don't get misplaced." 

 "So, should we call before we come over, so you can roust Leo out of bed before we get here," Donna teases.  

"I'll have him awake, never you mind.  No matter where he sleeps."  She looks at Donna smiling mischievously, "I may end up on the couch with him."  She then reminds Donna, "He always gets up first and makes coffee."  Margaret seriously speculates, "That's if he can find the coffee maker on Saturday?" She has a bright idea knowing Donna is the person for the job, "Maybe you should bring some rolls and muffins on your way Saturday?"

Donna agrees, "Ok, sounds like a good idea and Josh can pick out what he likes and not complain."  She continues, "On Saturday morning, the last jobs in your room will be, stripping the bed and packing the laundry hamper.  I'll pack the last of the bath after Josh and I get here.  He'll be having kittens till the entertainment center is loaded and then unloaded. I think he's going to personally guard the all the boxes he packed.  He's really insistent that nothing is going to be broken."  

"Good, that's why I wanted him to do it."  Margaret stands and comments, "We better get a load to the car and get over to Latrobe and hang the curtains." Margaret wanted to get the curtain hanging done; it will make the apartment start to feel like home to her.

Thursday, it works out that all of them were again there packing. Leo arrives a little later than the rest.  He states to Josh as he comes in the door, "I finally got away from the office, after I reminded the President what we were up to this week."  He's weaving his way through the boxes that Josh has all over the living room floor and keeps searching for Margaret, he can hear the girls in the bedroom.  "Is it safe to enter, Margaret?"  

"Maybe not Leo, we may need the S&R team in here yet."  Margaret jokingly warns him, "We have lots of boxes stacked in here, also." 

"I meant are you girls decent," he tries to explain why he asked before entering. 

"Well, yes, we were raised to be decent females," she can't resist now being sarcastic with him. 

"Very funny, Margaret," he gets sarcastic back at her.  "I think I'll throw Donna out and just show you what's not decent." He finally makes it to Margaret side and kisses her like a thirsty man. "I've needed that all evening."  He then reaches up and loosens his tie in relief.

"I'm going to go check on Josh." Donna volunteers.  "You two are going to steam up the windows in here and I know Leo's going to change clothes soon." 

Leo chuckles at Donna's ease at teasing him at the apartment now.  This might not be a good thing for him, she has no fear of Josh at either place and now to have both females teasing him here could be dangerous. He informs her, "I change in the bathroom, Donna.  I wouldn't want to scare you two sensitive ladies. I'm a gentleman."

"Then give 'gentleman' lessons to Josh, he changes wherever he is, he's not a bit shy.  She recalls the number of times he's changed clothes in his office.  She usually is the one to close his door for his own privacy.  "Margaret has just been lucky and has not been shocked and appalled by Josh yet." 

"No," Leo Agrees, "he's not shy around family, be it biological or adopted."   He looks at the door where he can hear Josh singing softly to the music he is playing while he packs, "I'm sure Donna knows by now that he believes underwear is dressed."  Leo tries to rationalize it,  "I think dorm life ruined him." 

Leo gives Margaret another kiss, "I better climb my way to the bathroom and change. Then we can get together and decide what we need to do tonight, so we'll be ready to finish up tomorrow night." 

"Just yell when your done changing and I'll fight my way to the living room.  If I don't show up in a reasonable amount of time, come looking for me."  She just can't resist, "Hey Leo, you could always call Agent Butterfield to come rescue me," she teases Leo.  She's smiling and knows Leo is never going to leave her alone with Ron Butterfield again.  Just in case.

"Right, Margaret.  I'll just do that," he growls back at her, knowing she's just saying that to get a dig at him. 

After a quick change, Leo's soon in the living room. "Margaret, can you come in here now," he calls back to her room.

"Keep talking Leo and I'll follow your voice," she's really getting punchy tonight.

"Funny, Margaret, it's not that bad, yet," he's wondering what he's going to do with her if she keeps this up all night.  He might have to find a dark closet for them. 

He returns to the business at hand, "Team meeting, we need to regroup and see what's left to be packed."

"I'm in charge of schedule, Leo.  You get to be a little worker ant this week, remember?" Margaret asserts her role.

"Yes, Dear.  Anything you say, Dear," Leo remarks sarcastically to get a rise out of Margaret, in return for her comments before about Butterfield.

It does!  "Dear is it," she kisses him and pinches his rump. 

"Ow, that's going leave a mark," He rubs the seat of his jeans,

"Just remember that, Sweetie, when you sit down tomorrow."  She smirks and adds, "Calling me 'Dear' in that tone of voice, you earned it."

"See, Donna," Josh pipes in, "they're doing it again, with the Dear and the Sweetie."

"Well, it's a better sounding name than what the first lady calls the President," she lets him in on the little known fact. 

What name? Josh can't resist asking.

"Jack ass," Donna replies sweetly.

"No way," his face is priceless, with a look of disbelief.  The others just smile at Josh to confirm it.

"Cool, even the President gets in trouble," Josh marvels. "I don't feel so bad now!" 

Leo turns to look at Margaret, as time is limited, "All right, Margaret, what's the plan now?"

She starts right in," Tonight, we finish packing what we can and then we take a load of small boxes to the apartment.  We each take our usual two loads each. Tomorrow night is organizing the boxes into the living room and checking that they are labeled."  She previews the Saturday schedule, "The movers will first take the rest of the boxes into the moving van and then take the furniture out last, to be unloaded first at the new apartment.  Then we'll just follow the movers and lock up this apartment till Sunday.  All in favor," she asks.

The other three respond with, "Aye"

"Let's move every one, we stop at 10 pm to load the car," Leo dismisses the troops.

****    

Josh's in Leo's office late afternoon on "Final Friday" as Josh calls it.  " How are we all going to get the day off tomorrow? On a Saturday, Leo," Josh has serious doubts.  

"Easy, we're going to come over to the office in the afternoon and check on the world and if it's still turning, we go back and help the girls unpack," Leo calmly reveals his backup plan to his male counterpart.

"You mean skip out on the girls?" Josh voices the inconceivable question.  He then positively predicts, "They'll kill us!"  He also asks Leo in the next breath, "What about me unpacking and setting up the entertainment center."  

"Yeah," Leo has that 'I've got a plan' grin on his face and admits, "we skip out and depending on how the unpacking is going, we decide how long to be here.  If you get my drift, Josh.  If the unpacking gets ugly, I'm looking for the nearest bomb shelter."  He seriously looks at Josh, "Let me remind you, Margaret has red hair for a reason.  I get the feeling she can get as scary as Abby, if she tries." 

Josh grins in admiration, "You know, Leo, you're sneaky."

"Self-preservation, Josh," he boasts to the younger man.  He then reveals, "Here's how I see it.  If we stay all day at the apartment, we get ordered around and then get growled at when they get tired."  He pauses for Josh to picture this, "We disappear for a little while. Telling the girls, to take their time. Assuring them we'll be right back.  Everyone gets to regroups and get a second wind.  Sound good so far," he asks Josh.  He continues with the best part of his plan, "We return with their favorite ice cream and we become the rescuing Calvary plus get to be the heroes."

"Leo, I'm impressed," Josh is amazed at Leo's underhanded male strategy. 

 "Stick with me, Kid, and you'll learn something," is Leo's cocky boast.

"That or get killed by Donna," Josh predicts, if she find out their plan. 

"Life's risky, Son," Leo imparts. "Just trying to keep up with females has its hazards.  Rumors from the Sisterhood have hinted at a few.  I have found out from experience that ice cream will cover a lot of sins."

Leo now backhandedly give Josh another hint at Leo's plans for Saturday, "Tell Donna to pack a swimsuit. We'll be agreeable with the girls to a midnight session in the hot tub."  He reflects back to the tour, "You saw it the other day.  The thing's as big as a small lake, so even if others residents are enjoying it that shouldn't be a problem. We can just out stay them."  Leo winks and Josh's face lights up in understanding.

"Leo, you really know their weakness and how to use it to your advantage." Josh states with pride. 

"That's the plan," Leo agrees.

****    

Friday night at the apartment, Leo and Margaret make it in later than they hoped, around 9pm.  Josh and Donna are expected soon.  A pizza is already ordered and on it's way. They both hurry to change before everyone arrives at the door.  Leo's closest when the door bell rings and he lets Josh and Donna in, "Better put your bags in the bathroom closet for safekeeping. We're packing anything that doesn't move tonight." Leo warns.  With in minutes of their arrival, the pizza arrives and Leo calls, "Pizza's here, you girls better hurry, Josh is dying in here.  We better feed him soon."  He's not kidding as Josh is already attacking the pizza box, just like he would at home.

The evening goes smoothly and everyone, especially Josh, is happy with the night's work.  Josh has the media equipment organized and packed for the movers tomorrow and is smiling and trying to make his own music, but Donna and Margaret are making fun of his songs, since he can't remember all the words.  The foursome, last thing of the night, make a trip to the new apartment using Leo and Donna cars, since they would hold the most.  After a quick two loads by everyone, both couples part to catch some sleep and regroup at 7am, as the movers are due at 8am. 

"Hey, Margaret, we made it!" Donna softly calls from the doorway.  She sees Margaret walking in from the kitchen with the folded newspaper in her hand. "It's 7am and I see your dressed, but I not sure you're awake, Margaret.  Didn't Leo make your coffee or is the coffee maker lost?"  

"Yes, I'm awake and no the coffee maker isn't lost."  She then admits the reason she not really wake, "Actually, I let Leo sleep in, he was on the phone, with a foreign problem that flared up after we got back, till 3am.  I'm sure he'll fill Josh in later, but he said it worked out fine, whatever it was. Anyway, I was letting him sleep till you guys arrived and I was just going in to wake him." 

Josh smiles and shows his dimples at this information.  "Hey, Leo, you're late!  Get your sorry ass out here," Josh shouts from where he's standing in the living room with the girls. "I just couldn't resist, for all the many times that he's tore me for being a few minutes late for staff meetings." Josh just grins a satisfied payback grin. 

Leo appears at the doorway to the bedroom, "I'm up, Kid.  You wait, Monday's coming and I'll remember you for this."  Leo taunts back at Josh for the rude awaking.  He's rubbing his hand over his face as he hangs onto the door casing with the other.

Josh is not deterred from getting another dig into Leo, while the opportunity is present. 

"Rough night, Leo?  You look like a horse that was rode rough and put away wet.  Maybe we better warn Margaret to be more careful with you.  It could be bad for your health." 

Leo is still half asleep, wearing black and gold ring pattern, satin lounge pants and nothing else.  He puts his hand on his bare chest and looks down at his bare feet.  "I'll awake, my feet are on the floor and you can ask Margaret, I feel fine.  She said so last night." He gives they a sleepy satisfied grin, shooting down Josh's comment. 

"Leo," Margaret growls at him. Letting him know that they all got his double meaning. 

Margaret moves over close to him, just keeping out of his arm reach and he watches her approach with a sleepy look.  She now gives him a pointed suggestion.  "Leo, coffee's on and you better get to the bathroom and dress before the movers get here.  Donna needs to get in there to pack the last of the bathroom stuff."

"I'll go now, Baby.  Wouldn't want her to be shocked coming in and finding me still in there." He surprises Margaret by quickly grabbing her and stealing a kiss from her and moving on to the bath.

"Stealth, Leo?" Is Margaret's happy question, but more like a statement.

"Yeah, Margaret" is his happy answer.

NOTE: Kill me now!  Part 8B tomorrow, since part 8 ended up being twice as large as the other parts.  Don't want to over load anyone's mailbox.  ;-D


	19. Leo Cooking Apartment 8B

**Title**: Apartment  8B final/8                  Daylight Series 9/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 
    
    Rated PG-13 
    
    See disclaimers in Part one
    
    Thanks for reading my first series!
    
    **Archived at**: 

****    

Soon Leo, now dressed and shaved, joins the others for coffee and rolls at the table.  While everyone is eating, Donna is curious about the shopping adventure that Leo and Margaret had at the first of the week.  "Leo, what furniture did you buy the other day for the spare room?" 

He looks at Margaret to see if she's divulged the adventure and if this is some kind of trap, while he's waking up.  She just smiles back at him and doesn't have a guilty look, so he feels safe to answer Donna.  He grins and wants a little payback, "Well, I assume what you 'really' want to know is: how did the shopping itself go?  As you could plainly see earlier, there were no telling marks left on my body from the adventure."  He explains why he needed to be checked, "I tried to simply go in and point at what I liked and tell the sales clerk to go ahead and deliver it.  I could've been in and out of the store in twenty minutes."  He looks at Josh for support, "I thought Margaret was going to kill me right there in the middle of the store."  He now sounds like he's sharing how she did bodily harm,  "She hissed to me in very small words and with a tight grab on my arm that she was taking charge of the financial negotiations.  I was only to talk to the sales person, to give a yes or a no on whether I could live with the pieces Margaret decided were the best buy for the quality."  He then sarcastically remarks to Donna, with a dig at Margaret, "I did really well, after I got the hang of furniture shopping.  The man just nods in agreement and at the end, he pulls out the credit card."  He grins at Margaret, who has that look women get when men try to explain shopping: 'you really expected to have a choice in the matter'. Donna's smiling that 'Sisterhood' look at Margaret.

Margaret stands up, "Well if we're done with the coffee and rolls, we better get the last minute things done as the movers are due here shortly."

"What's the orders, Margaret?" Josh asks like a soldier on a mission.  

Margaret's ready with a list in her head, "OK, here's the plan.  Donna, you pack the last of the bathroom.  Leo, you finish in the kitchen, with the last of the cold food and coffee things.  Josh can help you by refilling our coffee mugs with the last of the coffee and then he can take the trash down.  I'm going to go strip the bed down and pack the bedding and the last of the laundry."  They all nod in agreement except Josh, he has that 'I've been had' wide-eyed stare he gets.

He comments to Leo when they are in the kitchen, "Why didn't I guess that I'd get to take out the trash?  Feels like I'm a teenager at home again, Leo."

"Don't we all wish we could be teenagers again, Josh." Leo wears a remorseful small smile and softly comments. "Man, the things we'd change." 

"I know you would, Leo." Josh knowingly replies, "but I'm pretty happy right now and with how things have worked out for me," he glances toward the bath, were he can see Donna moving around by way of the mirror.

Leo notices when Josh stops and looks, "Yeah, my life's been a rough road, but it really has ended up well for me, too." Leo agrees with a soft grin and Josh knows whom Leo's thinking about. 

The door bell rings and Josh sprints off to let the movers in, ready to start the day.  He hopes it'll end up like Leo predicts.  He pops back in to inform Leo that Margaret's supervising the movers, "Leo, I think Margaret has the wrong job career."

"What do you mean?  She's my Margaret and she's not changing jobs." He doesn't even want to joke about it.

Josh grins at how fast Leo tacked on the last part of his sentence. "Well, you better not let Fitz see her ordering around a bunch of men under her command.  He'll steal her," Josh warns Leo with a happy smile. "There must be six guys out there and 'no one' is standing around looking for something to move."  Leo smiles at that. "She has them moving the boxes out of the living room, as we speak."

Leo's grinning broadly now at the vision of Margaret muscling around six burly movers with a look and a pointed finger.  He could have saved his mention of a bonus for fast and efficient service. They don't stand a chance of doing otherwise with Margaret in charge.  

Leo agrees, "We'd better get out there. This is going to be entertaining and I want to get my money's worth."  Leo tells Josh why, "Just to be watching her giving orders to someone else for a change." 

They hurry out to see what looks like a revolving line of ants.  Giant ants.  

Leo whispers to Josh who's standing beside him, "We have trouble feeding you, but these guys look like they could eat hay." He smiles at his redhead in the middle of them.

The giant foreman, who supervises the packing of the truck, enters the living room to check out how many pieces of furniture is going to be loaded.  He has factors to consider for the load to be stable.  Mostly, he wants to see 'who's' bossing his crew like a steamroller.  He's impressed by the results at his end and struggling a little to pack the truck at this fast pace.  He walks over to Leo and Josh, deciding that the men must be in charge.  "Who's the renter of the apartments? I need to see what needs to go," he asks down to the weaker looking men with a macho attitude.  

Leo and Josh read him like a book and both smile. They both point to the redhead stand in the middle of the floor giving orders, "Her."

The foreman's taken aback to realize that a female is getting 'real work' out of his crew. "Her," he asks to verify that they mean Margaret. 

"Yeah, her name is Margaret.  You can ask her what needs to go and when," Leo tries to warn him, as he assures him 'who' is in charge. 

"Hey, Lady, are you the one who hired my crew," he asks as he step a little too close to Margaret, trying to intimidate her with his presence. 

"And you are?" She pointedly asks and doesn't step away, but looks him up and down, like she's sizing him up. She heard parts of the conversation he had with Leo.

"Bennings is the name." He snaps back and quickly fires off questions, "What goes and what stays?  You stated you wanted it fast for a bonus, so there's no time for female interference." 

"Mr. Bennings, I hired you and you work for me."  She states the basic facts in small words, "That's the way it is. I pay the moving bill."  She points across the room to the guys, "Leo, offered you the bonus, but believe me, if I'm not happy, he's not happy and then no bonus."  She pauses to let this sink in, as it might take a few seconds with his thick skull. "You got me?" She looks him dead in the eye.  

"Yes, miss, I read you loud and clear."  He pulls one thick eyebrow down with an unhappy look and notes she's serious. "Your way or no bonus.  Got it," he growls out, like that's going to impress Margaret.

"Hey, Bennings, where ya want the next roomful of boxes?" A crewmember calls into the apartment, "We can't load them, till you show us where in the truck."  

"Your job is to pack the truck?" Margaret looks at him like a hooking playing boy.

"Yeah," he answers with a boast, not reading her look. It's lost on him. 

"Then get down there," she commands the fool, "your holding up the flow of boxes." 

"'I' need to decide what furniture is next," he jabs his thumb back into his chest.

"Not a problem," Margaret informs him, "I'll decide for you and you'll find out my decision when it arrives at the truck, for you to pack."  She sarcastically assures him. "I do know enough to send the mattresses first."  

He gives her a pissed look, but doesn't say anything, not wanting to loose any pride in front of his crew, who are moving in and out of the room.

"Go, now," she prompts him.

He stomps back to the truck.

Leo whispers to Josh again, "See why I have a getaway plan."  He continues to be fascinated by Margaret, "God gives strong women like her red hair for a reason.  It's a warning to us males."  Leo states, with a note of pride, "Redheads don't take crap from anyone." 

Josh is amazed at Margaret's ease of backing down the foreman.  "So, what keeps you safe, Leo?"  

He does a quick nod with his head to the side and then smiles, "I'm lucky and she likes me," he pauses remembering work and adds, "mostly."

Josh considers Leo's theory, "I wonder if Donna was supposed to be a redhead, she won't take crap either."

"Maybe, Josh." Leo adds after thinking a moment, "Guess the women need it, to keep us in line at the White House.  Weak women just wouldn't be able to handle the chaos of our work."

The rest of the loading went without a hitch, after Margaret straightened out the chain of command. 

"Leo, they're ready to go to Latrobe now.  The truck is loaded."  Margaret informs Leo when she finds him in the kitchen, getting the last box of cold food to take to his car. Margaret then adds," Josh and Donna better go on over and park in the visitors parking and I want to follow the truck." She's not letting the truck out of her sight, with that crew.

"OK, Margaret," he smiles at her knowing what she nervous, "I'll go just a little ahead of them, and have the apartment door open for Josh and Donna.  Josh will need to be in there, to tell them where to put the entertainment center."  

Josh arrives back, he'd followed the last load down and pipes in with, "Yeah, it was loaded last and it will be unloaded first.  Margaret, I told them you ordered them not to leave, till you say it was OK."  

Leo continues, "Donna can direct the guys where to set the boxes in which room and I'll be right back down to the parking lot to watch you supervise the unloading."  He smiles at the look she gives him, as if there was any doubt where she'd be.  She says so much to him with her eyes, a communication skill they've developed together.  "The movers will be using the freight elevator.  I'll just keep an eye on how they get the large pieces into it." She's fiddling with a list in her hand. "Take a deep breath, Baby."  He kisses her quickly to reassure her, "We should have all the bases covered."

Josh and Donna grab their bags and go their car.  Leo and Margaret walk through the empty apartment remembering this was where they started their relationship adventure.  Leo kisses her soundly at the door. "It only gets better now, Margaret." Leo closes the door. 

At the Latrobe, the movers are as anxious to get the moving done as the foursome. They're working too hard this morning.  They have a taskmaster watching every move at the truck and her accomplices at every stop along the route to the apartment.  They are so glad that they'll soon be done.  Margaret follows the last of them up to the apartment and is quickly approached by Bennings, "Lady, your stuff has been delivered and it was fast."

"Yes, it was thanks to me." She doesn't give him an inch and looks at the big men setting down the last of her boxes, "You've got a good crew, they just need guidance."

"I'll remember that, Lady," he says slightly sarcastically on the 'Lady'.

Margaret lowers her eyebrows to a pointed look at his tone.

"Leo," Josh gets his attention, "You better go separate Margaret and the foreman or we may need to sell tickets."

Margaret looks around the living room at the job the movers have done. "Has the bed been reassembled and the mattresses put back on it," she questions the foreman, without looking in her bedroom. 

"Lady," he again uses the tone. "We just deliver."  

She points out to him the obvious, "You disassembled it at the apartment."

"We don't set up the furniture."  He now flings back at her, "You wanted fast.  You got it and nothing is damaged." The crew's grinning, thinking he's winning this match. 

"You 'will' put it back the way you found it or I'm not happy."  She knows he gets her meaning when his eyebrows rise. 

"No problems are there, Margaret," Leo asks innocently as he approaches the two.

Not taking her eyes off the foreman she sweetly answers, "Mr. Bennings has just informed me that my bed will 'not' be assembled and that they're done."  She looks at Leo with a smile, "I just informed him, I'm not happy."  

Leo accepts this statement from Margaret, "Too bad, Benning, I'm not happy either."  He looks seriously at the foreman.  "Send us the bill." 

The foreman jerks up straight, "Hey, you said a bonus for fast." 

"You heard the 'Lady'," Leo says the word sweetly. Then adds with his best COS warning tone.  "She's not happy!"

"So what are we suppose to do." He snaps back.

"Fix it or forget it," Margaret answers firmly.  

"Grrrrr," the foreman grumbles under his breathe and commands, "Boys, assemble the bed," he then adds sweetly, which is a scary thing, "and don't scratch it."

The bed is fixed in short order with six men assembling it at once. They get ready to depart as Leo hands some bills to the foreman, "Nice doing business with you!" Leo pleasantly states, knowing it's been a learning experience for the movers. 

"Right, glad to be of service," he counts the bills with surprise. The foreman adds, "Looks likes more than 'just lunch' is on you today, mister."  He struts out past his crew and they follow him out. 

Margaret calls after them, "Thanks 'boys', I really appreciate your generous help today."

Leo gives her a hug in appreciation for her management skills.  "Leo, don't get too happy to be here."  She imparts the bad news to him, "Now the work starts and the spare room furniture will be here at noon."

"That's all right, Margaret," he agrees.  "I'll just go find a path in the kitchen."  

"Leo," she uses a tone that freezes him his tracks.  "Just turn around and check what needs to be done to the spare room, before they get here with the furniture."  She informs him of the priorities, "Then, you can go to your precious kitchen." 

"Yes, Baby, what ever you say." He sweetly answers in a teasing tone.  Leo ducks his head as he passes her.  He's hoping she doesn't slap the back of his head for his answer.  He has seen and been the recipient of a few from Abby and he knows Donna does the same to Josh.  He figures it just a matter of time before Margaret lets him have it and today she just might snap.  The escape plan is sounding better, all the time, to him.  Margaret smiles at his ducking. 

Josh is not doing much better.  "Josh, can you move these boxes over to the other side, so I can get to them better."  Donna explains why at the look of disbelief that Josh gives her.  "I have to divide up the bathroom items into two bathrooms now and I need to spread them out, to do it."   

"Sure, Donna, anything else."  He really isn't volunteering.  "What if I bust a gut or drop a box on my foot, who will fetch for me then, Donna?" 

"Josh, quit whining and just move them.  OK?."  She charges right in and informs him, "After you get done with that, I need you to help be put the table over against the wall by the kitchen.  I'm getting tired of walking around it."  She know whose fault it is, "The idiots left it in the middle of the floor."   Josh is definitely ready to have Leo put his plan in motion. 

An hour later, Josh finds Leo in the kitchen surrounded by boxes.   He looks back around the room corner at Margaret's bedroom and can hear the girls.  "OK, Leo, when's the plan going to happen?" 

Leo glances out the pass thru window, "After the bedroom furniture gets here.  I'll give the President a call and have him call my cell phone back."  Remembering Josh's appetite, "Why don't you take my pass card and go get some burgers for lunch and we'll eat before we take off."  

"Margaret," Leo bellows, "is it all right with you girls, if Josh goes and gets some burgers, before the furniture store delivers the things for the spare room?"

"Sure, Leo, sounds like a good plan."  Margaret grants permission, "I'm starting to get hungry and need a break." Then she adds, "We'll work till he gets back." 

"See, works like a charm." He smiles at Josh; pleased he knows how Margaret thinks. "Here's some money. Take off now.  We want to eat while we have the chance."

After a quick lunch, Margaret wants to get right back to unpacking.  She's been busy setting up her bedroom.  She has the washer and dryer going already, happy to do the loads in the apartment. Donna just keeps cutting back and forth from one bathroom to the other, keeping an eye on Josh and his media equipment. 

Leo answers the intercom when the furniture arrives downstairs. "Margaret, I'm going down to let the delivery guys in the back door, so they can get to the freight elevator.  I'll be right back with them." He calls in to her, not really waiting for her answer. 

"Sure, Leo. Whatever you say." Margaret's tired already and lunch just seemed to make it worse.   

The spare room furniture is quickly brought in and the delivery guys are fast to assemble the day bed.  The computer stand was pre-assembled, with the hutch top quickly attaching to the base.  Leo signs the delivery slip and the furniture moving is complete. Except for the unpacking part. 

Margaret finds Leo still in the spare room, "Leo, here's the new dust ruffle for the day bed. It will take two of us to get in on under the mattress."  She hands him a plastic packet and he looks at it like a foreign object. Margaret continues like she listing his schedule at work,  "I washed the sheets first and they are in the dryer now.  Do you think you can get them on the bed when they are done?  I think you better get the transportation tape off all the drawers before it marks the finish."  He sighs and moves to help her with the pleated dust ruffle.  After that she heads to her room to check the dryer and returns.  Leo is carefully removing the tape for the chest of drawers.  "Don't forget the nightstand drawer and your computer center."  She reminds him and quickly leaves for her side of the apartment.  Leo finishes the tape removal, agreeing with Margaret, it needs to be removed immediately. 

He can hear Donna in the bathroom next door. Leo watches out the bedroom door for her return to Margaret's side of the apartment. Then he slips his cell phone out of his pocket and speed dials his best friend to rescue Josh and him. 

Needless to say, Leo's phone rings a few minutes later and Leo can be heard talking.

Listening to the murmur of Leo's voice, Margaret is standing in the doorway to her room. Looking past Josh, who's very busy with the stereo and trying to look innocent.  

Leo enters the living room and crosses to Margaret.  He's returning his cell phone to his pocket.  "Sorry, Margaret. That was the President and he would like Josh and I, to run over for a short meeting with Ron Butterfield, on the security setup for the library dedication next weekend."  He innocently continues, "He said to come as we are, since it's just an in-house meeting and a Saturday."  He kisses her forehead, as she looks unhappy.  "We'll be right back. Why don't you girls take a breather?  Sit and rest while we're gone.  Just regroup." He gives her a hug as Josh kisses Donna quickly a good-bye.

They guys are pleased with the getaway and their luck holds. They actually do talk to Ron about next week, just to cover their story. They then check things like email and office correspondence.  Leo touches base with the President, for a short while.  About mid- afternoon, the guys are leaving the White House.  "Hey, Leo, you've got to quit scaring the security agents and the other staff at the White House by wearing jeans and no jacket.  They keep looking for Candid Camera." 

"Yeah, the President is still razzing me, about if it's really me or an impersonator."  Leo has a pained look in remembering. "You should have heard him with Butterfield in there.  Ron even smiled."   

Josh remembers the best part, "I thought Carol was going to have a heart attack, when she looked up and the guy standing in front of her desk wearing snug jeans was you."  Josh really has laughter in his voice, "She looked like CJ's goldfish."  He says in confidence, with the joy still in his voice, "I think she was checking out the jeans and when she got to your face, it was just priceless." Josh was incredibly pleased about the whole thing. Donna is going to be thrilled to get this bit of news.

"Helped my ego," Leo grins at Josh. "Maybe, I should be nice to her on Monday or she'll avoid Margaret and me the whole week."

"That or you can start wearing baggier jeans," Josh recommends. 

"Nah, Margaret likes me in these." He grins at Josh knowingly. 

The guys stop at the grocery to purchase four pints of Hagan Daas, in the favorite flavors they all enjoy, knowing the girls will not be in the mood to share.  The girls' flavors are primarily variations of chocolate.  Leo also picks up some supplies for dinner. They walk into the apartment and the girls are fuming at their extended absence. 

"Leo, you just had to meet with Ron for two full hours?"  She cuts off one avenue of excuse, "You can't even plead long driving time from here."

"Missed you, too, Margaret" and her hands her the ice cream. 

She readily accepts it as her due, "Is it my flavor?"

"Of course and I found it at the first store," he wants to impress her.   

She mellows, "Good, this is just what I need."  She grins and says sweetly, "I changed my mind." He waits for her to explain, "I won't kill you for being gone most of the afternoon on moving day." He hugs her in thanks and she holds her ice cream away, not trusting his motives. 

Josh holds out his peace offering to Donna.  She accepts it with a grab, "Go get spoons, Josh, and you better have you own ice cream, because I'm not sharing." 

"Donna, I'm hurt.  I always let you eat from my food," he looks at her with a fake hurt look.  

She's not buying his look, "You heard me, Josh.  It's my ice cream and I'm not sharing.  Not today." She 'will' defend her ice cream, even if he did buy it. 

He returns with four spoons., "No problem, Donna," he smirks.  "Leo and I are way ahead of you girls today." 

Leo reaches over and accepts the two spoons from Josh and hands one to Margaret. "Yeah, and we didn't even get a thank you or a kiss, for being so thoughtful in bringing you ice cream to make you feel better during a tiring day."  Leo guides Margaret to the couch to sit, as usual, slouched down with their feet up and to enjoy the ice cream.  Josh and Donna drape themselves over each other in the recliner to eat and trade bites of each other's ice cream.  They just don't seem to know how to eat without tasting what the other is eating.  It's just the way they are.  They are a sharing kind of couple.

"Thank you, Leo.  I did need the ice cream to restore my good humor." She kisses him, tasting of chocolate ice cream and he enjoys the novelty of the flavored kiss.  He's also satisfied with getting away with his plan.  Everyone is happy again.   He still knows in the back of his mind that if Margaret ever finds out, he's dead.   

They rest for the better part of an hour and then get back up to tackle their assigned areas.  Josh is still hooking up speaker wire and cable connections.  Leo is happily rattling around in his kitchen.  Margaret's busy working on both bedrooms now, enjoying the added space.  Donna has pretty well finished with the bathrooms.  She has spread a floral cloth on the dinning room table and is unpacking Margaret's good dishes.  Placing them back in the glass cabinet Margaret keeps them in.  Leo keeps switching from humming to mumbling and back to humming.  This just tickles Donna to hear him, as she adjusts to Leo's calmer moods in the apartment. They work contently for most of the early evening amazed at how much is getting done.  

"Hey, Everyone, is it time for me to start making dinner.  I found the stove and some counter space clear," he jokes as he has most of the kitchen organized by now. 

"You know my answer, Leo." Josh calls from where he's sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I'm always hungry."  

"Fine by me, Leo.  I'll be ready to sit down by the time you have it ready," Margaret gives her vote from the bedroom. 

"Me too, Leo," Donna adds last. "Let me know if I can help.  I seem to be almost done here.  I can go ahead and set the table."  She pauses and then dreamily adds, "We can sit and eat like civilized people, after a week of paper plates and take out." 

"Sounds like a good plan, Donna," Leo agrees.  "I'll call you later when I need help." 

Margaret agrees as well, "Donna that sounds like heaven and we deserve to spoil ourselves after today." 

It seems like no time at all when Leo calls for Donna to get their drinks ready.

Donna advises Josh, "You better go wash before you eat, with all the dusty wire and cables you have been working with." 

"Sure, Donna.  Will you check both the tops and the palms of my hands before I sit down," Josh sounds like the little boy he used to be.  He heads for spare bathroom and chuckles as he hears Donna next remark. 

"Yes, Josh and do I need to smell them for soap, too?"  She joins in on his joking. 

Margaret adds to the teasing, "I'll wash also, Donna.  I don't want Leo sending me from the table to wash up."

Donna helps Leo to transport everything to the table via the pass through window, over the table.  "Leo, this might just be the best step-saver this apartment has."  She declares as he takes a plate from Leo.

"You might be right, Donna."  He expands on way, "It also lets me still be included in the conversations, while still in the kitchen.  I'm not left out, because I'm cooking in the kitchen." 

They get seated and Leo has prepared a nice meal and one of Margaret's favorites.  Creamed pasta with grilled chicken strips, tossed salad and warm rolls.   "Leo, a person could get used to you commandeering the kitchen," Donna compliments him.  She adds to the others, "We'll need to remember that at Christmas time for dinner parties.  Margaret certainly has the apartment for it now!"  

"That's going to a nice bonus at this apartment." Margaret adds happily, "I now can have guests over for dinner and get-togethers.  I need to repay CJ for some nice evenings at her place."  

They savory the home cooked meal in comfortable quiet, all pleased with the days accomplishments and tired to prove it. After dinner, they all help to clean the table and load the small apartment size dishwasher.  They retire to the living room, to catch the evening news and relax after their nice dinner.  Leo's channel surfing and Josh is directing the channels to watch.  If this keeps up, Margaret may have to get another TV to avoid any difference in opinions, about which news to watch and which male gets the rights to the remote. The girls just snuggle into the males and smile.  Nothing will change them on news watching.  It's the football game scenario for politicians.  After the news goes off Leo makes a suggestion.

"Now, that we've recovered from dinner and before we stiffen up from all the moving today.  I suggest we change and go check out the hot tub.  What do you girls say?"  

"Great idea, Leo."  Donna confesses then, "I brought my spare suit for just that reason.  I'm leaving it here for when I visit Margaret later."

Margaret happily agrees, "Just what I need, Leo, with my back."  She starts ordering again, "You guys go change on your side of the apartment.  Donna and I will meet you back here in 10 minutes.  The hot tub awaits," she declares as she shuts the door to her room. 

They get lucky when they arrive at the hot tub room.  A couple is just leaving and it's late enough that no families are using it.  They have the hot tub to themselves.    All of them kick off their sandals at the door.   Margaret and Donna shed their terry robes that are over their suits.  Donna has on a bright coral colored, textured tank and Margaret is wearing a sky blue lingerie strap top and high waist bottomed tankini.  The guys drop the towels that they have draped around their necks and peel their t-shirts off.  Their swimwear matches their personalities. Josh has on a long leg, bright multi-color topical design trunks, while Leo is in a basic suit of mid-thigh length, in forest green. The sound of sighs is mutual, as all four sit on the bench circling the hot tub.  The warmth and soothing jets start to work on tired muscles.  

Donna is the first to comment on the enjoyment, "Margaret, this is worth the price of the rent all by itself.  Just to be able to hop in here any night, will be heaven.  You might have me as an evening guest more often."

Margaret is agreeable, "Good thing you plan of leaving your suit here and the guys might as well leave theirs also!"  She reminds Donna, "We have the old apartment to clean tomorrow."  

Josh finally brings himself to speak, "I'm not moving till I wrinkle."

 Giving a chuckle at Josh's comment, Leo then requests, "Wake me, when it's time to get out."

They stay a good half hour and when it gets to the point that they might nod off asleep and drown.  They agree to give up the warmth and go get dried off. 

Donna shares Josh's towel for her legs, "Come on Josh, after we change, we're leaving and getting some sleep.  After this hot tub, I could sleep ten hours straight," she sounds like that is exactly what she plans to do.

Josh smiles softy as he watches Donna dry off, "Good idea, Donna.  Sleep sounds wonderful."

Margaret and Leo are sharing his towel and Margaret voices a new thought, "Now, I know why they don't have a hot tub at the White House," Leo looks at her relaxed and takes the bait.

Smiling at her, "Why, Margaret?"

"Because, we would never leave then," she teases them, as they would be the ones to get the humor of it. 

Leo chuckles at the truth of that, "You might be right."

"Donna," Margaret comments, "no hurry on coming over tomorrow.  Go ahead and sleep in. We've all earned it after this week."  She quickly adds sincerely, "I really appreciate all the help you two have been this week."  She grins and adds, "I sure I owe you two lots of trips to the hot tub now!"

Donna hugs her around the waist, "Glad we could help, Margaret."

Josh knows a good offer, "Yeah, and we'll take you up on the hot tub deal." 

They all part for the different rooms to change when they reach the apartment. 

Before Josh and Donna leave, Josh lets Leo know, "While the girls are at the other apartment, I could use some help with the surround sound speakers. I want to mount some on the opposite wall.  It is going to sound awesome in here." 

"Sure, Josh." Leo's agreeable, "I'll heckle, I mean help you tomorrow."  

"Thanks, Leo."  He catches the dry wit from Leo, "But you'll appreciate it when it's done. 

Leo concurs, "I know and it'll be great for our next movie night." 

Donna grabs Josh's arm and heads for the door, "Come on, Josh, I'm asleep on my feet after the hot tub."

Margaret being the cautious one reminds them. "You two be careful and don't fall asleep driving on the way home."

"No fear of that," Donna explains to them, "Josh just cranks up the volume on his car stereo." 

"See ya, tomorrow," Josh calls as he leaves behind Donna. 

"Thanks," is Margaret's parting remark, as they close the door behind them. 

"Leo. Bed." Margaret orders and then adds when he glances at the spare room. "My bed, remember the new rules.  It doesn't matter that you have a new bed here."  She softly reminds him, "We're here alone and that means we get to cuddle." 

"Did I mention how much I like your new rules," he pulls her into a passionate kiss, before taking her hand and moving them to the bedroom, switching off the table lamp, on the way out of the living room.

Leo and Margaret are lying together in her bed, in her new bedroom, in her new apartment, with a content weariness from the day's activities. They wrap themselves together, happy to be finally cuddling. 

"Margaret, there's something I've known for awhile."  He pauses, his desire great to find the words needed to properly convey his sincerity.  He continues in his soft rumbling voice,  "Something that has been like an essence between us."  He snuggles her closer, "It just 'is', softly in the background and never has been expressed before."  

"Mmmm, what's that Leo," she's relaxed and cozy lying in his arms lulled by his sound of his voice in the darkness.

 He kisses her gently. "That I love you, Margaret." He kisses softly again.

"Oh, Leo, I may cry," she curls her head to his chest and listens to his heart talk to her, while quiet tears wet his chest.

"As long as it's happy tears, Baby." He kisses the top of her head. 

"Yes, Leo, they are," she softly smiles in the dark as she hugs his chest.  She raises her head up to kiss his mouth.  "I do love you, Leo.  Seems like I always have." She softly voices it finally from her lips.

He agrees, "Does seem like always and now forever."

They cuddle in for the night. 

The end 

p.s. now the new adventures begin!

Thanks for reading my first series!

Betty Lou Riley

22nd June 2003

riley2@bright.net


	20. Leo has an Itch

**Title**: Leo Has an Itch Private Times 4/?**By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: PG-17

**Spoilers**: None

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Beta and Mentor By**: Lee 

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod.,

TV show, 'The West Wing'.

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin. I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended.

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses,

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head.

**Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! It helps to improve my writing!**Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo itches and Margaret helps.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING:_** Leo's having a bad day and is **cursing** his way through it.

Leo's up early, as usual, and he checks the news and weather first thing. The news is the same old crap in DC, but he talks back to the commentator anyway. The weather comes on, "Even the weather is the same crap every day this summer. Hot and humid. Who in their right mind decided to build the nations capitol on drained swamp," he asks the meteorologist on the screen. He gets dressed in a clean t-shirt just back from the hotel laundry. "Ah, hell," he complains loudly. "They used that damn industrial bleach again. I can smell it. Those asses! I told them not to, it bothers me." Accepting his first problem of the day, "I'll have to go ahead wear it and it better not drive me crazy this time." He grumbles as he continues to get the rest of his outer clothes on and flips his suspenders up on his shoulders. He puts it out of his head and promptly leaves for the office.

Leo strides through Margaret's office and she's already at her computer printing out his schedule for the day. He drops a kiss on the top of her head as he pauses on his way into his office. "Morning, Margaret." He complains to her, "Can you believe it's hot and sticky outside already? Damn, when's this heat gonna break?"

"Well, one of us is in a cheery mood this morning," Margaret greets him back. "I'd guess you haven't had your coffee." He leans his head to the side and gives her a guilty look that confirms her suspicion. She now stands and helpfully adds, "I think I'll just pop over to the machine and grab some for you, before I even hand you your schedule." He rolls his eyes to the ceiling at her subtle hint of the day to come.

Leo has halted his progress at his doorway at her welcoming comments. "Sorry, Margaret. The coffee would be nice. Thank you." He enters his office and is trying to decide if it's too early in the day to remove his jacket. He decides to wait till after the staff meeting with the president.

Leo's standing with the President waiting for the senior staff to arrive and as they enter the President invites them all to sit. Leo first leans back and then tries leaning forward. During the meeting he shrugs his shoulders and flicks his arm out a time or two as if trying to adjust his cuff. He's not really paying attention to the fact that he's doing these movements.

After the meeting the President asks, "Leo, is there a problem that you need to tell me? I noticed you seem a little nervous."

"No, Sir. I'm just a little twitchy from the heat, I guess." Leo gives him a plausible explanation, "Everyone's tired of it and a little on edge." He smiles, " I'll try to 'not twitch' around you today, Sir." Leo answers his friend in a slightly sarcastic tone.

The President smiles back at his best friend and orders Leo, in the same banter, "Well, see that you don't. I don't allow that in 'my' White House."

"Sir, before I leave." Leo pauses, feeling brave, "I'd just like to point out that it's not 'your' White House. It really belongs to all of the citizens of this country." Leo's grinning at him, for that dig, first thing this morning.

The President glances up a glare, noting the dig in Leo's favor, from the file he's reading, "Go, Leo. I sure you have better things to do than torment me in this heat," the President dismisses him with a wave to Leo's office door.

"Thank you, Mr. President," Leo smirks on his way out.

The President looks at him with a small smile and happily reflects that on many different occasions, Leo can get 'so much' communicated to him with just that short sentence and knows his best friend uses it to his own advantage.

Leo reaches his desk and promptly removes his jacket and rolls his shirt cuffs to half-mast on his forearms. He's starting to have doubts about his t-shirt and his good mood in the Oval office wears off quickly. "Margaret," he bellows and then snaps, "I need the files for my next meeting and when is the senator due here."

"Here's the file, Leo, and Senator Gray is expected here in 30 minutes, according to the schedule," she informs him with an innocent look.

He gives her an irritated look that shows he's not appreciating her unspoken way of pointing out that the schedule 'was' handed to him earlier.

"I just 'love' meeting with Republicans that have so little brains that I wonder how they got elected." He flips the file folder open with undue force and continues his tirade to himself as much as to Margaret. "Especially this one, the Republican party must have been desperate to back him for election." Leo's really in a bitch and moan mood today.

"I'll just refill your coffee, Leo." She adds, being helpful again on her way out the door. "Maybe some ice water will help to cool you down in this heat," giving him another hint.

He just growls at her chipper attitude at his 'undisclosed' discomfort and mood. He shifts his shoulders to test his growing suspicion that his problem is not just the heat. He decides to ignore it and sits to review the file.

He meets with the expected senator and afterwards decides to speak immediately with Josh about a new detail. He scowls as he dons his jacket that he feels he needs to walk the halls to Josh's office. He sighs with irritation when he settles his jacket firmly on his shoulders with a tug on the lapels.

He finds Donna at her desk and he stops there first. "Hey, Donna. Is Josh here? I need to speak with him," Leo asks briskly. He slides a hand up under his jacket and adjusts a suspender strap. He pulls his hand out to then adjust his tie, sliding his hand down the length of it, making sure it is straight down inside his buttoned jacket.

" He's on the phone, but should be off shortly," Donna quickly assures Leo, after seeing the grim look on his face. Even though Donna is more casual with Leo away from the White House, the foursome is always professional, but friendly, as usual. It just strikes her odd that Leo would adjust his clothing outside his office. He strives to reflect the total package of being collected, proper and in charge to the staff of the west wing. She knows that he has the reputation of being the 'dapper' Leo. " Anything I can get you while you wait, Leo?" She notices that he's shifting from foot to foot, with his hands jammed into his pants pockets under the still buttoned jacket.

"Nah, I'm fine." He replies with a short response, as he looks around the bullpen at the blatantly busy staff, not really paying attention to the answer he gives to Donna. This doesn't bode well for the staff today.

The light on Donna's phone flicks off. "Leo, he's off the line now," Donna's informs him, a little thankful that she doesn't have to keep Leo occupied any longer, in his grumpy mood.

Leo steps to Josh's office door and raps with his knuckles and barely waits for a response from inside. He flips the door closed and immediately starts tearing into Josh, "What'd think that dumbass, Republican senator wanted to add to the economics bill?"

"Gee, Leo. Which dumbass republican senator would that be, this time," Josh asks, not quite sure if he's really being asked or is going to be blamed in some way.

"Senator Gray, that's who!" Leo looks at Josh like somehow he should know that. Leo now leans his weight, on both of his fists, on Josh's desk, "He had the audacity to tell 'me', mind you. He demanded that we 'have' to include, a section with the provisions for PR relations for the IRS!" Leo pushes off the desk and drops his arms, with palms out, and states, " The mans a total moron."

Josh grins at Leo's agitated state, "Like that's going to happen, Leo. Talk about a total waste of money on that cause." Josh states the oblivious and agrees with Leo, "No one going to like the IRS, no matter how much PR money it has."

Leo nods his head once in mutual agreement, "That's what I tried to explain to him, in really small words." He pauses slightly, reflecting quickly on his recent meeting. "Dumbass!" Leo is unbuttoning and buttoning his jacket, wiggling his shoulders the whole time that he's been in Josh's office.

Josh can't stand watching Leo pace the floor and acting nervous any longer. In exasperation he demands, "What is wrong with you, Leo? You're acting like a cat on a hot tin roof. Is there a problem?" Josh asks as he watches Leo's face in real concern, now that Leo stops pacing and sighs.

"It's nothing, Josh. I have an itch," Leo calmly confesses trying to play down any personal problem.

"An itch, Leo," Josh asks, now with a smirk and a grin. Josh then suggests, "Maybe you should take a long lunch today. Like at Margaret's apartment."

"Josh, what's your point?" Leo is losing what little patience he has today.

Josh just shrugs, "I just didn't think the two of you were advancing your relationship along that fast, Leo."

"NOT that kind of itch, Joshua," Leo gives him a sharp glare.

Josh just grins at him, not intimidated at all by the full use of his name by Leo.

"Ah, Leo. Josh knows he has the perfect dig at Leo, "I don't think Donna quite heard all of that, out at her desk." His dimples are showing now at his joy in Leo scowling face. "Could you be a little louder for her benefit? She so loves to exchange good gossip at the water cooler with the rest of the Sisterhood."

Leo huffs out his held breath and he knows Josh is right, about keeping some information from the water cooler.

Leo wags his head back and forth, then grudgingly admits to Josh. "My damn t-shirt reeks of bleach and it's irritating the hell outta me in this heat," Leo grumbles out in a lower voice.

"Man, Leo. You're gonna be a real piece of work by evening. If it has you snapping at people, already today." Josh is just glad it's something commonplace and not a serious problem, after all Leo has been through.

"Probably," Leo agrees. "Keep it to yourself or I'll make sure to take my mood out on you today." Leo warns in slight embarrassment. "Deal?"

"Sure. Deal, Leo." Josh can't resist, "Just don't get hot under the collar."

"Funny, Josh." Leo's not angry with Josh for the good-natured fun at his expense. Josh gets away with a little more than most of the staff in that regard, due to his close friendship to Leo. Leo turns to the door, "I'm outta here then. If you need see me, I'll be in holed up in my office." Leo feels better about the meeting, now that he's blown off some steam with Josh. He reminds Josh, "Don't forget to let me know what happens with your meeting on the Hill this afternoon."

"Sure, Leo." Josh is still smiling at the grumpy Leo, since he's not at the receiving end of it. "I'll do that and I'll check on Margaret then, too." He continues to tease Leo. "She may need a lawyer to bail her out after she snaps and pounds you, while I'm on the hill."

Leo finally breaks a smile at that. "She probably will at that," he admits in agreement. "I'll try to stay holed up in my office, to keep down the body count."

"Good idea, Leo." Josh recommends in a lower voice before Leo opens the door, "Be sure to take care of that itch today." Josh doesn't make it sound like the one caused by Leo's shirt.

Leo hears what Josh is really hinting at and replies sadly, "Like that's gonna happen either, today."

Leo returns to his office, not in a friendly mood with those he passes on the way. Margaret's not at her desk as he strides through into his. He removes his jacket and the itching on his back is getting worse. To try and ease the itching, he rubs back and forth on the closet door casing to scratch. Margaret enters after returning from the copier and laughs at Leo. "What's cha doing, Ballou," she can't resist asking.

"Margaret," he growls at her laughter. "My back is driving me crazy and who the hell is Ballou," Leo asks, his grouchy attitude not improving much.

"Ballou is a Disney cartoon bear in the movie Jungle Book, who is always rubbing his back on trees and other things to cure his itching back". She cheerfully explains, since she thinks Leo looks cute scratching that way. "I'll take a wild guess here, Leo, and assume you have the same problem." She also assumes that it must be serious for Leo to be distracted by it. "Is there anything I can do to help? I could scratch your back for you," she suggests.

Leo gives up on scratching and moves back to his desk, "That might not help and the door casing didn't either." He sighs and mutters, "I must be rubbing it 'in' more."

"Rubbing what 'in' more, Leo," Margaret is trying to understand his problem, in order to help.

Leo knows he can reveal the truth of his irritation to her, "The bleach in my T-shirt that the morons at the hotel used on my whites."

Margaret replies with sympathy and disappointment. "Oh, Leo, you were going to wash them at my place."

He grudgingly admits he was wrong in a low voice, "I know. I forgot that they always use that strong bleach with the whites. I should have kept to our deal and washed them at your place." He looks like a kid confessing, " I was out of clean shirts and I had the hotel wash them for me."

Margaret's working on a solution, "A more important question, which I just have to ask, is: Are you wearing anything else that's white, under your suit," she boldly asks with a knowing look.

"No, luckily," he snaps back. Then he relents, lowers his voice and leans toward her, "My socks and boxers are dark colored."

He now tries to disregard his dilemma, "I'll just trying to ignore it and stay hidden in my office as much as I can today. That should help with the damage control, with the damn mood I'm in today." Spoken like a warning to her.

"You sure, Leo?" She keeps pushing for a solution and tossed out an option, "You could go to the hotel and change."

"No, I don't have any others to change into." He's getting upset now and does not want to discuss it anymore, but she will not let it go. "I'll have to rewash my whites," he states. Trying to end this and get to work, he had the final word, " Let's just see how it goes. Go have lunch, now," he practically orders Margaret, to get her to let him work in peace.

"Leo, I could go buy you some new shirts," is her next helpful suggestion.

"That won't work either. They come starched, Margaret." He growls to himself. "This is gonna be a thing with you today? It's not helping, Margaret. Go, get outta here." She still doesn't move, just looks at him knowing he's still itching. Leo smiles falsely and takes her by the elbow to escorts her to the door. "Have lunch with that dangerous bunch you call the Sisterhood," is his last suggestion as he guides her through the door and shuts it.

She talks to him through the closed door, "I'm going, Leo, but I'll think of something." She's just reassuring him that help will be coming at a later time. She's his Margaret.

Margaret is sitting with the other assistants. Munching on her salad. She's thinking of a way to help Leo and not really paying attention to the conversation around her.

"Hey, Margaret. What's with Leo, today," Donna asks, bringing Margaret back to the group. She and the others have noticed that Margaret's not adding to their lunchtime support group, which keeps them ahead of their bosses. Ginger pipes in her opinion, "He's in such a bad mood this morning, Margaret. Has he taken your head off this morning? You're not this quiet at lunch."

"No, he's OK. He just has an itch," she calmly answers, not realizing how it sounds after her distracted attitude.

"OHHH, Leo has an itch, does he?" Bonnie can't resist teasing Margaret.

Ginger looks around at the other females and back to Margaret, like something is not right in this conversation. Ginger wants to find the flaw; "You're just sitting here having lunch with us?"

Margaret nods her head and looks questionably at them.

Ginger decides to ask a few questions with a sly smile, "Are you crazy and are you going to relieve him of that itch?"

Donna can't resist keeping out of the fun at this point and clarifies what they really want to know, "You know, scratch it for him."

"NOT that kind of itch!" Margaret looks shocked at her friends and then adds upon reflection, "But that might not be a bad idea to contemplate." She sighs and gives a simple explanation, "I just gotta get his t-shirt off him."

"OHHHHH, that sounds interesting, too!" Bonnie teases her again and starts the whole bunch laughing.

Margaret tries to finish telling them why, "It's itching him," she pauses and then gives into the teasing, "and yes it does sound interesting," she grins back at the other assistants.

Margaret returns from lunch and glances into Leo's office to see him hunkered over his desk with great determination to read the files in front of him. He's grumbling to himself while he reads. Margaret can tell he's not getting any happier and to be honest about it, he's progressively getting grumpier. He's too stubborn to go the hotel and change. She finally has had it with him being a martyr and practically orders him, "Leo, in this heat, just go down to the locker room and take off the damn t-shirt and see if that helps."

He gives her a glare for interrupting him, since he's having enough trouble just concentrating as it is, "I can't take it off, I don't have another one here to put on."

"Leo," Margaret now has that tone of, 'you're being difficult and I'm not having any more of it," she points out some common sense to him, "no one will know that you don't have a t-shirt on under your dress shirt and it might help." She then tries to sway him with, "The younger guys aren't wearing t-shirts underneath their dress shirts."

He looks at her and demands, "How would you know what they have on under their shirts, Margaret?" He asks with at scowl.

"Well, green eyes, what do you think the Sisterhood talks about at lunch? Bills, amendments, proposals or other political policies," she grins at him.

He grumbles, "Well, you did leave me out of the younger men category." He sounds injured.

She softens at his hurt look, "My poor, Leo. He's having a bad day and I have to remind him he's a maturing male." She adds softly, "That's all mine."

Leo grudgingly agrees and lets her know with he not happy about it, "Ok, I'll go take off the damn t-shirt." Then under his breath he adds, "If you really think it'd help." There's nothing like an unhappy male that has to give in and take someone else's advice.

Margaret tries to add a bright note to cheer him, "Good and stop by the mess to grab yourself something to bring back here and eat." She lowers her voice, like she doesn't want to be over heard. "I think the staff is avoiding you today."

Leo's beginning to feel that she may be right, "OK, I'll be right back." He then is sarcastic, "I'll try to smile in the mess, while I'm there."

"Leo, don't over do the smiling." Margaret decides to tease him and see if she can help his mood, "They'll have Ron Butterfield here, checking to see if you murdered me and stuffed me in the closet." She points over to the offending closet for emphasis and tries to look serious at him, "He won't be happy with you, either way."

He gives her another sarcastic reply, "I'll try not to scare the staff while I'm gone, Margaret." He glances a scowl at the closet and back to her, "I don't want Butterfield up here with you when I'm gone anyway. I still haven't got that damn little bug out of my head, yet."

Margaret knows what he's referring to and tears him, "Fine, Leo, just don't mention your bug in front of Carol." She confides why, "She has Ron 'staked out' at the moment and I'm not going to explain your 'green eyes' to her." She looks pointedly and straight into his eyes, "You can! And quit damning everything."

He shoves his hands in his pockets and refuses to comment on her last order and redirects by asking, "Why is it the Sisterhood never bashes Ron or the agents," Leo complains, his moodiness is still evident.

"They're our heroes, Leo," She softly replies as she holds his jacket, while he rolls his sleeves down.

He grumbles at that remark about the Sisterhood. "Why, they're paid to do their job you know?" He states the ridiculous, "They don't go around wearing red capes."

"Leo, they're our heroes," she again softly explains the obvious, "because they keep you and the rest of the senior staff safe for us." After a pause and watching the expressions of his face, she can see he does understand why. To help with his 'green eyes', "Anyway, Leo. What you sacrifice for this administration is brave enough for me. You're 'my' hero right here and now." She kisses him gently.

"Thank you, Margaret." He gives a backhanded apology, "I'm just in a pissy mood today."

She smiles and scores one for the Sisterhood, "That's just a small taste of PMS for you, Leo. We deal with it every month."

"Thanks a lot," he growls unhappily at the comparison.

"Well, get outta here and get that 'damn' shirt off." She emphasizes the damn part to remind him how often he has used it today and points him to the door this time. "See you in a little bit, Leo."

Leo gets to the locker room and strips to the waist and with great satisfaction slams the offending T-shirt in the trash. He then backs up to look in the mirror and he does notice a slight redness to his back and partway down his arms, the area the t-shirt covered. He redresses again and is relieved at the coolness with one layer of shirt and not two. With a glance in the mirror to check that his neat appearance is once more intact, he makes a quick and uneventful pass though in the mess. Nodding to the senior staff, which is there, but not engaging them in conversation.

Josh is coming into the mess, as Leo is going out. "Hey, Leo. Are you still 'kicking ass and taking names'?" Josh is smiling big at referring to Leo's bad day.

"Yeah, Josh, your next, if you keep asking me stupid questions like that," Leo warns him.

"Good to see you haven't lost your sweet personality today, Leo." Josh teases, but keeps walking out of Leo's reach, not wanting a swat to the back of his head.

Leo still just wants to hole up in his office till the itching gets better.

He enters his office from the main hall door. "Margaret, I'm back," he announces.

She comes to the door and asks, " Any better yet? Can I get you anything?"

"It might be some better." He concedes and places the Styrofoam tray on his desk, "At least it's not worse and, without the t-shirt, I'm at least cooler."

She smiles that he's sorta admitting that she was right about him feeling better without the shirt. "Does it still itch terribly? Need me to scratch now that the bleach in the t-shirt is off your skin?" Adding logically, "It should evaporate without the shirt holding it onto your skin."

Leo has removed his coat again, due to the heat. He's really is wore out with the whole ordeal and gives in to her helping him. He had no hope of keeping her from it in the first place, "That would be nice, Margaret." He now bosses at her helping him, "Be easy with those nails of yours. My back looked a little red in the mirror."

She rolls her eyes behind his back. "Sit, Leo," she orders as she moves around behind his desk chair.

"Gladly," is his one relieved response as he sits and leans forward and rest his forearms on his desk and hangs his head.

Margaret adds some nonsense before starting to scratch, "Do take note that this is 'not' in my job description."

"Duly noted," he answers to the desktop. He gets impatient at her hesitation, "Now scratch, please." She complies and she smiles at the moaning and shifting he's doing as she lightly scratches his back through his shirt.

Leo is in heaven at the relief from the itching, "Oh God that's wonderful. Be easy. Be easy."

The door to the oval office pops open and the President walks in to find Leo moaning over his desk. " 'What' are you two doing in here? Sounds like you need to get a room, Leo." The President sounds shocked and appalled.

Leo knows what his friend is doing, "Funny, Mr. President." Leo rises in the presence of the President.

Margaret's standing behind Leo, blushing a full bright red. She had jumped back when the President first addressed them.

The President stops right in front of Leo and seriously look him in the face, like he's mad, but blows out his breath and remarks, "She still blushes nicely, Leo." Leo was right! The President is grinning over Leo's shoulder at Margaret.

Leo returns him a smile of conspiracy, "Yeah, I think so too, sir. Making her blush is a real personal perk for you." Leo nods his head to the side and adds in a mock whisper, as he leans forward, "For me it's an ongoing challenge." They just exchange boyish grins of past adventures together.

Margaret hisses at Leo's back, "You two make it sound like a competition." Not looking the President in the face.

Leo still just grins at his friend. His eyes admitting that she figured them out, light years ago.

"So, Leo." The President points a finger at the desk, "Is this how 'she' keeps you in line here at the White House? Is this back scratching, in anyway, a payback for all the back rubbing you did, when her back is acting up?" He's trying to get back at Leo for the, 'My White House', dig this morning.

"No, sir." Leo seriously reminds him, "The back rubbing is purely enjoyment, except when you ordered me as a punishment." He grins and doesn't dare look at Margaret behind him. He wants to live longer. "Thank you, again." He pauses with a knowing grin at his friend. Then he confesses, "The truth is, I have an itch."

The president leans forward and in a mock whisper to Leo. "Ah, Leo. You've not been 'that slow' with the females, in your lifetime, but that's not the way to fix it when you have an itch."

Margaret loudly catches a breath and wants to melt into the floor or die right there. She may need ice later to get her blush under control.

Leo leans closer to him, almost nose to nose, "NOT that kind of itch, sir." He feels obligated to explain, "There was bleach in my t-shirt and you 'know' that just drives me crazy itching." He explains what he did to fix the problem, "I've trashed the t-shirt already and Margaret was scratching my back to relieve the itching." He growls under his breath, still a little moody at the total day, "You put a nice stop to that, my friend."

He looks around a Margaret and at her bright red face. Decorum dictates to her that she will not cover her face in the presence of the President. Leo agrees now with his best friend, "Bingo, Sir. That is the reddest blush I have seen on her yet."

Leo concedes, "I'll give you this, Mr. President. You might have just found her ultimate blush, with that last comment." Leo looks back at his friends smiling face, and now he adds a special bonus to his friends joy, "The best part of that is, Sir. After you leave, she gonna kill me!" He then points to the Presidents chest, "Since she can't kill you." Leo's trying to look serious, places his hand over his heart, "I will try, in my defense, to remind her to keep a list. Someday you 'will' be out of office and she can get in line to pummel your ass." Leo grins sweetly, "Right behind Abby and myself."

The President plans ahead to that day, "I think I'll hire Ron Butterfield, after I leave office, to guard me against the three of you."

"Not, Agent Butterfield, sir!" Leo is adamant, "I'll 'out pay' you, for him to refuse the job with you."

With the two of them talking like she's not in the room. Margaret can't help it and she snickers at Leo's comment. First she's mortified and now she's trying not to laugh. They're going to be the death of her yet. She knows Leo's not going to let Ron retire anywhere near where she might be. It's going to be an interesting time after the administration.

Margaret decides she needs to retreat and excuses herself, "Sir. Leo. I'll just go into my office and leave you two to talk."

The President grants her retreat with, "Thanks, Margaret, you made my day, again!"

"I service at the pleasure of the President, Sir," she replies back as a backhanded dig at the both of them.

The President crosses his arms and watches Margaret cross to the door. He tilts his head toward Leo and whispers, "I'll bet she 'is' making a list."

Leo watches as Margaret close the door after herself, "Yeah, one list for you and one list for me." He then smiles and turns to look at his friend, "Want to bet which one of us she goes for first?"

The President answers seriously, "Well, that would be you, Leo. I'll be busy keeping Abby from killing me first." He then grins back at Leo, with his hands jammed into his pants pockets, "I'll just bet Abby also has a list for you."

Leo doesn't even need to look at his friends face to see his reaction, "We're so dead when this is over, Sir."

The President nods, "I hear you, Leo."

The President switching to happier thoughts, "So, what did you bring back for your lunch? Anything good that Abby won't let me have?" He then warns Leo, " I'll steal it from you."

Leo opens the food tray and admits, "I've got fries and ketchup." He sees his friends face light up, "I guess I just lost them."

His friend snags a fry and orders, "Let's eat, Leo. Before someone finds out and rats me out to Abby."

Later in the evening, Margaret brings up to Leo the dilemma of the bleach in his clothes. It doesn't look like he's going to get out of the White House early enough to come over to her place and rewash them.

"Leo, I'm glad that your itching is going away without the t-shirt, but what are you going to do about tomorrow." She can tell he's thinking and she waits shortly before reminding him, "You know we're going to be here late tonight."

Leo has a plan, "How about this Margaret? I'm going to be in the Oval Office till late with the president, while he makes the phone call to the foreign embassy. If you would be nice, even though I've been terrible all day, and do me a favor?" He pauses before asking, not knowing how she'll view his request. "Why don't you leave early tonight, swing by my room and grab my whites." He quickly continues before she can say no, "Take them to your place, rewash them and I'll come over after I get out of here, to pick them up." He can see she's already skeptical on granting his plan, before he even got it totally said. "I know I'll owe you a big favor in return. Just think about how you'll derive great satisfaction in making me pay you back. Is it a deal?" She's good, she waiting for him to sweeten the deal. He knows just what to add, "You might even get time to make a trip to the hot tub tonight."

She answers his request with a question, "Want me to wait for you, so you can go with me to the hot tub?"

"No, unfortunately, I don't think the President will let me out that early." He kisses her quickly since she's not mad at him for his bad day. "You just enjoy the evening and I'll see you later, probably between 11 and midnight." He doesn't want to be any more of a bother to her, "If you're sleeping, just leave them in the living room and I'll just quietly get them."

Margaret gets serious at that suggestion, "Leo, you let me know when you're there, if I'm asleep. I might just have a heart attack hearing someone come and go in the apartment." She tells him in no uncertain terms, "If I'm asleep, just whisper to me that it's you. Promise me, Leo?" She looks him in the eye to show how serious she is about it, "That's a rule, I mean it!"

"Ok, Baby. Ill let you know I'm there." He adds a condition to her rule, "Just you promise me that you won't get up because I'm there. Ok?"

"Deal, Leo." She compromises, "Ill go get your things and see you later." She kisses him goodbye, in a way that's to hold them till later.

"Thanks, Margaret." He knows he's so lucky to have her to help him, " Enjoy your evening." He then adds before she leaves her office," Maybe Donna will come over and join you in the tub." He waves a pointing hand back and worth, "You two can bash us guys for a pastime." He teases her, glad to be back in her good graces.

"We don't always bash you." She smiles sweetly, "Some times we say nice things and plans things for all of us to do together."

He laughingly comments at that, "That makes me feel safe. See ya later. Luv you." He pulls her back inside his doorway and kisses her deeply.

She comes up for air, "Love you, Leo." She still adds as she's leaving his arms, "Wake me if I'm asleep."

"I will," Leo has his right hand up to promise her.

Margaret has a pleasant evening with Donna over. They enjoyed a quick dinner at the deli and the hot tub was wonderful as usual. She has no trouble getting Leo whites rewashed and is lovingly folding them for him to take back to the hotel with him. She's sad every time she thinks of him in that sterile environment of the hotel. Margaret just cannot figure out how to get him out of it. There's a couple of reasons she can't offer him the spare room or totally moving in together. They're not that far along in their relationship. She's still fearful of the ramifications. She is still slightly insecure and a little in awe of Leo being interested in her, after she discovered she had feelings for him. She's too happy to risk their blooming relationship. Granted the press has not be breathing down their necks, even when Leo stays the night, but moving in might be too much for them. It sure would make her happy if he was close by. Anything to get him moved out of that damn hotel. Wonder how long of a campaign it would take to get him convinced to leave it. Maybe she needs to bounce this problem off Abby first.

At 2:30 AM, Leo quietly slips in the apartment door, to find the lights down low in the living room, where Margaret left them on for him. " Margaret, it's me," he softly calls as he enters her bedroom as promised.

"Leo, it's late or early," she replies to his whispering her name. She had checked the clock when she heard the door shut. (It's a female thing.) "Did you have trouble with the call?"

"A little. They had some things to work out and we had to counter offer. The usual give and take." He jingles his keys in his pocket, not really in a hurry to leave, but he knows they both only have 3 or 4 hours before they start all over again at the White House, "I better get going. I'll need to return to the office early in the morning."

Margaret remembers another night he was in her bedroom in the wee hours of the morning. "Leo, take you suit off and get in. You can sleep here for the rest of the night," she offers, knowing he'll sleep better here.

"OK, thanks," he complies readily at her suggestion. He was dreading the drive to the hotel and a lonely bed waiting for him. It's been a rough day and he's feeling a little sorry for himself. He climbs in next to Margaret and pulls her close to cuddle. He's a little punchy with exhaustion, " You gonna take care of my itch now?"

Margaret's comfortable and drifting back to sleep in his arms, "I scratched your back at work, Leo."

"Not that kind of itch," he whispers in her ear.

"Forget it, Leo." She flatly answers.

"Damn," he chuckles.

The End

p.s. till the next adventure

Betty Lou Riley

8th July 


	21. Leo Cooking Sisterhood Evening

**Title**: Leo and the Sisterhood Evening            Daylight Series  Leo Cooking   10/?
    
    **By**: chipmunk 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None 

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Beta and Mentor By**: Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and brings them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Margaret has the Sisterhood over to her new apartment for a visit to the hot tub. Then it's gossip and a chick flic.  Leo ends up being the entertainment. 

**Note**: At this point in the series, it is assumed that Leo/Margaret and Josh/Donna are couples.  They are casually touching, trading endearments and swapping spit.  

 ***********    

Donna's leaning on the edge of Margaret's desk, waiting for Josh to finish talking to Leo.  The assistants have high hopes that they might get to leave at a decent hour this Friday night. For some strange reason, there's no world event or situation that's demanding to be resolved tonight.  

"We have a chance, Margaret, cross your fingers and your toes if you can."  Donna demonstrates by crossing her fingers in the air, "CJ has just called a lid for the night.  Josh is in there reviewing his last meeting to Leo.  The First couple went to Manchester for the weekend and the rest of the senior staff is clearing out rapidly.  Everything looks promising." Donna finishes her list of events pointing to an early evening out of the office. 

"I'd cross my eyes if it would help," Margaret exclaims.  "I need to hit the hot tub, tonight.  It's been a long, rough week."  

CJ sticks her head in the door of Margaret's office, "What's this I hear about a hot tub and where is it hiding?"  She has a serious and desperate sound to her voice as she steps fully in the office. 

Margaret smiles and revels its location, "At my new apartment building."

"Oh, do tell!  Are you allowed guests?"  CJ is looking more hopeful now.

Donna answers CJ's question, "She sure is and I was just about to invite myself," she was getting her foot in the door, or hot tub that is, first.

"Is there room for one more, is the vital question here," CJ is in full journalist mode now. She leaned on the desk beside Donna, not budging till she got a positive answer. 

"Of course, CJ, you should see this tub."  Margaret happily agrees and reassures CJ "It's huge and in a room all of it's own. She lowers her voice, like she's telling good gossip,  "You could have a senior staff meeting in it and bring along the assistants."   Margaret brightens up with an idea.  "Hey, speaking of assistants, lets call the other girls and have a sisterhood evening at my new apartment.  It'd be a great way to break it in." She looks expectantly back and forth between two ladies that are lounging on her desk. 

"Sound wonderful to me," CJ agrees at once. Standing up from the desk. 

"I'll call Bonnie and Ginger," Donna volunteers just as rapidly with a cheery smile. 

"I'll tell Carol and also get a hold of Nancy to see if she can join us."  CJ looks at her watch, "All right ladies, here's the plan."  They huddle their heads closer together, "It's 6:30 now.  How about we meet at your lobby, Margaret, at 7:30 with swimwear in hand?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Donna's agreeable and adds, "We pop up to Margaret's apartment to change and then descend on the hot tub." She says this with a dreamy tone to her voice.   

Margaret adds her thoughts to the plan, "Hey, lets make a night of it!"  She watches the others for their reaction to her suggestion. "I'll grab some salad makings at the grocery store.   We can each make a giant salad and watch chick flicks.  I've been in the mood to watch "Ghost" again for the longest time."  

"That sounds even better,"  CJ answers with a rare lilt in her voice.  "I'll bring some soft clothes with me.  We can munch salads and sigh over Patrick Swayze."  

"Best offer I've had in a while," Donna admits.   "Now to see if the guys are done with us, for the night."

Josh walks out of Leo's office as if on cue.  Leo's looking at the expectant faces of the three females. 

"What, you look like I'm going to yell at you or something."  Leo gets no answer to his accusation. He jams his hands in his pants pockets, waiting. "Did something happen that I don't know about or is it crap I don't 'want' to know about," he growls at them.  He wants to get out of the office early tonight, since the President is gone for the weekend.

"Nothing's wrong, Leo," Margaret jumps in to reassure him before he looses patience. "We just want to know if we're done for the night."  She looks at the floor and then at the other females, "We had hopes of having a 'girls night' at my apartment, starting with the hot tub."  He gives them a pointed glare and studies their faces as if he's debating.  

He leans closer to Margaret to indicate he's putting her on the spot, "Just out of curiosity, what's a 'girls night'?"

"Well Leo, we usually have food, gossip and a movie."  She quickly revises the normal agenda,, "Now, first we're adding a trip to the hot tub." She smiles at him since he knows how much she loves that hot tub.  

Leo looks pointedly over at Josh, who's watching the exchange with great interest.   Josh adds his input in answer to Leo's look, "Leo it 'sounds dangerous to me', maybe we should find them something to keep them busy here tonight." 

Donna looks daggers at Josh for that comment.  She 'will' make him pay, if he just messed up their evening off.

Leo replies to Josh as if the women are not standing there, but he's next to his office door for an escape route, "We really should, Josh."  He tries to sound serious and keep a straight face, "The gossip part is more likely man bashing at it's finest."  Then to see if he can get any more mileage out of this situation, "What have we got left to work on, before the President returns Monday?" 

Josh snaps right back, in the opening Leo's for left for him, "Well, I'm sure he'd be impressed if we had the economics forum pounded out for him." 

By this time the women's faces  change from expectant to ones showing they are getting impatient with the guys and the fun they are having with them.

"Leo?" Margaret is just letting him know that they are waiting for his decision.  

He looks at her with a stern look at her interruption, but the twinkle in his eyes gives him away.  "Margaret," he growls and pauses like he's making a point. She gives him the look right back, letting him know she's on to his game.  He breaks into a small smile at her, to keep from getting hurt as she takes a step toward him. "Go, get outta here." He's really grinning and takes a step backward toward his office. 

" You better run for cover, Leo. Trying to jerk my rope like that," she teases him back. Still advancing on him with her hands reaching for him. 

CJ has her mouth hanging open at Margaret's threat to Leo.  She almost looks over her shoulder, expecting the agents to haul Margaret off. 

"Remember, we're at the White House, Margaret.  I'm the boss here," he states as a warning.  

"Yes, I remember, Leo," she sweetly replies. "You yell here, I yell at the apartment."  

He steps forward to her and steals a quick kiss from her lips.  "We always find better thing to do than yell at the apartment." He teases her in front of CJ.  Donna just rolls her eyes at Leo.

"Leo!" Margaret scolds him and blushes.

CJ and Donna are, by now, grinning at this exchange.  Josh is leaning on the doorframe enjoying the way Leo's working Margaret into blushing. 

"You sure you don't need us, Leo?"  Margaret sounds worried and a little guilty. 

"We need you, but we'll survive somehow without you this evening."  He steals another quick kiss, "I just need to finish a few things that shouldn't take long and then check with the President before I leave."  He turns her around and moves her is the direction of her desk, "You ladies go on and enjoy your evening." 

"You'll call me if you need me?" Margaret still wants to be there for him.

He rolls his eyes and does a quick sweep of the ceiling with his eyes and throws his hands out to the side.  "Yes, Margaret.  I call you when I leave.  All right?" 

CJ grabs the chance to get while the getting is good, "Lets go before fate sees we're getting out early."

Donna voices her worry, now that they can leave early, "I hope can rescue Bonnie and Ginger from Toby tonight!"

Josh smiles and happily gives a solution that benefits him also, "I'll take care of Toby for you.  We need some bonding time down at O' Malleys."

"Thanks, Josh." Donna gives him a peck on the dimple for his help! "Just behave and don't try to keep up with Toby drinking or you'll hate yourself in the morning," she looks him in the eyes and warns him.

Margaret immediately starts turning off her computer and gathering up the files on her desk. "See you girls at 7:00, at my place."  CJ and Donna vanish down the hall, before anything can ruin their plans.

"Thanks, Leo," can be heard trailing back from the hallway. 

Margaret gives Leo a quick kiss.  "Call Me," she reminds him.  

"Jeez, I give you girls an early night and all I get is a 'hurried kiss' and a 'see ya'," he sounds disappointed at his reward for being the nice guy. 

"Bye, Josh. Shut the door behind you," Margaret orders. They listen for the door to click and then Leo gets his proper kiss and a 'see ya'.  Margaret's soon flies out that same door, with a happy smile.  Anticipating her entertaining of the Sisterhood at her new apartment.  First stop, the grocery store for food and sodas.  The girls all understand her 'no alcohol' rule in her apartment, now that Leo's coming around there.  It just doesn't have the same appeal, it once did for her, plus she wouldn't want anyone to drown in the hot tub.

Margaret's humming in the kitchen when she gets a call on the intercom that the girls have arrived and are ready to come up to the apartment.  Margaret buzzes them through the security door.  She's waiting at her doorway when they to get off the elevator. Donna's in the lead, as the six women start up the hallway. 

 CJ sincerely comments as she sees Margaret.  "If I didn't hate moving so much, I'd be checking for a apartment here myself.  This is a really nice place and close to work. You really lucked out!" 

"Thanks, that's why I rented it as soon as I saw it."  She smile wide, "Now, I can have you girls over more often.  So keep you suits in your cars," she recommends with a sly grin.  

When they enter the living room they are impressed with the layout and the space.  Ginger asks, "How can your frugal heart stand the rent you must pay here?" 

Margaret just laughs at that with the rest of the girls, as her penny pinching ways are legendary at work.  "It's really not too extreme.  Granted more than I paid before, but with our work and with the little time I get to enjoy being home.  I figured it was worth it and the extras really sold me."  She lists the best ones, "Hot tub, security and an extra bathroom." 

"You have two baths," Carol asks in amazement.  

"Yes, they came with the two bedrooms apartments." She points right and left.  "One on each side of the apartment."  

Donna smirks to the other women, "Yeah, his and hers!" 

Nancy points to the spare room side, "So, that's where you put Leo?" 

"That's right," Margaret admits, "I'm not letting Josh or him into my bathroom to trash it.  Donna and I established that rule the first day." She points left, "They get that side and we have this side." She motions to the master bedroom.  She steps into the spare room.  "Come on and I'll show you around, it's not that big of a place."

"I see Leo has had Ron deliver him a government secure computer.  Like I have at home."  Nancy makes note to the women of how well Leo has made the room his own. 

"Well," Margaret is serious here, "I wasn't letting him mess up my lap top. Leo does enough damage to his at the office."  She grins at the group, "He was allowed to furnish the room and maybe I'll tell you that adventure later tonight.   Lets just say he's learning to shop correctly."  She smiles that knowing smile that the others understand so well.  "My way!"

They all laugh at the image of Leo shopping.  He must have been at a total loss. 

Bonnie is checking the bathroom from its doorway, "This is a nice size bath here for a spare bedroom."

"Thankfully, yes.  It helps with Leo and Josh both leaving their swimwear here for the hot tub."  She teases now, "Donna decided it would be easier for him to leave them here, than for 'her' to retrieve them every time they wanted to come over."  Donna can't deny that statement.  Margaret gloats, "Since I 'am' just a four minute drive from work. Donna can get him out of the office some evenings with the promise of visiting me in the hot tub." Margaret decides to finish the tour quickly, "Ok, girls, lets take a fast check of Leo's kitchen that he 'lets' me use in his absence. It's on our way over to my side of the apartment to change and then off to the hot tub." 

****   

A really short time later they're all draped around one side of the hot tub. The other side has two other couples there that are just relaxing and are not minding the women joining them.  

The ladies recognize and say hello to Margaret.  One guy asks, "You ladies work with Margaret?"  

The other male remarks, "This is early for Margaret to be here."  He continues with another question, "What did you do, Margaret, tie Leo up and stuff him in a closet to get away so early?"

She jokes back with them, "Almost, but I think we intimidated him by our shear numbers tonight." 

The first guy promises, "I'll be sure to tell him you said so!" The guys chuckle at the image of Leo McGarry being intimidated by anyone.  

The female with the first guys scolds, "That's enough you two.  Leo can be nice.  You two can take lessons from him." 

Nancy looks at the others in the group and asks in a serious tone, "Are they talking about the Leo McGarry that we know at the White House?"

 "Yeah, they are.  He's different away from the responsibilities of the White House," Donna confirms for them about the Leo she's observed lately. 

CJ pipes in, "Margaret, this is heaven!  We have 'got' to do this more often now. "

Margaret sarcastically agrees, "You just get Leo to go home at a decent hour and I'm more than willing to share the hot tub."  

They all laugh at that!  

The other two couples decide they have soaked long enough, "Come on guys, lets go get pizza and maybe find a floor to dance on!"

The males whine and question,  "We just got relaxed and you want to go out?"

They look around at nine pair of female eyes, "Maybe we should go quietly, I think were out numbers here!  Bye, ladies. Enjoy the tub."

"Good night!"  The Sisterhood answers in chorus. 

The Sisterhood spread out around the tub now with everyone getting a nice set of spa jets for each of them.

"I could just stay here all night," Ginger confesses.

"Well, I can tell you this, I'm not moving," Nancy McNally firmly states. Then adds in teasingly, "The middle east can blow each other up tonight.  I'm not budging." She sighs, "This is wonderful." 

CJ decides to get into the conversation and razz some, "So, Margaret, how often do you and Leo get to enjoy this tub?"  

She doesn't take the bait from CJ, "Not enough, but it does help his attitude after a bad day.  That man is wound tight as a rip cord and this seems to be a way for him to really relax."  She lean forward and lowers her voice, "The best part is that he's nicer at work the next morning.  I've been observing him for it."  She leans back again, "That makes it worth it for me."

Ginger concurs then, "That makes it better for all of us.  We may have to send him over on bad days for an attitude adjustment."  She hopefully adds, "Can we send the other guys over, also?" They all laugh lazily at that concept. 

Bonnie adds to the hot tub theory, "If it would help.  I'd dig one myself in the basement of the White House, but I just can't see Toby using it." She can't resist adding why, "No way for him to use his laptop."

That last comment breaks them all up.  They love laughing together.

Donna tells about her boss, "When Josh gets in here, he actually is quiet for a change, if you can believe that." She looks at the disbelief on some of the faces. "We have to practically drag him out."  

"I agree with him."  CJ is again heard from, "I'd want to be the last one out."

 Carol gets brave. "Me too, on sending my boss over here," she smile at CJ. "She's nice most days".  CJ splutters a short laugh.  Carol continues, "But her dealing with the press is murder!"  Thinking out loud now, "Maybe we need to get them a hot tub. Think that would help, CJ?"  

"Not in this lifetime," CJ states with no room to question.  "They would really act like sharks if we allowed them near water." She manages to get this out with a straight face, but not for long.

That cracks up the women again.  Margaret looks at her wrinkles finger tips, "We better get our before one of us drowns.  I'm getting hungry and Patrick's movie is just waiting for us."

They reluctantly agree.  

****   

After changing into soft movie watching clothes of tank tops and shorts due to the summer season, they congregate in the kitchen.  

"So, this is Leo's domain, Margaret.  Does he know were using it this evening,"  CJ teases.

"Yeah, I told him we planned on food, gossip and a movie," she admits.  "He lets me use it during the week, but you should see him when he first gets here.  He looks around like he's greeting old friends or that I'm hiding his pans and skillets from him.  It's comical to watch."  Margaret lets them in on a small glimpse of the time Leo and she spend together. 

"Hey, I'll defend him.  He can really cook.  When he's cooking, I'm eating." Donna vows.  "They've learned not to tell Josh and me every time he's here to cook," she admits.

Margaret razzes, "Just because Josh eats like an Army on the weekends, to make up for not eating all week." She admits also, "Leo does like to try and fill him up.  I think he takes it as a challenge."  She smiles and remembers the moving weekend. "The sandwich making was fun to watch. It looked like a card game, with Josh dealing bread and Leo the meat slices," she finishes with at chuckle.  Then adds knowingly, "Mine you, those two are incorrigible together."

Soon, they all move to the living room, each with a bowl of salad and a soda.   Margaret clicks on the VCR with the remote. 

Donna continues the conversation from the kitchen, "You're right, Margaret.  Get our two out of their environment and they need keepers.  Not like we aren't their keepers at work."  Donna rolls her eyes. 

"That's not the way I hear it, I hear it gets pretty steamy here," Bonnie taunts them.

"I don't kiss and tell.  But, I can tell you he loves to cuddle," Margaret softly admits. 

"Ohhhhh, Margaret, that sounds interesting." Several of them encourage her.  

"About as interesting as Donna draped across Josh in the recliner." Margaret gives them another tidbit.

"That sounds good, too," the ladies are all ears at this point. 

"Yeah, you two have got to toss a clue or two.  The rest of us need to get at life, so we want to live vicariously through yours," Carol demands details.  

Carol, do we need to mention a tall handsome SS agent with the initials of R.B., Donna teases back at her.

"OHHHH, Carol.  Likes her man tall, wears dark and handsome.  A real hero type.  You to girl," Bonnie encourages her.

"That's OK, I haven't given up all hope yet," is Carol's boastful reply.

"Don't get your hopes up that much about Leo and me," Margaret dampens their interest. "We're taking it nice and slow. Just enjoying the romance. We want to savor our time together." 

"Oh, that sounds so wonderful, Margaret," CJ comments wistfully. "Are you sure your talking about Leo?" 

"Yes, my Leo," Margaret has a soft starry look.  

"Well, I don't have to tell you about Josh," Donna replies now. "He's not shy. He tells anyone who'll listen that he's 'da man'.  So, there are not a lot of secrets about us.  He's still trying to get us to move in together, but I'm not ready for 24 hours of Josh, if you know what I mean.  Maybe, someday we'll get there, but now yet."  She lets them in on a part of her handling of him, "It also tends to keep him in line and continues the dance we have going." She smiles at the picture in her head of them. 

It's time now, for the movie.  The ladies are spread around the room, watching 'Ghost'.  Margaret and Donna are on the couch, Nancy is in the recliner, CJ is stretched out on the floor, with a throw pillow.  Ginger and Bonnie are sitting on the floor, up against the couch.  The tissue box is making the rounds, as the movie gets near the end.  The ladies sigh and sniff together after the movie is over.  

"Well, now that we're all sad and crying.  Its still early for us, how about we pop in an additional movie of Patrick's," CJ suggests from the floor. "'Roadhouse' or 'Dirty Dancing'?" 

"We have to choose?"  The ladies wail.

CJ sits up as the Sisterhood leader, "OK, let's be democratic and vote.  How many for 'Roadhouse'?" Two hands pop up, but some of the others grumbling.  "OK, then how many for 'Dirty Dancing'," CJ knew that the other four would win the vote.  "Then 'Dirty Dancing' it is," she proclaims the winner.

"Intermission time, then." Being nearest to the VCR, CJ pops out 'Ghost' when it's done rewinding and slides the next tape in.  

"Let me know when to start it and someone grab me another soda." CJ calls into the kitchen at the others.  CJ adds a few minutes later, "It's ready!" The women flock back in and grab their prior seats ready for a hot 'Patrick' movie.  

The phone rings just as CJ starts the movie.  "Don't panic," Margaret reassures them, "I'm sure its just Leo calling before he leaves the office."  She checks the time.  "It's just after 10 PM, so this is an early evening for him, too."

***  "Hello." 

"Hey, Baby."

"Hey, Leo, everything all right at work?"

"Yeah." 

"Good," she gives the OK sign to the ladies and moves to the foyer to talk to Leo while the movie is on.  

"I was just leaving.  I guess I'll head over to the hotel.  Mallory is out of town on vacation, now that school's out on summer break.   I'll come over tomorrow." 

"Yeah.  Well, we're just starting the second Patrick Swayze movie now."  She draws an L and M in the carpeting of the foyer with her big toe.  "Leo, can I ask you to do us a favor." 

"Depends." He chuckles over the phone line. "The Sisterhood's a scary thing for me to mess with," he sounds like he's serious.

Margaret chuckles at his false fear.  "Well, with this favor you'd be pretty safe."  She finally lets him in on the favor, "Do you think you could swing by the grocery store and bring 7 pints of ice cream over in chocolate varieties."

All she can hear is Leo laughing on his end of the phone.  He recovers and replies, "Now, I know why you said I'd be safe.  You ladies will let me in, if I bring the ice cream."  

Margaret gets sassy with him, "I said pretty safe and I didn't make any grantees, Leo."

"Makes me feel safe." He teases her back, "I'll even be brave enough to leave the agents here and risk it on my own."  

"Thanks, Leo."  She softly adds, " You know I have to have my ice cream with a movie." 

"I know, Margaret," he answers softly back.  "I'll be there soon.  Luv ya!"

"Love you, Leo"   *****

 Margaret takes her place back on the couch.  "It's about time you got off the phone with your boyfriend."  CJ playfully scolds her.  "You just saw him a few hours ago." Margaret just grins and can't deny her happiness.  

The Sisterhood laughed at Margaret's blush. They're teasing her like they're all teenage sisters.  She loves this group. 

Leo arrives and knocks on the door.  He's 'not' going to walk in on the Sisterhood.  He's not that brave, to just enter without being invited and even then he'd have reservations.  Margaret knows Leo will be at the doors and pops up.  "Wonder who could be at the door, to make her move that fast ladies," Nancy asks the others, watching Margaret's fleeing body.  The all chorus "Leo" and make kissing sounds at Margaret as she starts to answer the door.  

She turns and puts her finger to her lips to hush them; knowing Leo's going to see the blush she's wearing.  "Hi, Leo. Step in." She glances over her shoulder, "they won't attack yet."

Leo kisses her and says, "Hey, Baby".  He stops just inside the foyer.  "It's not safe for me to enter further," he states seriously to Margaret and loud enough for the females in living room to hear him. 

"What's a matter, Leo, afraid for your life or your virtue?"  CJ teases him, now that they're out of the White House.  "We're just us having fun with some man bashing gossip and a few chick flicks."

"That 'really' makes me feel safe, CJ."  Leo can't let her taunt go unreturned.  "My answer to your question is both, after you hear what I brought for you ladies." 

CJ and Donna both stand and start to move closer to him, at the mention that he's brought them something. He steps closer to Margaret like he's really afraid, but his grin tells a different story.  

"What did you bring us, Leo," CJ asks with interest and a challenge.

"Ice cream.  Chocolate, ice cream."  They females, all laugh and rush him to relieve him of his gift.  That was a scary sight for him. 

"I'll confess," Leo remarks to the ladies in his kitchen.  "Margaret wanted the ice cream." He places a hand on his chest with sincerity, "I just agreed to be the delivery boy."

"Boy, she's got you trained," CJ can't resist giving Margaret kudos from the Sisterhood. 

Margaret blushes and plays with the lapels of Leo's suit jacket and asks him, "you going to get something to eat at the hotel?" 

"Yeah."  He looks into the kitchen again, "since, I'm banned from my kitchen tonight," he replies loud enough for the women to hear him.  Looking at Margaret again.  He nods his head to the side and gives a half grin, "I can grab something at a drive thru and probably read some reports tonight."  He looks at her sad face, when he reveals how his evening will probably go.  "I'll come over in the morning and fix breakfast, if you like.  We can go in later tomorrow and make a quick check the office."  

Margaret complains to him, "Leo, you're either holed up in your office reading or in your hotel room reading, every night."  She runs her hand down the side of his face noting the beginning of stubble under her fingers.  "What am I going to do with you?  You need to get out of that routine," she knows that's a hopeless pipedream. 

He just looks at her and shrugs in agreement. With a 'that's the way his life is' look on his face. 

CJ's in the doorway to the kitchen and sees the looks on Margaret and Leo faces, which shows that they know he has little other options for relaxing.  She has an idea.  "Margaret, if Leo wants live dangerous tonight." She smirks in Leo's direction as a challenge.  "He can hole up in the spare room and read or whatever.  Till we get done with the movie and later clear out.  We have lots of salad left."  She turns to look in the living room, at the other women who are now content with their ice cream.  "Anyone got a problem with Leo staying in the spare room, while we finish the movie?" 

"No, not if he's brave enough." They tease back at him, with a few variations on that theme.  "We'll be nice and let him live.  He can turn on some music and not overhear us drooling over the movie!" They all laugh at the prospect of Leo being in danger from them. 

Donna pipes up from prior knowledge, "You better put a time limit on his trips to kitchen or you'll never get him out of there." 

"OK, Leo.  You can stay with the condition of one trip to the kitchen for your salad," CJ offers as huge favor from the Sisterhood.  "Agreed?"

"OK, agreed."  Leo smiles at CJ and then at Margaret.  "I'll go down and get my briefcase and be right back."

Leo is back in ten minutes.  He wants to get into the spare room before they change their minds.  When arriving back at the apartment, Leo slips into the bathroom that connects from the foyer to the spare room.  He can hear the cat calls that ladies are tormenting him with.  He grins as he changes into his favorite comfortable clothes, of a t-shirt and soft faded jeans, while the ladies are loudly making loving remakes about the movie for his benefit.  

Donna and Margaret are smiling to each other, as they 'know' what Leo's first priority is.  He's doing his quick-change act before coming out to the kitchen.  

The other ladies just stare at the man, who at work can make them tremble with fear and runs the White House with an iron fist.  When he emerges out the spare room, right into the middle of the assembled women.  Just to boldly show he's not afraid to brave their movie area.   They 'really' like his snug jeans.   Carol hisses to the others, "I told you they fit him like a glove." 

 Margaret smiles, knowing Leo's doing it for effect and loving it.  She doesn't let him off Scot-free. "Leo, 10 minutes in kitchen and then they'll do bodily harm," she warns him.   

"Promises, promises, Margaret," he boldly teases her back. 

"Leo, get smart and we'll help hold you down, while she hurts you," CJ threatens while enjoying her ice cream. 

He comes out of the kitchen with a bowl and a soda, " I'm going.  I'm going.  Wouldn't want to spoil the fun for you ladies or give you an excuse to extract revenge on a defenseless male."  He gets to spare room door.  "Hey, CJ, Promises, promises.  It might even be fun," he laughs and shuts door on CJ's shocked look.  He quickly flips the lock on the door; the sound is heard in the shocked quiet room. 

At the sound, CJ retorts back in mock anger to him, "You better lock the door, Chicken.  Margaret won't save you now." They can hear him laughing in the other room.   

They laugh at his bravado.  Bonnie remarks to the women at large, "Leo in jeans and barefoot, now I've seen everything.  Next week, it's going to be 'so' hard to keep a straight face and I'll definitely will not be able to look at his shoes." The others roll with laughter at the same predicament they all have coming on Monday.  

Donna chuckle and remarks, " Leo and Josh 'so' like to go barefoot, now that summer time is here."  She then makes an unladylike snort, "In the evenings, with Josh."  She looks at Margaret, "We're lucky if he's wearing clothes.  He acts like he's forced to wear his baggy silk shorts."  

CJ being the journalist of the group she teasingly asks the question on everyone's mind, "What does Leo wear in the evenings, Margaret?" She raises her eyebrows at her and looks at the other women to include them all. 

 The ladies giggle at Margaret blushing with discomfort and she confesses, "He wears long satin lounge pants, period." There's a pause as the group reflects on this image.  Donna confirms this with an affirmative nod and raises her right hand as in an oath.  She knows Leo will not see or hear that she's doing it. 

 Nancy slaps a hand on the coffee table and loudly complains, "Now, I really 'will' have trouble in Sit. Room!"  She seriously looks at the other females, they know she has to brave working in there as the only female.  "First, the President wearing jeans in the White House and now Leo's in jeans and barefoot here.  The world is coming to an end ladies and I'm here to tell it to you."  She points to Margaret, "I doesn't want to hear the name Leo and satin pants in the same sentence." She looks around the room at the ladies and grins, " Now satin on Fitz is another matter.  OHHHH!" she places a hand over her heart and looks to the ceiling.  The room full of women explodes with laughter and cat calls at Nancy.  Nancy, with her hand still on her heart, good naturally banters back, "From my mouth to God's ears.  What can I say? I'm a sucker for a man with a chest that can fill out a uniform and he has that dimple going. Mmmmmm."  

By now, the females are wiping the tears of laughter away!  Donna agrees with that weakness, placing her on her own heart and a fainting look on her face, "Nancy, tell me about dimples." 

Margaret now confirms back to Nancy, "OK, you don't want to hear about the satin, since it's too much of a visual picture.  Then I guess you don't want to hear about what the guys wear in the hot tub?"  

"OHHH, do tell," Ginger takes the bait.  

 Margaret and Donna fall together laughing.  Donna spills the info about Josh first. "Lets just say that Josh's choice of swimwear matches his personality.  His are a baggy and big, brightly flowered tropical print that reaches just below his knees.  They're definitely a bold statement." The girls laugh at the thought of Josh in bold colors and make sarcastic remarks about, maybe Donna should help him get over his shyness.  

Margaret cranes her head to make sure the spare room door is tightly shut, as Leo would probably pound her for telling, "Leo's swimwear suits his personality also.  His are a strong, conservative black." The ladies make faces and sounds of a boring nature.  Margaret looks at the door again and continues, "They just barely reach mid-thigh length," She marks a length across her thighs with her hands, to show how short they are. Then she adds in a mock whisper, "and they definitely are not baggy, if you know what I mean." That breaks up the ladies again, knowing Leo's in the other room.  

All the while this gossip session has been progressing, the women have been passing around nail polish and doing their toenails in bright colors for the summer season. 

 Leo, hearing the volume level return to normal, decides to risk sticking his head out, checking to see if it's safe to retrieve another soda. "I see you ladies are peacefully busy doing your nails. Would I get murdered or molested if I sneak to the kitchen again for soda?"

Some of the women look at him like a deer in the headlights at his appearance after just gossiping about him.  CJ, who's sitting on the floor with her back to him, now turns toward him and is ready to poke fun at him.  Which is something she can't do to him at work.  So, not missing a golden opportunity she threatens, " You've had your 10 minutes, mister.  You steps one bare foot out that door and you'll be wearing nail polish like the rest of us."

"Is that so, CJ," he challenges back.  "You and who's army," he demands and glances teasingly at Nancy with that remark. 

"That's not a problem, Leo," she calmly answers, knowing she has the Sisterhood to back her up.  "Right, ladies?"

"Right, CJ," they chorus. 

Smiling, he glances at Margaret to gauge the look on her face and she's not giving him any clue, but a smile.   He quickly checks Donna and she smiling and trying to convey a look to CJ, that they'll definitely be carrying out her threat, since Donna knows that Leo loves a challenge.  Leo's smile gets wider and he makes a break for the kitchen.  CJ drives after him and snags his ankle and down he tumbles.  Before he even reaches the floor, Margaret and Donna happily join in and work to pin down his arms and the other ladies are right behind them to help.  

CJ moves up Leo and grabs the arm that Margaret is holding and orders, "Margaret, you sit on him."  CJ looks back down to Leo's feet.  "Bonnie and Ginger, each of you can hold a leg.  Nancy, you grab the polish and you get to do the honors, since he badmouthed your army.  Carol, you help hold his foot still for Nancy."  CJ looks back to top of Leo, where Margaret's sitting on his abdomen. "Margaret, if he gets too loud, you know how to silence him."  

"No problem, CJ," and she promptly lowers her mouth to kiss his laughing protests quiet.  

Nancy makes a quick dab at each nail, just to add color, knowing that Leo will rebel at any moment.  "Done, CJ." She informs them, like it a timed event.  "He's a real pretty boy now!"  The females all pile off Leo and laugh at the sight of his toes.  Leo raises his head just enough to see his feet, flops back down and trying not to laugh at his own expense when he bellows out, "Margaret." The laughing tone in his voice doesn't have the bossing quality, which it does at the White House.  

"Sorry, Leo, you were warned."  She calmly points out looking down at him on the floor. 

CJ  ends the evening, "Well, ladies, it looks like our night is complete.  One man down and all of DC left to clean up.  It's a hard job to do, but someone has to do it and the Sisterhood 'rules'."

The ladies grab their things to leave. Leo remains on the floor recovering from the wrestling match he lost.  The women just step over him on the way out the door. Laughing at his look of defeat. ;-D   All wishing him, "Good Night, Leo!"  

CJ adds as she steps over him, "It's been real fun having you for the entertainment tonight, Leo."  He makes a grab for her ankle and she's too fast for him, all he gets is air.  

Just as the ladies exit to the hallway, Josh sticks his head in the door and since he has been out with Toby he's feeling no pain.  "Damn, Leo!  What'd they do to you?  Josh slurs a little, "I told you the Sisterhood was dangerous." He looks, with a little trouble focusing, at CJ, who's in the hall snickering at Josh's reaction to finding Leo on the floor.  "Did you women hurt him?  If he's permanently hurt the President's going to kill us!"  He glances at Leo, the White House COS and then looks back to CJ, with fear.  "Or maybe I should ask, what did he do to end up stretched out on the floor?"  Leo's weak from laughing at Josh's concern that he still can't get up yet. 

Looking at Josh seriously in the face, she points to Leo, "That's just a reminder, that when the Sisterhood makes a promise, we keep it!  No one badmouths any of the sisters, without regretting it!"  

"Damn!"  Josh goes in to help Leo up!  "I just came over to see Donna home, Leo. Good thing I didn't get here any earlier or both of us might be on the floor."  He looks Leo up and down, once Leo's standing and he notices Leo toenails.  He starts laughing and has to sit down on a chair, since his legs will not hold him.   He's laughing so hard he can't catch is breath.

Leo looks at his feet and smiles, "Well, this is certainly at first for me.  Never say I wasn't willing to try something new at least once.  Margaret," he bellows.  

She returns from the bedroom with the polish remover in hand, "Yes, Sweetie. Would you like me to add a second coat of polish on for you," she asks in her most helpful voice.   

"Very funny, Margaret," he still has laughter in his voice.  "I 'would' like some help getting it off, if you don't mind.  Josh here is going to need oxygen soon if he doesn't quit laughing."  He seriously looks at Josh, "That or he's going to puke."

"Donna!" Margaret calls over her shoulder for her, at Leo last remark.  " Could you come back in here and take care of laughing boy?  Maybe you should stretch him out on the day bed, before he gets sick from drinking and laughing." 

Donna shakes her head at him and grabs him by an arm, "Come on Josh, I think you need to catch your breath, before we try to get you home." She warns him in her best Donna voice, "You keep on laughing till your sick, Josh and I'll paint your toenails for you." She threatens with a smile. She knows this is one of those moments that Josh can't help but laugh and one they'll all happily remember for a long time. 

Josh is really trying to stop laughing, "I can't help it, every time I look at his feet, I just loose it." He honestly answers while whipping tears away from his eyes. 

Leo's grinning at his feet also and defends himself in a macho manner, "There were seven of them and one of me.  You try taking on those odds," he challenges Josh.   

Josh looks up at him, "I'd head for the hills, Leo."  Josh leans toward Leo and adds, "I'm not 'that' brave!"  He's looking at him with awe that Leo even tried it. 

Donna gets Josh to his feet and Margaret takes Leo by the hand. "Come on, Leo.  I'll help you get it off."  She moves Leo to the couch and she sits on the coffee table where he can prop his feet between her knees, for her to reach them. She smiles up at him and softly confesses, "This has been the most memorable Sisterhood gathering ever, thanks to you!"  A thought dawns on her as she remember the fun they had at his expense and suggests, "If Donna can get Josh sobered up, we'll all go down and let the jets in the hot tub work on your muscles."  She grins wickedly, "You're gonna hate yourself in the morning." 

"OH, HELL," Leo loudly wails and rolls his head. He looks sadly at her then, "I never thought about hurting all over tomorrow.  Will you rub my back for me?"  He wags his eyebrows at Margaret.

"If you rub mine," she agrees, smiling brazenly at him.

"With pleasure."  He smiles smugly back at her, "I might even sit on 'you' this time!!"

The End

blessings

chipmunk 

aka: Betty Lou Riley

Riley2@bright.net

July 1, 2003 


End file.
